Um Estranho Conhecido
by Sra Kagome Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha tem um segredo sombrio e Kagome está ávida para descobri-lo. Por que depois de 5 anos de afastamento seu amigo de infância mudou da água para o vinho? Ele agora é rockeiro, anda todo vestido de preto, é estranho, irritante e muito lindo...: Sendo reescrita e repostada! : - Cap 24 postado!
1. Capítulo 1  Amigos

**Oie gente! Aviso que é somente no próximo capítulo que a história começa de verdade, esse capítulo a baixo é mais como um prólogo! xD. Aproveito para avisar que a fic terá humor sim, mas ela é um drama, se não gosta de drama, não siga lendo =P**

* * *

**_Um Estranho Conhecido ( 4° Edição - 21/06/2013)_**

**:: DIREITOS AUTORAIS :: **A maioria dos personagens dessa fic pertencem a Rumiko. Haverá alguns personagens criados por mim.

**:: SINOPSE :: **Uma amizade de infância colorida, uma adolescência conturbada, será que em meio aos segredos do passado há espaço para o amor?

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Amigos.**

Uma menina de sete anos vinha correndo pela calçada quando exclamou:

- Inuyasha, vamos brincar! – ela sentou-se ao lado dele na calçada e começou a puxá-lo pelo braço.

- Ah Kagome! – ele gritou puxando o braço de volta - Você sabe que não gosto de brincar de boneca! Vamos brincar de outra coisa?

- Ai como você é chato! – ela gritou emburrada e voltou correndo para dentro de casa.

- Kagome! Volta aqui! – ele gritou correndo atrás dela.

Todos os dias desde que se conheceram as duas crianças passavam juntos brincando e se divertindo, e com o tempo viraram melhores amigos.

Assim os anos foram se passando...

- Sango, posso levar o Inuyasha na sua festa? – uma Kagome de doze anos perguntou enquanto ambas voltavam caminhando da escola após a aula.

- Claro que pode! Quanto mais gente melhor! Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio! – Sango exclamou, exaltada. - Eu vi minha irmã mais velha brincando disso semana passada e achei muito legal! Eu vou convidar o Miroku – concluiu ela ficando com o rosto vermelho.

- Dalê Sango! – a amiga respondeu lhe dando um empurrão - Sabia que você gostava dele! – sorriu.

- E você do Houjo! – Sango ainda com o rosto afogueado respondeu.

- Eu não! De jeito nenhum! – exclamou a morena, colocando as mãos na cintura, indignada.

- Tá bom! Finjo que acredito! – respondeu a outra com cara de pouco caso - Vamos lá pra casa almoçar e preparar as coisas! Ai que bom que minha irmã saiu e meus pais estão viajando! Como eu acobertei a festa dela semana passada, ela me liberou pra fazer uma festinha! Só que ela não sabe que na festa não vai ter só garotas! – terminou num fôlego só.

Kagome riu - Pois é! Senão, não dava pra fazer a festinha que vamos fazer! Né? – as garotas sorriram uma para a outra e correram o restante do caminho até a casa de Sango que ficava apenas a algumas quadras da casa de Kagome.

Após terminarem de ajeitar as coisas para festa, Kagome se despediu da amiga e voltou para casa.

- Oi Inuyasha! – gritou ela avistando o garoto sentado na calçada em frente à casa dele.

- Oi. – ele respondeu, emburrado - Hoje você não me esperou pra voltarmos juntos... Posso saber por quê? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Os dois estudavam na mesma escola, mas em salas diferentes e Inuyasha não tinha amizade com os outros amigos de Kagome.

-Aff! Foi por que eu fui à casa da Sango almoçar lá, achei que tinha te avisado. – revirou os olhos - Mas, bem, você quer ir comigo na casa dela hoje à noite? Eu vou dormir lá, ta indo uma galerinha da escola também, vai ser tipo uma festinha. Vamos?

- Feh! Não sei, não. Eu não conheço ninguém da sua sala. – ele respondeu, os orbes dourados brilhando com desconfiança.

- Você me conhece, oras! E a Sango deixou eu te chamar. Diz que sim vai? – ela pediu.

Inuyasha nunca resistia à carinha de_ pidona_ que ela era capaz de fazer. Sempre o convencia.

- Tá. Eu vou! – exclamou contrariado se levantando da calçada em seguida e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Me encontra aqui umas seis da tarde então. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Seis? São cinco horas agora. – disse ele após olhar para seu relógio de pulso de plástico.

- É eu sei, já estamos quase atrasados! Ainda tenho que me trocar, pegar roupa, tomar banho. Aff. Tenho que ir logo! Até daqui a pouco! Ah! Espera! Você não vai pedir pra sua mãe?

- Ela vai deixar. – ele resmungou.

- Ok, então. Tchau Inu.

A menina então deu as costas para ele, atravessou a rua e entrou em casa.

Mais tarde ambos se encontraram na calçada e seguiram a pé para a casa de Sango, carregando cada um uma mochila.

- Sango, esse é Inuyasha, o amigo que eu te falei. – Apesar de serem melhores amigos, Kagome e Inuyasha não andavam juntos na escola, ele possuía seu próprio grupinho e ela o dela e além disso Inuyasha era um garoto muito tímido, só conversava com as pessoas que já conhecia há algum tempo, era difícil começar uma amizade com ele.

- Ah. Oi, seja bem vindo! Venha, os meninos vão ficar no quarto de hóspedes, daí você já pode guardar suas coisas. – Sango disse indicando um corredor a sua direita para o garoto - Kah, você deixa as suas no meu quarto.

- Beleza. Vem Inu. – Kagome levou o garoto até o quarto de hóspedes onde deixaram a mochila dele.

Depois dos outros convidados finalmente chegarem, a festa começou. Havia música alta tocando, gente dançando, refrigerante liberado para todo mundo e salgadinhos que as meninas haviam feito um dia antes.

- Gente, vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio? – Sango perguntou.

- Como que se brinca disso Sango? – perguntou uma menina chamada Akane.

Sango explicou para todo mundo como que a brincadeira funcionava e eles se sentaram formando uma roda no chão e começaram a jogar. Akane girou a garrafa e a mesma parou com a boca voltada para Satoru.

- Satoru, Verdade ou Desafio? – a menina perguntou.

- Verdade. – ele respondeu.

- É verdade que você fez xixi na cama até os sete anos? – Akane perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

O garoto ficou vermelho como um pimentão e vergonhosamente assentiu. Todos riram da cara dele.

– Mas isso não sai daqui viu? – ele ameaçou apontando o dedo para os amigos que estavam jogando. Todos assentiram.- Minha vez. – Satoru girou a garrafa. – Sango, verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. – ela respondeu.

- Eu te desafio a ir até a janela e gritar com todas as forças que você faz xixi na cama até hoje! – ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Ah não, mas isso é uma mentira! – Sango exclamou com o rosto afogueado.

- Pode ser que seja, mas estou te desafiando a dizer que é verdade, oras. – ele revirou os olhos.

Sango muito a contragosto se levantou com os amigos a seguindo, abriu a janela da sala e gritou:

- EU FAÇO XIXI NA CAMA!

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Minha vez! – a morena gritou feliz.

Todos voltaram a se sentar e Sango girou a garrafa que parou em Houjo.

- Houjo, verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade – o garoto disse receoso.

- Ta, é verdade que você gosta da Kagome? – Sango perguntou sorrindo.

O menino ficou roxo de vergonha e gaguejou – Si..sim.

Kagome corou com essa resposta e Houjo girou a garrafa.

- Miroku, verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. – disse o menino de cabelos castanhos com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Eu te desafio a... – Houjo olhou para cada um que estava na roda. – A dar um beijo na boca de qualquer garota que estiver aqui.

Miroku abriu um sorriso enorme se levantou e parou na frente da Sango.

- Sangozinha eu escolho você. – ele disse sorrindo matreiro.

A garota ficou roxa dos pés a cabeça. Miroku se aproximou dela e deu lhe um beijo de cinema.

- Chega! – gritaram todos depois de alguns minutos.

O casal se separou, ambos com os rostos corados.

- É a sua vez Miroku. – Kagome o lembrou.

Miroku girou a garrafa que parou num garoto de cabelos compridos e esbranquiçados.- Qual seu nome mesmo? – perguntou ele.

- Inuyasha. – o outro respondeu bufando.

- Ok... Inuyasha, verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio – respondeu ele depois de pensar por um instante.

- Eu quero que você – Miroku sorriu antes de continuar – fique só de cueca e dance a macarena.

- O quê? – gritou Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você ouviu, tira a roupa e dança. Sango você tem essa musica?

- Tenho sim, me deixa buscar o cd.

Enquanto Sango procurava o cd, Inuyasha ia trocando de cor de tanta vergonha.

- E seu eu me negar? – Inuyasha perguntou quando Sango voltava.

- Se você negar vai pagar castigo e a gente combinou que o castigo seria colocar duas orelhas de burro e gritar eu sou gay e eu te amo pela janela.

- Pois eu prefiro o castigo! _"É melhor que dançar quase pelado!" _– o menino pensou.

- Ahhhh. – todos exclamaram e depois começaram a rir.

Sango buscou as orelhas de burro colocou em Inuyasha e ele foi à janela da casa e gritou - Eu sou gay e eu te amo!

Todos deram risada do grito esganiçado do garoto. Inuyasha voltou a seu lugar emburrado, girou a garrafa e ela parou em Akane.

- Err... seu nome é?

- Akane. – ela respondeu.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Eu te desafio a dançar a macarena só de calcinha e sutiã.

- O quê? - a menina gritou atônita.

- Ué, me desafiaram isso. – Inuyasha anuiu debochado.

- Pois eu não aceito também! – ela gritou, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

Ela foi à janela e gritou o mesmo que Inuyasha tinha gritado. Só que dizendo que ela era lésbica.

Akane girou a garrafa novamente e ela parou em Sango.

- Sango, verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Pois bem, eu quero que você faça uma dança sensual pro Miroku.

- O quê? - Sango gritou estática.

- Você ouviu!

- Que merda! – a morena exclamou.

- Aceita ou não?

- Ta, eu aceito. – ela disse vermelha.

Akane colocou a musica da macarena que já estava no rádio e Sango morrendo de raiva começou a dançar. Todos assobiavam e gritavam enquanto ela dançava.

- Sua vez de novo Sango. – Akane a lembrou.

A garota girou novamente a garrafa e ela parou em Kagome.

- Ahá. Finalmente você vai jogar! Verdade ou desafio? – Sango perguntou toda animada.

- Tá bom, desafio. – ela disse depois de Sango ficar olhando para ela com olhos sugestivos.

- Eu te desafio a dar um beijo nesse seu amigo o Inuyasha, na boca!

- Sango? Você enlouqueceu? – Kagome chorou aflita.

- Oras, é o seu desafio. – Sango respondeu.

Kagome engoliu em seco, olhou apavorada para Inuyasha que estava tão vermelho quanto ela e se aproximou lentamente dele, olhou-o bem nos olhos.

Ele era somente seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, mas era tão lindo... Kagome preferiu não pensar em nada e o beijou. Primeiramente um selinho, depois lentamente o beijo foi se aprofundando, Inuyasha colocou suas mãos em volta da cintura dela e ela colocou as suas no pescoço dele. Separaram-se lentamente e a garota voltou para seu lugar, totalmente confusa.

oOooOooOOooO

- Sango! Você é louca de me desafiar a beijar meu melhor amigo? – perguntou a garota mais tarde naquele dia quando todos já estavam deitados.

- Ah Kagome, foi só uma brincadeira. – a outra morena respondeu, fazendo pouco caso.

- Você podia ter me desafiado a beijar o Houjo! – Kagome reclamou, irritada.

- Mas eu sei que você não queria perder sua "BV" com ele. Não vem que não tem! Eu sei que você não gosta do Houjo, fica só fingindo que gosta, para ninguém perceber que você gosta mesmo é do Inuyasha! E também não seria justo com o coitado do Houjo, ele gosta de você. E se você o tivesse beijado só ia magoar o garoto já que você não gosta dele.

- Ai Sango, as vezes eu te odeio sabia. – Kagome disse exasperada, mas resolveu deixar tudo aquilo pra lá. - Mas conta como que foi o beijo com o Miroku? – perguntou.

- Foi maravilhoso! Eu não esperava que ele fosse me escolher!

- Ai que tudo! – a amiga comemorou.

- E o seu com o Inuyasha?

- Ai Sango. Foi demais! – disse ela com vergonha. – Você viu que a Akane finalmente deu um beijo no Satoru? – perguntou para disfarçar seu constrangimento.

- Vi, ainda bem que o Miroku desafiou isso. Ela morria de vontade de beijá-lo. – Sango sorriu e Kagome retribuiu o sorriso.

* * *

_**Um mês depois.**_

- Sango! Vou sentir tanto a sua falta! – Kagome exclamou chorando abraçada a amiga.

- Kagome! Também vou sentir muito sua falta! Você tem que ir mesmo? – perguntou chorosa.

- Tenho, meu pai finalmente ganhou a promoção que queria e foi transferido, não tem jeito de ficar aqui. – respondeu a amiga.

- Vamos manter contato né? – Sango perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Claro que sim eu te mandarei cartas todos os dias!

- Eu também Kagome!

Kagome se despediu dos colegas de sala e foi para casa chorando naquele dia.

- Inuyasha? – perguntou ela ao vê-lo parado na frente da casa dela, sentado na calçada com as mãos no bolso e de cabeça baixa, fitando o chão. – Inuyasha? – perguntou ela se abaixando. O menino não a olhou. – Hey? – chamou ela puxando-o pelo queixo para olhá-la. – Por que faltou hoje?

- E-eu...por que eu quis. – disse ele virando o rosto para não encará-la.

- Inu... – disse ela se sentando e em seguida o abraçou.

O menino correspondeu ao abraço e começou a chorar. Ela chorou também. – Vou morrer de saudades de você. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu... também, Kah. – disse ele entre soluços. O garoto puxou o rosto dela para o seu e a beijou. Kagome não esperava por isso, um mês tinha se passado depois daquela brincadeira e eles haviam agido como se o beijo entre eles nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Tchau! – disse ele se levantando bruscamente e atravessando a rua correndo, indo direto para dentro de sua casa. Kagome ficou lá na calçada, triste e perdida com seus pensamentos.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:_ **MUDANÇAS!**

**Olá gente...cá estou de ****novo reescrevendo**** essa história... Como disse no aviso do cap '28' vou estar repostando toda a história e esse foi o primeiro capítulo reescrito!**

**(Nota de: 21/06/2013)**


	2. Capítulo 2 Mudanças!

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_ **– 4º Edição (23/06/2013)**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Mudanças.**

- Hey Inuyasha! Olha a hora que você tá chegando ao colégio! - Um garoto alto de cabelos negros e curtos com um penteado bagunçado, olhos de cor violeta, perguntou para o outro que pulava o muro para entrar no colégio um pouco antes da hora do intervalo.

- Feh! – respondeu Inuyasha com um sorriso - Eu venho à hora que quero.

- Assim que se fala! – o outro sorriu.

Os dois bateram as mãos, se cumprimentando.

Inuyasha vestia uma camiseta preta do Metallica, uma corrente prateada no pescoço, uma calça jeans escura cheia de bolsos com umas correntes presas na lateral e um tênis todo arrebentado que completava o visual. Seus cabelos num tom esbranquiçado estavam espetados para todas as direções, usava um pequeno brinco de argola na orelha esquerda e um piercing na sobrancelha esquerda. Os olhos dourados brilhavam com a luz do sol. Seu amigo estava vestido similarmente.

- E aí como estão às coisas, Ban? – Inuyasha perguntou enquanto ambos caminham pelo colégio.

- Você nem sabe. Tem uma garota nova na sala, muita gata!

- Sério?

Bankotsu assentiu - Uma morena. Muito gostosa!

Inuyasha sorriu - Se ela é gostosa como você diz, vai ser minha.

- Pare! Deixa essa pra mim, você já tem a Yura! – o amigo reclamou.

- A Yura? Você bem sabe por que fico com ela – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Sei... – outro assentiu e um olhar de entendimento se passou entre os dois.

O sinal do intervalo bateu e os corredores do colégio se encheram de alunos.

O Colégio Estadual de Tókio não exigia uniforme, todos os alunos iam para as aulas com as roupas mais variadas.

- Só tem um problema com a nova gata. – Bankotsu disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Qual?

- Reggueira.

- Sério? Uma seguidora de Marley? - Inuyasha perguntou surpreso.

- Aham. – Bankotsu assentiu.

- Está ficando cada vez mais interessante. – Inuyasha sorriu.

OooOOooOOoOOoo

Quando o sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo bateu a dupla de amigos foi para sala e os dois se sentaram nas ultimas carteiras perto da janela.

O professor já começara a chamada.

- Cadê a nova garota?

- É aquela ali. – Bankotsu apontou para uma garota sentada na fileira da parede, quinta carteira. A garota estava com os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, os compridos dreads descendo pelas costas. Vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma regata branca, um colar de contas no pescoço e um brinco de pena. A garota olhava para frente, não havia notado os garotos que a observavam do outro lado da sala.

- Que pena que não posso vê-la de frente. – Inuyasha lamentou.

No momento que ele terminou a frase a garota olhou para trás como se alguém tivesse chamado seu nome e os orbes castanhos se encontraram com os dourados.

_"Não pode ser."_ – pensou ele.

- Inuyasha Taisho? Inuyasha? – o professor chamou.

Inuyasha levantou a mão. Continuava a olhar nos olhos a garota, não podia crer que era ela, a garota que ele não tinha notícias há cinco anos!

Kagome ao ver o garoto de cabelos brancos, vestido como rockeiro levantar a mão pensou - "_Não acredito! É __ele mesmo! Não pode ser!"._

- Kagome Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?

- Eu! – respondeu ela apressada.

Inuyasha desviou o olhar, não podia acreditar que ela havia voltado.

As duas aulas restantes daquele dia passaram num borrão para os dois.

- Ban, veja só. – Inuyasha disse para o amigo antes de se levantar.

- Kagome tem certeza que não quer uma carona? – Sango perguntou, estava muito animada em rever sua melhor amiga.

- Bem que eu queria Sango, mas agora moro muito longe da sua casa, não quero incomodar. – Kagome respondeu após se levantar e começar a guardar o material.

- Vai Kagome, vem com a gente? – Miroku que estava abraçado a Sango insistiu.

- Não vai dar não, Miroku. – Kagome respondeu sorrindo para o casal, era bom vê-los juntos.

O par de amigos, Miroku e Sango estavam namorando há um ano.

- Ah! Que pena, se você insiste. Tchau. – Miroku disse e o casal deixou a sala.

Kagome continuou a arrumar seus pertences na mochila enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam para Inuyasha, ainda estava traumatizada por vê-lo tão diferente do que ela se lembrava. Não havia entendido por que Sango não lhe avisara antes.

- Hey garota?

Kagome olhou para frente, não havia ninguém, olhou para trás e deu de cara com um par de olhos dourados acompanhados de um sorriso brilhante, o garoto estava a poucos passos dela.

- Oi. – respondeu ela incerta.

O sorriso do garoto aumentou enquanto parava bem na frente dela.

- Você vai ser minha. – O garoto colou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo rápido e saiu calmamente da sala, a deixando pasma e de boca aberta.

oOOooOOooO

Após chegar à sua casa, Kagome correu para o quarto carregando o telefone e ligou para Sango para lhe contar o que havia acontecido:

- É isso mesmo que eu estou te dizendo, Sango! Ele me beijou e foi embora!

- _Não acredito! Esse garoto enlouqueceu de vez!_ – exclamou a amiga do outro lado do telefone.

- Eu não sei o porquê dele ter feito isso, está tão estranho, não parece o mesmo garoto doce e tímido que ele era. – Kagome respondeu aflita.

- _Ih. Filha, esse Inuyasha doce e tímido que você conheceu não existe faz eras. Ele é um encrenqueiro de marca maior, muito estranho e temido no colégio. Eu nem me lembrei de te avisar sobre ele._

- Não creio que ele possa ter mudado tanto! Por que não se lembrou?

- _Bem, nem sei. Acho que esqueci que você era apaixonada por ele, tanto tempo se passou._

_- _Sango! Eu não era apaixonada por ele! – Kagome gritou.

Sango riu.

- Filha o almoço está pronto. – Rumiko Higurashi gritou do andar de baixo.

- Sango, tenho que ir almoçar depois a gente se fala. – Kagome disse a amiga, já se levantando da cama onde estava deitada.

- _Tá bom, Kah. E não liga para o Inuyasha não, ele é estranho. _– Sango desligou logo em seguida.

ooOOooOOoOOOoOO

- E ai Souta como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? – Kagome perguntou ao irmão.

A família Higurashi estava reunida perante a mesa da cozinha, acabavam de almoçar.

- Uma maravilha! Finalmente me livrei de você! – Souta respondeu.

- Você só diz isso por que meu colégio é só de ensino médio!

- Ainda bem! Por que eu estando na oitava série fui para outro colégio e não preciso mais ficar grudado na saia da minha irmã! – ele acrescentou feliz da vida.

- Ah fico feliz de ter me livrado de você também seu pirralho! – Kagome respondeu ríspida.

- Crianças! Parem de brigar na mesa! – Rumiko Higurashi interviu. – Diga Kagome como foi o seu dia de aula? Encontrou algum antigo amigo?

- Foi legal. Encontrei sim, a Sango, o Miroku e o Inuyasha estão na minha sala.

- Ai que bom, querida. E como o Inuyasha está? Faz tanto tempo que não temos notícias dele.

- Ele está bem, eu acho, mudou muito. – Kagome respondeu, pensativa.

- Mudou como? – Rumiko perguntou curiosa.

- Ah sei lá mãe, ele está diferente. Não veio nem falar comigo. – Kagome mentiu, não iria contar à mãe que ele a havia beijado.

- Nossa! Que estranho. Mas vai entender? Essa idade de vocês é muito complicada. Eu me lembro quando tinha dezessete anos, tudo era complicado. – a mãe afirmou sorrindo com um olhar sonhador.

- É mãe. Pois é. "_Só queria saber, o que o fez mudar tanto? A ponto de me beijar sem mais nem menos e ainda dizer que eu vou ser dele? Que abusado! E eu que havia pensado em visitá-lo antes de isso acontecer." _- Kagome acrescentou em pensamento.

O restante do dia passou tranquilamente para Kagome.

E a primeira semana de aula se passou rapidamente para ela, sem muitas emoções. Inuyasha não lhe dirigiu a palavra nem uma vez se quer durante aquela semana. Somente a vivia encarando. E ela não tivera coragem de ir falar com ele. Ainda não acreditava que ele era o mesmo garoto que ela havia sido apaixonada.

A voz da professora afastou-a de seus pensamentos:

- ...semana que vem teremos uma excursão ao laboratório nacional. Então não se esqueçam de pegar a autorização com os pais e essa visita valerá dois pontos na média na matéria de química. – Concluiu a professora.

O sinal bateu indicando que acabara a ultima aula daquela sexta-feira e os alunos se levantaram para sair animados com a notícia da excursão.

Kagome arrumou rapidamente seu material, colocou os fones de ouvido e seguiu atrás do casal de amigos que conversavam animados sobre a excursão sem lhe prestar atenção.

- E ai que música está ouvindo? – uma voz masculina lhe perguntou.

Kagome continuou andando pelo corredor fingindo não dar atenção a quem lhe perguntara, seu coração batia alto no peito, pois sabia de quem era aquela voz.

- Hey garota! To falando com você. – disse o rapaz puxando-lhe o braço

- Meu nome não é garota e eu não estou falando com você!- Kagome respondeu sem parar de andar, estava tão confusa com ele!

- Claro que está, Kagome. Diz aí que música está ouvindo? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Não obteve resposta.

- Hey! – ela exclamou quando um dos fones sumiu de seu ouvido.

- Oras, você não quis me dizer. – Inuyasha disse após tomar um dos fones dela e o colocando no ouvido. – Até que seu gosto não piorou tanto. Pink Floyd? _Another brick in the wall_? Muito boa essa. Você não é reggueira?

- Eu curto tudo quanto é tipo de música. Agora me devolve esse fone! – falou ela puxando o fone de volta.

- Devolvo não! – puxou ele para o outro lado. – Vamos ver o que mais você tem de bom aí. – dizendo isso ele puxou o mp4 da mão dela.

- Hey! Você é muito abusado! Seu idiota! – ela reclamou tentando pegar de volta o aparelho.

- Sei. – assentiu ele mudando de música – _The day that never comes? _Metallica? Uhu! As coisas estão melhorando. Eu amo essa música. Sei tocar essa. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Você toca? – Kagome se ouviu perguntando, enfeitiçada diante do sorriso lindo dele.

- Tenho uma banda de rock.

- Sério? Que massa! – Kagome exclamou surpresa.

- É. – respondeu ele, sem ligar muito. Trocou de música novamente.

Eles chegaram ao portão do colégio, ainda conectados pelos fones de ouvido.

- Para qual lado você vai? – perguntou ele.

- Para lá – ela apontou para esquerda – Vou pegar o metrô.

- Ta morando onde agora?

- Zona norte. Pensei que ia fingir para sempre que não me conhecia. – afirmou a morena, decidindo comentar algo sobre a semana que passaram sem se falar.

- Claro que te conheço, - ele sorriu - A baixinha chata que era minha vizinha. – Acrescentou sorrindo mais ainda.

- Você é muito idiota sabia? – ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito.

- É, eu sei. – disse ele sorrindo. – Vamos então, eu te acompanho até sua casa.

- Mas você mora na zona sul. Não mora? – ela perguntou e acrescentou em seguida - É totalmente oposto!

- Ah você ainda se lembra! – ele exclamou.

- Claro sua anta! Eu morava lá. – ela respondeu rindo, não podia crer que estava conversando com ele depois de tantos anos.

- Hahaha eu sei, sua boba. Opa essa música também é boa. – Ele tinha ficado trocando de música, enquanto conversavam, por que a maioria era reggae. – _Original Prankster_, Offspring. Muito bom.

- Você se tornou um cara muito chato sabia? Se tornou um completo idiota! – ela se exaltou irritada com o troca troca de música, tentou puxar o aparelho das mãos dele de novo. Estava muito confusa com as atitudes deles...e magoada com a esquisitice, primeiro ele a havia beijado do nada, e então uma semana fingindo que nada acontecera e agora agia como se os cinco anos não houvessem se passado! Que irritante!

- Uhum! Sei que sou chato – ele sorriu segurando com força o aparelho. Seu sorriso era radiante.

Kagome o ignorou por alguns minutos e então decidiu falar - Mas sabe, tem algo que está me incomodando desde que eu te vi no colégio – disse passando pela catraca do metrô, após desistir de pegar de volta seu mp4.

- O que? – perguntou ele, balançando a cabeça ao som da música.

- Por que me beijou naquele dia? – ela perguntou, as bochechas se tingindo de vermelho.

- Por que me deu vontade – respondeu ele sem hesitar. – Quer repetir? – perguntou sorrindo travesso.

Ela fechou a cara. – Idiota! – exclamou cruzando os braços, o rosto ficando completamente vermelho.

- Você já disse isso muitas vezes hoje.

- Por que será né? – perguntou ela sarcástica.

- Kagome, Kagome, você não costumava ser tão sarcástica. – ele afirmou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- E você tão idiota. – disse ela se sentando. Ele sentou ao lado dela e trocou de música mais uma vez.

– Curte mesmo rock ein? Mais uma do Offspring?

- Eu já te disse que curto de tudo! – exclamou ela, aborrecida.

- Tá bom! Não tá mais aqui quem falou. – ele respondeu se rendendo.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer não? – ela perguntou, para lá de aborrecida.

- Não. Aborrecer-te é um ótimo passatempo. – ele sorria de novo.

-Aff! Pára de trocar de música! – ela gritou quando ele trocou novamente de música.

- Não. Eu quero saber quais músicas você tem aqui. Que isso? Rebelde? Hillary Duff? Agora decaiu! – ele exclamou franzindo a testa.

- Inuyasha vai se ferrar! Eu escuto de tudo já te disse! E para de ofender as minhas bandas! – ela gritou.

- Sei. – disse ele simplesmente, nem ligando para o acesso de raiva dela. Continuou trocando de música. – Uhu! _Highway to hell,_ Acdc. Adoro essa!

Depois de alguns minutos, com Inuyasha trocando de musica feito um louco. Kagome se levantou, e o garoto a seguiu.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou, cansada de ficar aborrecida e com uma pitada de curiosidade. Sentia-se estranha ao andar ao lado dele novamente.

- Isso o que? – ele franziu a testa confuso.

- Me levando até em casa. – revirou os olhos, como se a pergunta fosse óbvia.

- Sei lá. Deu vontade. – ele deu de ombros.

- Você é um idiota, eu já te disse isso?

- Já, muitas vezes. Então você está morando aqui? – perguntou ele quando pararam na frente de uma casa amarela.

- É. To sim. Tchau. – disse ela tirando o mp4 da mão dele num gesto brusco. Havia cogitado a ideia de perguntar para ele por que ele mudara tanto, mas desistiu, ele estava sendo tão idiota que ela não sabia o que pensar. Na verdade, tinha tantas coisas que queria saber, mas...

- Por que você usa esses trecos no cabelo? – ele perguntou, segurando uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

- Dreads? – ela perguntou - Por que eu gosto. E você por que ta usando moicano? – ela rebateu.

- Feh! Por que sim. – afirmou ele largando a mecha e passando a mão no próprio cabelo.

- Bobo. - ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça - Tchau. – acrescentou dando as costas para ele.

- Hey? – ele a chamou.

- Que f..? – a pergunta morreu nos lábios dela quando ele a beijou. Kagome o empurrou depois de alguns segundos. – Que merda! Dá pra parar de me beijar? – exclamou furiosa limpando a boca com a mão.

- Não dá não. É muito bom beijar você. E não se esqueça você já me beijou também! – ele afirmou sorrindo.

- É beijei sim, num jogo de verdade ou desafio quando tinha doze anos! – respondeu ela ainda furiosa.

- Não, beijou depois também.

- Não! Você me beijou de novo! Me roubou um beijo antes de eu ir embora, assim como me roubou agora e no primeiro dia de aula! – ela gritou o rosto vermelho de raiva e constrangimento.

- Tchau Kagome – ele balançou a cabeça e sorrindo se virou para ir embora.

- Hey! Não me deixa falando sozinha! – gritou ela para as costas dele - Ai que ódio! Foi embora! – Kagome entrou em casa furiosa e confusa com seus sentimentos.

Não sabia mais o que pensar dele. Sempre gostara dele quando mais nova, aliás, chegara a ser apaixonada por ele! E agora não havia se recuperado do choque de revê-lo, ele estava tão mudado...tanto na parte física quanto nas atitudes.

* * *

Hello people! Como estão? O que estão achando da história reescrita? Me digam! Até breve!

Beijos, Carla (23.6.13)


	3. Capítulo 3 Excursão

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_ - (4º Edição 23/06/2013)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de autoria minha.

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Excursão.

- Inuyasha! Sai agora do meu lugar! – Kagome gritou furiosa.

- Não saio, não saio e não saio! – ele respondeu petulante, se esparramando confortavelmente na poltrona do ônibus.

- Mas Inuyasha! Está por ordem alfabética! A sua poltrona é a outra, antes da minha, sai daí, quem tem que sentar ao lado da Jessy sou eu! – ela exclamou, já ficando cansada de argumentar.

- Não é não. Eu sento onde eu quero! – ele cruzou os braços sob a cabeça, colocou as pernas em cima do encosto da poltrona da frente e fechou os olhos.

- Ai! Como é marrento. Vaza do meu lugar, seu idiota! – ela gritava a pleno pulmões.

- Não e não. – ele respondeu calmamente sem mudar de posição.

- Ah é? – ela perguntou, farta.

Kagome pegou ele pelo colarinho da camisa e o puxou, o pegando desprevenido. Inuyasha caiu com tudo no chão do corredor do ônibus. Todo mundo começou a rir. Ele se levantou e com um olhar gelado fez todo mundo se calar. – É bom mesmo que calem a boca. – exclamou ele empurrando Kagome e se sentando na poltrona da frente onde era seu verdadeiro lugar.

oOoOOoOoOOoO

- Merda! Dá pra parar de balançar essa merda dessa poltrona Inuyasha! – Kagome gritou.

- Não dá não. – respondeu o garoto com um tom divertido.

- Ai, mas que ódio! Que bicho te mordeu hoje? Tirou o dia para me atazanar? – exclamou a morena estressada até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Desde cedo Inuyasha a estava provocando, atormentando e a deixando tão confusa que se sentia prestes a estourar.

- Kagome? Se você quiser o Lence troca de lugar com você. Não é Lence? – um garoto de cabelos negros e compridos falou olhando ameaçadoramente para o garoto sentado ao lado dele. As poltronas onde estavam sentados eram do outro lado do corredor ao lado da poltrona de Kagome e Jessy.

- Cla..claro. – disse o garoto chamado Lence já se levantando.

- Ah Obrigada. – Kagome respondeu sorrindo, em seguida se levantou e trocou de lugar enquanto Inuyasha bufava. - Seu nome é? – ela perguntou ao garoto que oferecera a poltrona.

- Ai que falta de tato a minha – ele bateu na própria testa - Kouga. Sou Kouga Ookami. – se apresentou esticando uma mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Obrigada Kouga. – ela aceitou a mão em cumprimento e sorriu agradecida.

- Ô lobo fedido, cuidado ai atrás ein. – Inuyasha ameaçou, sem olhar para o casal sentado a uma poltrona de distância.

- Qual é, cara de cachorro? – Kouga perguntou elevando a voz.

- Só to te avisando. Não mexe com ela. – Inuyasha ameaçou se erguendo na poltrona para poder apontar um dedo para Kagome.

- E por que não? Inuyasha? – perguntou ela enfurecida. Não conseguia entender o que se passava, tudo a deixava furiosa, Inuyasha principalmente, pois parecia brincar com sua paciência.

- Por que você é minha. – disse ele sério.

- Haha. Desde quando que eu não estou sabendo? – ela perguntou.

- Desde que eu te disse. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Você é um descarado. Idiota. Vira-lata, cachor...

- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca que eu to tentando dormir? – uma voz esganiçada e irritada veio das primeiras poltronas do ônibus.

-Ninguém pediu sua opinião! Richard! – todos os alunos gritaram em uníssono para o garoto que atrapalhara a discussão do 'casal'. Em seguida todos riram.

O silêncio reinou no ônibus por alguns minutos.

- Hey Kagome? – Kouga cochichou.

- Oi?

- Você tem alguma coisa com ele? – perguntou o garoto apontando para Inuyasha que estava com as pernas cruzadas em cima da poltrona da frente, fingindo dormir.

- Não – respondeu ela simplesmente. "_Eu não o entendo. Me beija depois me ignora a semana inteira. Depois decide me irritar e faz showzinho de que sou dele? Ele é pirado! E está me deixando louca!_". – Sei lá qual é a dele. – concluiu ela colocando os fones no ouvido, encerrando a conversa, precisava pensar.

O restante do caminho transcorreu tranquilamente. Inuyasha de cinco em cinco segundos virava a cabeça para trás para observar Kagome que estava com os olhos fechados curtindo o som, perdida em seus pensamentos.

oOoOOoOOoOOOoO

O ônibus chegou ao laboratório e todos os alunos pegaram suas coisas e desceram esperando as ordens do professor.

- Hey Kagome?

- O que é Inuyasha? – perguntou ela num tom cansado, sem olhar para ele.

- Você não está afim do bolêro, não, né?

- Quem? – perguntou ela parando de andar. Estavam fazendo fila para entrar no laboratório.

- Bolêro, o lobo fedido, pagodeiro.

- Ahhh. E se eu estiver? – perguntou ela desafiadoramente.

- Você não pode. Eu já disse que você é minha.

- Inuyasha você se acha demais né? Vê se si enxerga! Eu sou solteira. S-O-L-T-E-I-R-A, compreendeu?

- Menos mal, pelo menos não é dele.

- Inuyasha! – Bankotsu estava no final da fila o chamou.

- Já vou Ban! Falou então gata, te vejo depois. – disse ele dando um selinho nela.

- Mas...? – ela perguntou para o nada, por que ele já havia ido. A deixando parada com cara de besta.

- Kagome? Eu vi o que eu acho que eu vi? – Sango perguntou se aproximando.

- É Sango, ele me beijou de novo. É muito abusado. Imagina ficar dizendo por ai que eu sou dele?

- Foi hilário vocês discutindo! – Miroku afirmou dando risada.

- Ah vai catar coquinho Miroku! – Kagome deixou o casal para trás e foi atrás de Kouga, assim ficaria longe dos comentários e o melhor longe de Inuyasha.

ooOoOOoOOOoO

- AAAAAAAAAAAh! Essa foi a pior excursão da minha vida! – Kagome falava consigo mesma debaixo do chuveiro. – Aquele Idiota! Ficou me perturbando a manhã inteira: Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Olha isso. Olha aquilo...AAAAAAh que saco, cara chato!

Ela passara o restante do dia fazendo um relatório sobre a excursão que teria que entregar na próxima aula.

- O mana, dá pra parar de ficar falando sozinha e sai logo daí que eu quero tomar banho! – Souta gritou batendo insistentemente na porta do banheiro.

- Ah Souta! Não me enche! Hoje estou revoltada! – Kagome gritou de volta.

Ela levou mais uma hora dentro do banheiro.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Souta entrando no banheiro enquanto Kagome saia com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos. Havia desfeito os dreads.

- Finalmente, blá blá blá. Que saco. Ô dia ruim! – falou ela consigo mesma, trancando a porta de seu quarto.

- É concordo.

- AAAAH! Seu louco como entrou aqui? – Kagome gritou surpresa com o intruso no quarto dela.

- Calma! Não grita! Entrei pela janela, precisava falar com você.

- Inuyasha! Seu tarado! Doido! Fora do meu quarto antes que meu pai te pegue aqui! – sussurrou ela, fechando os olhos com a mentira.

- Espera. Vim aqui te convidar, esqueci de te chamar antes. Minha banda vai se apresentar amanhã no Dallas bar, as nove. Tá afim de ir? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- O quê? Você invadiu a minha casa pra me perguntar isso? – ela perguntou exasperada.

- É...teoricamente invadi sim. Vai ou não vai? Pode levar seus amigos. Eu gostaria que você fosse. – ele disse sorrindo.

Kagome estava feliz de ter se trocado no banheiro. Caso contrário, essa situação seria muito mais constrangedora.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – afirmou ela secando o cabelo com a toalha.

- Ah você tirou os dreads! Deixa eu ver. – disse ele se aproximando e puxando a toalha dos cabelos dela.

- Pára! Me larga! – Kagome segurando a toalha com força sobre a cabeça.

- Ah qual é? Kagome? Deixa eu ver seus cabelos soltos! – ele exclamou perdendo a paciência.

- Só se você me deixar ver os seus sem gel. – ela respondeu, certa de que ele desistiria.

- Tá bom. – ele afirmou pegando a garrafa d'água dela que estava em cima do criado-mudo. Foi até a janela, pôs a cabeça pra fora e derramou o liquido em cima dos cabelos. – Pronto – disse ele se voltando para ela passando a mão nos cabelos para tirar o excesso de água e também o gel.

- Você é louco está molhando todo meu quarto! – gritou ela.

- Ah qual é! Fiz o que você pediu! Agora tira essa toalha do seu cabelo e para de fazer graça! – disse ele autoritário.

- Humpf! – bufou ela tirando a toalha. Deu uma ajeitada nos cabelos com as mãos evitando olhá-lo. – Seus pensamentos se embaralhavam quando ele se aproximava.

O cabelo de Inuyasha estava curto, mas não tão curto. (Sem o gel ficava na altura dos olhos). Enquanto os de Kagome estavam longos, batiam no meio das costas.

- Você é tão linda. – disse ele se aproximando, fitando-a seriamente.

- Eu..eu... – ela gaguejou sentindo o hálito mentolado dele batendo contra sua boca quando ele chegou perto demais.

- Kagome! Vem jantar! – gritou a mãe do lado de fora da porta.

- Já vou! – Kagome gritou de volta, aproveitando para tentar empurrá-lo para longe. – Você tem que ir embora. – sussurrou ela com os olhos nublados pela proximidade.

- Não antes disso. – disse ele tomando os lábios da morena com os dele, noutro beijo roubado. Depois de alguns segundos Kagome não se agüentou e correspondeu com fervor, se beijaram até o ar faltar – Agora sim, do jeito que eu gosto. – disse ele sorrindo antes de sair apressado pela janela.

Kagome já estava ficando toda derretida com esses beijos roubados. Ele com certeza não era mais aquele garotinho tímido. Mudara muito, mas estava incrivelmente atraente e sensual. Só de olhar para ele, as pernas de Kagome tremiam. Ele era lindo demais. Estranho demais. Tudo demais.

Depois do jantar Kagome ligou para Sango.

- Então você quer ir?

- _Não sei não Kah_.

- Ah vamos? Eu não vou ir sozinha.

_- Vou falar com o Mi, daí dependendo dele, nós vamos. Ok_?

- Valeu Sango! – Kagome exclamou com entusiasmo.

- _Você está caidinha por ele! –_Sango aproveitou a oportunidade para gritar no ouvido da amiga antes de desligar.

- O quê? – Kagome gritou para o telefone mudo – E ainda desliga na minha cara! O que há com as pessoas nessa cidade? São todos uns abusados! – gritou ela para o vento, emburrada. Mas logo, seu aborrecimento passou. Ficou pensando num garoto de olhos dourados que fazia seu coração bater com força e sua cabeça girar de emoção.

* * *

Oi gente, aí foi mais um cap! Até maissss


	4. Capítulo 4 O Show

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_

**(4° Edição – 23/06/2013)**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

**Obs: as letras das músicas não estão ao acaso, leiam!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O Show.**

- Sango! Vamos chegar atrasadas! – Kagome exclamou puxando o braço da amiga de tanto nervoso. Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans com umas correntes penduradas, uma frente única preta com detalhes em prata e uma sombra preta bem escura nos olhos, os cabelos soltos, batendo no meio das costas.

- Calma Kagome! O Miroku já deve estar chegando, ele pegou o carro do pai dele emprestado.

As duas esperavam Miroku paradas na frente da casa de Sango.

- Ai estou tão nervosa! – Kagome disse roendo as unhas.

Sango riu – Você não tem jeito mesmo – balançou a cabeça – Mal voltou dos Estados Unidos e já está caidinha pelo Inuyasha de novo!

- Sango! Claro que não estou caidinha por ele! Estou só...confusa.

- Sei!

Kagome ia responder quando Miroku chegou e as duas entraram no carro.

- Sabe Kag, têm umas coisas que não te disse, tipo, você sabia que minha irmã namora o irmão do Inuyasha? – Sango disse assim que terminou de colocar o cinto de segurança.

- Não! Por que não me contou antes?

- Por que ela não deve ter achado importante. – Miroku disse e Sango lhe beliscou o braço.

- Para Mi! Sabe que eu esqueci de dizer, a Rin tem andado tão fora de casa que quase to me esquecendo dela.

- Como assim San? – Kagome perguntou.

- Ah é que, bem, ela não me diz, mas você vê como o Inuyasha é estranho né, todo rockeiro e tal, bem o irmão dele é mais estranho ainda, só o vi algumas vezes.

- Estranho como?

- Ah Kag, sei lá. Talvez ele esteja lá hoje e você o veja. – Sango concluiu dando de ombros. E os três ficaram em silêncio o restante do caminho.

Kagome ficou pensando sobre tudo que sabia desse novo Inuyasha.

oOOoOOoOO

- Ô Inuyasha?

- Fala Ban. – respondeu Inuyasha mexendo em sua guitarra.

- Você ta nervoso? Ou é só impressão? Calma cara. – disse o outro mexendo com as baquetas.

- Não to nervoso. – Inuyasha respondeu apertando os dentes.

- Você chamou a gata da sala né? – Bankotsu perguntou sorrindo para o amigo.

- É chamei sim. E já te disse, ela é minha. – Inuyasha afirmou ameaçadoramente.

- Calma _Tigrão_. Já sei que ela é sua. – Bankotsu afirmou tentando não rir.

- É bom mesmo. – Inuyasha retrucou bravo.

- Prontos? – O dono do bar perguntou.

- Claro, Jake. – responderam os dois juntos.

- Amor? – uma garota com cabelos curtos e num tom vivo de vermelho, usando uma mini-saia preta e uma regata xadrez entrou nos bastidores.

- Fala Yura. – respondeu Inuyasha, não lhe dando atenção.

- Vim te desejar boa sorte! – disse ela animada dando um selinho nele.

- Yura! – exclamou ele limpando a boca com a mão – Já te disse que não quero mais você! Eu não terminei contigo ontem?

- Desgraçado! Você tá me escondendo alguma coisa! Eu vou descobrir! – gritou ela saindo dos bastidores, furiosa, sem suportar que ele a tratasse desse jeito.

Os integrantes da banda somente olharam a ruiva ir embora furiosa já acostumados com a cena. Ninguém da banda sabia por que o garoto e a garota ficavam juntos, só sabiam que viviam brigando.

- Tudo certo ai? Ramires? – perguntou Inuyasha para o baixista da banda. Depois perguntou a mesma coisa para Sayumi e Sayuri que eram irmãs.

A banda era composta por Inuyasha, guitarrista e vocalista, Bankotsu, baterista, Ramires, baixista e vocalista, Sayumi, guitarrista e vocalista e Sayuri, também vocalista e tecladista.

- Beleza. A gente já vai entrar. – alertou Inuyasha.

oOOOOOoOOoOO

Quando Kagome, Sango e Miroku entraram no bar, a banda de Inuyasha já estava tocando.

[ M_úsica: Take me away – Christina Vidal e Lindsay Lohan]._

Eles chegaram bem na hora do solo de guitarra do Inuyasha.

- Uhu! Eles são bons! – exclamou Kagome, feliz.

- São mesmo! – gritou Sango.

- São bons demais! Ele devia divulgar mais a banda dele! – gritou Miroku, por causa do som alto.

Assim que a música acabou de tocar, todos no bar aplaudiram e gritaram.

-Uhul! Gente é um prazer estar aqui com vocês essa noite! – gritou Sayumi no microfone – Valeu! Rock na veia. Agora maninha sua vez!

- Boa noite galera! Vamos tocar agora _U and ur hand_ da Pink. Valeu!

- Gente eu vou pegar umas bebidas. – gritou Kagome. – O que você quer Sango?

- Uma _Ice._

- Para mim também, Kah. – gritou Miroku.

Kagome se enfiou no meio da galera que curtia o som e foi para o bar.

- Oi me vê três _smirnoff ice_. – disse ela para o balconista.

Pagou pelas bebidas e foi procurar os amigos.

- Hey gata? – alguém a chamou segurando-a pelo braço.

- Oi. – respondeu ela. – Érr..licença. – acrescentou puxando o braço tentando se afastar e não deixar as latinhas caírem.

- Ô gata, fica aqui, passa essas bebidas ai! - o homem que a segurava falou ao ouvido dela.

- Naraku. Deixa a garota em paz. – Um homem de longos cabelos brancos afirmou friamente.

- Cala boca Sesshoumaru – o outro respondeu ameaçando-o com o olhar, se esquecendo momentaneamente da garota que segurava.

- Faça o favor, ela é só uma criança – Sesshomaru argumentou.

Kagome aproveitou o desentendimento deles, puxou o braço e saiu rapidinho dali, enquanto os homens discutiam.

- Você demorou. – acusou Miroku quando Kagome se aproximou.

- É eu tinha perdido vocês. – se desculpou ela. Entregando as bebidas.

A banda começou a tocar outra música. _Want you bad, Offspring._ Com Ramires no vocal.

Kagome, Sango e Miroku ficaram pulando ao som da banda deles.

- Sango? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Rin?

- Claro que sou eu. – disse uma moça de vinte anos cabelos negros e longos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Mini-saia de couro preta e um top preto. Sango estava vestida parecida, só que ao invés do top vestia uma regatinha preta.

- Vim ver o show. Ora, eu que pergunto o que você faz aqui? E por que não foi mais pra casa? Papai está preocupado. – Sango disse.

- Ai Sango! Não me enche, irmãzinha. Eu estou bem, tá vendo? – disse ela – Não se preocupe, diga ao papai para não se preocupar também, logo eu vou pra casa. Agora mudando de assunto. Não sabia que minha irmãzinha caçula curtia rock. E muito menos que conhecia essa banda. – Rin afirmou sorrindo.

- Ah a gente conhece um dos caras da banda, o Inuyasha é claro.

- Ah, é verdade, tinha esquecido que você estuda com ele – Rin respondeu à irmã. – Não sabia que eram amigos.

- Eu, bem, não somos amigos dele – Sango respondeu olhando para Kagome.

- Oi Rin, acho que você não se lembra de mim...

- Kagome né? Quanto tempo garota! Como você está?

- Estou bem. – ela sorriu – Eu conhecia o Inuyasha há alguns anos antes de me mudar, e ele nos convidou para assisti-lo.

- Ah entendi! – Rin disse sorrindo.

- Rin, você sabe o nome da banda deles? – Kagome perguntou após alguns instantes.

- _The Hunters._

- Os Caçadores? – Sango perguntou se lembrando das aulas de inglês.

- _Yeah._ Isso mesmo, maninha.

- Vou procurar meu _namo_. Foi um prazer te reencontrar Kagome. E você Miroku, cuida bem da minha irmã. – disse ela segurando no colarinho da camisa dele. Sumindo no meio da galera em seguida.

- Nossa! Sua irmã mudou muito ein? – Kagome perguntou.

- Você não viu nada. – Sango respondeu.

A banda começou a tocar outra música.

Inuyasha estava radiante no palco. Kagome não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele. Ela já conhecia muito bem a música que ele tocava. _The Day that never comes,_ do Metallica.

Inuyasha tocava a guitarra com afinco. Depois começou a cantar.

Dava para ver que cantava com todo seu coração. Kagome se sentia tão feliz por ele. Afinal se ele gostava tanto de música, tinha uma banda e saia por ai tocando, significava que esse era o sonho dele e ele o estava realizando. Ele podia ser um completo idiota agora. Mas era um idiota que sabia o que queria. Ele queria cantar e tocar. E Kagome sabia o que mais ele queria: Ela. Seria difícil resistir a ele por muito tempo.

Quando a música acabou ele gritou para a galera:

-É maravilhoso poder estar aqui com vocês, galera! A próxima música que vamos tocar é de autoria minha, eu compus quando tinha quatorze anos! Quero dedicá-la à alguém muito especial. Minha morena. Essa é pra você Kah! – gritou ele apontando para o lado que ela estava. – _Here without you._

_[ Here Without You – 3 Doors Down]_

Ela ficou pasma que ele a havia encontrado. Tudo bem que o bar não era um lugar tão grande assim, mas estava lotado. Então ele começou a cantar:

_A hundred days have made me older_

**Cem dias me fizeram mais velho**

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

**Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto**

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

**Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio**

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

**E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito**.

_But all the miles that separate_

**Mas todas as milhas que nos separam**

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

**Elas desaparecem agora enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto.**

_I'm here without you baby_

**Estou aqui sem você amor**

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

**Mas você continua em minha mente solitária**

_I think about you baby_

**Eu penso em você amor**

_And I dream about you all the time_

**E sonho com você o tempo todo**

_I'm here without you baby_

**Estou aqui sem você**

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

**Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

**E esta noite só existe você e eu.**

(…)

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

**Isso se torna mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor**

Quando ele terminou de tocar sorriu para a platéia, todos aplaudiram e Kagome estava em lágrimas. A música era tão linda! Para ela era como se ele contasse como havia se sentido quando ela partira.

A banda tocou como músicas de encerramento outra da Pink. _Don't let me get me_. E outra do Offspring. _Original Prankster._

oOOooOOOoOOO

- Nossa Inu, que linda aquela música! Mas quem é Kah? Não vai me dizer que fez essa música para Kagura! – a ruiva exclamou exaltada.

- Calma Yura! Se toca! Eu mal conhecia a Kagura há três anos atrás. E é pra uma outra garota, uma especial. – ele afirmou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Quer dizer que eu não sou especial? – a ruiva perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Yura? Cai na real. Você para mim já era. Me deixa em paz. – ele exclamou, ficando de mau humor.

- Inuyasha? Você está ai? – uma morena entrava nos bastidores.

- Hey garotinha cai fora que não é permitido a entrada de fãs. – reclamou a ruiva.

- Yura. Não mete o nariz onde não é chamada. Vem. – Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome e a levou para os fundos dos bastidores.

Yura ficou indignada, mas saiu dos bastidores, muito brava.

- E ai o que achou do show? – perguntou Inuyasha se encostando numa pilha de caixas de cerveja, trazendo Kagome para perto de si.

- Eu achei muito massa! Adorei a música que você dedicou pra mim! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Vem cá. – chamou ele com um sorriso radiante. A puxou para que ficasse encostada nele, com as costas contra o peito do rapaz. – Fiz aquela música com um sentimento de saudade. – Ele disse no ouvido dela – Saudade de você – sussurrou mordiscando a orelha dela.

- I-Inu ..yasha...eu vim aqui para... conversar com você. E não pra... ficar com você. – disse ela respirando com dificuldade e se afastando em seguida.

Ele suspirou – É eu sei, sei que não vai ser tão fácil assim. – ele disse olhando para as caixas.

- Você canta muito bem. Quando começou a tocar? – a morena decidiu perguntar para mudar de assunto.

- Depois que você sumiu. – ele respondeu.

- Sério? – ela perguntou surpresa com a resposta.

- É. E você como passou esses anos? – ele perguntou a fitando nos olhos.

- Nossa, finalmente você perguntou! – ela riu e então hesitou antes de responder – Bem, foi tudo normal. – mentiu cruzando os braços na frente do peito e então emendou - Senti muita falta daqui. De todo mundo. – concluiu sorrindo.

- Até de mim? – ele perguntou repentinamente sério.

- Inuyasha, é claro que senti falta de você. Você era meu melhor amigo! – exclamou ela.

- E não sou mais? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Sinceramente, eu não te conheço mais. – ela respondeu suspirando exasperada.

- Claro que conhece. Aqui dentro ó. – disse ele apontando para o próprio peito. – Eu sou o mesmo. – sorriu – Só que mais sexy. – acrescentou.

- Você é muito bobo. – ela sorriu também.

- E você adora esse bobo, né. – disse ele a abraçando.

Kagome correspondeu ao abraço. Pouco a pouco ele foi virando o rosto, junto com ela. Num instante seus lábios se encontraram. Ele se sentou nas pilhas de caixas e colocou Kagome em seu colo, com as pernas enroladas em volta da cintura dele. Ele não conseguia evitar, era tê-la próxima à ele que pronto, só sentia vontade de tocá-la, de tê-la próxima a seu corpo. De beijá-la até seus lábios ficarem inchados.

Se beijaram com desejo. Kagome não sabia por que se entregava tão facilmente quando ele a tocava. Se sentia como argila nas mãos de um ardiloso escultor. Ele podia moldá-la do jeito que quisesse, fazer o que lhe desse vontade, se derretia com um simples toque dele, esquecia do mundo, de seus princípios, de suas próprias vontades, quando o tinha tão próximo assim, era algo totalmente novo para ela. Toda sua pele se incendiava, onde as mãos dele passeavam, suaves, com carinho explorando as costas nuas dela, ele segurou um dos fios que amarrava o top frente única que ela vestia, na intenção de desamarrar o nó.

- Inuyasha? Você ta ai cara? – Bankotsu chamou.

Com o susto Kagome pulou do colo de Inuyasha, como estavam entrelaçados daquele jeito, ambos caíram no chão junto com a pilha de caixas, que fizeram um estrondo.

- É você Inuyasha? – a voz de Bankotsu se fazia mais próxima.

- Tchau. – disse Kagome apressada, passando correndo por Bankotsu. Com o coração quase saindo pela boca. "_Meu deus! Como as coisas chegaram a tal ponto?"_ – pensou ela. Passou batida por Bankotsu que a olhou assustado, assim que abriu a porta deu de cara com a amiga – Sango! Graças a Deus te encontrei! Vamos embora? – gritou ela ofegante.

- Onde você estava? Te procuramos por todos os lados! Miroku ainda está por ai te procurando...e...por que está tão eufórica e com os lábios inchados? – perguntou ela notando o estado da amiga.

- _Por que...por que...porque o Inuyasha meBeijoudeNovo!_ – disse ela num fôlego só.

- O quê? – perguntou Sango sem entender o que Kagome dissera.

- Ah Sango, depois te falo. Olha o Miroku está ali! Vamos embora!

_"Meu Deus! Como as coisas chegaram nesse ponto? Num instante ele estava me abraçando no outro eu estava no colo dele no maior amasso! Caramba! O que esse garoto tem para me tirar de mim desse jeito? Eu não consigo encontrar a mínima resistência em mim quando ele me beija! As coisas estão indo rápido demais"- _pensou Kagome voltando para casa.

* * *

**Obs: as letras das músicas não estão ao acaso, leiam!**

Beeeem aí vai mais um capítulo reescrito e editado!

**lappstift**: Olá! Muito obrigada pela review! O que está achando?


	5. Capítulo 5 Mais um dia

_Um Estranho Conhecido_

**(4º Edição – 25/06/2013)**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de autoria **minha.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Mais um dia**.

O sol ameaçava sair de trás das nuvens, num dia que prometia ser muito agradável, quando Kagome chegou ao colégio e avistou um rockeiro de cabelos esbranquiçados sentado na mureta escrevendo algo em seu caderno.

- Oi. – saudou ela, nesse dia seu cabelo estava cheio de compridas trancinhas.

- Oi. Já fez essa coisa de novo no cabelo? – perguntou ele tirando os olhos do caderno para olhá-la.

- Sem comentários. E isso não é _dread_, são só tranças. O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela se sentando ao lado dele e tentando ler o que estava no caderno.

- O que parece? – perguntou Inuyasha tirando a franja dos olhos. Hoje só a parte de trás de seus cabelos estava espetada com gel. A franja estava bagunçada caindo sobre seus olhos num penteado maluco, que o deixava muito atraente.

- Sei lá. Parece estranho te ver com um caderno e um lápis na mão – disse ela ainda tentando ler, mas o garrancho lhe fazia impossível de decifrar. – Estudando é que não deve ser. – concluiu franzindo a testa para o papel.

Inuyasha sorriu – É provável que nunca me veja estudar. Estou compondo.

- Sério? – perguntou ela animada. – Posso ler?

- Ainda não – disse ele puxando o caderno da vista dela. – Quando eu terminar eu toco pra você, isso é um trecho da letra.

- Tá bom né, fazer o que. – ela assentiu contrariada. O sinal que indicava o início das aulas bateu. - Vamos?

- Eu vou depois.

- Ok. – disse ela se levantando.

oOOoOoOOoOOo

- Bom dia Sango. – Kagome disse se sentando na carteira atrás da amiga.

- Bom dia Kah. Viu um passarinho verde hoje? – perguntou a amiga se virando para olhar Kagome nos olhos.

- Não, por quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Seus olhos estão brilhando. – respondeu a outra sorrindo divertida.

- Ah pára com essa Sango! – disse ela, suas bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado.

- Aposto que o nome do passarinho começa com _Inu_ e termina com_ Yasha_! – disse a outra acusadoramente.

- Sango! Cala a boca! Eu não tenho nada com ele! – disse ela, vermelha como uma pimenta, na defensiva. Então suspirou e abriu um sorriso – Ele estava compondo hoje... – concluiu sonhadora. – Só imagino sobre o que será essa nova musica.

- Você está gamada na do Rockeiro! – Sango quase gritou, animada.

- Você bebeu? Está com febre? – perguntou Kagome com a mão na testa da amiga.

- Claro que não. – disse ela se livrando da mão de Kagome – Mas que você está. Está. Não adianta negar. – concluiu se virando para frente, pois o professor estava entrando na sala.

Kagome ficou pensativa durante toda a aula. Inuyasha não apareceu na primeira e nem na segunda aula.

- Sango cadê o Miroku? – perguntou Kagome, só agora notando a ausência do amigo.

- Ah ele teve que acompanhar a mãe dele no médico, por isso não veio hoje.

- Hum... está explicado. – constatou ela, observando a carteira vazia de Inuyasha.

O sinal bateu, terminando a segunda aula.

- Oi Kagome!

- Oi Kouga. – respondeu ela sorrindo para o garoto.

- E ai? Como que foi o final de semana? – perguntou ele se sentando na cadeira da fileira ao lado de Kagome, com o corpo de frente para ela, que estava com as costas encostadas na parede.

- Foi ótimo. – respondeu sem entusiasmo. Kouga era um garoto muito legal, mas depois de ter sido facilmente enganado por Inuyasha no dia da excursão, Kagome começava a achar que ele era muito bobo. Inuyasha naquele dia conseguira chamar a atenção do garoto com um dos experimentos do laboratório, o garoto se distraiu tanto que Inuyasha se aproveitou para pegar Kagome e sair arrastando-a pelo laboratório, fingindo um interesse exagerado em tudo, só para chamar a atenção dela, feliz por ter se livrado de Kouga tão facilmente. – E o seu?

- Ahhh...foi bem sem graça. Estava pensando se você não estaria interessa... Ai! – o garoto gritou quando sentiu uma coisa batendo na cabeça dele. O caderno de Inuyasha.

O rockeiro batera com o caderno na cabeça de Kouga e continuara seu caminho até sua carteira sem falar nada.

- Esse cara me paga. – falou Kouga nervoso deixando Kagome e se dirigindo a Inuyasha.

- Escuta aqui o cara de cachorro! Se você me bater de...

- O que você vai fazer lobo sarnento? – perguntou Inuyasha cortando o garoto, sorrindo pelo sucesso de ter conseguido o que queria, afastar Kouga de Kagome.

- Eu...

- Você vai se sentar no seu lugar agora senhor Ookami. – falou o professor autoritário.

Inuyasha sorriu faceiro, conseguira escapar sossegado de uma bronca do professor e uma discussão chata com Kouga, abriu um sorriso enorme para Kagome, que o olhava com um olhar indecifrável.

- Kagome? – Sango lhe chamou a atenção.

- Fala – disse ela voltando o olhar para a amiga.

- Você não me contou o que aconteceu sábado, por que estava eufórica daquele jeito? – Kagome ficou vermelha na hora.

- E..eu..euu..é que bem...

- Senhorita Namura e Senhorita Higurashi tem algo para compartilhar com o resto da sala? – perguntou o professor num tom mal humorado.

- Não, professor. – as duas disseram constrangidas.

- Muito bem, como eu estava dizendo... – o professor disse dando continuidade a aula.

Sango mandou um bilhete para Kagome disfarçadamente.

_Ai odeio esse professor de história! Não pode nem abrir a boca na aula dele! Mas não pense que escapou, quero saber de tudo tim tim por tim tim_.

Kagome leu, ficou apreensiva e respondeu.

_Não aconteceu nada demais. NÃO GRITE! Eu fui nos bastidores conversar com o Inuyasha e acabou que a gente ficou. Tipo o maior amasso...e se não fosse pelo amigo dele ter chegado eu nem sei o que aconteceria... As coisas esquentaram rápido demais. Só isso._

Kagome entregou cuidadosamente o bilhete a Sango pela lateral da carteira, do lado da parede.

Sango segurou um grito quando terminou de ler, virou para trás olhando para Kagome com os olhos arregalados, com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. Apressadamente respondeu.

_Menina! Não acredito! Como que você deixou isso acontecer? Vocês mal se conhecem! Noosssssssaaaaa...Mas como é que foi? Você gostou? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME CONTA TUUUDOOOO COM OS MINIMOS DETALHES! –_ Sango escreveu e passou o bilhete de volta para Kagome.

Kagome sorriu com a resposta da amiga.

_CALMA! Não é pra tanto, só foi isso...ai foi uma sensação maravilhosa! *.* Eu não sei o que esse garoto tem, mas ele faz meu sangue ferver e não é só de raiva! Shaushaushausha! Eu nem sei como que aconteceu, só sei que as coisas esquentaram e quase...que a vaca vai pro brejo...imagina? Que absurdo isso, eu mal o conheço, eu o conhecia, agora não sei mais...só tem duas semanas que voltamos a nos ver e já perdi a conta de quantos beijos ele já me roubou...por que foram todos roubados...ai Sango...sei lá...não sei se devo ficar com ele...ele sabe ser tão chato, idiota, travesso, mandão, lindo, maravilhoso._

Kagome devolveu o bilhete cuidadosamente, porém não viu quando o professor se aproximou vindo da direção oposta ao qual ela esperava.

- O que é que você tem aí na mão senhorita Namura? – perguntou o professor parado ao lado da carteira dela. Kagome começou a suar frio.

-Na-nada professor. Por que eu-eu teria algo? Só...só estou fazendo as anotações da sua aula e...– Sango gaguejou nervosa, escondeu as mãos debaixo da carteira e sentiu Kagome pegar o bilhete e colocar algo na sua mão.

- Deixe-me ver. – o Professor disse autoritariamente.

Sango puxou a mão que estava ao lado do corpo apoiada na perna e abriu-a.

- Está vendo professor era só papel de bala. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Estou de olho nas senhoritas – ele disse se retirando visivelmente contrariado e irritado.

O sinal do intervalo bateu.

- Ufa...essa foi por pouco! – exclamou Sango aliviada, assim que o professor deixou a sala.

- Foi mesmo, ainda bem que ele não percebeu enquanto eu trocava o bilhete por papel de bala. – Kagome disse também aliviada. Ficaria roxa se o professor lê-se qualquer um dos bilhetes para a sala.

- É! E ainda bem que os bilhetes eram pequenos e sentamos na parede, imagina se cai na mão dele?

- Sango cadê os outros bilhetes?

- No meu bolso.

- Passa pra cá que vou levá-los para casa e dar sumiço neles, Deus o livre que alguém ponha as mãos nesses bilhetes!

Sango passou os bilhetes para ela. Kagome pegou-os e guardou-os em segurança no menor bolso de sua calça jeans. As duas saíram da sala rindo juntas pelos apuros que passaram. Era bom ter um tempo só para elas, amigas, sem Kagome ficar de vela para o casal de amigos.

As amigas ficaram andando pelo colégio no intervalo, conversando até que Kagome viu dois casais encostados numa mureta.

Uma garota ruiva, a mesma que quis expulsá-la dos bastidores estava enroscada no pescoço de Inuyasha enquanto ele conversava animadamente com um dos amigos da banda que também tinha uma garota enroscada no pescoço dele.

- Ihhhh... Kah – chamou Sango também avistando os casais – Aquela é Yura, uma 'peguete' dele digamos assim...eles sempre ficam. – concluiu ela olhando triste para a amiga que olhava fixamente para o casal.

- Ah é? Tudo bem...vamos para o outro lado? – perguntou ela escondendo o que sentia.

- Vamos.

As duas saíram andando apressadas para o lado oposto de onde Inuyasha estava.

- Hey Sango? Aquelas garotas ali não são da banda dele?

- Acho que são elas mesmas...elas são quase idênticas!

- É seriam idênticas se uma não tivesse aquela mecha roxa e a outra uma mecha vermelha nos cabelos castanhos.

- Será que são gêmeas?

- Sei lá não faço ideia. Peraí eu conheço aquele garoto conversando com elas! HOUJO! – gritou Kagome indo até ele, abanando o braço para chamar a atenção do garoto.

- Kagome? – perguntou o garoto se levantando. – Nossa! Não acredito que é você! – exclamou a abraçando.

- Houjo! Nossa quanto tempo né! Você está diferente! – disse incerta, Houjo usava uma franjinha de lado, camisa preta, calça estilo _legging_ xadrez e um all-star preto.

- Você também. Adorei as trancinhas!

- Obrigada Houjo!

- Ai que cabeça a minha! Essas são minhas primas, Sayuri e Sayumi.

- Oi. – disseram as duas juntas sorrindo.

- Oi! Eu fui ao show de vocês no sábado! Vocês arrasam! – exclamou ela feliz.

- É mesmo! Eu também fui, como vai Houjo? – perguntou Sango se fazendo presente.

- Nossa! Agora muito bem! O Kagome será que você não queria ir... – ele não chegou a concluir a frase por que o sinal bateu. Kagome olhou para Sango lhe enviando um sinal: _Vamos sumir antes que ele me convide para sair!_

- Temos que ir! Tchau Houjo! Tchau meninas! – disseram as amigas se retirando.

- Nossa San, essa foi por pouco! – Kagome exclamou quando chegou à sala. Avistara e reconhecera Houjo, por isso num impulso havia ido falar com ele. Mas sair com ele? Já estava de mãos cheias com seu problema com Inuyasha e Kouga.

- Foi mesmo, que garoto esquisito ele se tornou! Nunca teria reconhecido aquele menininho que foi na festa do "_Verdade e desafio"_ se você não tivesse gritado o nome dele!

- Ele mudou né? Está ainda mais esquisito.

- Pois é. – Sango concordou. – E pelo visto ele ainda é afim de você! – a amiga riu.

- Pare Sango! Já tenho muitos problemas em que pensar! – Kagome exclamou e ao olhar para a cara da amiga acabou rindo. As duas caíram na gargalhada, Houjo se tornara um garoto muito estranho!

OooOOooO

As duas ultimas aulas se passaram tranquilamente.

OooOoOOOOo

Quando Inuyasha estava saindo do colégio avistou Kagome no portão. Ela estava acompanhada de dois garotos cada um a puxando para um lado pelas mãos.

- Meninos? Dá pra me soltar? Eu tenho que ir embora, depois vocês me falam o que querem, um de cada vez! – Kagome disse tentando se soltar do agarre deles.

- Larga dela por que ela é minha e vai sair comigo semana que vem! – Kouga exclamou.

- O que foi que você disse ai lobo sarnento? Quem te dá o direito de chamá-la de sua? Ela é minha. Entendeu? – Inuyasha falou se aproximando dos três.

- Qual é o rockeirinho de quinta a Kagome não é de nenhum de vocês ela é minha!

- E quem é você? Ô mariquinha?– perguntou Inuyasha intrigado com a figura a frente dele.

- E quem se importa quem é ele! Larga dela que ela é minha eu já disse! – repetiu Kouga.

- Meu nome é Houjo e eu a convidei primeiro!

- Cala boca! – Inuyasha e Kouga gritaram juntos.

- Vocês dois larguem já dela! – ameaçou Inuyasha.

- Por quê? Você não é dono dela! – Kouga desafiou puxando Kagome para o lado dele.

- Dá pros dois largarem os meus braços? Estão me machucando! E se continuarem assim não saio com nenhum de vocês!– Kagome tentou pela terceira vez chamar a atenção dos rapazes que a puxavam como se ela fosse cabo de guerra.

- Nada disso, ela vai ir comigo! – Houjo a puxou para o outro lado, como se ela não tivesse falado nada.

- Dá para vocês três deixarem a Kagome em paz? – tentou intervir Sango.

Inuyasha então empurrou Houjo que caiu no chão largando do braço de Kagome, Kouga aproveitou que Inuyasha estava distraído e na hora que o garoto se voltou para Kagome, Kouga o surpreendeu com um potente soco no rosto do lado direito. Inuyasha cambaleou para trás e num impulso se jogou em cima de Kouga dando-lhe socos e pontapés enquanto Kagome gritava desesperada para que parassem e a plateia gritava em alto e bom som, BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

Kagome achou que não podia ficar pior do que dois garotos rolando na calçada em frente ao colégio se batendo quando Houjo entrou pelo meio batendo nos outros dois.

Ela nem sabia como que tinha acontecido, fora muito rápido num segundo estava sendo puxada de um lado para o outro, depois os três garotos estavam embolados no chão brigando por causa dela! E tudo por que os dois queriam acompanhá-la até em casa e não queria que o outro fosse e além de tudo isso os dois queriam convidá-la para sair no sábado, um para levá-la à um show de pagode e o outro um show de música _emo_ que seria no mesmo dia. E para piorar Inuyasha apareceu do nada e se meteu no meio da bagunça já formada!

A cena a frente dela era tanto drástica quanto cômica. Kouga estava caído no chão de costas com Inuyasha em cima dele lhe dando socos que o outro tentava a todo custo desviar e Houjo estava agarrado nas costas do Inuyasha puxando-lhe os cabelos e gritando feito um louco daqueles filmes de _kung fu_ barato. Kouga numa tentativa de acertar Inuyasha acertou um soco em Houjo, que ficou furioso, começando a gritar mais histérico ainda.

Parecia que todo o colégio estava assistindo enquanto os garotos se embolavam e Kagome tentava arrancar Houjo de cima de Inuyasha aos gritos e puxões. Quando Bankotsu viu quem estava brigando se enfiou no meio da galera e partiu pra cima de Houjo tirando Kagome primeiro da frente.

Alguém devia ter chamado o diretor por que depois de todo aquele caos o senhor finalmente apareceu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele chegou gritando aquela frase inútil. Era óbvio o que acontecia. Puxou um dos garotos enquanto mais três professores apareciam atrás dele e seguravam em seguida os outros alunos.

ooOooOOoO

_Mais tarde naquele dia..._

- Filha por que está chegando a essa hora?

- Ai desculpa mãe – disse a garota fechando a porta atrás de si. – É que teve um briga lá na porta do colégio.

- Não vai me dizer que você estava envolvida de novo, Kagome?

- Estava sim, mas dessa vez não era eu quem estava brigando, mas estou suspensa por ter sido a causa da briga.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou a mãe indicando para que se sentassem no sofá.

- Ah mãe vamos pra cozinha daí te explico estou morta de fome.

- Ah, mas é claro meu amor, desculpa. Vamos. – as duas foram até a cozinha. Kagome se serviu do _ramen_ que a mãe havia preparado, sentou-se ao lado da mãe e começou a explicar depois de comer algumas garfadas.

Kagome contou a mãe exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Ai minha filha mal chegou e já está arrasando corações! – a senhora Higurashi exclamou emocionada.

- Grande coisa mãe! Não quero garotos brigando por mim. É demais pra uma pessoa só.

- Você pode dar uma surra em alguém e eles não?

- Mããe...esse assunto de novo não! – reclamou ela – Quantas vezes tenho que explicar que aquela vadia merecia uma surra? Onde já se viu me trair daquele jeito! Teve o que mereceu! Toda vez que olhar para aquela orelha arregaçada vai lembrar de nunca se meter com Kagome Higurashi! – exclamou ela enfurecida, tentando comer para se distrair.

Sua melhor amiga havia roubado seu namorado no ano anterior e acabara que levara uma surra na frente de todo o colégio, Kagome puxara o brinco da garota e acabara por arregaçar a orelha da menina, claro que não havia sido intencional, foi tudo no calor da briga. E mesmo depois da surra a piranha ainda continuou com o namorado de Kagome.

Kagome foi tomar um banho para ver se relaxava. Estava indignada. A mãe vem comentar aquilo de novo, fazendo seu coração latejar novamente por causa de ter sido trocada no ano passado.

Depois se pôs a pensar sobre Inuyasha, Houjo e Kouga brigando por ela. Cara. Ninguém a conhecia muito bem, havia duas semanas só que esses garotos a conheciam, Houjo só a reencontrara hoje! Qual o direito deles de tentarem fazê-la escolher? Ia dar é um fora em todos eles. Inclusive no babaca do Inuyasha, fala sério! O cara dá o maior amasso nela no sábado e depois ela o vê com a sua 'peguete' como disse Sango? Ele dispensara aquela garota no sábado, mas e hoje?

Estava confusa, não sabia mais o que pensar sobre tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Filha. – a mãe chamou do lado de fora do banheiro. – Estou indo comprar farinha para fazer um bolo já volto, tá?

- Ok mãe – Kagome gritou e continuou a tomar banho.

oOOooOOoOOOoO

Após sair do banho Kagome se deitou confortavelmente na sua cama, pegou um caderno e começou a desenhar. Desenhar era seu passatempo preferido. Colocou um reggae bem tranquilo no som e voltou-se para seu desenho, sem se concentrar muito no que desenhava, estava mais era tentando entender por que os homens só apareciam para complicar a vida dela?

Estava deitada de costas com o caderno na frente do rosto. Já fazia algum tempo que estava desenhando, quando ouviu:

- Quem você está desenhando? – uma voz perguntou bem pertinho do ouvido dela.

- Meu _Kami!_ – Kagome gritou e se levantou num pulo, encostando as costas na parede gelada do quarto onde sua cama estava encostada. Sentia o coração batendo a mil. Os olhos arregalados pelo susto. Mirou a seu intruso, aquele garoto era um fantasma! Um doido que invadia a casa das pessoas! – Inuyasha! Meu Deus você tem o dom de me assustar! – falou ela ofegante.

- Não era a intenção. – respondeu ele sorrindo travesso. – Então. Só queria saber se está tudo certo por aqui...

- Tudo ótimo, melhor impossível. Era só isso? – não esperou ele responder – FORA! – gritou ela o puxando em direção a janela pela manga da camisa dele, havia jogado o mais discretamente possível seu caderno de baixo da cama.

- Hey. HEY! – exclamou ele desgostoso. – Calminha garota! – disse ele puxando o braço de volta, quando se soltou exclamou: – Não vou a lugar algum! – se deitou na cama dela e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, confortável.

- Você é muito enxerido sabia? Quem te dá a permissão de entrar na minha casa, no meu quarto e se deitar na minha CAMA? – gritou ela furiosa indo na direção dele para puxá-lo novamente.

Ele sorriu vendo-a tão furiosa, ficava adoravelmente linda desse jeito. Quando ela segurou no colarinho da camisa dele, ele a agarrou deitando-a em cima dele e cobrindo seus lábios com os dele enquanto ela o esmurrava com a força de uma gatinha, tentando se livrar do agarre de um tigre.

Depois de pouquíssimo tempo Kagome se rendeu. Logo o beijo se transformou num verdadeiro amasso.

- Kagome! Você tem visita! – gritou Souta do lado de fora do quarto, ele acabara de chegar da casa de um amigo.

_Sorte que sempre trancava a porta do seu quarto_, pensou Kagome aliviada, enquanto Inuyasha permitia que ela se soltasse, a contragosto. Assim que se viu a distância segura dos braços dele ela lhe avisou:

- Agora saia daqui! – o puxou da cama, ele de muita má vontade e com um semblante mal humorado permitiu que ela o puxasse. – Vai! Xispa! – disse a garota o empurrando em direção a janela. Mal ele saiu por ela, Kagome deixou o quarto.

Descia a escada quando ouviu a campainha tocar novamente. E logo em seguida ouviu gritos.

- VOCÊ DE NOVO? – perguntou uma voz irritada.

- EU É QUE PERGUNTO! NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM! EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO! – outra voz igualmente irritada respondeu.

Kagome finalmente chegou a sala e deu de cara com Kouga à porta junto com Souta, e Houjo de pé na frente do sofá onde aparentemente estivera sentado.

- HEY! O que vocês fazem aqui? – os três garotos e Kagome olharam para a escada de onde vinha a outra voz.

- INUYASHA? – os quatro gritaram ao ver o garoto parado no ultimo degrau da escada, atrás de Kagome com a mão no corrimão e os lábios inchados, curiosamente iguais aos de Kagome.

Kagome dava graças a Deus que só ela e Souta estavam em casa, graças que a mãe tinha saído!

- KAGOME! – os dois visitantes e seu irmão gritaram olhando para ela mortificados. Pensando no que Inuyasha estava fazendo lá em cima com ela.

Kagome ficou roxa de raiva e de vergonha.

- FOOOOOOOOOOOOORA TODOS VOCÊS! NÃO QUERO VER NUNCA MAIS A CARA DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS! – gritou ela furiosa com um brilho demoníaco nos olhos que deixou os quatro garotos apavorados. Ela pegou a manga da camisa de Inuyasha o arrastou até o sofá onde pegou na manga de Houjo e empurrou os dois com todas as suas forças pra cima de Kouga e Souta, assim jogando todos para fora da casa.

Soltando fogo pelas ventas ela fechou a porta com tudo e passou a tranca. Correu para o quarto maldizendo todos os homens da Terra e trancou a janela, caindo exausta e raivosa na cama.

Onde esses garotos estavam com a cabeça? E como acharam a casa dela?

O Inuyasha sozinho já deixava suas emoções à flor da pele! E olhar para o irmão e os outros dois garotos com cara de indignados lhe ferveu o sangue! Ninguém tinha direito algum sobre ela, e ela era livre para fazer o que quisesse e bem entendesse!

Depois de quase meia hora se retorcendo de raiva Kagome pegou o caderno em baixo da cama e fitou os olhos de Inuyasha desenhados no papel, foi ai que se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Meu Deus! Joguei o Souta pra fora juntos com os outros! – exclamou ela batendo a mão na testa. Desceu correndo as escadas e ouviu o menino resmungando sobre_ irmãs malucas_ do outro lado da porta.

* * *

Olá galerinha, aí se foi mais um capítulo!

Me digam o que acharam!

* * *

**lappstift :**

Olá! Que bom que está se divertindo! O começo da história é bem suave mesmo e divertido, mas conforme os avisos ao longo da história ela vai se tornando mais pesada ok? Espero que continue gostando! Até mais! Bjus

**Ana Clara - Aninha :**

Olá Ana! Pois é eu sei que poderia acontecer de ter leitores com essa reação, mas não achei outra forma de continuar a história sem antes ajeita-la, por que sabe como é, você vai escrevendo e postando, depois quando chega no final você começa a perceber que deixou para trás uns fios soltos, desviou-se do caminho algumas vezes e tem que dar um jeito de voltar ao rumo certo, de modo que não deixe para trás nada pendente ou mal explicado, e se quero fazer uma história decente que tenha começo, meio e fim, tenho que ir acertando-a desde o começo, para não deixar fatos incongruentes.

Mas é bom saber que continuará acompanhando, apesar de tudo! Espero que continue gostando...até mais!

**patyzinha :**

Olá Patyzinha! Seja bem vinda como minha leitora! E é muito bom saber que está gostando da história! E espero que continue assim, estou postando até que relativamente rápido já que estou somente reescrevendo.

Mas não garanto nada de que as postagens continuaram assim ein...vai depender do meu tempo para reescrever...

Muito obrigada pelo comentário e até mais!


	6. Capítulo 6 Vai começar a brincadeira

**_Um Estranho Conhecido_**

**(4° Ed. – 09/07/2013)**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de autoria minha.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Vai começar a brincadeira**

Dois dias após o incidente da briga na porta do colégio...

- Kagome! – gritou Sango ao encontrá-la no portão da escola.

- Oi Sango! – saudou Kagome sorrindo.

- Nossa senti muito sua falta ontem!

- Seiiii...ficou é aproveitando seu tempo a sós com Miroku!

Sango ficou vermelha com a suposição certeira da amiga.

- Como foi ficar em casa? Depois de levar uma suspensão? – Sango perguntou enquanto as duas subiam juntas as escadarias do colégio.

- Ai, foi super chato...Não tinha nada para fazer em casa! – Kagome respondeu. - Cadê o Miroku? – perguntou.

- Vai vir para a segunda aula. Me ligou dizendo que estava atrasado.

- Ah, entendi. – Kagome assentiu, quando entraram na sala.

- Kagome. – alguém a chamou, o som vinha detrás dela.

Quando ela se virou foi surpreendida por um beijo.

Bem, não tão surpresa assim, já começava a virar rotina esses beijos repentinos do Inuyasha.

- Já terminou? – perguntou ela depois que ele a largou.

- Na verdade.. – ele começou a dizer sorrindo.

_Smack!_

- OOOOOOH – foi o coro do pessoal que estava na sala.

- KAGOME! Por que me bateu? – perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo.

- Por que eu devia ter feito isso deste o começo! Seu sacana! – e saiu da sala a passos largos, jogando a mochila na carteira e saindo sem ela.

- KAGOME! – ele saiu atrás dela, enquanto a sala toda permanecia boquiaberta.

Assim que o garoto virou a esquina no corredor se sentiu sendo puxado.

- Mas o q... – ele foi interrompido. Um dedo o impedia de falar. - Kagom...- ele tentava falar.

- Olha já estou de saco cheio de você! – disse ela tirando o dedo da boca dele.

- Como assim de saco cheio de mim?

- Por quê, olha só, esse dia que fiquei em casa algumas coisas vieram a minha cabeça, como por exemplo, dias atrás você ter me surpreendido diversas vezes, me beijado uma outra porção de vezes, me torrado a paciência outras tantas... Ter ficado com uma garota ruiva no colégio, onde eu poderia muito bem ver – ela acusou apontando o dedo para ele - E agora vir do nada me beijando? As coisas não são assim não, garoto! – disse ela. - Estou cansada de um cara que mal conheço ficar andando por ai e me roubando beijos e ainda por cima ficar exibindo a outra no meu nariz!

Inuyasha a olhou boquiaberto, não esperava uma dessas vindo de Kagome – Mas Kagome, Eu...a Yura, bem, ela não é nada. E viu, a gente se conhece! E você gosta muito desses beijos que eu sei!

- Ah, para com essa, e como assim ela não é nada?

- Olha, eu fico com a Yura de vez em quando, mas não é nada sério. – ele deu de ombros.

- E o que você quer comigo?

- E-Eu...eu quero ficar contigo. – ele disse com as bochechas vermelhas de constrangimento.

Kagome respirou fundo, o coração batendo forte com a resposta dele - Pois bem, vou lhe propor um trato.

- Um trato?

- Sim, é bem simples, não vou ficar contigo enquanto não te conhecer melhor, eu não costumo sair por aí beijando qualquer um, entende?

- E quais são as condições desse trato? No que ele implica? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Bem, vamos sair juntos, nos conhecer melhor. – ela suspirou - Inuyasha, você costumava ser meu melhor amigo quando éramos crianças, agora cinco anos se passaram e não sei mais o que pensar de você. Tudo que eu sei é que você está mudado, está todo rockeiro, tem um jeito brincalhão e sei lá um lado sombrio quando está na sala, quando os outros alunos te olham, sei que gosta de me roubar beijos e me atormentar, mas quem realmente é você? Não sei. – ela olhou para ele, e a expressão dele era insondável, não dava para saber o que ele estava pensando - Então, vamos fazer assim, você está proibido de ficar com outras garotas e comigo enquanto estivermos nos conhecendo, pensei em te dar um mês para nos conhecermos e bem, se você me convencer eu fico contigo – ela terminou com as bochechas coradas.

- Espera, não posso ficar com outras e não posso te beijar por um mês?

- Isso!

- Mas isso é sacanagem, como vou ficar na seca por um mês? – ele retrucou.

- Se você quer ficar comigo...se você, bem, _gosta_ de mim...sim.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.- Posso pensar no assunto?

Kagome suspirou, desanimada que ele tinha que pensar no assunto - Você tem até o intervalo para isso.

- E se eu não topar?

- Bem, então não falo mais contigo, e se me roubar beijo de novo, vai apanhar!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Vai ser tipo uma brincadeira entre nós isso é?

- Bem, é um trato. Mas se quer encarar como uma brincadeira...seria como brincar de caderno de confidências? Só que sem caderno? – ela titubeou.

- É pelo visto é isso que você quer não é?

- Sim, quero te conhecer a fundo, e não esse cara que você parece ser, todo esquisito.

- Eu não sou esquisito!

- É sim! – ela gritou.

- Não sou!

- É sim, e ponto! Falo contigo depois do intervalo. – ela virou as costas para ele e voltou para sala

Inuyasha demorou alguns minutos e entrou na sala junto com o professor, que estava vinte minutos atrasado.

- Inuyasha? Ei? – Bankotsu começou a cutucá-lo para ver se o amigo lhe dava atenção.

- Que foi? – perguntou o outro bravo.

- Eu é que pergunto! Que bicho te mordeu? Ta ai com essa cara de bobo!

- Umas coisas ai que tenho que decidir – respondeu ele.

- Estava com uma garota antes da aula ein?

- Sim, mas cala boca Bankotsu! Tenho que pensar. – se virou para frente onde observava Kagome anotar o que o professor passava.

As três aulas se passaram e Inuyasha finalmente se decidiu. Assim que o sinal bateu indicando intervalo ele foi até Kagome.

Ela estava terminando de recolher seu material quando ele a interrompeu.

- Eu topo.

Kagome sorriu e notou que ele estava com a mão estendida esperando que ela a pegasse.

- O que está esperando? – perguntou confusa, fitando a mão dele.

- Você não disse que queria me conhecer? Então vamos passar os intervalos juntos, conversando como você quer.

- Okay. – respondeu ela devagar, surpresa ainda. Aceitou a mão dele e saíram juntos para fora da sala.

- O que você acha que foi isso? – Miroku perguntou à namorada, assistindo o 'casal' se afastar.

- Não sei não Mi. Não sei não. Mas que ela vai me contar_ tudinho_ essa historia, ela vai! – Sango disse sorrindo.

- Bom pelo menos, vamos ter mais um tempo pra passar os intervalos só nós dois – Miroku falou sorrindo e se aproximou da namorada para a beijar.

oOooOOoOOoOo

- Aonde nós vamos? – perguntou Kagome caminhando de mãos dadas com Inuyasha.

- Procurar um bom lugar para sentar. – ele respondeu, enquanto saiam do prédio do colégio indo em direção ao pátio.

Acharam uma mureta e Inuyasha se sentou puxando Kagome para que sentasse junto a ele.

- E ai? Você quer me conhecer. Por onde quer começar? – perguntou ele mechando numa mecha de cabelo dela. Hoje ela estava com os cabelos lisos e soltos.

- Humm. Como andam seus pais? – perguntou ela depois de pensar um pouco.

- Essa pergunta eu passo. – respondeu bravo.

- Ãnh?

- Próxima pergunta. Não quero falar sobre isso.– respondeu ele ríspido.

- Mas...Por quê? Eles estão bem?– perguntou ela confusa, se afastando para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Próxima pergunta.- suspirou ao ver a expressão confusa dela - Pode perguntar outra coisa? Por favor? – ofereceu ele mais calmo.

Ela assentiu – OK.- disse vagarosamente e perguntou - E seus irmãos?

- Estão bem. Vou levar Shippou até sua casa qualquer dia desses. Ele sentiu muita falta de você também. – disse ele fitando-a.

- Ele se lembra de mim? – perguntou Kagome um pouco mais alegre.

- Claro que se lembra. Ele tinha só seis anos, mas se lembra sim.

- _Ainn._ Quero vê-lo! Quando pode levá-lo lá em casa?

- Acho que hoje vai dar. – ele disse coçando o queixo.

- Então está combinado! – exclamou ela animada. – Ok. Vamos continuar. Outra coisa que eu queria saber. Vejamos. – disse ela pensativa – Quando colocou esse _piercing_? – decidiu perguntar, apontando um dedo para a sobrancelha dele.

- Ano passado. E você desde quando é_ reggueira_?

- Faz dois anos que comecei a curtir reggae. Você devia experimentar é muito bom, relaxa.

- Rock também relaxa. Você libera a energia, principalmente quando está com a guitarra ou o microfone na mão. – rebateu ele.

- Ok. Eu gosto de rock e você já sabe disso. Devia experimentar reggae também.

- Vou pensar.

- Se quiser eu te empresto um cd. – ofereceu ela, feliz.

- Tá bom. – disse ele sorrindo pelo carisma dela. Sentia uma vontade irresistível de beijá-la. Mas, tinha que se segurar, repetia a si mesmo.

- Hey! Finalmente achei você! – uma ruiva se aproximava gritando. Chegou bem perto dele e sorriu. – Por que não está com a gente hoje? – perguntou fitando Kagome com uma cara emburrada.

- Por que sim. O que você quer? – Inuyasha perguntou ríspido.

- Um recado pra você. – disse ela a contragosto, entregando a ele um papel.

- Está entregue. Pode ir. – respondeu ele pegando o papel e o guardando no bolso sem lê-lo.

- Não vai ler? – perguntou a ruiva, aborrecida.

- Depois. Tchau Yura. – disse ele a dispensando com as mãos e voltando-se a Kagome.

- Como ousa me dispensar assim? Por causa dessa aí? – indignou-se ela apontando para Kagome com desprezo.

- Um: A gente não está mais ficando. Dois: Ela não é 'essa ai' e três: Você não me proíbe de falar com ninguém. Agora, pode nos deixar a sós? – disse ele sem se alterar. – Vem. – ele puxou Kagome pela mão, vendo que Yura não iria deixá-los tão cedo.

Os dois saíram deixando uma ruiva chamuscando de raiva para trás.

- Mata aula comigo? – perguntou ele de repente.

- Como? – perguntou Kagome ainda pensando no modo que ele dispensou a outra garota.

- Matar aula. Assim, a gente pode conversar sem interrupções.

- Não sei, não.

- Covarde. Você não tem coragem. – acusou ele brincalhão.

- Eu não sou nenhuma covarde, vamos logo! – exclamou ela não gostando da acusação.

Ele riu, vendo quão facilmente ela fazia o que ele queria, sem perceber.

- Então vem. – falou ele a puxando em direção ao muro de trás do colégio. Ajudou-a a pular e saltou em seguida.

- Aonde vamos agora? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

- Calma. Ainda não decidi aonde vou levá-la. – disse ele pensativo. – Já sei, vou te mostrar onde ensaiamos, no barracão do Dino Places, o pai do Ramires é dono de lá e nos cede para os ensaios. Vou te mostrar a musica que estava compondo na segunda feira. Na verdade estou trabalhando nela há três semanas. Só faltava a terminar a letra e uns retoques finais. Ontem eu e os moleques trabalhamos nela, já está praticamente pronta.

- Sério? Que legal! E eu vou ouvi-la? – perguntou feliz.

- Claro! Vou tocar pra você. – respondeu ele abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Quantas vezes na semana você ensaia? – perguntou ela de repente, tentando se livrar as sensações que percorriam seu corpo com um simples sorriso dele.

- Depende. Tentamos ensaiar várias vezes na semana, mas as vezes não dá.

Ela assentiu - O que é Dino Places? – perguntou

- Achei que sabia, foi mal. – ele sorriu – É uma lanchonete.

- Hummmm. – assentiu ela.

- Não tem mais perguntas para mim?

- Sim. Quando colocou esse brinco?

- Ano passado também.

-Teve quantas namoradas? – a morena perguntou. Ele a fitou, surpreso pela pergunta.

- Nenhuma. – Inuyasha respondeu.

- Sério? – perguntou Kagome surpresa.

- Sim e você? – perguntou ele enquanto caminhavam até o metrô.

- Mas você tem as suas 'peguetes' né?

Ele riu – Que foi está com ciúmes?

Kagome emburrou-se e fechou a cara.

Ele continuou – Claro que tenho como você disse? "Peguetes", não sou mais o cara tímido e babaca que eu era quando éramos crianças. Eu cresci.

- Você não era um babaca – ela retrucou.

- Ah, eu era sim. Um idiotinha que não sabia nada da vida...nem o quanto ela pode ficar ruim.

- O que você quis dizer? – ela perguntou intrigada com a tristeza repentina na voz dele.

- Deixa quieto.

- Mas...

Ele a cortou – Kags, deixa pra lá, ok?

Ele assentiu a contragosto.

- Você não me respondeu quantos namorados você teve nesses cinco anos... – ele disse depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio.

- Tive três – ela disse.

- Três em cinco anos?

- Sim.

- É bastante! Quanto tempo durou cada um?

- O primeiro uns dois meses, eu tinha quatorze. O segundo durou seis meses quando eu tinha quinze e o ultimo, bem, esse foi o Kira, não deu certo por que ele me traiu.

- Como esse cara teve coragem de trair uma garota como você?

- Traindo, e olha você não pode dizer muito, já que também estava meio que, bem digamos que ficando com duas ao mesmo tempo né? – ela acusou.

Ele a fitou constrangido.

Eles ficaram em silêncio uns instantes e então Inuyasha se lembrou de algo e disse:

– Sabe...Não consigo tirar da cabeça aquele dia do show com você agarrada na minha cintura. Me faz pensar em outras coisas que podíamos fazer naquela hora. – ele sorriu.

- Seu! Pervertido! – exclamou ela corada.

- Sou pervertido, mas você gosta né? – perguntou ele divertido, agarrando-a pela cintura possessivamente enquanto andavam até o metrô.

- Inuyasha me larga! – Kagome pediu, se soltando dos braços dele.

- Que foi? Não agüenta ficar assim comigo sem querer me beijar, é?

- Oh! – ela abriu a boca em um 'O' perfeito chocada pela ousadia dele, e por estar terrivelmente certo. – Como ousa? É você que não consegue ficar perto de mim sem me beijar! – disse ela entrando no metrô e se sentando, com ele bem ao lado dela.

- Só estava constatando a verdade, não minta que se sente atraída por mim, Kagome. – disse ele olhando-a nos olhos para obter a confirmação de suas palavras.

- Ok. Vamos ser francos. – desistiu ela, decidindo abrir o jogo – Ambos nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro.

- Quer dizer que sou correspondido? Rá. Já sabia disso. – concluiu ele se ajeitando no banco cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Convencido – ouviu ela sussurrar.

O restante do caminho, Inuyasha passou brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela. Trocaram algumas palavras sobre coisas triviais. Nada importante.

Quando chegaram à estação desejada, Inuyasha guiou Kagome até o Dino Places, que ficava a duas quadras da estação do metrô.

- Dae, Rogério. Beleza? – perguntou Inuyasha passando por um homem barbudo e gorducho.

- Fala Inuyasha. Matando aula, rapaz? Oi moça. – acrescentou Rogério, ao avistar Kagome.

- Oi. – respondeu ela timidamente.

- Só o de sempre. – falou Inuyasha respondendo a pergunta do homem.

Ambos entraram no barracão. Não era um espaço muito grande, mas suficiente para a banda. Havia um conjunto de sofá ao lado da bateria e os instrumentos estavam guardados dentro de suas capas numa prateleira. As poucas janelas deixavam entrar uma pequena parcela de claridade, o ambiente era escuro e úmido.

- Então? O que acha? Não é lá grande coisa, mas... – Inuyasha falou olhando em volta, dando de ombros.

- Não, é muito legal! Vocês ensaiam sempre aqui?

- É... Sayuri e Sayumi moram aqui perto, o Ban e o Ramires também, fica perto pra todo mundo.

- Menos para você. – apontou ela.

- Não, pra mim também, eu não estou morando mais lá. Moro aqui perto também.

- Sério? Por que não me disse aquele dia?

- Eu sei lá. – respondeu dando de ombros.

O barracão se encontrava numa área mais pobre da cidade.

- Ta... Então...Anda logo quero ouvir você tocar! – disse Kagome, animada, indo se sentar num sofá que estava ao lado da bateria.

- Ta bom, apressadinha. – respondeu ele, pegando sua guitarra e se preparando para tocar. Sentou-se num banquinho perto do sofá.

[_Numb- Linkin Park._]

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

**Eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja.**

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

**Sentindo tão infiel, perdido debaixo da superfície**

_I don't know what you're expecting of me._

**Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim**.

_Put it under the pressure_

**Pondo isto sob a pressão**

Of walking in your shoes.

**De me colocar no seu lugar.**

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

**(Preso na ressaca, simplesmente preso na ressaca)**

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

**Cada passo que eu dou é outro erro para você.**

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

**(Preso na ressaca, simplesmente preso na ressaca)**

_I've...become so numb,_

**Eu me tornei tão insensível**

_I can't feel you there_

**Que eu não posso sentir você aqui.**

_I've become so tired,_

**Me tornei tão cansado,**

_So much more aware._

**Muito mais ciente.**

_I've becoming this_

**Eu estou me tornando isso,**

_All I want to do_

**Tudo que eu quero fazer**

_Is be more like me_

**É ser mais como eu**

_And be less like you._

**E ser menos como você.**

Quando Inuyasha terminou de tocar, Kagome veio até ele e o abraçou desajeitadamente por causa do instrumento no colo dele.

- Nossa. É tudo que eu posso dizer! Amei a musica, Inu. Mas tem um sentimento de revolta...

- Inu? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

- É..Inu... – ela sorriu também.

- Isso foi só um trecho dela. Quer que eu toque outra? - Ele mal terminou a pergunta, e um barulho o interrompeu. – Está com fome? – perguntou ele dando risada, pelo ronco do estômago dela.

Kagome sorriu envergonhada. Assentindo com a cabeça.

Ele guardou sua guitarra e a guiou para a lanchonete.

Era um espaço modesto, simples, no entanto limpo e arrumado. Rogério os atendeu, servindo um hamburguer acompanhado por uma porção de fritas para cada um, e um copo de coca-cola.

Depois de se alimentarem, Inuyasha achou melhor levar Kagome para casa, afinal a ultima aula tinha terminado e ela deveria estar voltando para casa, naquele horário. Mais tarde ele passaria na casa dela, trazendo seu irmãozinho, Shippou.

Durante o caminho Kagome se perguntava o que será que havia acontecido aos pais de Inuyasha? E por que estava morando no lado mais pobre da cidade? O que acontecera com ele para que mudasse da água para o vinho? E essa música o que ele queria dizer com ela?

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele de repente. Tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Estou sim. – sorriu – Só estava me perguntando a razão de você ter mudado tanto. – pensativa olhou para o céu, o clima estava bom, quente, o sol de meio-dia cegava-lhe os olhos.

- Kagome. – ele respirou fundo – O que aconteceu pra mim mudar é simples. Eu cresci. As pessoas mudam.

- Eu sei que sim, mas você mudou totalmente seu jeito de ser.

Ele nada respondeu. Continuaram em silêncio até entrarem no metrô.

- Sábado eu tenho outro show. Tá afim de ir? – perguntou ele quando se sentaram.

- Pode ser. Tenho que ver se não tenho nada marcado.

- Tá. Mais tarde eu levo Shippou na sua casa.

Seguiram em silêncio o restante do percurso. Ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos.

* * *

_Hello everybody! Sei que demorou um pouquinho mais do que os outros caps que reescrevi, masss...bem saiu...demorou por que estava refazend para isso precisava acertar bem o 6 conforme as mudanças que queria fazer..._

_As reviews foram respondidas por PM!_

_Espero que estejam gostando e me digam o que acham, o que poderia acontecer...me dê idéias! As vezes os leitores ajudam muito no processo de escrita da fic, vendo pontos que você por ser o autor não viu com clareza e tals!_

_Beijus e até a próxima!_


	7. Capítulo 7 Segredos

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_

**(4° Ed. 27/06/2013)**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

**Capítulo 7 - Segredos**

- Já cheguei. – gritou Kagome ao entrar em casa.

- Você demorou filha. – sua mãe lhe disse à porta da cozinha.

- É eu comi um lanche na rua, e estava ali fora observando o céu. Está um dia lindo lá fora...Mãe, o que houve? – Kagome perguntou notando as marcas de lágrimas no rosto da mãe, ao qual a mesma parecia ter tentado esconder.

- Nada filha. – Rumiko respondeu esfregando os olhos.

- Mãe, é sobre o..._ ele_, não é? O que houve? – Kagome perguntou elevando a voz.

- Não filha, não é. Não recebi notícias.

- Não minta! – Kagome gritou, alterada. – Me conta! O que houve mãe? – perguntou ela, sentindo uma inesperada vontade de chorar.

- Calma Kagome! – exclamou a mãe a abraçando. – Eu não sei ao certo ainda... Calma, filha tá tudo bem. Vá dar uma volta com seu irmão, você não disse que está um dia lindo?

- Certeza, mãe? Não há mesmo nada? Não está me escondendo nada, está? – insistiu a filha.

- Não. Está tudo bem, amor. Seu avô vai vir aqui mais tarde.

- Isso é bom, estou morrendo de saudade dele. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa sim para você estar chorando! Me conta!

- Não é nada filha, as vezes só me bate uma tristeza quando eu lembro de tudo que aconteceu...só isso.

Kagome abraçou a mãe mais apertado.

- Tem certeza de que é só isso? – insistiu olhando fixamente nos olhos da mãe.

- Sim filha, eu te contaria se soubesse de algo.

Kagome assentiu. - Você vai ficar bem se eu sair com o Souta?

- Sim querida, pode ir tranquila, aproveite o dia lá fora que vou dar uma geral aqui na cozinha.

- Você não quer ajuda?

- Não precisa amor. Tá tudo bem.

Kagome deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e disse: - Sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para mim mamãe, eu aguento, ok? Sou forte, e sempre vou estar aqui se você precisar.

- Tudo bem filha, eu sei que você é forte e muito obrigada. Te amo.

- Também te amo mãe, vou chamar o Souta.

Kagome subiu as escadas e após chamar o irmão, os dois saíram juntos de casa em direção ao parque que era a duas quadras da casa deles.

_- Atchim!_ - Souta espirrou.

- Saúde.

- Kagome. – chamou Souta.

- Que foi?

- A mãe estava estranha quando cheguei, estava chorando. Achei muito estranho. Você não acha que tem a ver com..

- Sim, eu acho, ela está escondendo algo...e o vô vem pra cá mais tarde. Com certeza é algo importante.

Os dois sentaram num banco e ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio por uns segundos, observando as crianças que brincavam nas balanças do parque, era uma espécie de praça arborizada, que continha brinquedos como balanças e escorregadores, também havia muitos bancos.

- O que vamos fazer? Não quero que ele volte. – disse Souta triste.

- Souta, eu muito menos, o que ele me fez...

- Kagome, não chore. – Souta lhe disse, a abraçando.

- Ai Souta, falar é fácil...mas quando me lembro... – Kagome disse entre soluços.

- Eu sei que deve ser terrível ter essas memórias...mas estamos bem, ele ta longe.

Kagome suspirou fundo e abraçou mais forte ao irmão.

- É bom poder contar contigo Souta.

O mais novo sorriu – Saiba que pode contar comigo sempre.

Os dois sorriram e ficaram em silêncio, abraçados. Kagome deixou aos poucos de chorar e juntos ficaram observando o céu azul e com poucas nuvens.

- Droga! Esqueci do Inuyasha! – exclamou Kagome se levantando de repente.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Souta se levantando.

- Eu esqueci que ele ia lá em casa hoje – exclamou – Tenho que voltar.

- Vamos.

Os dois seguiram de volta para casa.

- Filhos, já de volta? – perguntou a mãe ao ver os dois entrando em casa.

- Sim. Não apareceu ninguém atrás de mim? Ou tem algum recado para mim? – Kagome perguntou, enquanto Souta subia as escadas, indo para seu quarto.

- Não apareceu ninguém não. Mas sua amiga Sango acabou de... - O telefone começou a tocar - Deve ser ela de novo. – concluiu a mãe.

Kagome subiu as escadas correndo e atendeu o telefone dentro do quarto.

_- Alô?_

- Oi Sango.

_- Oi Kah! Quero saber por que você desapareceu no intervalo e matou as duas ultimas e qual é a sua com o rockeiro?_

Kagome sorriu sentindo mais leve com esse assunto, quase esqueceu-se dos recentes acontecimentos em casa - Curiosa, você não? – perguntou ela rindo. – Eu fiz um trato com ele, vamos passar mais tempo juntos nos conhecendo melhor.

_- Sério? Isso vai ser bacana então, já que como você tá caidinha na dele, vão acabar ficando!_

- Sango, eu não...tá bom, ok, admito eu gosto dele, e propus esse acordo exatamente para não atropelar as coisas, e eu quero saber quem ele se tornou, quem ele é de verdade. Sinto falta do meu amigo.

_- Eu imagino, vocês eram muito ligados._

- Exatamente. E também bolei a história do trato para afasta-lo da peguete.

_- Como?_

- Eu o proibi de ficar com outra garota, se ele quer ficar comigo, e ele disse que quer, vai ter que ser nos meus termos. Amizade primeiro e depois nós ficamos.

_- Muito esperta você, e está coberta de razão, é mais legal quando começa com uma amizade._

- É, eu também acho.

_- Sabe Kag eu te liguei também por que o Mi está esquisito._

- Esquisito como?

_- Não sei, meio distante. Acho que algo está acontecendo na casa dele._

- Algo o que?

_- Ah sei lá, acho que a mãe dele não está bem, ele não quer falar nunca sobre isso._

- Parece até o Inuyasha, não quis comentar nada sobre os pais.

- _Que estranho! Por que será?_

_- _Não faço ideia San, não faço ideia.

_- Kag? Eu posso ir ai na sua casa?_

_- _Claro.

_- Ok, estou indo então._

Kagome desligou o telefone, pegou algumas roupas e foi tomar banho. Pensando sobre o que havia falado com a amiga, esquecera momentaneamente sobre o segredo que sua família guardava.

ooOOoOOOoO

- Onde aquele moleque se meteu? – um homem de meia idade, todo trajado de preto perguntou furioso.

- Calma, Naraku. Ele vai aparecer. – o outro de cabelos longos e brancos respondeu.

- Está meia hora já atrasado de novo!

Um rapaz todo de preto, com cabelos esbranquiçados, ajeitados com gel, apareceu correndo, ofegante.

- Desculpa o atraso. – disse ele.

- Você merecia uma surra, por se atrasar desse jeito, moleque! – Naraku disse entre dentes.

- Calma Naraku, do meu irmão cuido eu. Onde você tava seu inútil? – Sesshoumaru lhe perguntou, bravo e num tom congelante.

- Sesshoumaru. Eu estava por ai. Já estou aqui. Vamos, ou não? – perguntou Inuyasha, revirando os olhos mau humorado.

- Sim, seu imprestável! Mas na próxima vez que receber um bilhete meu, venha na hora que eu mandar ok? Tava escrito duas horas! Vamos logo. – Naraku o avisou.

E os três caminharam juntos olhando com cautela as redondezas.

oOooOoO

A campainha da casa de Kagome tocou e ela correu para atender.

- Oi San. – ela disse olhando por cima de Sango.

- O que foi?

- O Inuyasha ficou de aparecer por aqui e trazer o irmãozinho mais novo, mas até agora nada. Mas vamos entrar. – ela disse dando passagem para a amiga.

As duas subiram juntas as escadas e se trancaram no quarto de Kagome para poder conversarem sem serem interrompidas.

- Ai Kah...você nem sabe... Estou com o maior problema em casa. – Sango disse após se sentar na cama.

- Como assim? – Kagome perguntou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Meus pais, estão se separando.

- Sério, Sango?

- Sim...está complicado as coisas, vivem brigando, ontem a discussão foi tão feia que meu pai saiu de casa.

- Nossa!

- Pois é...

- Meu Deus. Mas há alguma razão para essas brigas?

- Não sei, Kagome. Eu não sei...só sei que é foda...dessa vez acho que se separam de vez.

- Poxa vida Sango, situações assim são sempre complicadas eu sei bem como é.

- Como assim?

- San, não estou preparada para falar sobre o que aconteceu nos Estados Unidos, sobre o porquê de termos voltado pro Japão, mas um dia, eu te conto.

As duas então voltaram a discutir sobre o Miroku, os pais da Sango e também sobre Inuyasha.

oOOoOOOoO

O dia se passou, Sango foi para casa, e nada do Inuyasha aparecer.

Kagome estava apreensiva, tantos problemas. Seus amigos estavam com problemas familiares, Inuyasha não havia aparecido. Ela..bem...com os problemas dela, sabia que a mãe estava ocultando algo, mas não sabia como descobrir o que era. Ouvira toda a conversa da mãe com o avô durante o final da tarde e eles não disseram nenhuma novidade, era como se soubessem que ela e Souta os escutavam.

oOOoOOoO

Nos dois dias seguintes Inuyasha não apareceu às aulas e Kagome estava preocupada. Queria muito saber o que acontecera com ele...por que dissera que viria e sumira tão de repente?

_Inuyasha..._

oOOoOOoo

- Kagome? – Alguém batia levemente no vidro da janela. – Ka..go..me?

- O quê? – Ouviu novamente alguém a chamando. Distinguiu que vinha da janela e foi até ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kagome perguntou ela ainda sonolenta do cochilo que tirara após o almoço.

- Me deixa entrar.

Ela lentamente abriu a janela para não fazer barulho.

- Oi. – disse ele, entrando.

- Onde esteve esses dias?

- Vim me desculpar por ter te dado cano anteontem.

- Onde você esteve? Perdeu dois dias de aula! – acusou ela se sentando na cama.

- Dá nada perder dois dias.- ele balançou a cabeça – Você está bem? Me parece meio abatida. – ele disse segurando o queixo dela e olhando-a fixamente.

- Não estou Inuyasha – ela o abraçou.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu também tenho meus segredos...e eles não são nada legais...

- Como assim segredos?

- Segredos, oras. – ela suspirou e decidiu mudar de assunto - Bem, me diga por que faltou ontem e hoje? E você ficou de trazer o Shippo aqui, se lembra?

- Nossa! Eu esqueci completamente disso! E não fui à aula por que tinha umas coisas para fazer.

- E perdeu dois dias?

- É...sabe, queria te ver, por que não damos uma volta?

Kagome olhou pela janela e viu que fazia uma tarde agradável lá fora, ela olhou para a roupa que vestia e decidiu que estava decente.

- Ok, vamos, saia ai pela janela que te encontro lá fora.

Inuyasha sorriu e saiu por onde entrara.

oOOooOOOo

Os dois deixaram a casa de Kagome e caminharam até o parque onde Souta e Kagome haviam conversado dois dias antes.

- Hoje, você tá menos esquisito com o cabelo sem gel – Kagome comentou bagunçando os cabelos dele.

- Hey! Não fico esquisito com o cabelo com gel – ele retrucou.

Kagome riu – To brincando bobo, mas fica mais parecido com o Inuyasha que eu me lembrava com os cabelos sem gel.

- É, pena que aquele Inuyasha não existe mais – ele resmungou baixinho e Kagome quase não compreendeu o que ele disse.

- Como assim?

- Feh! Você ainda não teve tempo suficiente para perceber como eu mudei Kagome.

- Eu percebi que você está bem diferente, mas continua resmungão de vez em quando. – ela sorriu e o empurrou, ele a empurrou de volta.

- Sabe tenho saudades da nossa amizade, era tão legal. – ele comentou.

- É, costumávamos nos divertir bastante. - ela assentiu.

- Lembra quando sem querer eu toquei fogo na sua caixinha de correio?

- Nossa! Eu lembro, você tava tentando fazer um foguete que tinha visto num experimento de TV e ele voou e aterrissou em chamas na caixinha de correio, por sorte meu pai tava lavando o carro e apagou na hora. – ela sorriu e então sua expressão ficou triste.

- Hey? O que houve você tava sorrindo e de repente sua expressão mudou.

- Você não fala dos seus pais e bem eu não falo do meu.

- Estão brigados?

- Inuyasha, deixa isso pra lá, não quero falar disso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes.

- E como está o Shippou? – Kagome perguntou.

- Está bem...escuta amanhã tenho outro show, aniversário de um amigo, se você quiser vir, pode ver o Shippou ele vai estar lá.

- Onde que vai ser?

- No Dino places.

- Vou ver se dá para ir. – Kagome olhou para as nuvens.

Os dois se sentaram num banco no parque e Kagome perguntou:

- Doeu muito para colocar esse _piercing_?

- Não muito. – ele disse.

- Eu sempre quis fazer uma tatuagem. – ela disse.

- Eu tenho uma.

- Sério? Posso ver?

- Sério, e um dia eu te mostro, mas tatuagem sim dói bastante para fazer.

- Bastante quanto?

- Muito. – ele sorriu – Mas acho que você suporta, o que pensa em fazer?

- Ah não sei, uma estrela talvez...

- Onde?

Ela puxou os cabelos para o lado e mostrou um lado do pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha – Aqui.

Inuyasha se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a dela. – Kagome. – ele chamou.

Kagome olhou para ele e viu os olhos de Inuyasha brilhando, ele se aproximou e os lábios deles se encontraram.

Kagome relaxou contra Inuyasha, se esquecendo completamente dos acontecimentos do dia, só importava que estava ali nos braços dele.

* * *

Oie gente, após meio século aqui estou de novo... bem, confesso que meio que desisti da história, ela está em hiatus por tempo indeterminado confesso, mas estou tentando continuar viu...não posso pedir que não desistam, já que eu mesma meio que perdi o fio da meada com a história, faz uns 4 anos que estou escrevendo, e nossa, muita coisa se passou, muita coisa mudou...e não tenho escrito nada desde junho do ano passado quando peguei para reeditar a fic..

Esse cap como tá escrito ali no começo já estava pronto e decidi hoje posta-lo. O oito está em produção há mais de 8 meses, mas vou ver se consigo termina-lo nos próximos dias...

Não posso prometer que terminarei a história, mas informo que estou tentando...

Bom fim de semana para vocês e até mais...eu espero que seja em breve...


	8. Capítulo 8 Segundo Show

**_Um Estranho Conhecido_**

**(4º Ed. – 14/02/2014)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Segundo Show.**

No dia seguinte Kagome levantou-se sentindo-se confusa a respeito de Inuyasha.

Não sabia o que realmente sentia pelo garoto, sabia que estava gostando desse novo Inuyasha, mas ainda tinha dúvidas, já que não o conhecia a fundo, mas decidiu que deixaria as coisas acontecerem a seu tempo para ver aonde elas iam chegar.

Passou o dia de sábado ajudando a mãe a limpar a casa e quando a noite chegou se arrumou para esperar Inuyasha que prometera vir busca-la para irem ao show no Dino Places.

A campainha tocou e a senhora Higurashi atendeu.

- Inuyasha? – ela perguntou ao avistar o garoto.

- Oi senhora Higurashi – ele disse, as bochechas vermelhas de constrangimento – A Kagome está pronta?

Rumiko sorriu – Pare com isso menino e venha cá me dar um abraço! – ela disse já curvando-se para abraça-lo – Kagome não me disse que era contigo que ia sair. Como está mudado! E sua mãe como está?

Inuyasha balbuciou um – Bem, está bem.

- Senti sua falta menino! A Kagome também! Os primeiros anos nos Estados Unidos, ela...

- Mãe! – Kagome gritou o rosto vermelho de vergonha – Nem comece a contar essas coisas! – ela passou feito um furacão pela mãe, agarrando Inuyasha no caminho – Tchau Mãe! – gritou arrastando um Inuyasha confuso atrás dela.

- O que foi isso ali atrás? – ele perguntou quando se afastaram o suficiente da casa de Kagome.

Kagome soltou o fôlego que estava prendendo – Minha mãe já ia te encher de baboseiras...salvei sua vida...íamos passar horas ouvindo histórias constrangedoras.

- Que tipo de histórias constrangedoras? – ele perguntou com um sorriso – Tipo, histórias sobre você chorando de saudades de mim, é?

Kagome revirou os olhos – Vamos parar por aí né? Estou apresentável para esse show? – perguntou indicando a própria roupa com as mãos.

Vestia um vestido azul claro de alcinha, uma sandália de salto médio, uma corrente delicada no pescoço e brincos de argola.

Inuyasha se inclinou e deu uma volta ao redor de Kagome para observar melhor – Sim, está bem, é uma festa de aniversário afinal. – ele deu de ombros e juntos os dois seguiram pela rua até o metrô.

- O Shippo vai estar lá? – Kagome perguntou quando ambos se sentaram nas cadeiras do metrô.

- Vai sim, essa hora já é para ele estar lá ajudando o pessoal da banda – Inuyasha disse após olhar para seu relógio de pulso.

**ooOooOooOooOo**

- Inuyasha! – um garoto de quatorze anos, cabelos espetados com gel e camiseta preta saudou ao ver o casal chegando à porta da lanchonete.

- Fala Rant! Parabéns. – Inuyasha lhe disse batendo as mãos com as do menino em seguida – Essa é a Kagome, minha namorada. – ele apresentou sorrindo ao ver a cara que ela fazia.

- Oi! Parabéns! E não liga não, mas ele é meio doido. Eu não sou a namorada dele ainda. – Kagome disse e sorriu para o rapaz.

- "_Ainda_" – Inuyasha disse – Mas muito em breve será. – ele sorriu.

- Poxa Inuyasha! Já ia te dar os parabéns pela bela gata que tu arranjou, mas já que não é sua...Você curte caras mais novos? – o garoto lhe perguntou se aproximando sorrindo. Kagome ficou surpresa.

- Eu... – ela começou, meio paralisada.

- O moleque! Pode parar por aí Essa é minha, procura uma da sua idade. – Inuyasha falou, num tom fingido de ciúmes.

Rant sorriu - Pois acho que ela não está é nem sabendo! – retrucou brincando - Mas chega desse papo! Vamos lá que o Ramires já estava preocupado com você.

Os três foram para o outro lado da lanchonete onde Ramires e Bankotsu arrumavam os instrumentos.

- Inuyasha! A Sayuri e a Sayumi estão atrasadas! Onde será que se meteram? – Ramires perguntou ao avistar o amigo.

- Kagome! – um garoto ruivo gritou correndo na direção de Kagome e em seguida a abraçou.

- Shippo! – ela gritou de volta, correspondendo ao abraço. – Quanta saudade de você, menino! Cresceu ein?

O garoto sorriu – E você continua linda, do jeito que o Inu disse.

Kagome ficou vermelha com o comentário, olhou em volta para disfarçar e notou que ninguém prestava atenção neles.

- Gente! Desculpa..o...atra..so... – as duas irmãs, Sayumi e Sayuri disseram, ofegantes pela corrida. – Oi garota! Oi menino! – Sayuri se aproximou de Shippou e apertou-lhe as bochechas enquanto sua irmã sorria e bagunçava o cabelo dele. Shippou ficou vermelho de vergonha perante as duas garotas.

- Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, vamos começar a aquecer? – Ramires perguntou, ansioso. Todos ajeitaram seus instrumentos.

A lanchonete já estava repleta de parentes e amigos de Rant e Ramires.

Rant guiou Shippou e Kagome para uma mesa que não muito longe do palco improvisado e logo a banda começou a tocar.

- Vamos começar com _Shadow of the day_. – Inuyasha avisou.

_[Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park]_

Os parentes e amigos aplaudiram entre exclamações de 'Nossa' 'Parabéns' 'São muito bons!'.

- Boa noite! É muito bom estar aqui com vocês! – Inuyasha gritou no microfone e todos aplaudiram.

Kagome ficou impressionada com ele, parecia tão à vontade com sua guitarra e o microfone.

- Boa noite gente! Vamos tocar _Sober_! – Sayuri anunciou.

_ [Sober – Pink]_

Enquanto eles cantavam, Kagome se encontrava perdida em seus pensamentos, estava em dúvida em relação ao que sentia realmente por Inuyasha, tinha certeza que havia sido apaixonada por ele, que sentia extremamente bem e a vontade com ele, que adorava beijá-lo, mas será que o amava? Ela ainda sofria pela traição do ultimo namorado.

A banda começou a cantar outra música.

_[Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne]_

Kagome reparou que Inuyasha tocava sempre olhando para ela, aqueles belos olhos brilhando. Ele era tão lindo, com aquele cabelo espetado, o piercing e tudo, só o fazia mais belo e desejável. Ela nunca havia sentido uma atração tão grande como sentia por ele. Mas era mais do que isso? Não sabia dizer.

Shippou estava ao seu lado, sorrindo para o irmão que tocava. Todos estavam muito felizes nessa festa de aniversário.

Kagome pensou que talvez Inuyasha devesse divulgar a banda, quem sabe não descolavam um patrocinador, ou uma gravadora? Ou as duas coisas? Eles eram muito bons.

Depois de mais algumas músicas Kagome e Shippou se levantaram e foram até a mesa dos salgados se servirem dos petiscos e também um pouco de refrigerante, enquanto a banda recolhia seus instrumentos para dar espaço ao _dj_ que também era um amigo da família.

- Shippou. Bom você é irmão do Inu...hum.. você acha que ele gosta mesmo de mim? – Kagome perguntou.

- Claro Kagome, nunca vi ele assim por ninguém...ele gosta mesmo de você.

Kagome ficou quieta depois disso. Foi até a porta da lanchonete e ficou a olhar o céu, enquanto Shippou ficava para trás se empanturrando de salgadinhos.

- E aí? O que achou? – Inuyasha perguntou ao se aproximar dela.

- Muito legal! Vocês tocam super bem! – Kagome respondeu sorrindo, apesar dos sentimentos borbulhando em seu estômago.

Inuyasha sorriu e a abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Kagome – Que bom que gostou Kags – ele ficou em silêncio alguns instantes somente sentindo o prazer do corpo da garota junto ao seu – Sabe – ele disse após alguns instantes - Quando estou com você, me sinto mais eu, mais aquele que eu costumava ser há uns anos atrás... – ele suspirou – Você gosta de mim? – ele perguntou num fio de voz.

Kagome se surpreendeu com a pergunta, ele parecia de repente tão indefeso.

- Eu..claro que gosto de você!

- Então por que não fica comigo? – ele a virou para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

Kagome ficou sem fala por um momento, ele parecia um anjo. Um anjo caído, lindo e ao mesmo tempo triste. Sua única resposta foi juntar seus lábios aos dele, num beijo sôfrego que ele correspondeu com ternura.

oOOOoOOoOO

- Sabe, Inu..eu não sei o que realmente sinto por você – Kagome falou, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Inuyasha no caminho de volta para casa dela.

- Kags...eu sei que é cedo, faz pouco tempo que você retornou, eu nem sei ao certo o que se passou contigo nesses anos e nem você sabe o que se passou comigo, nós crescemos, nós mudamos, mas eu sinto algo – ele parou de falar e fez com que Kagome parasse de andar e olhasse para ele - Eu não sei, eu..como te disse me sinto mais eu quando estou contigo. Eu quero sentir isso, eu quero você, te abraçar...

Kagome suspirou, ele estava tão lindo lhe falando essas coisas, tão sério, mas seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos, sentia medo, não sabia bem do que, mas sabia que estava insegura, ainda não engolira a imagem dele com outra, o sentimento de traição era tão forte dentro dela, ainda mais após a traição do ultimo namorado. Não sabia o que pensar.

Ela suspirou e colocou as mãos de ambos os lados do rosto do garoto – Inu, vamos devagar, pode ser? Vamos nos conhecendo, ficando juntos, mas devagar ok?

Ele suspirou e assentiu antes de tomar os lábios dela num beijo profundo.

oOOOoOOOoO

O Domingo se passou num borrão para a família Higurashi, todos estavam tensos com relação ao segredo que Rumiko guardava dos filhos.

Kagome sabia que algo estava errado, sua mãe não agia normalmente. Ela estava tão confusa, os últimos dias foram uma provação para seus sentimentos, os problemas dos amigos, seus próprios problemas, seus sentimentos confusos por Inuyasha, quisera passar o domingo com ele, mas ele não aparecera, só quando pensou em ligar para ele é que notou que não tinha o celular dele, e nem se quer sabia onde ele morava e ir até o Dino places poderia ser uma grande perda de tempo, não sabia se ele estaria lá, e durante a festa ouvira alguém comentando que a lanchonete ficaria fechada nesse domingo para que pudessem limpar o estabelecimento.

oOooOooOooOoOOoO

Segunda, terça, quarta, quinta-feira e nada de Inuyasha aparecer ao colégio, ele simplesmente sumira.

oOOooOOO

Kagome e Sango conversavam no intervalo, tinham acabado de reencontrar uma antiga amiga, Akane, e esta havia mudado muito, a garota que tinha ares de patricinha agora estava toda nerd, com óculos enormes de grau e tudo, tímida mais do que uma porta, como mudara a menina! Conversavam sobre isso quando uma melodia se fez ouvir.

_Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me_

_[Trecho da musica Please Don't leave me – Pink]_

Kagome sorriu antes de virar a esquina no corredor, sabia que aquela voz era de Sayuri ou Sayumi, ela nunca sabia quem era quem. Então era provável que fosse Inuyasha a tocar, pelo menos era o que esperava.

Quando finalmente virou a esquina, sentiu seu coração partir em mil pedaços, era _ele _sim, mas estava tocando violão ao lado de Sayuri e Sayumi. Yura estava atrás dele beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto ele tocava. O rosto dele era inexpressivo, porém não fazia nada para se livrar do agarre da garota.

Imediatamente o sorriso de Kagome se desfez e num giro rápido ela deu meia volta e correu com todas suas forças para longe daquela visão, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

* * *

Oie galera, bem vamos ver se consigo pegar firme, a boa nova é que já estou reescrevendo o cap 10! Só hoje já refiz esse e o 9, isso é um bom sinal eu acho!

Bem, sejam bem vindos novos leitores e aqueles que leram da primeira vez espero que gostem das modificações que estou fazendo. Devo postar o 9 ainda nesse fim de semana! Bjus galera.

**Gab**

Hey! Obrigada Gab! Isso é um excelente incentivo! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! E espero que goste de ler a fic...até mais.

* Tradução trecho da musica

_Please don't leave me_

_Por favor não me deixe  
__Please don't leave me_

_Por favor não me deixe  
__I always say how I don't need you_

_Eu sempre falo o quanto eu não preciso de você  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Mas isso sempre acaba voltando para isso  
__Please, don't leave me_

_Por favor, não me deixe_


	9. Capítulo 9 Reviravoltas do destino

_**.**_

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_

**(4. Ed. 14/02/2014)**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

**Capítulo 9 – Reviravoltas do destino**

* * *

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

- Ai Kagome to morrendo de saudades do Miroku...Será que vamos voltar a nos ver? – Sango tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Na quinta feira Kagome ficara sabendo que a mãe do Miroku falecera, uma semana depois dessa notícia, Miroku se mudara para outra cidade para morar com o pai. Sango havia sofrido muito com a partida de seu namorado, estava cheia de dúvidas, será que o namoro resistiria a distância?

- Ai Sango! Vamos mudar de assunto? Não quero te ver triste...- Kagome sorriu, um sorriso triste que Sango retribuiu - Bom...Você nem imagina, o Souta armou a piscina e decidiu que ia dar um mortal! Numa piscina de plástico! Vê se não é um idiota? Agora tá lá no hospital! Podia ter morrido!

- Seu irmão é louco mesmo, fala sério! – Sango sorriu tentando se animar. Fazia três semanas que estava sem Miroku.

- Pois é...ele é um imbecil! Minha mãe... ah não! Não! Não! NÃOOO! Você!

Kagome e Sango acabavam de chegar ao colégio. Estavam entrando na sala de aula. Uma garota branca de cabelos negros e compridos fitava Kagome com um olhar de desdém, uma roda de garotos estavam a seu redor querendo conhecer a nova aluna.

- Kagomezinha, minha querida! – A garota nova sorriu.

- Kikyou... – Kagome grunhiu o nome entre dentes.

Kikyou sorriu novamente e se aproximou de Kagome, rebolando, como se fosse a rainha da sala.

- Sua vadia! Sua puta! – Kagome voou no pescoço da outra assim que Kikyou chegou suficientemente perto, os olhos de Kagome brilhavam de pura fúria.

As duas garotas se batiam no meio da sala. De inicio todos ficaram paralisados. Kikyou gritava enquanto Kagome continuava a insultá-la, em meio de tapas, socos e puxões de cabelo.

Kagome sentiu braços fortes a agarrando por trás, lutou para se libertar enquanto gritava que a soltassem.

- Calma Kagome! O que deu em você? – Kagome virou o rosto e deu de cara com orbes dourados, que não fitava há algum tempo.

Lutou mais para se soltar, Kikyou também lutava para se soltar, Kouga a segurava. Kagome se soltou. Empurrou Inuyasha com todas suas forças, fúria liquida estava em seus olhos, meteu-lhe um soco no olho direito e saiu da sala como um furacão, praguejando alto.

ooOOoOOOo

- Vadia! Idiota! Vagabundo! Viado! Nojenta! Imbecil! AAAAh que ódio! – Kagome xingava sentada na escadaria do colégio, fitando o chão, a sua frente o portão de saída estava trancado.

- Kagome?

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Kagome gritou fitando os olhos de sua amiga – Ai Sango minha vida é uma merda!

- Hey. Quem é aquela garota? – Sango queria pedir para que se acalmara mas sabia que isso só aumentaria a raiva de sua amiga.

- Kikyou – cuspiu o nome – Aquela vadia que roubou meu namorado! Foi nela que eu dei uma surra ano passado! Aquela bruaca! Fingia ser minha amiga! Ai como a odeio!

- Calma Kah! – Sango desistindo da ideia de não pedir para que a amiga se acalmasse.

- Calma? Calma nada! Minha vida é um saco! Descobri que amo um idiota que nem olha na minha cara e a garota que eu mais odeio no universo vai estudar na minha sala! Tem como as coisas ficarem piores?

- Kagome, eu sei que está tudo muito difícil eu tô na maior deprê também, meu namorado foi embora, meus pais parecem cão e gato, a Rin fugiu de casa ontem, eu te contei?

- O que? A Rin? – Kagome perguntou limpando algumas lágrimas teimosas que escorriam por sua face.

- Fugiu ontem...parece que brigou feio com o namorado, daí chegou em casa meus pais estavam brigando, ela falou um monte, xingou eles de tudo quanto é nome e se trancou no quarto, hoje de manhã ela não estava mais lá, deixou um bilhete para mim dizendo para que não me preocupasse. Tá tudo uma merda! Você ai sofrendo, o Souta no hospital...Kagome, desse jeito vamos morrer de depressão. – Sango se sentara ao lado da amiga. As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. – Sabe – começou Sango – Eu não queria te contar sobre a Rin, ela me pediu no bilhete...mas eu precisava desabafar também. – bufou – Ai que vida!

- Ai Sango – Kagome abraçou a amiga – Tô tão triste, com tanta raiva.

- Então me fala, me conta tudo. Quem sabe isso ajude a relaxar um pouco?

- Então – Kagome respirou fundo – Ano passado, eu e Kikyou éramos melhores amigas...conversávamos sobre tudo...ela era muito legal...dai assim...eu comecei a namorar o Kira...já estava a um bom tempo com ele, quando comecei a desconfiar que havia algo errado, ele começou a me evitar e sempre olhava de forma diferente para a Kikyou, eu na época não consegui decifrar o que significava aquele olhar...dai um dia...ele me disse que ia ficar em casa cuidando do cachorro que estava doente...eu muito boba achei que seria legal fazer uma surpresa né..fui até a casa dele, a porta estava destrancada e como de costume fui entrando...peguei a vadia na cama com ele, dormindo juntos, nus, abraçadinhos...quase tive um infarto na hora...engoli a raiva e sai correndo sem eles me verem...quis dar um flagrante na frente de todo mundo, dar uma lição na vadia... esperei até o outro dia, e tudo continuava na mesma, ela fingia que era minha melhor amiga e ele, meu namorado. Eu sabia que tinha mais gente que sabia que eu tava sendo chifrada. Deu pra perceber. Então, um dia eu falei para eles que ia no banheiro, isso foi na hora da saída. Virei na esquina no corredor e espreitei. Eles se beijaram! Acredita nisso? Na frente de todo mundo! Eu mal havia virado as costas! Foi bem na saída isso, o colégio tinha um banheiro externo sabe...eu sai de lá e parti com tudo pra cima da Kikyou, bati mesmo, é ela a garota que arregacei a orelha.

- É ela? Nossa Kagome que horror! Isso que é amiga! To passada!

- Aff Sango você não sabe como a odeio...e para piorar tudo, andei pensando muito no Inuyasha essas ultimas semanas, não o entendo...estava indo tudo tão bem! Ele havia concordado em irmos devagar e... tô achando que estou apaixonada por ele, eu não sei mais o que estou sentindo e vê-lo com essa garota, eu não tenho coragem nem de confronta-lo! Sou uma covarde! – Kagome olhou triste para sua amiga.

- Ai Kagome, eu fico sem saber o que te dizer...acho que ele não presta mesmo...e você não é covarde, eu sei que deve ser muito difícil, o mais correto era você tomar satisfações, mas bem, você sabe, é o Inuyasha, eu te disse que ele é estranho, muito sinistro as vezes.

- Eu sei e ele um canalha como todos os homens. Você viu que ele me segurou pra não bater na Kikyou? Na certa deve estar consolando a vadia agora!

- Ai Kagome não sei se é assim também...Vem vamos sair daqui... – Sango puxou o braço da amiga e as duas se levantaram. – Me espera aqui, vou pegar minha mochila.

Kagome ficou lá esperando de pé. Pensando em como sua vida estava confusa, era reviravolta em cima de reviravolta, quando achava que podia ter esperanças que as coisas iam ficar melhores e mais claras tudo ficava mais escuro e mais confuso.

- Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou quando Sango voltou.

- Vamos..ah não sei...que tal ao cinema? Ou sei lá só andar por ai... Vamos depois a gente vê pra onde.

- Tá bom.

As duas foram até o muro e pularam.

oOOooOO

Um mês se passara e Inuyasha não voltara nunca mais a falar com Kagome, a garota estava decidida a esquecê-lo, não lhe sobrava outra escolha, o tempo passara e ele não se explicara e ela não tivera coragem de encara-lo e descobrir o que acontecera.

- Hey garota?

- Eu? – Kagome perguntou quando voltava para casa. Ela e Sango haviam passado a manhã toda andando pela cidade. Ela estava a alguns metros de sua casa quando alguém a chamou.

Um garoto de olhos violetas a fitava.

- É você mesmo. Tá voltando do colégio?

Kagome o fitou desconfiada. O garoto era muito bonito. Possuía cabelos negros e compridos, que brilhavam com o sol. Olhos da cor de violeta, brilhantes e misteriosos, vestia uma roupa escura e segurava um skate.

Vendo que Kagome o observava sem responder sua pergunta ele se apresentou.

- Sou Inumaru . – ele estendeu a mão para ela, com um sorriso amigável.

- Inumaru! – Uma garota ruiva vinha correndo pela calçada gritando por ele.

- Ai caramba! Tchau garota tenho que ir! – ele subiu no skate e desceu a rua em alta velocidade.

- Foi embora! Ai eu pego esse garoto! – A ruiva parou ao lado de Kagome, cansada. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, respirou fundo e fitou Kagome. – Oi. Desculpa chegar desse jeito, não sou louca não tá – ela riu.- Me chamo Ayame e você? – perguntou estendendo a mão.

- Kagome. – respondeu, cumprimentando. – Quem era aquele? – Kagome perguntou se referindo ao garoto.

- Inumaru. Meu primo. Sabe a gente acabou de se mudar, morávamos em Kioto. – a garota, Ayame a olhava com interesse.

- Humm.. E por que ele fugiu de você? – perguntou Kagome se sentindo intrometida e estranha sobre o olhar da outra.

- Ah ele sempre foge de mim...é que ele vive aprontando comigo...hoje por exemplo em vez de ajudar com a mudança ele pegou minha mala e espalhou todas as minhas roupas pela sala. Minha mãe tá uma fera com ele...e sempre acaba assim, eu correndo gritando por ele e ele fugindo...Ai se eu pego ele! Vou ter que colocar toda minha roupa para lavar! – Ayame riu e Kagome sorriu. A garota parecia ser alguém muito legal.

- Vocês estão morando aonde?

- Naquela casa ali – Ayame apontou para uma casa de tijolinho a vista, umas quatro casas de distância da onde estavam.

- Eu moro aqui – Kagome apontou para sua casa que estava bem atrás dela.

- Legal seremos vizinhas! – Ayame bateu as mãos animadamente. Ela parecia ser uma garota muito animada.

Kagome assentiu.

- Estuda aonde?

- No Colégio Estadual.

- Maravilha! Minha mãe nos matriculou lá! Que série você está?

- No ultimo ano.

- Beleza! Eu e o baka também! Você vai de metrô para aula?

- Uhum.

- Ai você se importa se a gente for com você?

- Claro que não. Vai ser ótimo ter companhia. Nos encontramos aqui às sete. Que tal?

- Perfeito! – Ayame sorriu. – Bom vou indo, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas e ainda nem almocei, acredita? – Ayame perguntou, sorrindo e saltitando foi embora.

- Parece que arranjei novos amigos...isso é bom..eu acho... – Kagome disse para o vento.

* * *

Oie gente!

Já estou no cap 12! Pretendo postar nos próximos dias até o 12 que já está refeito! bjones e ne digam o que estão achando!

**gab**, sei que deu muita vontade de socar o Inu ali kkkkkk, bem me diga o que está achando! já era leitora antiga?


	10. Capítulo 10 Sentimentos confusos

**.**

**Um Estranho Conhecido**

**(4. Ed – 14/02/2014)**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

**Capítulo 10 – Sentimentos confusos**

* * *

- Alô?

-_Kagome! Você nem sabe! Recebi uma carta do Miroku! Não é romântico? Ele disse que assim terei algo dele para guardar! Não é lindo? Vou ler pra você: Olá Sangozinha meu amor. Como Você está? Estou morrendo de saudade de você! Não sabe como estou sofrendo aqui sem ti, minha bela. Meu pai é um chato, não me deixa fazer nada e ainda estou com o horário contado pra ficar na internet, daí pensei que seria muito mais romântico e mais real te escrever, meu amor, assim você terá algo de mim para guardar aí com você juntinho com meu coração! Te amo demais! Não me esqueça nunca! Assim que eu fizer dezoito anos volto pra te pegar! Espero que consiga voltar para aí antes, mas em todo caso...Prometa-me que me esperará meu amor! Com todo meu amor, Miroku. – Não é lindoooooo? Ai Kagome! Tô morrendo de saudades do meu Mi!_

- Ai Sango que bom que ele deu notícias! Fico tão feliz por você!- disse animada pela amiga- Você sabe que ele te ama, é tão maravilhoso isso – comentou num tom mais triste, pensando que não se sentia amada a algum tempo, claro que sua família a amava, mas não o jeito certo de amor homem/mulher que ela queria.

- _Ai Kagome relaxa tudo vai se ajeitar...é só esperar. Se anime!_

A campainha tocou, lançando um barulho estridente pela casa.

- Vou tentar. Sango tenho que desligar.

-_Tá bom Kah! Tchau._

- Tchau. – Kagome desligou o telefone e desceu correndo as escadas. Alcançou a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver Inumaru encostado ao batente. Com seus cabelos negros reluzentes e um sorriso lindo de tirar o fôlego nos lábios. Vestia uma calça jeans preta, surrada e uma camiseta em um tom escuro de azul.

- Oi – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Oi. – Kagome respondeu, incerta.

- Tava pensando se você não tava afim de dar uma volta, sei lá. – Kagome ficou em silêncio. Sentindo seus pensamentos nublarem, a impedindo de responder. Ele era muito lindo, tinha um sorriso, e um par de olhos tão intensos que a deixaram sem fala.

- Como sabia que eu morava aqui? – perguntou, confusa. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter dito isso à ele, na verdade não lembrava de ter dito praticamente nada à ele.

- Ayame me contou – '_depois de horas de insistência e algumas ameaças_' ele adicionou mentalmente. – E então vamos dar uma volta?

- Bem, eu não sei, nem sei quem é você – Kagome respondeu.

- É bem, eu sei – ele disse coçando a cabeça sem graça – Eu só sei lá, você é uma garota tão linda, sou novo aqui na cidade e...

Kagome suspirou – Olha, não estou interessada em ter um relacionamento agora, ok? – o garoto fez menção de retrucar algo, mas Kagome não o deixou falar - Só para já te deixar claro. Mas tudo bem, podemos dar uma volta. Só um segundo – fechou a porta, olhou a roupa que vestia, uma baby look vermelha com o desenho de um gatinho e uma calça jeans, concordou que estava adequada, deixou um bilhete de aviso para sua mãe, caso a mãe voltasse do hospital da visita que tinha a Souta que estava com a perna engessada. E voltou a porta, onde Inumaru a esperava. – Vamos?

- Claro. – ele sorriu travesso. Não sabia por que, mas já se sentia imensamente atraído pela garota, apesar do imenso fora que ela acabara de lhe dar, ele não desistiria tão facilmente.

Andaram pela calçada e Kagome notou que ele estava novamente com o skate, agora de baixo do braço.

- Gosta muito de andar de skate? – Kagome perguntou, quebrando o silêncio inicial que se formou entre eles.

- Amo. Você devia experimentar. – ele falou.

- Como sabe que eu nunca andei de skate? – perguntou ela, intrigada pela afirmação dele.

- Palpite.

Ele parecia ser alguém de poucas palavras, na impressão de Kagome. Ou ele estava sem jeito que nem ela, ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

- E Ayame? – perguntou ela de repente.

- Está em casa. Arrumando as coisas.

- E por que você não tá lá?

- Por que, eu já arrumei minhas coisas – '_Joguei tudo em cima da cama, melhor dizendo_' – ele acrescentou em pensamento.

- E não vai ajudar sua tia e sua prima? – perguntou ela se lembrando da conversa que teve com Ayame algumas horas antes.

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente – Depois eu ajudo. Então, mora aqui à muito tempo? – ele mudou de assunto.

- Não muito, uns três meses mais ou menos.

- Hum.

O silêncio se estabeleceu novamente entre eles, já estavam à meia hora caminhando pelo bairro.

O céu estava escurecendo. Indicando que uma tempestade se aproximava.

- Acho que vai chover. – Kagome comentou, observando as nuvens negras no céu.

Inumaru olhou o céu então e disse – Acho melhor voltarmos... – ele mal acabou de pronunciar as palavras a chuva começou a cair. – Droga! – exclamou ele, escaneando a área a sua volta em procura de algum abrigo. Avistou uma velha marquise do que provavelmente um dia fora uma pequena loja à uns vinte metros – Vem garota! – puxou a pela mão e juntos correram até o local.

- Mas que droga! – Kagome exclamou olhando a chuva, segura de baixo do abrigo, infelizmente já estava ensopada. – Estou toda molhada!

- Pelo menos saímos da chuva. – ele se sentou no degrau, encostando as costas na porta de metal. Deixou seu skate no chão e observou Kagome.

Kagome seguiu seu exemplo e ficaram a olhar a chuva.

- Que divertido! – Kagome ironizou – Molhados esperando a chuva passar.

- É... – ele sorriu – Nada mal para um primeiro encontro – ele olhou para ela, vendo-a ficar vermelha instantaneamente. Ficou vermelho também percebendo o que dissera. – Q-Quer dizer...

Kagome deu risada do constrangimento do garoto, de algum modo isso era bom para seu ego – Por que se mudaram para cá? – decidiu perguntar, para mudar de assunto.

- Por que minha tia queria morar mais perto da família dela... fazia anos que não vínhamos para Tókio.

- Hummm.

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Por que se mudou para cá? Você me disse que mora aqui há pouco tempo...

- Ah...na verdade a gente só se mudou de volta..moramos uns cinco anos nos Estados Unidos e daí agora voltamos...

Inumaru decidiu ignorar o fato de que ela não respondeu exatamente a pergunta dele.

- Gosta de chuva? Kagome?

- Sim...eu acho... – respondeu imaginando o porquê da pergunta repentina. Ele sorriu para ela.

E num instante Kagome se via sendo arrastada para a chuva.

- Você tá louco? – ela gritou enquanto tentava se soltar de Inumaru que a rebocava em direção à rua, segurando suas mãos.

- Não! – ele respondeu – Você disse que gosta de chuva! Então vamos aproveitar! – ele gritou animado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Você é louco! Eu já tô toda molhada!

Ele a soltou. E quando voltou-se de frente para ela, tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Tão radiante que Kagome não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta. E de repente começou a empurrá-lo em direção a uma grande poça que se formou pela chuva. Ele não fez nada para evitar, não havia percebido qual era intenção dela. Quando chegaram bem perto da poça, Kagome o empurrou com força para que caísse na poça. Só não esperava que ele a puxasse junto. – Merda! – ela gritou.

_Splash_

Os dois caíram na poça, Kagome em cima de Inumaru. Começaram a rir da situação. A poça estava marrom, da terra transformada em lama com a chuva. Kagome parou de rir, uma idéia passando por sua cabeça. E de repente começou a fazer cócegas nele. E ambos riam fazendo cócegas um no outro, dentro da poça, como duas crianças se divertindo.

Quando já estavam sem fôlego, Kagome se rendeu. Inumaru olhou profundamente nos olhos dela que ainda sorria por causa da brincadeira. Ele sorriu de volta e pousou uma mão ao lado do rosto dela e inesperadamente a trouxe para baixo de encontro a seus lábios.

Quando Kagome caiu em si já estava correspondendo ao beijo, envolvida pelas sensações do momento. Se separaram depois de alguns minutos em busca de ar. As bochechas de Kagome estavam vermelhas, ela notou que as de Inumaru também. Percebendo o que acabara de acontecer, Kagome paralisou no lugar e começou a se afastar, ela se levantou e olhou para os lados confusa com o que havia acontecido. A chuva continuava a cair, mas agora com mais intensidade.

- Eu ... – Inumaru começou ao perceber que ela se afastava – está tudo bem? Eu não tive a intenção...

Kagome o interrompeu – Olha, está tudo bem, é só que...não estou pronta para conhecer outra pessoa agora, eu...

- Tudo bem. – ele disse relaxando, afinal isso não era um Não definitivo. – Foi sem intenção, vamos fingir que não aconteceu, está bem?

Kagome assentiu e juntos voltaram até a marquise, onde Inumaru pegou seu skate e continuaram em silêncio seu caminho de volta a casa.

Ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos. Kagome não sabia dizer o que a fizera corresponder ao beijo dele. Só sabia que havia gostado de beijá-lo. De repente seus pensamentos voaram para Inuyasha, e ela se sentiu triste. Se sentia confusa...havia descoberto a pouco que estava apaixonada por Inuyasha, pelo menos achava que sim e sentia muita falta dele, de repente se viu nos braços de outro garoto, um no qual ela mal conhecia.

Kagome chegou à casa ensopada depois de meia hora andando na chuva.

- Está entregue. – ele sorriu abertamente – Nos vemos amanhã.

Kagome acenou e entrou em casa, tomou um banho quente depois de se livrar das roupas molhadas e passou o resto do dia pensando que talvez esse garoto fosse a solução para seus problemas, talvez ele a fizesse esquecer de suas desilusões amorosas...e talvez, só talvez, a fizesse esquecer do dono de belos olhos dourados que estava sempre em seus pensamentos. Será que estava tomando a decisão correta? Não, era melhor não se envolver, seus coração estava sofrendo demais, seus sentimentos confusos, não seria justo envolver outra pessoa.

oOOooOoOOOO

No outro dia, Kagome acordou animada para ir para escola. Depois de se arrumar devidamente, desceu as escadas para tomar café.

Sua mãe lhe contou que Souta seria liberado naquele dia e que estava bem, por sorte só tinha quebrado a perna e precisaria de muleta.

Assim que passou pela porta avistou Ayame e Inumaru a esperando.

- Bom dia. – ela anunciou sorrindo para o casal de primos.

- Bom dia. – responderam os dois.

- Vamos? – Kagome perguntou.

Os três seguiram juntos até a estação de metrô.

Ayame se sentou e Inumaru sentou a seu lado, fazendo com que Kagome se sentasse do outro lado dele. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

Inumaru logo começou a conversar com Kagome, perguntando sobre o colégio, sobre o que ela gostava e sobre sua família.

Pararam na estação e desceram do metrô, Ayame aproveitou para perguntar a Kagome sobre os garotos do colégio, se eram bonitos e qual ela sabia que estava disponível e se encaixava na descrição. Kagome lhe disse sobre Kouga e Bankotsu que eram os garotos mais bonitos da sala, omitindo de propósito Inuyasha.

Assim que chegaram ao colégio, Kagome avistou Sango na portaria.

- Kagome! – ela disse, mas viu que a amiga não estava só e emendou – Oi.

- Sango, esse é Inumaru - fez um gesto de mão na direção dele – E essa é Ayame, prima dele. São meus novos vizinhos. Gente, essa é Sango, minha melhor amiga – Kagome sorriu.

Sango sorriu de volta e cumprimentou os mais novos amigos.

- Ah Kagome, não sabemos onde fica nossa sala..será que você nos ajuda? – Ayame perguntou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Qual sala que é?

- Sala, duzentos e dez.

Sango e Kagome se olharam e sorriram.

- Vocês estão na nossa sala. – Kagome anunciou.

Chegaram a sala de aula, que por terem chegado cedo ainda estava vazia. Kagome indicou onde se sentava e Inumaru sentou atrás dela. Sango na carteira na frente da de Kagome e Ayame decidiu se sentar ao lado de Kagome.

Sango estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar sobre os novos 'amigos' de Kagome, já sentindo um clima diferente entre a amiga e Inumaru.

Os quatro começaram a conversar e Sango ficou sabendo um pouco mais sobre os primos. Logo o sinal bateu e o restante dos alunos chegaram, juntamente com o professor. Entre eles estavam Kikyou.

Kikyo entrou na sala e lançou um olhar gélido na direção de Kagome que fingiu nem perceber.

A aula de inglês começou. A professora, Abi, era uma mulher magra, alta e autoritária. Não permitia conversas.

- Você. Qual seu nome? – a professora perguntou, parando de repente de explicar (pela milionésima vez) o verbo _to be._

- Kikyou. – a garota disse, sorrindo.

- Muito bem, Kikyou. Abra a boca para dizer mais uma palavra durante minha aula e descontarei um ponto na sua nota.

- Mas...

A professora lhe lançou um olhar zangado e Kikyou calou-se, resignada.

Kagome sorriu, bem feito para aquela garota, pelo jeito já estava se juntando com as garotas mais chatas da sala, Kaguya e Tsubaki.

Quando o sinal bateu indicando o fim da primeira aula, Inuyasha e Bankotsu entraram.

O olhar de Inuyasha pousou em Kagome e seu rosto se tornou triste.

Sentou-se em seu lugar. Não havia percebido ainda a presença de Inumaru.

Kouga que já havia notado a presença dos mais novos alunos, não perdeu tempo em conhecer Ayame. Para ele, Kagome era uma causa perdida, notara que a garota gostava mesmo do Inuyasha.

Sango participava da conversa de Kouga e Ayame, mantendo um olho em Kagome e Inumaru. Kagome estava voltada para trás conversando com Inumaru.

- Qual seu signo Inumaru?

- Eu? Sou de Áries.

- Áries? Nossa. Esse signo dizem que as pessoas são meio 'pavio-curto', você é?

- AH...as vezes...depende...do dia, da pessoa...de várias coisas...mas e você?

- Sou de câncer.

- Quando foi seu aniversário?

- Dezenove de julho. E o seu?

- Vinte e três de Março. Você tem dezessete? – Inumaru perguntou.

- Isso.

- Eu tenho dezoito.

- Mas..você reprovou algum ano?

- A primeira série..vê se pode? É ridículo, reprovar a primeira série! – ele se irritou.

- Ai Inumaru! – ela deu risada da pequena explosão dele. – Você e sua prima brigam muito?

- Ah sim, como cão e gato.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Sempre fomos assim.

Naquele momento o professor entrou na sala e Kagome quando foi se virar, lançou um olhar na direção de Inuyasha e percebeu que ele a fitava inexpressivo, parecia quase perplexo, parado lá de boca aberta. Se sentiu triste, sabia o que ele deveria estar pensando, mas logo mandou esse pensamento para longe, ela não estava fazendo nada de errado, só conversava com um amigo.

A aula passou silenciosa, a aula de química exigia concentração.

Quando o sinal bateu, Kagome se levantou. Precisava ficar sozinha.

oOOoOOOo

- Hey! – Kagome exclamou quando alguém puxou seu braço, no momento que ela saia do banheiro. Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou belíssimos orbes dourados que pareciam até meio alaranjados de pura fúria.

- Quem é aquele garoto? – Inuyasha exigiu, segurando com força o braço de Kagome.

- Ah agora está falando comigo? – ela o olhou nos olhos, profundamente irritada - Não é da sua conta! E me larga! - ela tentou se soltar.

Os olhos dele se suavizaram, sabia que era culpado – Kagome – ele suspirou – Precisamos conversar.

- Agora quer conversar? Me larga Inuyasha! _Agora_ quem não quer falar com você sou eu!

- Kagome...eu preciso te explicar...Mas em primeiro lugar quem é aquele idiota?

- Já disse que não te interessa. E você disse que ia me explicar algo...pois então estou esperando uma explicação. – ela tentou cruzar os braços.

Inuyasha a olhou e sabia que ela estava certa, não tinha o direito de pedir explicações a ela. Soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tá bom. Vem. – ele a puxou.

- Mas..e a aula? – ela perguntou, se perguntando a onde ele a levaria.

Ele nada respondeu e saiu a rebocando pelo colégio. Levou-a a pista de atletismo.

Chegando lá, ele largou os braços dela e permaneceu de costas para ela.

- Pronto. Era aqui que queria me levar? Me explica. – ela exigiu cruzando os braços.

Quando ele se virou, Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga. O que via nos olhos dele era...

Ela não teve tempo para terminar o raciocínio. Os lábios quentes dele estavam nos dela. Lutando contra os dela. Kagome se rendeu na sensação de ser beijada por ele novamente. Agarrou o pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos dele apertavam sua cintura.

Se afastaram lentamente. – Senti tanta falta disso. – ele sussurrou. E ela voltou a realidade.

- Idiota! – ela o empurrou – Por que fez isso? Você é um idiota! Idiota! Achei que as coisas estavam se acertando entre a gente e então BUM! Finge que não existo e que nada aconteceu. Quando me vê com outro...pensa que pode me beijar assim?

- Então você está mesmo com outro! – ele acusou. – Ah! Esse garoto vai se arrepender amargamente! – ele se virou, pronto para voltar à sala. Estava furioso. Não podia acreditar que tinha sido trocado.

Kagome puxou o braço dele.

- Olha aqui! – ela apontou um dedo na cara dele – Me deixa em paz! Continua fingindo que eu não existo! – ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. – Você é o culpado de tudo isso! Você não tem direito nenhum sobre mim! Nosso acordo não serviu para nada...Você só me deu esperanças para depois parti-la em mil pedaços! Me esquece! – ela gritava, lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Como lhe doía dizer essas palavras. Mas se sentia traída. Tudo bem que não vira mais ele com Yura, nem com garota alguma, mas...ele não a procurara, não se explicara...simplesmente fingia que ela não existia. – Idiota! – ela esmurrou o peito dele.

- Kagome.. – ele segurou as mãos dela, e quando Kagome o olhou nos olhos, os dele estavam frios. – É Perfeito! Que bom que você não me quer, eu é que não te quero. Pode ficar com aquele playboyzinho..ele é perfeito para você. Dois babacas. – ele a largou de repente e sorrindo arrogantemente acrescentou – Consegui o queria, você ainda ama os meus beijos. – e foi embora, tranquilamente.

Kagome estava atordoada. Não conseguiu voltar para sala, sentou-se na arquibancada e continuou a repassar tudo que acontecera. Podia jurar que antes de beija-la, tinha visto amor nos olhos dele.

oOOoOOoOO

- Kagome! – Sango gritou quando a avistou sentada na arquibancada – Onde você esteve? – Ayame e Inumaru estavam logo atrás dela.

- Ah..Oi gente...eu estava aqui..pensando um pouco...- sorriu fracamente – Vamos comer alguma coisa! – ela se levantou num pulo agradecendo aos céus, por ter parado de chorar antes deles a virem, e rezava para que as evidências não estivessem óbvias em seu rosto. Pegou a mão de Inumaru, que a olhava confuso. E o beijou. Ele mesmo confuso, correspondeu ao beijo.

Kagome pensou que aquilo era tudo que precisava no momento, o beijo dele foi tranquilizante, doce e ao mesmo tempo vigoroso. Se beijaram com vontade, esquecendo completamente da presença de Ayame e Sango, que se olharam e saíram andando na frente, a caminho da lanchonete.

- Você está bem? – Inumaru perguntou, encostando sua testa na dela, a abraçando com força.

- Inumaru...me desculpa..eu não devia ter te beijado.

Kagome lhe contou sua breve história com Inuyasha, omitindo o recente beijo e as palavras duras que ele lhe dissera há pouco.

- Então, esse cara te quer, mas não te quer ao mesmo tempo? – Inumaru perguntou.

- Eu sinceramente não sei, e não quero te enganar, eu.. não seria justo contigo, eu nem sei o que eu quero, ou o que estou sentindo, me desculpe! – ela gritou e saiu correndo, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ah Inuyasha! Por quê?

O intervalo terminou e ninguém havia visto para onde Kagome fora.

Mais tarde a garota entrou na sala para a próxima aula e fingiu não perceber o olhar preocupado dos amigos, logo foram informados que teriam aula de educação física, portanto deveriam se dirigir ao ginásio.

Os meninos foram jogar futebol, enquanto a maioria das meninas preferiu jogar vôlei ou caminhar pela pista de atletismo.

- Ai! – Kagome gritou quando a bola atingiu sua cabeça. Olhou na direção que tinha vindo a bola e viu Kikyou sorrindo para ela. – Sua louca você é do meu time! Não enxerga não?

- Desculpa querida, não te vi aí – Kikyou disse, com a maior cara de pau.

'Você me paga', Kagome pensou. Em breve seria a vez dela de sacar.

Enquanto isso no campo de futebol.

- Porra! – Inumaru gritou quando pela segunda vez sua canela foi atingida por um 'carrinho' para quem não sabe é como se fosse uma jogada do futebol, ou mais ou menos isso ^^). Nem precisou procurar seu 'agressor' sabia que era Inuyasha.

- Foi mal! Eu queria acertar a bola. – Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito. Iria atazanar a vida desse cara a todo custo.

O jogo continuava e qualquer chance que lhe era dada Inuyasha o atingia ou com um carrinho, ou ia para cima do outro.

Do outro lado do campo Kagome comemorava, enquanto suas colegas de time a olhavam sem entender. Ela errara o saque, mas acertara certinho na cabeça da Kikyou. Kagome olhou triunfante para Kikyou e sorriu.

- Ai Sango, puts esse jogo acabou comigo! – Kagome reclamava no final da aula.

- Também né você e aquela garota não paravam de se acertar. – Ayame foi quem respondeu – Mas me diz, o que vocês tem contra a outra?

- Ah Ayame, história antiga, ela roubou meu namorado ano passado, quando estudávamos juntos em outro colégio.

- Nossa!

- Pois é, agora não sei por que veio para cá. Do outro lado do mundo estudar aqui só para me encher a paciência!

- Oi meninas. – Inumaru apareceu.

- O que houve? – Kagome perguntou, notando que ele parecia exausto e estava mancando.

Ele olhou para ela – Seu _ex_.

Ayame olhou confusa. – O que ele fez? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, só tentou quebrar minha canela. – Inumaru soltou um longo suspiro, estava sujo de barro pelas vezes que caiu, mas estava satisfeito, Inuyasha também estava sujo e mancando do outro lado do campo.

- Ai meu Deus que colégio de loucos! A Kagome e uma garota ai não pararam de se acertar com a bola a aula toda e daí você com o ex dela se pegando! Affe! Me diz aí Kagome aquela guria roubou esse ex aí que o Inumaru tá falando? – Ayame perguntou.

- Não, foi outro...esse ex que o Inumaru disse é um ex recente, na verdade não posso nem chamá-lo de ex-namorado por que não chegou a durar um dia. Mas Inumaru você está bem? – Kagome perguntou para ele.

- Estou sim e você? Que garota é essa?

- Ah eu estou bem, só com dor de cabeça, a é umazinha ai..depois de explico...

- É a gente perdeu o jogo por causa delas! – Sango entrou na conversa.

- Pois é, a única coisa que a bola acertava era a cabeça das duas! – Ayame riu e logo os quatro estavam rindo da situação.

* * *

Oi segue mais um capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 11 Fim? Já?

_**.**_

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_

**(4. Ed – 14/02/2014)**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11- Fim? Já?**

A manhã de sábado estava linda, o sol raiava alto no céu enquanto Kagome permanecia deitada em sua cama olhando para a janela perdida em pensamentos.

Depois de muito pensar acabara ficando com Inumaru, o garoto sabia ser um doce, e era uma benção para seu coração ferido, fazia quase um mês que ela estava ficando com o garoto, no entanto se sentia tremendamente confusa.

Tudo parecia estar acontecendo tão rapidamente, como se ela estivesse presa em um estado de estupor que ela nem notara, sua vida se resumia a sentimentos confusos!

Inuyasha e Inumaru brigavam todo dia. E aquilo já estava pegando nos nervos dela. Inumaru se mostrara possessivo. E Kagome se encontrava perdida sem saber o que pensar. Havia pensado muito tudo que havia acontecido.

Primeiro: Inuyasha fora tão doce naquela festa e parecera que iriam iniciar algum tipo de relacionamento

Segundo: Ele a abandonara, não falara com ela, a evitara, havia partido seu coração com seu olhar frio e distante.

Terceiro: Inumaru aparecera, e aos poucos fora se tornando bote salva-vidas, primeiro como amigo e depois como 'namorado'. Quando ele apareceu ela estava destroçada. Com Inuyasha a evitando, os problemas de Sango, e ainda por cima o repentino aparecimento de Kikyou que trouxe de volta a sua mente memórias que ela daria tudo para esquecer, memórias da traição, da infidelidade e memórias do pior ano da vida dela, aquele que a fizera repentinamente se mudar de volta para o Japão como se fosse uma fugitiva.

Quarto: Inumaru e Inuyasha brigavam demais, Kikyou a irritava demais, Sango sofria com a ausência do namorado, Souta só sabia a fazer de gato e sapato por causa da perna quebrada, fazendo dela sua enfermeira particular. Ela não agüentava mais! Queria mandar todos para o alto! Que fossem ao inferno! Era o que ela pensava. Estava cansada das crises e acessos de ciúmes tanto de Inumaru quanto de Inuyasha.

Se sentia como uma bomba relógio que repentinamente podia explodir e acabar com todos seus problemas.

Uma batida na janela à fez despertar de seus devaneios.

O conhecido cabelo num tom quase que prateado estava a sua janela. Uma mão forte batendo no vidro, ritmadamente.

-Não! Vá embora- ela resmungou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

- Kagome eu preciso falar com você, eu não agüento mais isso e vou ficar aqui o dia inteiro até você me deixar entrar! – ele ameaçou.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, o barulho na janela era incessante.

- Droga! – ela exclamou se levantando, desistindo de ignorá-lo, como achava que ele merecia.

Abriu a janela com um puxão e mandou – Entra logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Ele aproveitou a chance e entrou rapidamente.

- Kagome..

Ele a olhava em silêncio. Ela estava linda. Os cabelos bagunçados do sono, o pijama com um desenho de ursinho no tecido azul.

- Diga logo. – ela mandou de novo.

- Eu não sei por onde começar...

- Pelo começo né. É óbvio.

- Kagome, dá para parar de ser tão grossa comigo? E me deixar explicar o que eu queria te dizer naquele dia, há tanto tempo atrás.

- Mas você já não disse o que queria? Jogar na minha cara quão tola eu sou e quão submissa a seus beijos? E por que quer explicar depois de tanto tempo?– ela estava irritadíssima, sua raiva crescendo dentro do peito, a qualquer momento iria estourar e ela lhe diria tudo que estava preso em sua garganta.

- Não! Claro que não eu só falei aquilo por que achei que era melhor e...

- Melhor? Em que sentido melhor? Que droga! Vocês homens são uns idiotas todos iguais! Acham que as mulheres devem rastejar aos seus pés!

- Quem te fez pensar isso? Aquele idiota do Inumaru? – ele estava furioso também.

- Você! – ela acusou – Você, o Kira, todos vocês! – ela não agüentou mais – Você principalmente! Você me pediu para ficar com você! Parecia tão doce e sincero e... – ela chorou – Depois desaparece, me deixa preocupada feito uma louca! Para depois descobrir que você estava com outra! Finge que não existo não me olha na cara! Por razão nenhuma! Me diz Inuyasha o que foi que eu te fiz para você fazer isso comigo? Eu não agüento mais isso! E ainda por cima tem a vaca da Kikyou...ai que ódio!

- Kagome, eu compreendo que sinta raiva de mim, o que eu fiz foi imperdoável, mas eu não posso te contar! Eu não posso te contar! Kagome, eu amo você! Sério, como nunca amei ninguém! Sempre foi você, só você..mas eu não posso ficar com você!

- Por que não? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca, ainda perdida no que ele acabara de dizer, ele a amava mesmo? Lágrimas quentes rolavam pela sua face.

- Kagome, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, eu te reconheci de imediato. Como não reconheceria? A única coisa boa da minha infância era você, a única pessoa que me compreendia que me dava afeto...você..só você...você não sabe por tudo que eu passei e nem quero que você saiba disso...Você não precisa sofrer comigo.

Ela viu a dor nos olhos dele, naquele momento ele parecia uma criança aquele Inuyasha que um dia tinha sofrido na escola, aquele que era mau-tratado por sua timidez e maus-modos quando abria a boca, mas a dor que agora preenchia sua expressão era muito mais forte. O que acontecera com ele para carregar tanta dor?

- Inu..Yasha...eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Olha, só quero que você me perdoe, eu sei que tenho te atazanado a vida e feito você sofrer...mas me perdoe...Um dia eu vou te contar tudo..mas não agora...Agora que você está feliz. Com aquele...Inumaru. – ele quase cuspiu o nome.

- Inuyasha, eu não to feliz. Eu estou confusa...eu não te entendo..não sei o que sinto por ele...e nem o que sinto por você – Ela sabia que estava mentindo, mas tinha medo de admitir a ele que o amava, estava certa disso. Ele havia voltado a sair com Yura e a dor que ela sentiu no peito quando os viu se beijando, provou a ela a verdade, ela o amava de verdade e se ele sentia o mesmo que ela, ele deveria estar sofrendo do mesmo jeito em vê-la com outro e isso a fazia sofrer mais.

- Tudo bem Kagome – ele suspirou – Só queria que você soubesse que não é por mal que fiz tudo aquilo com você...é para seu próprio bem, eu não sou bom o suficiente para você – ela tentou o interromper mas ele a impediu – Não diga nada, só ouça. É melhor ficarmos longe um do outro, só queria esclarecer isso, que você saiba o que eu sinto por você, ainda que isso não mude nada. Me perdoe. E só mais uma coisa, você também não veio me pedir uma explicação, para meu sumiço daquela vez, sabe...eu não sou tão culpado assim– ele lhe lançou um olhar sério, que a dizia para que pensasse nisso também e com isso ele saiu pela janela mais rápido do que entrara, deixando Kagome sozinha com seus pensamentos, remoendo tudo que ele lhe dissera, ele tinha razão, ela não o procurara, simplesmente haviam deixado de se falar depois dela tê-lo visto com Yura, mas se sentira tão traída, tão machucada, tão frágil que deixou-se consumir pela dor ao invés de conversar com ele.

Agora tudo lhe parecia mais claro, era óbvio, ela sabia que Inuyasha escondia coisas dela, é claro! E deve ser isso que o mantém afastado dela! Ela iria descobrir, pôs isso na cabeça, iria descobrir os segredos de Inuyasha!

oOOooOOoO

- Rin? Rin! Que saudade! Onde você esteve? – Sango havia acabado de voltar do almoço com sua mãe e encontrara Rin deitada na sua cama.

-Sango! – Rin a abraçou. – Eu estive por aí..e você como está?

- Ah Rin, senti tanto a sua falta! Eu..estou mais ou menos, Miroku e eu estamos namorando a distância...Mas e você? Mamãe caiu em depressão depois que você sumiu, papai não deixou chamar a polícia e eles brigaram de novo, semana passada papai saiu definitivamente de casa, esses dois meses foram terríveis!

Os pais de Sango estavam naquele dilema, do casa-separa, briga-reconcilia.

- Nossa, muita coisa aconteceu mesmo, mas não importa né..Eu estou de volta. Mas e você está muito triste sem o Miroku?

- Estou, nossa se estou, mas arranjei novos amigos, vizinhos de Kagome, Ayame e Inumaru, o novo namorado da Kah-chan, mas quase morri de preocupação com você!

– Ah Sango querida, também senti sua falta, pirralha – Rin riu e abraçou a irmã mais nova.

oOOoOOOoO

Kagome passou aquele sábado todo no quarto pensando na vida, matutando tudo que Inuyasha havia lhe dito, toda sua situação com Inumaru e finalmente tomou uma decisão. Iria terminar com Inumaru, não havia sentido em continuar um namoro que não tinha futuro, ela não o amava e estava possessa com ter um namorado extra ciumento, apesar que ele e Inuyasha se pareciam nesse aspecto. Bom, não estava planejando voltar, se é que se pode chamar assim, a namorar com Inuyasha, iria dar um tempo em relação aos homens, aproveitar que a melhor amiga estava praticamente solteira e ia ir aproveitar a vida.

Trocou de roupa e foi à casa de Inumaru falar com ele.

- Oi amor – Inumaru disse ao abrir a porta, em seguida se inclinando para beijá-la. Kagome colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Podemos conversar? Uh..Hum..vamos dar uma volta?

Inumaru lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Ta. – ele respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento enquanto se afastavam da casa.

- Bom..é Inumaru eu...humm... – ela se atrapalhava com as palavras – Eu..quero terminar nosso namoro. – ela conseguiu dizer, olhando para o chão.

- Sabia! – ele acusou – Foi ele não foi? Te convenceu a terminar comigo!

- Não. O Inuyasha não tem nada haver com essa minha decisão. Bom, na verdade sim, fui sincera contigo desde o começo, eu não sei exatamente o que sinto por ele, mas... - ela suspirou - Olha to cansada de vocês dois brigando, dessas crises de ciúmes. Eu não quero mais fazer parte disso...por isso decidi ficar solteira por um tempo...não vou correr para ele se é o que você ta pensando – ela olhou bem nos olhos dele, soando extremamente sincera. – Olha..eu..me desculpa mas não está mais dando certo.

Ele a olhou, triste – Você gosta dele. – afirmou em voz baixa.

- Inumaru..

- Deixa. Não precisa mais falar nada – ele a interrompeu – Eu sabia desde o começo que podia ser uma batalha perdida, você me deixou ciente disso...foi bom enquanto durou..espero que ele não a decepcione. – ele se virou e a passos lentos voltou para casa a deixando sozinha na rua.

Kagome ficou lá, triste por ele, afinal ela gostava dele, mas não da maneira certa, havia curtido esse namoro, porém não estava mais satisfeita com uma relação baseada no gostar, queria amor, queria estar com quem ela realmente amava. E já que não era possível estar com Inuyasha não era justo nem com ele nem consigo mesma continuar com Inumaru.

Voltou para casa e tomou um banho demorado, relaxando de baixo da água quente.

Já era mais de seis horas da tarde quando ligou para Sango a chamando para sair.

oOOooOO

- Kagome!- Sango gritou assim que avistou Kagome na porta da boate que havia sido inaugurada há alguns meses.

- Oi Sango! – Kagome a cumprimentou com um beijo, um sorriso brilhante em seus lábios. Decidida.

- Nossa, como está maravilhosa, toda radiante com esse top preto! Tá muito gata amiga! Cadê o Inumaru? – Kagome não havia contado nada para Sango.

- Ah nós terminamos. E não me olha desse jeito...não quero falar sobre isso agora, na verdade não quero falar sobre nada! Quero dançar, me divertir! Curtir! – disse ela soando animada, com seu rabo de cavalo alto balançando em suas costas, estava com uma calça jeans justa azul clara que lhe acentuava as curvas, uma sandália de tiras negras, de salto alto nos pés e grandes brincos de argolas prateadas.

- Nossa! Então que seja! Vamos entrar logo nessa fila! Sabe a Rin voltou! – Sango sorriu, havia notado que sua amiga não andava muito animada nos últimos tempos e vendo sua animação não pode evitar ser contagiada pelo espírito festeiro. Não adiantava em nada ficar se lamentando sobre a vida.

- Sério? – Kagome perguntou surpresa. – Como ela está?

- A Rin está ótima, mas não quis contar onde esteve todo esse tempo – Sango concluiu dando de ombros. Ela estava feliz com a volta da irmã, tinha sentido muita falta dela.

As duas entraram na fila e animadas comentaram sobre os garotos potenciais que se encontravam nela. Estava decidido que naquela noite agiriam como as duas jovens que eram, no caso da Kagome, solteira e desimpedida.

* * *

Hello galera, mas um capítulo refeito!


	12. Capítulo 12 Revelações

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_

**(4° Ed. 16/02/2014)**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, porém toda a história é de **autoria minha.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Revelações**

Paradas na porta da boate Sango exclamou: - Olha Kagome, aqui tem uns gatinhos, ein... – ela disse observando um garoto alto e moreno, com cabelos compridos e negros presos numa grossa trança. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam no escuro. – Ele não para de olhar para cá. – ela sorriu para o garoto, que abriu um largo sorriso em resposta.

Kagome observou a cena, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. A Sango não tinha jeito, sempre atraía os mais gatos. Apesar de estar sofrendo com a falta do namorado Sango se esforçava para parecer a vontade e até flertava para demonstrar isso.

Quando chegaram enfim a entrada da boate, mostraram a identidade e entraram. O espaço estava lotado de gente, uma atmosfera de fumaça e luzes tomava a cena, a música alta vibrava nas caixas de som.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra e se juntaram a galera, dançando animadamente.

A musica era eletrizante, a fumaça e as luzes de neon piscando não permitiam que fosse possível enxergar com clareza os corpos que se agitavam na pista de dança. Kagome se sentia livre como não se sentia a muito tempo! Somente deixando o corpo balançar ao ritmo do som.

- Sango, vou pegar algo para beber. – Kagome disse no ouvido de Sango por causa da música. Já estavam dançando há algum tempo. Ambas se encontravam suadas.

- Ta legal – gritou Sango continuando a dançar.

Kagome se enfiou no meio do pessoal, indo em direção ao balcão de bebidas.

- Oi. Me vê uma _Smirnoff_ _ice_. – disse ela, entregando o papel à balconista para que fosse marcado o consumo.

A balconista loira com cara de tédio entregou a ela sua bebida.

Kagome se encostou ao balcão e ficou observando o movimento, muitos garotos estavam parados ao lado dela, olhando-a sugestivamente. Ela sorriu para eles e deu um longo gole em sua bebida gelada. Não dando bola aos rapazes, voltou a pista de dança.

Naquela noite estava afim de dançar. Só dançar, o ritmo da música era contagiante, sentia-se livre finalmente, livre de seus problemas, livre de todos os sentimentos confusos que haviam se apoderado dela nesses últimos tempos. Só havia ela e a musica.

Alguns rapazes se aproximaram para dançar com ela, e o mais educadamente possível ela os dispensou. Não queria mais saber de ninguém, precisava ficar sozinha por uns tempos, devia ser a única solução para seu coração já muito ferido.

A luz piscava com intensidade em seus olhos e o suor escorria por sua testa e costas. Já era quase meia noite quando Kagome informou Sango de que iria ao banheiro.

Kagome entrou no banheiro que por incrível que pareça, estava vazio. Analisou seu rosto no espelho, apagando com a ponta dos dedos os traços de maquiagem que já estavam borrados por causa do suor. Lavou as mãos e o rosto, sentindo o frescor da água gelada. Sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho, finalmente depois de tanto tempo sentia-se leve sem que o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros, seus problemas temporariamente esquecidos.

Quando saía do banheiro, algo negro entrou na sua frente, por causa do escuro não conseguia ver o que era, tentou ir para o lado, e percebeu que era um homem muito alto que trancava sua passagem, receosa ela ergueu os olhos.

Jamais teria imaginado encontrar aquele homem novamente! Gelo se espalhou por suas veias e ela sentiu o coração parar, pânico tomando conta de si.

- Nos encontramos de novo, princesa. – ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios, impediu a passagem dela a rodeando com seus braços fortes, prendendo-a contra a parede. – Dessa vez você não escapa.

Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga, medo cru tomava seu corpo, estava paralisada. Conhecia bem aquela voz asquerosa, aqueles olhos frios e doentios, aquela voz; a voz do homem que quase a estuprara, a voz de seu padrasto!

Memórias terríveis lhe assomaram a mente num flash rápido. Seus pais se divorciando. Seu pai trocando a mãe e a família pela secretária loira e peituda que trabalhava com ele, o desprezo que o pai tratou a família, preferindo a loira falsa aos filhos e esposa. Sua mãe triste e desamparada conhecendo Justin, um cara alto e forte em seus plenos trinta anos, cinco anos mais novo que sua mãe, bonito e charmoso.

A imagem de sua mãe levando Justin para morar com ela; sua mãe destroçada pela traição do marido, fraca e de coração ferido, apaixonando-se por um canalha psicopata que tudo que queria era ter a ela, a jovem Kagome na cama, a virgem intocada.

A memória do quase incidente lhe percorreu a mente, seus gritos por socorro enquanto ele rasgava suas roupas.

Sua mãe na ocasião estava fora trabalhando, Souta estava na casa de um vizinho a algumas quadras dali e ela sozinha em casa fora pega desprevenida. Justin já havia ameaçado pega-la a força algumas vezes, mas ela vendo a mãe mais feliz depois de conhecer Justin, ficou calada, não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo dele e não sabia se sua mãe acreditaria nela, afinal ele era um doce quando sua mãe estava por perto. Ela mesma não acreditava que um homem tão belo como ele fosse capaz de cometer um ato tão atroz como aquele.

A sorte e Deus estava ao lado dela naquele dia, pois a vizinha fofoqueira que morava na casa ao lado ouvira seus apelos de socorro e a polícia chegara prontamente para salva-la das mãos daquele louco.

Voltando ao presente Kagome viu-se atada aquele homem novamente, uma faca fazia-se sentir na lateral de sua cintura, a frieza da lâmina enviando choques por seu corpo, o escuro não permitia que ninguém visse o que acontecia.

- Se gritar, eu te mato aqui mesmo. Não tenho medo de ser preso, já fugi antes, posso fazer de novo, foi muito difícil seguir seus passos até aqui e não imaginava que você caísse nas minhas mãos tão rápido e de surpresa assim, minha princesa, quase não acreditei quando te vi dançando, tão linda, tão sexy – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, virando-a para que andasse a sua frente indo para a saída da boate, seu corpo fortemente pressionado ao dela, ela sentia a evidência de seu desejo doentio por ela a pressionando e isso fazia com que seu coração batesse em alta velocidade no peito, o medo tomando conta dela. – Imaginei que voltaria para sua cidade natal, mas não que te encontraria numa boate, você mudou, não parece mais tão inocente, mas isso é bom, isso é muito bom, fique quietinha e sorria, finja que está tudo bem, é só mais uma garota dando mole para o segurança, disfarce e não te machucarei.

Kagome se sentia tão assustada, o medo a assolava de uma maneira que não conseguia raciocinar, estava congelada. Entorpecida obedeceu ao comando de Justin e seguiu em frente em sentido a saída, presa no seu próprio medo e no medo do que iria acontecer dali a diante, Justin permitiu que se afastasse um pouco quando chegaram à saída da boate para não levantar suspeitas e para que ninguém visse a faca guardou-a no cinto e segurou Kagome firme pelo braço.

Quando o frio da rua atingiu seu corpo Kagome pensou que era o seu fim, ninguém a veria sendo levada por Justin, a rua estava consideravelmente vazia, logo chegariam a uma esquina e seria seu fim, ela sentiu novamente a faca em sua cintura, apesar de Justin se manter um pouco afastado, viraram a esquina e ela avistou um jovem a alguns metros a sua frente mexendo no celular, antes que ela pudesse pensar em pedir ajuda ele virou-se para ela e no momento que seus olhos se encontraram ele lhe abriu um largo sorriso. Justin percebendo, começou a se afastar disfarçadamente.

- Kagome! Quanto tempo! – o garoto disse se aproximando correndo e em seguida a abraçou sem perceber o homem logo atrás de Kagome que se afastava, Justin viu que perdera a oportunidade e se misturou com as sombras.

Kagome não sentindo mais a faca na sua cintura olhou para trás e não viu mais sinais de Justin. Abraçou-se com força a Miroku e começou a chorar em desespero.

- Kagome! O que houve, por que chora? – Miroku perguntou confuso e depois abriu um sorriso galante – Sentiu tanta saudade assim de mim? – seu sorriso murchou ao ver o sofrimento estampado no rosto da garota – Kagome? – perguntou preocupado.

Kagome sentia sua voz presa na garganta, congelada ainda de medo não conseguiu falar e agarrou com mais força ao amigo.

- Kagome? Algo errado? – Miroku perguntou mais confuso e preocupado ainda, olhando em volta para ver o que podia ter deixado sua amiga tão estranha.

- Mi-Miroku – ela raspou a garganta tentando falar – Você acabou de salvar minha vida.

- O que? Como assim? – Miroku perguntou atônito.

- Você não viu o homem que estava atrás de mim? – ela perguntou ainda chorosa – Ele ia me violentar. – ela desatou a chorar novamente.

- O que? O segurança? Era a única pessoa que estava atrás de você, mas, cadê ele? – o garoto olhou em volta deles e não viu mais ninguém na rua somente alguns jovens dando risada a uns vinte metros dali na frente da boate. – Aqueles caras ali?

- O segurança, era o Justin, você não viu como ele estava com uma faca na minha cintura? - ela olhou a sua volta subitamente com medo de encontrar o homem novamente - Era o Justin, meu padrasto – ela repetiu em pânico.

- Calma, vamos sair daqui, eu não vi que ele estava tão próximo assim, vi que tinha um cara de preto vestido como os seguranças de boate atrás de você, mas me senti tão aliviado ao vê-la que nem reparei, estava aqui procurando a boate que... a cadê a Sango? Eu cheguei de viagem hoje e a Rin me disse que poderia encontrar você e a Sango aqui, ela me passou o endereço, mas me perdi e.. – ele balançou a cabeça - Cadê ela? O Justin a pegou?

- Não, acho que ele não a viu, ela deve estar lá dentro. – Kagome respondeu limpando as lágrimas, ela ainda estava abraçada a Miroku. De repente ela sentiu mais medo – Vamos voltar, vai que ele a viu, vai que ele a pegou?! Ao meu deus, venha Miroku! – ela virou-se e arrastando Miroku com ela, ambos correram para a boate.

O segurança barrou a entrada dos dois e Kagome desatou a explicar-se – Você viu o outro segurança que saiu a alguns segundos comigo? – mela começou a chorar e Miroku ajudou-a a explicar, o segurança pegou o celular e começou a falar rapidamente, logo mais dois seguranças chegaram e acompanharam Kagome e Miroku para dentro, eles encontraram Sango.

- Kagome, o que houve? Você está chorando? Miroku? O que está fazendo aqui e esses seguranças – Sango perguntou, sem entender nada

- Sango amor, precisamos sair daqui. – Miroku disse.

- Moça precisamos que explique tudo o que aconteceu ao gerente, venha – um dos seguranças falou.

- Como assim? – Sango perguntou.

- Venha, logo você ficará sabendo – Miroku avisou segurando-a pelo braço. Juntos os cinco seguiram para os fundos da boate onde Kagome e Miroku contaram tudo ao gerente, o qual explicou que era a primeira noite de trabalho de Justin que ele havia sido contratado naquele mesmo dia, portanto não sabiam muitas coisas sobre ele, o nome que ele dera era falso, dessa forma todos os documentos que apresentara também eram falsos. O gerente constrangido e nervoso com a situação, pois deveria ter checado os documentos para ver sua veracidade, se sentiu culpado e acompanhou os jovens à delegacia para prestar queixa.

* * *

_Oie gente, o que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente um dos segredos foram revelados! =X_

Acho que por essa vocês não esperavam né? Bem quem já tinha lido quando postei a história na primeira vez já sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas dessa vez reescrevendo o cap eu coloquei mais detalhes, espero que tenha ficado bem escrito, me digam o que acharam!

Bom, deixa eu explicar para que os novos leitores entendam...eu comecei essa história a alguns anos e escrevi ela até 2012, todos os 26 capitulos parando no ultimo, quando cheguei ao final eu meio que empaquei, não consegui criar um final satisfatório, e acabei largando mão, fiz a segunda e terceira edição de toda a história, colocando mais detalhes e arrumando melhor a escrita, dai em junho do ano passado peguei de novo a historia e comecei a reescreve-la mesmo, mudando fatos e ajustando melhor ao que eu queria, mas logo larguei mão de novo e reescrevi até o capitulo 7, nessa sexta feira, senti vontade de pegar a historia novamente e bem até que estou indo muito bem, não acham? Já reescrevi até o capitulo 20!

Bom voltando lá...não sei se perceberam, mas os capítulos de 8 a 11 eu meio que perdi o rumo da fic quando a escrevi na primeira vez, dessa vez tentei ajustar um pouco, mas não tirei essa parte da historia, a partir do capitulo de hoje a fic volta ao caminho que eu havia traçado quando a bolei na minha cabeça há tantos anos atrás e recomeça os mistérios por assim dizer...bem até que está sendo bem rápido! Espero chegar ao ultimo capítulo em breve com todas as ideias formadas e finalmente conseguir escreve-lo de modo satisfatório! Kkkk Já estou reescrevendo o 21! Isso é muito bom, nem imaginava que em tão pouco tempo conseguiria reescrever tantos capítulos, se tudo continuar acho que nesse fim de semana ainda consigo terminar a história!

Bom aguardo as respostas de vocês quanto ao capítulo! Bjão e boa semana!

**Reviews serão respondidas por PM, reviews anônimas por aqui mesmo!**

**Gab:** Oie pois é, o processo de reescrita está indo muito bem por enquanto kkk por isso postei vários caps de uma vez, é...não vou comentar sobre seu palpite já que nesse cap vc já percebeu que não é né... beeeeem, me diga o que achou desse cap! Bjuss e até


	13. Capítulo 13 Medo

**UM ESTRANHO CONHECIDO**

**(4° edição – 18/02/14)**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence =P Mas a história sim! **O enredo é 100% meu! **As músicas que aparecem na história não são minhas e todas estão com seus respectivos nomes e autores! (cantores no caso) ^^'

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Medo**

- Kagome! Filha o que aconteceu? – Rumiko Higurashi exclamou algumas horas mais tarde quando a filha chegou à casa acompanhada dos amigos Sango e Miroku.

- Justin. – Kagome sussurrou. Rumiko se pôs branca como papel.

- O quê? Mas ele veio mesmo para o Japão? Kagome! Você está bem? Ele não tentou nada com você? Pelo amor de Deus! – a senhora Higurashi se exaltou, desespero em sua voz.

- Não, mãe, graças ao Miroku eu fui salva, agora estou bem, vamos entrar, estou morrendo de frio – Kagome respondeu cansada.

- Oh que cabeça a minha, entrem crianças. – Rumiko deu um passo para o lado e permitiu que o trio passasse.

Assim que todos se acomodaram no sofá, Kagome relatou a mãe e a Souta que descera correndo as escadas quase se _estabanando_ com as muletas no caminho, tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

- Quer dizer que você está em perigo! Se não fosse por Miroku só Deus sabe o que aquele louco teria feito com você! – a mãe exclamou. Agradecendo a Deus por ter mandado um amigo a filha num momento tão preciso como aquele.

- Mãe, agora que o pior já passou, eu só quero dormir, me deitar e esquecer do mundo, me sinto exausta, ficamos horas na delegacia - ela se virou para os amigos - e acho que sua mãe já deve estar preocupada com você né Sango? E o seu pai Miroku?

Miroku contara para elas enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa de Kagome, que seu pai e ele estavam morando novamente em Tókio, o pai dele fora promovido na empresa e com a promoção veio à transferência de cidade. O que deixara o garoto para lá de feliz.

- Minha mãe, nem liga se eu dormir fora – disse Sango, dando de ombros, quando viu o olhar espantado da mãe da amiga, acrescentou – Minha irmã sumiu por dois meses e minha mãe nada disse. – Miroku abraçou a namorada, sentindo a tristeza dela apesar da garota falar como se não fizesse diferença alguma o que a mãe pensara ou não.

- Meu pai me deu carta branca, para mim não tem problema, mas se quiser Sango, eu te levo em casa. – Miroku olhou para a namorada, perguntando.

- Eu quero ficar com a Kah- respondeu ela, logo em seguida fitando a amiga – Isso se você quiser que eu fique.

Kagome assentiu. Rumiko que assistia a conversa decidiu preparar um chá.

- Então está decidido, todos ficam, Miroku você pode mesmo dormir aqui? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou antes de sair do cômodo.

Ele assentiu. – Ok, Souta acompanhe Miroku para o seu quarto que eu já subo lá e ajudo a montar a cama, Kagome e Sango as duas podem ir indo também, que já vou lá, levarei um chá para todos vocês – Rumiko concluiu, tentando sorrir para o grupo que a fitava. Com exceção de Kagome que ainda estava com um olhar perdido.

Os quatro subiram para os respectivos quartos.

oOOoOOooOOOo

Depois de tomar o chá Kagome se sentiu mais calma e avisou a amiga que iria tomar um banho, pois se sentia suja após os incidentes daquela noite pavorosa.

Enquanto a água quente escorria por seu corpo, Kagome chorava se sentindo despedaçada, presa, se sentia como um verme sujo, com medo, insegura e sozinha.

- Kagome? Você está bem? – Sango perguntou do lado de fora do banheiro, à amiga passara mais uma hora de baixo d'água.

- E-Estou. – Kagome forçou a garganta a responder. A contragosto desligou o chuveiro, se enrolou na toalha, se secou e vagarosamente vestiu o pijama.

- Você ta bem? – Sango perguntou novamente assim que a amiga entrou no quarto.

Kagome olhou para ela, o rosto inexpressivo, precisava fazer algo para aliviar a dor, o medo que sentia, então sem olhar para a amiga que já estava deitada no colchão ao lado de sua cama, Kagome pegou um bloco de notas e um lápis, deitou-se na cama e começou a desenhar.

Sango estava sem saber o que fazer, sua amiga perdera o brilho no olhar, parecia ainda entorpecida, deveria estar exausta e, no entanto estava ali deitada desenhando com afinco. Deu mais uma espiada no bloco depois de alguns minutos e viu que Kagome agora escrevia algo com força no papel, o desenho que ela havia feito parecia um rosto desfigurado, os olhos tristes, a expressão destroçada, Sango supôs que a amiga se sentia assim, em pedaços.

Quando Kagome terminou de escrever, ela jogou o bloco para Sango.

Sango agarrou o bloco, contemplou de perto a figura desenhada e leu o que a morena escrevera:

**Rastejando dentro da minha pele****  
****Estas feridas não curarão****  
****Medo é o que me derruba****  
****Confundindo o que é real**

**Há algo dentro de mim que me puxa pra baixo da superfície**  
**Consumindo, confundindo,**  
**Esta falta de autocontrole eu temo que nunca acabe**  
**Controlando**  
**Parece que não consigo**  
**Me achar novamente**  
**Minhas paredes estão se fechando**  
**(Sem um senso de confiança, estou convencida que há muita pressão para eu agüentar)**  
**Eu me senti desse jeito antes**  
**Tão insegura**

**Desconforto eterno se possuiu em mim**  
**Distraindo, reagindo,**  
**Contra minha vontade eu fico do lado da minha própria reflexão**  
**Está assombrando**  
**Parece que eu não consigo**  
**Me achar novamente**  
**Minhas paredes estão se fechando**  
**(Sem um senso de confiança, estou convencido que há muita pressão para eu agüentar)**  
**Eu me senti desse jeito antes**  
**Tão inseguro...**

Kagome finalmente se deitou e ficou a olhar para o teto de seu quarto.

Sango a chamou algumas vezes, mas quando não houve resposta, apagou as luzes e decidiu dormir.

Pouquíssimas horas depois Kagome acordou com o sol batendo no seu rosto, com dificuldade abriu os olhos, e logo a realidade assomou novamente seus pensamentos. Quase fora estuprada! Quase vivenciara novamente a cena que a atormentava durante tanto tempo! A sensação de medo ainda estava vívida em sua memória, como se houvesse gelo em suas veias, nem mesmo o calor do sol em seu rosto conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse quente.

Levantou-se com cuidado e avistou sua amiga deitada no colchão ao lado da cama, ainda em sono profundo. Sango, que amiga maravilhosa era ela.

Kagome contemplou por alguns segundos o rosto sereno da amiga e por um instante sentiu inveja, queria não ter recordações tão terríveis, queria ser uma pessoa normal, poder viver sem medo. Ela saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, parou de frente para o espelho e abriu a torneira e ficou um tempo olhando a água escorrer, o tempo era da mesma forma, escorre rapidamente, escapa por entre os dedos como areia, e, no entanto nem ele mesmo seria capaz de apagar o medo de seu coração. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto, desligou a torneira e ficou ali fitando o reflexo no espelho, seus olhos estavam inchados e ainda um pouco vermelhos dos momentos que chorara na noite passada.

Sango acordou perturbada, tivera um sonho desagradável que envolvia sua melhor amiga Kagome. Pouco a pouco memórias da noite anterior lhe assaltaram a mente, não era um sonho, Kagome quase fora estuprada, Sango nunca se esqueceria do olhar destroçado no rosto da melhor amiga. Naquele instante jurou que jamais voltaria a ver a amiga daquela forma. Levantou-se com pressa e colocou-se a procurar por Kagome, encontrou-a facilmente, ainda no banheiro a olhar-se fixamente no espelho.

- Kagome? – ela chamou. A morena a olhou, e Sango novamente deparou-se com aquele olhar perdido. Sem se controlar Sango abraçou-a tentando consolá-la. – Ah Kagome, está tudo bem agora, calma.

Kagome quando ouviu as palavras da amiga, não se agüentou e lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

- Tenho tanto medo, Sango e vergonha – ela soluçou.

- Tranqüila – Sango afagou os cabelos desalinhados pelo sono da amiga – Está tudo bem agora, ele será preso novamente. Não se preocupe, nada de mal irá acontecer a você, eu não vou deixar, está bem? E vergonha por quê? Não há nada para se envergonhar, você não fez nada de errado! Ele que é doente! Louco! Vamos esquecê-lo, ok? – Sango acariciou com as mãos o rosto da outra e sorriu tristemente – Vamos tomar café? – perguntou, se controlando para não chorar também, quebrava seu coração ver a amiga daquele jeito.

Kagome assentiu e as duas desceram para o desjejum.

Depois de um desjejum silencioso, o celular de Sango tocou, Rin estava preocupada com a irmã mais nova ter passado a noite fora e ficou mais tranqüila depois que Sango explicou que dormira na casa de Kagome.

Miroku ligou para o pai para avisar que já estava indo para casa.

- Sango, você quer uma carona? – Miroku perguntou, após de despedir da senhora Higurashi.

Sango o olhou indecisa, olhou para Kagome e perguntou à amiga – Kah? Você vai ficar bem? Se eu for embora?

Kagome que estava sentada à mesa sozinha, após a mãe ter ido lavar a louça na cozinha e Souta ter voltado para seu quarto, olhou vagamente para o casal de amigos na porta da cozinha.

- Pode ir, Sango, ficarei bem, eu só preciso ficar sozinha. – Sango assentiu apesar de não achar uma boa idéia. Miroku olhou para as duas amigas, foi até Kagome e abraçou desajeitadamente por causa da cadeira.

- Kagome, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo e com a Sango para qualquer coisa tá? Eu tenho que ir agora por que ainda tenho que arrumar a mudança. – Kagome assentiu de leve e ele beijou o topo da cabeça da morena, sorriu tristemente e se aproximou da namorada.

Sango ainda estava indecisa, não achava uma boa idéia deixar a amiga sozinha.

- Pode ir Sango, obrigada pelo apoio de vocês. –Kagome sorriu tristemente – Sério mesmo. Sempre serei grata a você Miroku por me salvar e a você Sango por estar sempre ao meu lado. – Dizendo isso Kagome se levantou e se pôs a ajudar a mãe com a louça.

O casal se fitou por mais alguns instantes, se despediram e por fim saíram da casa.

oOooOOoOOOo

_Algumas horas mais tarde_

- Não quero viver com medo, mas não consigo me esquecer da voz daquele homem – Kagome falava consigo mesma, deitada na cama, o sol a aquecer-lhe o rosto. – Só queria dormir, sem sonhar. – ela acrescentou tristemente.

Ela tentou relaxar e depois de algumas horas a olhar para o teto finalmente adormeceu.

- Ahñ? – Kagome acordou assustada com um barulho estranho vindo da janela, com o coração batendo rápido no peito virou vagarosamente o rosto na direção do barulho, uma mão batia insistentemente contra o vidro e Kagome se levantou com pressa, correu para o outro lado do quarto e já ia saindo porta a fora quando ouviu:

- Droga Kagome, abre logo isso aqui! – ela sorriu aliviada ao reconhecer a voz.

- Inuyasha! – ela gritou correndo para abrir a janela.

Assim que ele entrou no quarto ela o abraçou apertado.

- Nossa! Vou vir fazer visitas a você mais vezes se for assim que você vai me receber – disse ele sorrindo faceiro, afagando gentilmente as costas da garota. – Hey? – ele perguntou elevando o rosto dela ao nível do dele, e percebeu que ela havia estado chorando, os olhos estavam inchados. – O que houve? – perguntou assustado. Quando ela começou a chorar ele a abraçou com mais força e ficou murmurando palavras consoladoras.

Inuyasha levou-a até a cama e lá se sentou com ela ainda a abraçando tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

Assim que Kagome conseguiu relaxar, ela parou de chorar e começou a rir.

- Ficou louca? – Inuyasha perguntou desconcertado, pelo choro e depois a crise histérica que se seguiu.

- De-Desculpa Inu, é que sou uma boba, chorei convulsivamente em cima de você. – disse ela em meio a soluços, Inuyasha limpou algumas lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo rosto dela. – O que faz aqui? – ela resolveu perguntar.

- Eu..senti saudade, só isso. Agora você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Ai Inu, você sempre aparece nos momentos mais inconvenientes, mas dessa vez você acertou – ela sorriu, um sorriso triste todavia. Ela virou de costas se aconchegando no peitoral forte do rapaz – Me abraça forte Inu, preciso de você – ela disse apertando os braços dele com força ao redor de sua cintura. Inuyasha assentiu e a abraçou com mais força, deixando o rosto aninhado no pescoço dela, ficaram assim alguns minutos antes de Inuyasha voltar a indagar:

- Me conta, o que houve para você fugir da janela quando eu bati e depois chorar daquele jeito? – ele acariciou com a ponta dos dedos os cabelos dela.

Kagome respirou fundo e contou tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior e toda a história do pai e do padrasto dela.

Inuyasha estava atônito depois que ela terminou a narrativa. – _O quê_? Eu não posso acreditar! Meu Deus Kagome! Graças aos céus Miroku estava lá! Tremo só de imaginar o que aquele cara faria com você – ele a abraçou apertado – Kag, por que não me contou nada disso antes? – ele perguntou depois de respirar fundo, virou levemente o rosto dela para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

- Inu você também não me conta nada sobre a sua vida, por que eu contaria? – Inuyasha se encolheu diante disso, era a mais pura verdade, mas não podia contar nada a ela, ele teria vergonha da vida que levava, da pessoa que ele havia se tornado e pior não podia envolvê-la.

- Desculpa, eu não quero estragar mais as coisas e nem te meter nos meus problemas, Kag, pensei muito nessas ultimas semanas e é por isso que estou aqui, eu não posso te contar nada, mas não quero deixar de vê-la. – ele a fitou nos olhos profundamente, puro mel encontrando o chocolate dos olhos dela.

- Por que não pode me contar? Acabo de te contar a trágica história que é a minha vida e você não pode contar nada? Não pode ser pior do que isso. – suspirou.

Ele respirou profundamente – Kah tente compreender, não posso chegar perto de você. Não posso te contar. – sua voz estava angustiada. Kagome desistiu então de pressioná-lo, do que adiantava?

- Tudo bem, mas somos amigos apesar de tudo? – ela perguntou. Já não sentia mais aquele medo, Inuyasha estava ali abraçado a ela, e somente sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele já a fazia se sentir bem, segura entre os braços fortes.

- Sabe que não quero ser só seu amigo – ele disse acariciando uma mecha dos cabelos dela, apreciando o tom levemente avermelhado que o sol atribuía aos cabelos. – Mas não posso oferecer mais do que isso. – ele respirou pesadamente antes de dar a noticia a ela – Kagome – ele soltou a mecha e colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto da garota – Não podemos ser amigos, - ela arregalou os olhos, mas ele a impediu de falar – Eu vim aqui te dizer que só poderei te ver se for assim. - _"Às escondidas" _– acrescentou mentalmente.

- Mas? Por quê? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Não posso responder – ele disse agoniado – Olha, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo, ficarei de olho em você, mas de longe. Ninguém pode saber que somos_ amigos_. Não precisa ter medo desse cara, não vou deixar chegar perto o suficiente para se quer tocar num fio de cabelo seu, eu juro. – ele a abraçou com mais força para reafirmar.

- E como fará isso se não pode ficar perto de mim? – ela perguntou se aconchegando mais ao peito dele.

- Tenho meus meios. – ele respondeu ríspido, depois relaxou e continuou - Só promete que não ficará chateada comigo? – perguntou se sentindo triste, por não poder oferecer nada mais do que isso à mulher amada.

- Vou tentar Inu, juro que tentarei te compreender – ela respirou fundo – Agora o importante é que você está aqui, quando tudo que preciso é ficar aqui segura nos seus braços. – ela fechou os olhos.

Inuyasha aproveitou que ela se aconchegara e ficou a inalar o doce perfume natural que vinha dos cabelos e da pele dela, a amava com loucura, mas sabia que não podia expor sua vida a ela. Abraçados assim, adormeceram.

* * *

Oie!

Bom gente segue o capítulo 13!

luisamrs3 , Takahashi Kagome , Gab e iimischa muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei bem feliz!

Eu ia responder as reviews por PM (_private messaging,_ mas como ninguém respondeu as minhas respostas, vou responder por aqui mesmo...)

**Luisamrs3:** Oiee! Pois é ainda bem que o Miroku voltou kkk, bem espero que tenha curtido o capítulo, é bem triste, mas bem...Bjus e até breve.

**Takahashi Kagome**: Oie, muito obrigada pela review! Pois é, que praga essa Kikyou né! Eu detesto ela, e por isso pode ficar sussi que o inu não se envolve com ela não. Seria muito clichê. Muito obrigada por suas palavras, me animaram bastante! Bjus e até mais!

**Gab**: Oiie! Pois é sabia que ia surpreender aos novos leitores, acho que não tem ninguém das antigas lendo por enquanto. E claro alguém tinha que salvar a Kagome né! Tadinha! Não gosto nem de pensar em passar por uma situação dessas! Que medo! =X Bjones garota e obrigada!

**Iimischa:** Oi seja bem vinda! Espero que esteja curtindo! Bjus

Obs: o trecho em negrito é da musica Crawling do Linkin Park


	14. Capítulo 14 BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

**UM ESTRANHO CONHECIDO**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**4° Ed – 18/02/2014**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence =P Mas a história sim! **O enredo é 100% meu! **As músicas que aparecem na história não são minhas e todas estão com seus respectivos nomes e autores! ( cantores no caso) ^^'

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!**

Quando o sol já estava se pondo, Inuyasha acordou se sentindo relaxado e feliz ao sentir o corpo quente de Kagome aninhado ao seu. Com cuidado se levantou para não acordá-la, deixou-a deitada abraçada ao travesseiro e ficou a contemplá-la por alguns instantes.

Sabia que tinha que ir embora. Deu alguns passos em direção a janela, quando se lembrou de Justin, a raiva fez o sangue ferver em suas veias, mas não era momento para ter um acesso de raiva, com cuidado para não fazer barulho trancou a janela, assim que se dirigiu a porta do quarto fazendo o mínimo de barulho que podia, viu uma folha de papel um pouco amassada jogada perto da porta, apanhou-a.

Fitou por alguns instantes o desenho feito com traços fortes, porém perfeitos como os de uma artista, naquele momento sentiu toda a dor que a figura revelava, reparou que abaixo dela havia algo escrito, assim que terminou de ler, olhou novamente para Kagome deitada na cama, dormindo tranquilamente, suspirou, abriu a porta com cuidado e saiu pelo corredor.

Alcançou a escada que levava ao andar de baixo e já estava quase descendo quando um barulho o fez voltar-se.

- Inuyasha? – Souta perguntou após abrir a porta do banheiro. Inuyasha ficou sem graça por ter sido pego em flagrante.

- O-oi – ele disse, forçando a voz a sair mais firme – Vim visitar sua irmã, mas já estou de saída.

- Ah. – o garoto assentiu meio sonolento. - Então vou abrir a porta para você. – Souta saiu pelo corredor mancando um pouco.

- Cadê suas muletas? – Inuyasha perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não conta na-...hey! Como você sabe que eu deveria estar usando muletas? – Inuyasha ficou vermelho, teria que admitir que andara observando a família nas últimas semanas.

- Eu te vi com elas – disse, tentando soar indiferente.

- Sei – Souta respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. – Não conta para ninguém que já to conseguindo andar sem elas, é bom ser paparicado de vez em quando – o menino sorriu e Inuyasha se sentiu confortável com o clima de parceria que se estabeleceu entre eles. Juntos os dois desceram as escadas e Souta abriu a porta para que Inuyasha saísse.

- Até mais ver então. – o mais novo disse se despedindo.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo internamente, Souta era uma criança notável, assim como seu irmãozinho Shippo. Pensar em Shippo deixou-o triste.

oOOooOOooOOoo

Quando Kagome acordou na manhã seguinte, sentia-se melhor, a sensação de medo já não era tão intensa e começava aos poucos transformar-se em ansiedade, mas por motivos diferentes. Inuyasha permanecera a seu lado no momento que ela mais precisara dele. _Inuyasha_, amava-o tinha certeza. O que será que ele tanto escondia?

Ainda estava pensando nisso quando desceu para tomar café após um banho rápido.

Sua mãe e Souta já estavam sentados a mesa.

- Bom dia – Kagome saudou.

- Bom dia filha, está melhor hoje? – Rumiko perguntou servindo-se de café.

- Estou sim. – a filha respondeu se sentando.

- Claro que ela está, o namorado veio visitá-la ontem. – Souta se intrometeu na conversa, querendo ver um pouco mais de cor no rosto da irmã. Como planejara um rubor tomou conta da face de Kagome e ele se pôs a rir.

- Souta! – Kagome exclamou brava – Ele não é meu namorado!

Rumiko olhava para os dois completamente confusa. – Quem? – ela indagou.

- Ah nada não mãe, eu só flagrei Inuyasha saindo do quarto dela ontem no fim da tarde – Souta respondeu, colocando em seguida um pedaço enorme de pão na boca, tentando parecer não dar importância ao fato.

Kagome se pôs mais vermelha ainda.

- Souta! – exclamou. O menino riu e a mãe o acompanhou fitando o rosto indignado, porém mais vivo da filha, e no fim até Kagome se contagiou pelo riso de seus parentes.

OooOooOOoO

- Kagome! – Sango gritou assim que avistou a amiga entrando no colégio na companhia de uma sorridente Ayame e um emburrado Inumaru.

- Oi! – Kagome respondeu, o mais naturalmente que conseguiu, suas emoções ainda estavam conflitantes por causa dos acontecimentos do fim de semana e encontrar-se logo cedo com o ex-namorado que estava visivelmente contrariado e muito magoado, não ajudava em nada em seu estado emocional.

- Ai Kah eu vou indo! – Ayame disse sorrindo, se sentia nas nuvens e mal se contia de alegria queria encontrar logo com seu novo 'namorado'. Inumaru seguiu atrás dela, calado.

- Tudo bem? – Sango perguntou assim que ficou a sós com a amiga.

- Tudo bem sim, só meio estranho o clima entre mim e o Inumaru.

- É sempre meio estranho quando o namoro acaba, mas não era disso que eu estava perguntando – Sango arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Estou bem melhor Sango – Kagome sorriu um pouco – Passou meu estado de melancolia e medo, pelo menos um pouco, continuo procurando o _maldito_ em cada esquina, mas _tô_ bem. – Ela já avistara Inuyasha com seus amigos assim que chegara ao quarteirão do colégio. Ele não olhara na direção dela, continuara conversando normalmente, no entanto ela sentia como se ele soubesse que ela já havia chegado, uma sensação de segurança e proteção lhe assomara assim que o avistara, e além disso apesar de Inumaru estar com cara amarrada, foi um alivio não ter que ir sozinha para o colégio, Ayame estava tremendamente feliz e não parara de falar o caminho todo sobre o novo namorado, o qual ela não revelara o nome, deixando Kagome curiosa e Inumaru super entediado.

As duas subiram as escadarias do colégio. Assim que chegaram à sala Sango foi surpreendida por um abraço apertado e um aperto na...

_Blaft_

- Miroku! – ela gritou furiosa soltando-se dele, depois sorriu e o beijou. Kagome ficou desconcertada com a cena, que amiga louca ela tinha, primeiro batia no namorado, tudo bem que ele merecia. A sala não era lugar para ele ficar apertando as partes dela, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo. E depois ela o beijara apaixonadamente. Sango era mesmo muito louca, mas Kagome sentiu-se feliz com o entusiasmo da amiga. As duas andaram mesmo muito tristes nas ultimas semanas.

Miroku sorria bobamente quando Sango o soltou – Nossa amor, se eu soubesse que seria recebido desse jeito, te apalpava mais vezes! – ele exclamou. Sango ficou vermelha e deu-lhe outro tapa em reação ao embaraço que sentia.

- Ai! – o garoto exclamou – Por que me bateu? – ele estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Oras – Sango disse, passando por ele – Você ouviu o que disse? Acaba de me constranger perante a sala inteira, bem que mereceu esse tapa. – ela disse calmamente enquanto se sentava em sua carteira. Quando não ouviu nenhuma resposta viu que Miroku estava no mesmo lugar ainda boquiaberto. Ela sorriu e levantou-se em seguida, pegou a mão dele e puxou-o para perto – Não faça isso na frente dos outros, se não... – ela ameaçou sussurrando no ouvido dele. Ele assentiu sorrindo, sentira tanta saudade da namorada que até se esquecera da dor dos tapas dela, mas era tapa de amor, assim ele pensava.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, esses dois...era bom vê-los juntos novamente. O sentimento alegre que sentiu logo foi substituído pelo nojo assim que avistou Kikyo do outro lado da sala, destilando veneno com suas amigas.

- Você viu, que vergonha bater no namorado assim? Se eu fosse ela o receberia com mais carinho, já que ficou tanto tempo fora. – Tsubaki comentou.

- Rá! Ela deve ter levado tantos chifres que deve estar com mais galhos que uma árvore – Kikyo acrescentou e as amigas dela riram. Kagome não agüentou mais e deu vazão a todos os sentimentos de raiva, medo, ódio e rancor que a consumiram durante aquele fim de semana e com toda sua força de vontade partiu para cima de Kikyo.

- Quem você pensa que é, sua vagabunda! – exclamou ela puxando Kikyo pelos cabelos.

Em segundos o circulo estava armado. As duas se embolavam no chão enquanto a turma gritava em volta: BRIGA BRIGA BRIGA. Sango e Miroku tentavam apartar, mas Kagome e Kikyo continuavam a se pegar no chão, Kagome deu um soco no estômago da outra e Kikyo levantou a perna para chutar Kagome quando uma mão forte pegou-a pela cintura tirando de cima da outra morena, Kikyo se virou para agredir quem a agarrara e deu de cara com Bankotsu. Nesse momento Kagome partiu para cima de Kikyo novamente e Inumaru a segurou com força, tentando impedi-la.

Bankotsu arrastou Kikyo para longe dali enquanto Inumaru gritava com Kagome.

- Você ficou louca? Partir para cima da garota que nem um trator desgovernado!

- Ela mereceu! Aquela vadia de uma figa! – Kagome gritava de volta tentando se soltar dos braços dele que ainda a seguravam.

- Calma Kagome! – Miroku e Sango estavam dizendo, segurando cada um, uma mão da morena.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas de se soltar Kagome respirou fundo e ficou quieta – Tá bom, podem me soltar agora. – falou um pouco mais calma.

Inumaru e os amigos a soltaram devagar.

- Desculpa Inumaru, não sei o que deu em mim. – ela olhou tristemente para ele e forçou seus lábios a sorrirem.

- Nossa, que gata selvagem você ein. Foi lindo assistir a briga! – Kagome se virou de pressa não acreditando no que ouvia. Inuyasha estava parado a porta abraçado com Yura, um sorriso de deboche lhe adornava os lábios, enquanto a ruiva a olhava desdenhosa.

- Seu filho da puta! – Inumaru gritou morrendo de ódio, tudo que queria era tirar aquele sorriso presunçoso da cara do outro, partiu para cima de Inuyasha, só que este desviou a tempo e Inumaru deu de frente com uma parede de músculos que era o professor de educação física.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – o professor perguntou assim que Inumaru se afastou vermelho de raiva e de vergonha.

- Nada não, professor – foi Inuyasha quem respondeu sorrindo zombeteiramente. O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva na direção de Inumaru. O garoto assentiu, a contragosto.

Yura aproveitou para sair dali já que a aula logo começaria.

Assim que a ruiva se retirou, Inuyasha, Inumaru e o professor entraram na sala.

Kagome foi para sua carteira, ainda incerta sobre o que tinha acontecido. _Inuyasha, o que há com você? _– ela se perguntava.

O restante da aula passou sem mais contratempos, no entanto Kagome continuava com aquele pensamento martelando em sua cabeça, afinal quem era Inuyasha? O que ele se tornara?

Assim que o professor de educação física fez a chamada e liberou a turma para voltar à sala de aula, Inumaru decidiu tirar satisfações com Inuyasha.

Bankotsu que conversava com o amigo, viu o outro se aproximar.

- O que você quer? – Bankotsu perguntou ríspido. Inuyasha se virou e ficou olhando Inumaru com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Meu negócio não é com você não, é com ele – Inumaru falou apontando para Inuyasha.

- E o que você quer comigo, _skatistinha_? – perguntou se encostando preguiçosamente na mureta a suas costas.

- Nada demais só quero...- Inumaru deu um impulso na direção do outro, pronto para socá-lo no rosto. Inuyasha que não era bobo nem nada previu o ataque e segurou o braço de Inumaru com força, torceu o braço fazendo com que Inumaru ficasse de costas para ele, e com o outro deu uma chave de pescoço, imobilizando-o.

– Olha aqui, sua _imitaçãozinha de quinta_ – Inuyasha ameaçou – Não se mete comigo, por que não estou a fim de perder meu tempo te dando uma surra.

- E q-quem disse que você ia me dar uma surra? E-ein? – Inumaru disse com dificuldade, tentando se soltar do braço que o prendia pelo pescoço – Q-quem você pensa que é para falar com a Kagome daquele jeito? – Inumaru estava furioso, não previra que o outro saberia como lutar e muito menos a força que ele teria.

- Eu falo o que bem entender. – Inuyasha respondeu apertando ainda mais o pescoço do outro e torcendo o braço esquerdo de Inumaru atrás das costas do mesmo.

- V-você se acha demais né? S-seu rockerozinho de merda, deixa só eu me soltar que você vai ver. Você não consegue esquecer ela não é? P-por isso a insulta mesmo tendo outra grudada no seu pescoço, você é ridículo – o rosto de Inumaru estava ficando vermelho, mas não importava a força que fazia não conseguia se livrar do braço. Sem que se desse conta Inuyasha o havia imobilizado e por mais que puxasse o braço do outro, o agarre dele em seu pescoço não relaxava um milímetro se quer.

- Inuyasha, chega. – Bankotsu sussurrou, prevendo que o amigo estava perdendo o controle com as palavras de Inumaru.

Inuyasha inspirou profundamente tentando se acalmar, cenas de Inumaru e Kagome juntos nas ultimas semanas lhe assaltavam a mente, deixando-o furioso e enciumado, por mais que soubesse que o casal não estava mais junto. Lentamente soltou Inumaru o empurrando com força para longe de si mesmo.

- Não volte a me ameaçar _Inuzinho – _Inuyasha falou apontando um dedo para Inumaru que estava a alguns metros segurando o próprio pescoço tentando respirar. – Você não sabe com quem está se metendo. – Com isso ele virou as costas e saiu andando tranquilamente, já prevendo que o outro não deixaria barato.

Bankotsu acompanhou Inuyasha com os olhos, e depois fitou Inumaru que havia sentado no chão sujo do pátio. – Não vale a pena você querer brigar com ele, não se meta de novo aonde não é chamado – avisou antes de seguir atrás do amigo.

Kagome passou o restante das aulas se perguntando o que acontecera com Inumaru, depois da primeira aula o garoto tinha simplesmente sumido. Inuyasha continuava a ignorando e isso ela já previra, pensando no que haviam conversado no fim de semana. No entanto a dúvida ainda corroia sua mente, por que ele dissera aquilo quando ela brigara com Kikyo? Aliás por falar em Kikyo essa permanecera quieta durante toda a manhã, seguindo Bankotsu com os olhos, será que algo rolava entre eles? Kagome se perguntava.

Quando Kagome estava saindo do colégio, não pôde evitar olhar para todos os lados a procura de alguém parecendo suspeito, ainda estava com medo de Justin, afinal o canalha não fora preso.

- Kag! – Ayame corria em sua direção acenando. – Você viu o Inumaru?

- Já te disse mil vezes que não Ay. – Kagome sorriu, a amiga perguntara milhares de vezes durante a manhã aonde o primo se metera e ela respondera todas as vezes que não o havia visto.

- Desculpa, é que achei que não tinha perguntado para você. – Ayame suspirou.

- Hey Kag! – Miroku surgiu atrás de Kagome acompanhado da namorada. – Quer uma carona?

- Opa, aceito sim e você pode levar a Ayame também? – a morena perguntou, apontando para a ruiva que parecia distraída ainda procurando pelo primo.

- Claro, posso levar as duas. – Miroku sorriu.

- Como é bom ter meu namorado de volta! – Sango disse abraçando apertado o namorado. Miroku corou.

- Hey! – Ayame gritou – Você! O que fez com meu primo?

- Eu? – Inuyasha perguntou olhando para trás, sabia que ninguém mais havia visto sua 'discussão' com o outro, naquela hora eles estavam num lugar afastado perto do muro. – Não o vejo desde a aula de educação física. – respondeu, dando as costas para a garota, já caminhando para longe.

- Humpf! – Ayame bufou – Muito estranho.

Kagome fitou por alguns instantes as costas de Inuyasha.

- Vamos? – Sango perguntou. E os quatro seguiram para o estacionamento do colégio.

* * *

Olá segue mais um cap! Me digam o que estão achando!

Próximo capítulo: **Reflexões**


	15. Capítulo 15 Reflexões

**Um Estranho Conhecido**

**.**

**4. EDIÇÃO - 19/02/2014**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha não me pertence. A história porém sim, o enredo é 100% meu, contendo apenas algumas músicas que estão devidamente constando nome das bandas!

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Reflexões**

O céu estava claro e límpido na manhã daquela terça feira, Kagome caminhava ao lado de Ayame e Inumaru em direção ao metrô para ir para o colégio. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre Inumaru e Inuyasha, porém o garoto estava estranho, não respondera quando ela perguntara aonde ele se metera no dia anterior e estava ali ao lado dela caminhando num silêncio sepulcral e com cara de zumbi, devido às olheiras profundas em volta dos olhos. Ayame também estava estranhamente quieta.

Kagome ligou seu mp4 quando os três se sentaram no metrô, ouvir reggae sempre a deixava em paz, e ultimamente paz era tudo que precisava e ouvir o som de Bob Marley, Natiruts e sua banda favorita de reggae Chimarruts sempre trazia-lhe sentimentos tranquilos. Estava com medo de olhar para as esquinas procurando o Justin e por acaso encontra-lo, sabia que devia ter cuidado, mas tinha mais medo de vê-lo, era irracional, mas decidiu por esquecer-se dele, morreria de medo se ficasse procurando-o em cada esquina, deixaria de viver? Por causa do medo? Não, não valia a pena, tinha que seguir adiante e tentar esquecer que ele andava solto por aí...suspirou, _relaxe Kagome_ ela pensou.

Fazia tempo que não fazia trancinhas no cabelo e por essa razão ela havia acordado mais cedo e fizera minúsculas trancinhas em toda a extensão de seus volumosos cabelos, é lógico que contara com a ajuda de sua mãe para fazer tantas trancinhas, já que o processo era trabalhoso.

- Kagome, bom dia! – Miroku exclamou quando a morena entrou na sala – Você viu minha adorável Sangozinha?

- Não, ainda não, ela não ia vir com você?

Miroku riu e coçou a cabeça sem graça – Chegou uma multa ontem por excesso de velocidade e meu pai me proibiu de usar o carro até eu ter dinheiro para pagar, como vou conseguir isso, ainda não sei.

- Ah! Bem feito quem mandou andar correndo por ai! – Kagome acusou em tom sério, mas sorriu o que estragou o efeito da acusação.

- Avisei Sango que não poderia buscá-la. Ela deve estar vindo de metrô. – ele mal terminou a frase e Sango entrou na sala, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que foi Sango? – Kagome indagou antes que Miroku pudesse fazê-lo.

- Ah aquela vaca daquela mulher que chamo de mãe. – a outra gritou, e praticamente jogou-se na cadeira.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Miroku se fez presente.

- Ah ontem ela brigou com a Rin por ter chegado em casa tarde, vê se pode, minha irmã ficou desaparecida por um tempão e ela nem ligou só pensando nos problemas dela e agora Rin saiu de casa de novo!

- Meu Deus, mas onde essa garota foi? – Kagome perguntou preocupada.

- Eu não faço idéia, deve estar com o namorado, vou perguntar para o Inuyasha se ele tem notícias dela quando ele chegar. – a morena bufou cansada.

Miroku e Kagome se olharam e ambos perguntaram a Sango como estava a situação com a mãe dela.

- Minha mãe, é louca, ela está histérica por que ontem saiu finalmente o divórcio. Parece que agora caiu em si que não tem mais marido e é uma divorciada, não a entendo, brigavam feito gato e rato, chegaram a se bater e ela não se deu por satisfeita até meu pai sair de casa e agora faz isso. Ela e Rin discutiram feio, minha irmã jogou tudo que estava entalado na garganta para cima da minha mãe e depois eu tive que ficar escutando as lamúrias dela dizendo que não sabia o que fizera de errado que ninguém a amava e blábláblá – Sango concluiu suspirando, estava cansada de tanto drama, já sentia saudades da irmã e também muitas saudades do pai que não dera nunca mais notícias a carta do divórcio era a única que tivera praticamente desde que ele saíra de casa.

Kagome e Miroku olharam angustiados para a amiga sem saberem como confortá-la.

oOOoOOooOOOoO

Quando Ayame entrou na sala de mãos dadas com um muito sorridente Kouga, Kagome caiu em si e entendeu quem era o namorado misterioso da amiga. O casal sentou-se um do lado do outro e ficaram cochichando quase que a aula inteira.

Sango passara a primeira aula toda observando a porta à espera de Inuyasha, mas ele não aparecera para a primeira aula e tão pouco seu amigo Bankotsu.

Kagome percebeu que o grupo de abutres da Kikyo estava sem a líder e estranhou, a outra morena havia ficado quieta na manhã anterior e isso era mais uma das coisas que a intrigara.

A segunda aula passou num borrão e Kagome se perguntava se faltava muito para as aulas acabarem e as tão estimadas e necessárias férias chegassem, afinal já estavam quase em julho.

Kagome observava Sango discutir com Miroku um exercício de matemática quando um movimento ao seu lado lhe captou a atenção. Era um bilhete, ela o agarrou antes que acertasse seu rosto e olhou por alguns instantes Inumaru que a fitava visivelmente ansioso.

_O que você tem com o rockeiro? Me trocou por aquele lixo de garoto mesmo?_

Kagome terminou de ler, respirou fundo e pegou uma caneta para responder, e ela que pensara que Inumaru já havia desistido dela. Com tantos problemas em sua cabeça tinha que lidar ainda com o ciúmes do ex-namorado!

_Não tenho nada. Não troquei você por ninguém. Você mesmo me disse que sabia que as coisas poderiam não dar certo entre a gente, e bom, não deram, foi bom enquanto durou Inumaru, eu gosto de você, mas não como deveria._

Ela jogou o bilhete novamente para ele e observou enquanto ele escrevia com força a resposta de volta. Ele devolveu o papel e ela leu:

_É! Não do jeito que gosta daquele idiota! Kagome eu quero o melhor para você e aquele cara não presta, presta atenção nisso!_

Kagome olhou para o papel a sua frente e soltou mais um longo suspiro, sabia que tinha algo errado com Inuyasha, mas não achava que o amado pudesse se encaixar no '_não presta'_. Como alguém que podia ser tão amável, volátil, no entanto, mas sabia muito bem ser amável, poderia não prestar? Então respondeu:

_Não precisa se preocupar comigo, não tenho nada com ele. Por favor, Inumaru, esquece dele. Não se meta com ele._

Jogou de volta o bilhete sem comentar nada sobre a parte do 'não presta', afinal não sabia ao certo e pela ultima conversa que tivera com Inuyasha era melhor que ninguém soubesse que eles eram sim 'amigos'.

Inumaru leu o bilhete e fitou Kagome desconfiado, no fim rasgou o papel e cruzou os braços sem saber mais o que fazer.

Inuyasha entrou na sala assim que o sinal de encerramento da segunda aula soou, arriscou o olhar na direção de Kagome e sorriu internamente ao ver as trancinhas, era incrível, mas ela continuava linda apesar de usar aquelas trancinhas sem graça na opinião dele.

Avistou Inumaru e esse lhe dirigiu um olhar hostil, Inuyasha deu de ombros, esperava que o garoto parasse de incomodá-lo, não queria se envolver mais com aquilo. O lance dele com Kagome ninguém deveria botar bedelho e muito menos ficar sabendo que ele a visitara, sorriu com o pensamento, já estava com saudades dela, ficar abraçadinho com a morena era o paraíso e já começava a sentir falta disso. Assim que alcançou sua carteira, alguém o pegou pelo braço.

Pensou que fosse Inumaru o atacando pelas costas, com reflexos rápidos torceu o braço de quem o segurava e ouviu a pessoa gemer de dor enquanto gritava para que a soltasse.

- Sango! – ele exclamou soltando-a com a surpresa. – Foi mal!

- Ai! Doeu seu louco! – ela gritou, atraindo a atenção do restante da sala que não vira Inuyasha torcer o braço dela.

- Foi mal! – ele disse de novo – Você me pegou de surpresa. Diga logo o que quer e vaza. – respondeu, se sentando em seguida. Bastou um olhar para a sala, e todos voltaram a fazer qualquer coisa menos olhá-lo. Ser taxado como delinquente juvenil e 'rebelde' valia a pena algumas vezes.

Sango deu uma olhada à volta admirando como ele conseguira controlar a sala com um simples olhar, ali estava o Inuyasha que o colégio conhecia, não aquele que ele parecera ser por um tempo enquanto 'gostava' de Kagome. O pessoal no colégio o temia, muitos diziam que estava envolvido com gangues e outras coisas, nada comprovado, no entanto, só que ele continuava sendo ameaçador com aquele cabelo espetado, piercing e roupas negras.

- Eu só queria saber se você tem noticias da minha irmã, afinal ela é namorada do seu irmão.

Inuyasha a fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Ela está com ele. – respondeu mais ríspido do que planejara.

- Ah que bom – Sango respondeu se sentindo estranha, nunca falara com Inuyasha diretamente, pelo menos não dentro dos últimos anos. E julgando pela resposta curta e grossa que ele dera, pensou que não teria mais do que isso de noticias sobre sua irmã. Ele a fitava de modo estranho, intenso, como se tivesse avaliando o que poderia ou não revelar a ela. Sango se virou para voltar para a carteira quando o ouviu dizer:

- Feh! Ela está bem. Não se preocupe.

Sango assentiu um pouco mais tranqüila. Inuyasha era um cara muito estranho, não entendia como a amiga podia ser apaixonada por alguém como ele.

Ela viu que Kagome a observava enquanto se dirigia de volta a sua carteira e foi logo dizendo.

- Ele disse que ela está bem, está com Sesshomaru.

- Só isso? – Kagome perguntou. – O Miroku ficou aqui parado se perguntando se ia ou não te socorrer quando ele prendeu seu braço.

Miroku sorriu encabulado e Sango o beliscou. Os três riram e naquele instante o professor da terceira aula chegou.

Enquanto o professor tagarelava lá na frente, Kagome estava imersa em pensamentos, ficara surpresa com Inuyasha, nunca o vira agir daquela forma e tinha se esquecido do poder de influência que tinha sobre o pessoal da sala. Quando o fitava não via o garoto que ele era por fora, o rebelde, o estranho, rockeiro, alguém que era temido no colégio, apesar de achar que o medo era inconsciente, já que nunca vira Inuyasha fazer nada de mal a ninguém. Vestia roupas negras sim e se olhasse para ele sem considerar quem ele era, a pessoa que ela conhecia, ele parecia alguém perigoso, alguém com quem se deve tomar cuidado.

Percebeu que o fato de conhecê-lo antes e saber pelo menos um pouco de quem ele era realmente a haviam impedido de vê-lo como os outros o viam, ficara chocada quando ele agarrara o braço de Sango e depois quando todos haviam afastado o olhar quando ele os olhara, tinha visto que a amiga ficara com medo. Sua corajosa amiga Sango, com medo de Inuyasha. Era incrível.

A dúvida persistia em sua cabeça, quem era afinal Inuyasha? Nesses meses desde que o reencontrara, ele se mostrara diferente em muitos sentidos, chato, implicante, fofo, carinhoso, cuidadoso, sofrido, aos poucos fora se revelando, a cada instante uma face diferente, um humor diferente. Ela percebeu que as pessoas conheciam um Inuyasha diferente do que ela conhecia. Mas a questão é, qual é o verdadeiro Inuyasha?

_Mais tarde naquele dia..._

- Sabia que você não ia desistir tão fácil_ Inuzinho_. – Inuyasha disse quando Inumaru o seguindo entrara num beco sem saída numa ruela escura da cidade.

- Humpf! – o outro respondeu – Eu quero que você esqueça a Kagome, ela é uma boa garota não precisa de um idiota como você a atormentando!

- Nunca machucaria a Kagome, seu imbecil, eu a amo! A amo desde quando éramos crianças, a conheço perfeitamente bem e sei o que estou fazendo, quero que você deixe de me seguir ou você vai se arrepender.

- Por quê? O que você vai fazer?

* * *

_Oie gente, fiquei bem contente com as reviews!_

_Ana Clara: Oi garotaaa! Que bom rever uma das minhas antigas leitoras! É eu sei bem quais partes não estavam muito boas da fic e por isso fiz as alterações, você lê e relê e então acha os buracos da história, por assim dizer, é que como é sabido, geralmente as fics vão sendo escritas e já postadas, e pode ocorrer alguns deslizes, como eu disse há alguns caps atrás, os capítulos 8 ao 11 eu meio que me perdi do caminho que havia traçado para a fic, agora tentei ajeitar de um jeito que não fuja tanto do que eu tinha programado de princípio, espero que goste das alterações que estou fazendo e que bem que eu também não perca essa inspiração para termina-la de vez, né? Muito obrigada por não desistir da história, é tão bom saber! Bjus e até breve. (os: me diga por pm quais alterações vc gostou)_

_Gab: Oieee, é eu se, chega a ser frustrante o Inuyasha né? Mas ele tem seus motivos...kkkkkk Bjus querida e espero que continue gostando!_

_Luisamrs3: Oiiee! Kkkk que bom que está gostando! Me alegra bastante!_

_É a kagome tem fogo na veia! E o Inu tadinho ele tem seus motivos para agir do modo que age! Continue acompanhando então e descobrirá os segredos! Kkkk bjus flor!_


	16. Capítulo 16 Festival?

**UM ESTRANHO CONHECIDO**

OoO**OoOO**oo**OooO**ooO

4° EDIÇÃO – 27/02/2014

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha não me pertence, a história porém, SIM! |o|

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Festival?**

_Mais tarde naquele dia..._

- Sabia que você não ia desistir tão fácil_ Inuzinho_. – Inuyasha disse quando Inumaru o seguindo entrara num beco sem saída numa ruela escura da cidade.

- Humpf! – o outro respondeu – Eu quero que você esqueça a Kagome, ela é uma boa garota não precisa de um idiota como você a atormentando!

- Nunca machucaria a Kagome, seu imbecil, eu a amo! A amo desde quando éramos crianças, a conheço perfeitamente bem e sei o que estou fazendo, quero que você deixe de me seguir ou você vai se arrepender.

- Por quê? O que você vai fazer?

- O que eu já devia ter feito antes, quebrado a tua cara. – Inuyasha disse e partiu para o ataque, Inumaru viu que o outro vinha lhe bater e assim como na outra vez ergueu o braço para dar um soco no garoto. Inuyasha prendeu-lhe o braço atrás das costas uma vez mais e sussurrou no ouvido do outro – Se manda Inumaru, não me importo que seja amigo da Kagome, ela precisa de amigos, mas esqueça que eu existo – ele disse o segurando com força, logo Inumaru sentiu o cano frio nas suas costas e seu sangue gelou. – Te prometo que nunca vou machucar a Kagome – Inuyasha continuou – E não _pretendo_ ferir você, você não sabe do que sou capaz, garoto, eu não estou sozinho, por isso vá embora e me esquece – ele terminou empurrando o outro para frente que correu sem olhar para trás.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, esperava que a ameaça surtisse efeito ou o outro podia se dar mal se continuasse a segui-lo.

* * *

oOooOooOooOOoooO

Kagome acabara de se deitar quando o ruído familiar na janela se fez ouvir.

- Ka-go-me...

Ela sorriu, era lógico que conhecia a voz de seu visitante.

- Oi. – Inuyasha disse assim que entrou – Como você está hoje? - completou após trancar a janela.

- Estou bem – Kagome o olhou e pegou-se perguntando sobre o comentário de Inuyasha na sala - Me diz aí que história é essa de 'gata selvagem'? – ela franziu a testa e cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Ah aquilo – ele disse, sorriu e se deitou na cama dela – Foi só um comentário. Foi lindo ver você brigando com aquela garota, ela se acha demais.

- É! Eu sei que ela se acha a gostosona – ela bufou - Mas ainda não entendi seu comentário, pode se explicando! – ela exigiu.

Ele bufou – Bem, como eu disse, adoro te ver com fogo nos olhos, fica tão linda! – ele piscou para ela que ficou com o rosto pegando fogo – E além disso, foi bom te ver daquele jeito você estava tão triste e abatida no outro dia.

Ela sorriu em compreensão e o observou deitado na cama dela, todo folgado. Os cabelos esbranquiçados estavam bagunçados, a roupa como sempre, era negra. Ele era lindo. Era tão bom vê-lo! Sentiu ímpetos de abraçá-lo e foi o que fez.

- Tem razão específica para isso? – Inuyasha perguntou surpreso, porém não deixou de afagar as costas da garota. Inspirou fundo sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos recém lavados dela que ainda estavam úmidos.

- Nada. Senti vontade – disse ela se aconchegando no peito dele. – Inuyasha. – suspirou.

- Kagome? – perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

- Hm? – ela levantou a cabeça para fita-lo.

- Sei que é ridículo, já que eu disse tudo aquilo para você e tudo mais, sobre sermos só amigos e tal – revirou os olhos e afagando os cabelos da garota, continuou - Mas...p-posso beijar você? - pediu.

Kagome o olhou por alguns segundos, sabia que não era certo, ele estava com Yura, ele dissera que não podiam ser amigos, e apesar de ter concordado em ter uma amizade às escondidas com ele, já se arrependia da decisão. No entanto, olhar para ele com aquele rosto lindo, os olhos cor de mel, olhando-a fixamente, os lábios tão próximos dos seus...ela mandou o bom senso para o alto e assentiu de leve aproximando-se para beijá-lo.

Era melhor do que se lembrava – os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome fechou os olhos com força e mergulhou no mar de sensações que aquela boca provocava nela. Era tão bom senti-lo tão próximo dela, poder beijá-lo como queria.

Inuyasha sentia aquela sensação estranha que sempre acontecia quando estava próximo daquela garota, era como voltar para a casa, para tempos mais alegres, sentia-se em paz e eufórico ao mesmo tempo.

As mãos dele que estavam nas costas de Kagome lentamente desceram pela cintura, passaram pela suave curva do quadril feminino e repousaram um pouco mais a baixo, para logo em seguida subirem novamente para as costas.

Kagome agarrou firme o pescoço de Inuyasha e o puxou para mais próximo ainda de seu corpo. O garoto inverteu as posições e deixou Kagome por baixo dele. Beijou-a com todo o seu ser. Amava ficar com ela, as sensações eram fantásticas, era algo único o que sentia quando estava com ela.

A garota o abraçou pela cintura, os lábios nunca deixando de se tocarem. As mãos dele logo a apalparam novamente e Kagome puxou as mãos dele para seus quadris, não queria perder o controle, por mais perdida que estivesse nos braços dele não iria deixar as coisas passarem dos limites. Inuyasha passou a beijá-la no rosto, cada bochecha, nariz, queixo, e desceu a linha do maxilar distribuindo beijos e mordidinhas.

Perdeu-se no pescoço. Ah como gostava de beijar o pescoço daquela garota.

- Inuyasha – ela sussurrou.

Inuyasha levantou o rosto e sorriu para ela. Kagome o puxou de volta para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

- Nossa – ele sussurrou assim que seus lábios se afastaram – É sempre tão bom beijar você.

Ela sorriu – Também acho muito bom beijar você, muito bom!

- Melhor do que aquele idiota daquele Inumaru? – ele perguntou bravo.

- Ai Inu, não o chame assim, ele não é idiota.

- É sim, um babaca.

- Inuyasha, pode parar já aí, quem você pensa que é que pode insultar os outros por causa de ciúmes bobo? Eu detesto aquela garota que vive grudada no seu pescoço e mesmo assim não fico xingando ela!

- É, você é única, não suportaria te ver com outro e comigo ao mesmo tempo – ele resmungou.

- Pois é, eu sou é louca de ficar te dividindo assim! Por que será né? - ela disse empurrando o peito dele.

Ele suspirou – Eu sei que não é nada fácil essa situação e realmente não entendo como você aguenta, mas não posso fazer nada.

- Por que não?

- Kagome...olha eu, que droga! Não posso falar! Feh! – ele se levantou e começou a andar pelo pequeno quarto – Se eu apenas pudesse... – ele parou e encostou a cabeça na parede, visivelmente atormentado.

Kagome suspirou ainda sentada na cama, ela não entendia o que se passava com ele e era difícil vê-lo tão atormentado assim.

- Hey, calma. – ela falou – Eu já sei que te pressionar não me leva a lugar algum e não quero que você vá embora ainda. Vem, senta aqui. – ela chamou.

Quando ele se sentou ela pegou as mãos dele com as suas – Como está o Shippo?

Inuyasha piscou por causa da mudança brusca de assunto e respondeu – Ele está bem, já deve estar dormindo a essa hora – ele disse olhando o relógio – E eu não devia estar aqui. – ele suspirou.

- Fique mais um pouco – ela pediu o olhando nos olhos.

Inuyasha não se aguentava quando ela o olhava assim, rapidamente a puxou para si e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

Aos poucos eles se afastaram e Kagome sentiu-se com as bochechas vermelhas, o beijo dele era enlouquecedor.

- Como estão suas notas? Precisa de ajuda no colégio? – ela perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Feh! Estão uma porcaria com o tanto que eu falto, não sei como não reprovei ainda.

Ela riu – É, não sei mesmo, você falta bastante, por que ein? – ela perguntou e ele só olhou para ela – Já sei, não pode me dizer – ela mostrou a língua para ele. E ele riu.

- É, é por aí...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento e ela perguntou – E suas músicas? Alguma nova?

- Ah sim, estou trabalhando em algumas.

- Se importaria de cantar pra mim?

- Sua mãe pode nos ouvir, não?

- É verdade, mas e se você cantasse baixinho?

Ele riu – Você ama minha voz né?

- Inu? Eu amo praticamente tudo em você, menos essa parte que você esconde de mim...

Ele lhe deu um sorriso triste, não levando a sério o que ela dissera – Me lembro de quando nós brincamos aquele jogo idiota de _Verdade ou desafio_, eu fiquei torcendo para a garrafa parar em mim, toda vez que você a girava, nem acreditei quando aconteceu, foi o meu primeiro beijo sabia?

Kagome sorriu – Eu também ficava torcendo para isso acontecer, e também foi meu primeiro beijo, foi incrível!

Ele riu – Eu nem sabia o que fazer, mas foi sim incrível, nunca me esqueci daquele dia, guardei ele na caixinha de memórias preciosas.

- Ah é? Você tem uma caixinha de memórias preciosas, é? Me diga aí seu top 5, eu ia pedir 10, mas hmm...não, quero saber seu top 5.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – Meus 5 momentos mais preciosos? Bem, deixe me ver...

5. O dia que conheci você.

4. Todos os dias que voltamos juntos do colégio rindo de alguma bobagem.

3. A primeira vez que você pegou na minha mão.

Ele hesitou e continuou:

2. Aquele dia quando tínhamos uns nove anos e eu tava triste e você me abraçou e me disse que eu não precisava ficar triste por que você estava ali comigo.

1. O nosso primeiro beijo.

Kagome olhou para ele emocionada – Seu top 5 se parece muito com o meu, o meu mais precioso também é nosso primeiro beijo. – ela sorriu – E também todos esses momentos 'roubados' que passamos juntos estão dentro do meu top 10.

Ele riu – Sim, nossos momentos roubados também estão no meu.

Ele a abraçou e ficaram assim mais algum tempo – Como você está com relação aquele _monstro? _

Kagome ficou rígida – Eu estou com medo é claro, ele não foi preso e ainda deve estar solto por aí, só esperando uma oportunidade, aquele infeliz.

- Hey, não fique nervosa, eu to sempre de olho em você, sempre que posso tenho te vigiado, mesmo correndo risco de alguém me descobrir, e descobrir o que eu ando fazendo, mas...

- Como assim?

- Feh! Olha, você só precisa saber que está seguro aqui na sua casa, ok? E no colégio sempre estou de olho em você.

Ela suspirou e assentiu.

- Ein? – ele chamou – Tenho que ir embora, só precisava te ver um pouco...

- Mas já Inu?

- Sim, está tarde, passa das onze da noite, não posso ficar mais, mas amanhã nos vemos no colégio, só ein...é...continue fingindo que não é minha _amiga, _ok?

Ela bufou – Tá bem, eu não te entendo, mas tudo bem, se essa é a única maneira de poder te ver... queria tanto poder falar contigo no colégio.

- Eu sei, eu também as vezes tenho vontade de ir falar alguma coisa contigo, mas não dá, Kags, tem que ser assim.

- Já sei Inuyasha. Já sei. Eu só...bem deixa para lá.

- Como assim?

- Ah bem, é que comigo você é tão fofo e no colégio você é tão diferente! Você me assustou com a Sango hoje.

Inuyasha suspirou – Olha, sei que não é nada fácil me compreender, mas quero que para você isso fique bem claro, eu sou eu mesmo quando estou contigo, estou sendo totalmente sincero aqui Kagome, quando eu..bem...estou sozinho contigo sei que posso ser eu mesmo, como sei o quão verdadeira você é comigo, eu sou verdadeiro contigo, fora daqui as coisas são diferentes, eu tenho uma, como posso dizer? _Reputação, _uma _imagem_ a manter, e eu dependo dela para muitas coisas, eu nem sei se é seguro te contar essas coisas, mas quero que você, só você, saiba quem eu sou – ele se aproximou dela e colocou as mãos de cada lado do rosto dela – Kags, eu sinto que só contigo eu posso ser eu mesmo, eu sou o que eu quero ser quando estou com você, eu... – ele suspirou – Só me entenda, por favor, fora daqui as coisas mudam de um jeito que você não tem noção, é como se eu fosse - ele bufou – Vou usar aquele filme bobo do Shrek de exemplo – ele sorriu – Eu sou uma _cebola_ – Kagome riu e ele continuou sorrindo – Tenho muitas camadas Kagome – e então ele ficou sério – Só você vê através delas, sempre foi assim, desde crianças, você sempre me enxergou de verdade, tente não me julgar pelo que você vê quando estou longe de ti, eu sei que é difícil o que estou pedindo, não quero te magoar, mas também não posso te prometer que não vou fazer algo que vai te deixar confusa, ou te afastar, só se lembre desse momento ok?

Ela assentiu, sentia-se estranha, ele estava sendo tão sincero, via o coração dele naquele momento – Eu vou tentar Inuyasha, eu quero muito te compreender.

- Isso já basta, por enquanto.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e saiu pela janela.

ooooOoOoooOOoooO

_No dia seguinte..._

Kagome se sobressaltou quando o professor avisou que na próxima aula teriam prova. Andara tão perdida e distraída com tantos acontecimentos que nem percebera o tempo passar, agora teria que correr atrás de todo o material e estudar.

- Sangozinha meu amor! – Miroku exclamou e sorrindo disse a namorada: - Sabe o que é, querida, preciso de ajuda para a prova! Estive em outro colégio né, e então...

- É, eu sei bem Mi, e queria poder ajudar – Sango respondeu – Acontece que eu também não tenho todo o material, você também não né Kag?

- Acho que tenho quase tudo e o que você acha da gente juntar tudo que cada um tem no caderno e os livros e estudarmos juntos? Ayame! – chamou.

- Oi! – Ayame respondeu sorrindo – O que foi?

- Você tem material para a prova?

- Tenho alguma coisa. – ela disse pensativa.

- Que tal todos nós nos encontrarmos lá em casa hoje para estudar? – Kagome perguntou aos amigos.

- Beleza – Ayame concordou. – O Kouga pode ir? – perguntou fazendo biquinho.

Kouga sorriu para a '_nova namorada'_.

- Pode sim. – a morena assentiu. – E vocês Sango e Miroku?

- Eu vou! – Miroku exclamou e Sango sorriu, pegou a mão do namorado e exclamou – Sim, nós vamos, preciso ficar de olho nesse aqui!

Kagome balançou a cabeça e sorriu para os amigos - Beleza! Que tal lá pelas duas horas? - ela propôs e todos aceitaram.

- Inumaru? – Kagome chamou vendo-o sozinho e um pouco afastado do grupo – Você quer vir também? - O garoto estava muito calado e Kagome estava preocupada com ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça assentindo e não disse nada.

Kagome o olhou sem entender o comportamento do ex-namorado.

Quando o sinal do intervalo soou, o grupo recolheu o material e saiu da sala.

oOOooOOoOOoO

- Kagome? O que você sente pelo Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou, assistindo a amiga observar o garoto do outro lado do colégio com Yura agarrada nele.

- Eu...- Kagome olhou a amiga e o namorado que estava brincando distraído com uma mecha do cabelo de Sango. Soltou um longo suspiro – Eu não quero falar sobre ele, San. – disse por fim, desviando o olhar do casal para o céu.

Sango bufou, mas assentiu em silêncio. Se a amiga não queria confirmar que gostava do garoto, tinha acabado de fazê-lo, negando-se a falar.

Assim que o grupo de amigos chegou ao corredor que levava a sala deles, Kagome avistou Inuyasha discutindo com Yura aos gritos.

- Mas que droga! Vou participar sim! Porra! Você não é minha mãe para me dizer o que posso ou não fazer!

- Inuyasha! – Yura gritou e depois sussurrou algo no ouvido dele que Kagome não conseguiu entender.

- Ah vê se me erra! – Inuyasha empurrou a garota e entrou na sala.

- Você vai se arrepender! – a ruiva gritou de volta, deu um giro nos calcanhares e saiu porta a fora exalando fumaça.

Inuyasha jogou-se na carteira e cobriu o rosto com os braços, nada satisfeito.

Kagome o observou por alguns instantes, morrendo de vontade de abraçá-lo, fosse o que fosse que estava acontecendo não gostava de vê-lo assim, porém sabia que ele não queria que ela fosse até ele, então para distrair-se se pôs a observar Inumaru, que estava sentado do lado oposto da sala, o garoto estava realmente estranho, o olhar distante, o que poderia ter acontecido com ele?

O sinal bateu e o restante dos alunos entraram junto com o professor da quarta aula.

Kagome se sobressaltou ao ver Houjo ao lado do professor.

- Turma, o colégio está promovendo um festival para depois das férias, e nele vocês podem participar com música, teatro ou dança. A apresentação não é obrigatória, já que é um projeto cultural, porém aqueles que participarem terão dois pontos extras em todas as disciplinas, - afirmou o professor, observou a sala e prosseguiu - É obrigatório sim a presença já que será realizada lista de chamada e uma adição de uma pequena nota de participação por evento. Quero ressaltar que é muito importante a participação de vocês e saibam que o colégio convidou olheiros de faculdades de música, teatro e dança e eles concordaram em oferecer bolsa de estudo aos três primeiros colocados nas três áreas. Alguma dúvida? – o professor observou a sala novamente, muitos pareciam eufóricos com a notícia, no entanto ninguém ergueu a mão, então ele continuou - Esse aqui é Houjo um dos alunos do 3º D e representante dos alunos que querem se inscrever na área de música.

Houjo sorriu quando o professor assentiu para que ele começasse.

- Oi gente! Oi Kagome – ele acenou sorrindo.

A sala toda voltou o olhar para a morena e ela ficou vermelha de constrangimento.

Não era por nada não, mas Houjo era uma figura um tanto bizarra, com aquela franja emo, camisa preta, calça laranja com tênis roxo e um óculos muito extravagante que lembrava muito o do vocalista da banda restart.

- Bem gente, eu como representante da área de música, já que fui eu quem deu a idéia, - sorriu - convido a todos que possuem banda ou querem se aventurar cantando, a falar comigo na sala 108, para se inscreverem, estarei lá todas as tardes, e de manhã vocês podem falar com a Amanda que também é representante. Para se inscreverem na área de dança, é só irem até a sala 109 falar com o Pablo ou Kikyo, e para teatro na sala 110, com Ana e Fernando.

Kikyo que estava parada ao lado de Houjo sorriu e anunciou:

- Na semana passada esse era o assunto da reunião com os representantes de turma. Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

Sango levantou a mão: - Quem foi que te nomeou representante de turma?

Kikyo ficou vermelha de raiva - Jessy tinha faltado e eu fui no lugar dela. – falou entre dentes. – Mais alguma coisa?

Sango balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Que dia será a apresentação? – Ayame perguntou.

- Toda segunda e terceira semana de agosto, ou seja do dia 8 ao dia 19. – Kikyo respondeu.

- E até quando vai as inscrições? – outro aluno perguntou.

- Até dia 30 de julho. Mas as inscrições são limitadas. – Kikyo respondeu e prosseguiu com as regras e regulamento de participação.

Kagome ficou se perguntando se essa era a razão de Kikyo ter sumido a manhã inteira, só que isso ainda não explicava ela ter ficado quieta no dia anterior.

Será que Inuyasha estava falando sobre participar do festival com Yura? – Kagome o olhou e viu que ele conversava com Bankotsu. Iria tentar compreendê-lo, mas não era nada fácil, como ele dissera ontem, vendo-o no colégio ele era uma pessoa totalmente diferente de quando estava sozinho com ela, era incrível de se ver. Virava e mexia ele soltava um comentário debochado sobre alguma coisa, mostrava aquele sorriso misterioso que de alguma forma era muito atraente, ele parecia um garoto mal, e Kagome se pegou pensando que gostava desse jeito dele também, quando deu por si Houjo e os outros representantes de turma já haviam saído da sala enquanto ela ficava pensando em Inuyasha.

O professor deu continuidade à matéria, alertando que na aula seguinte teriam mais uma prova.

oOOooOOooOOOo

- Você viu Kagome? Que massa essa história de festival cultural, será que a banda do seu amigo vai participar? – Miroku perguntou quando saíam do colégio.

- Não sei, e ele não é meu amigo – respondeu franzindo a testa, se Inuyasha não queria que ninguém soubesse que eram amigos, ninguém saberia, pensou.

- Tá – Miroku rolou os olhos – Mas ele vai participar?

- E eu que sei! – exclamou a morena dando de ombros. Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha fitando a namorada parada ao lado dele. Sango deu de ombros também e ele bufou conformado.

Em seguida ouviram os gritos:

_- Droga garota, quer largar do meu pé!_

_- Mas eu pensei..._

_- Pensou errado!_

Kikyo e Bankotsu estavam a alguns metros à frente do grupo de Kagome.

Bankotsu se soltou da garota que o segurava e gritou – Não quero nada com você! Acabou!

Ele virou as costas e seguiu caminhando, encontrando-se com Inuyasha mais a frente. Inuyasha sorriu balançando a cabeça e ambos desapareceram rua adentro.

- Não acredito! – Sango exclamou depois que eles passaram por Kikyo.

- Será que estavam namorando? – Kagome perguntou.

- Tudo indica que sim! Não acredito que ele ficou com aquela garota!

- Coitado, ficar com aquela megera. – Kagome afirmou e balançou a cabeça.

- Mas ela pareceu arrasada – Miroku disse olhando para trás onde a garota ainda estava, parada como se não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer.

- Ah cala boca, Miroku – Sango e Kagome disseram em uníssono. As duas riram quando perceberam que falaram juntas.

Kikyo era uma vaca, ladra de namorados e uma verdadeira cobra, era bom vê-la levando um fora para variar, Kagome pensou.

E então soltou outro suspiro, caramba como o Inuyasha era diferente no colégio, e de algum modo estava se sentindo atraída por esse outro lado dele.

oOOoOOooO

Mais tarde naquele dia o grupo se reuniu na casa de Kagome para estudar.

- Miroku! Assim ninguém consegue estudar com você fazendo esse barulhinho irritante! – Sango exclamou.

Os seis estavam deitados no tapete do quarto de Kagome com livros e cadernos ao redor deles. Miroku não parava de apertar o botão da caneta fazendo com que o bico aparecesse e desaparecesse, fazendo aquele barulho irritante.

- To entediado! – ele exclamou largando a caneta. E se deitou em cima do caderno abrindo a boca num bocejo.

- É, mas temos que estudar, você entendeu? – Sango explicou novamente o exercício de física que estavam praticando.

- Cansei. – Inumaru exclamou, largando o lápis e fechando o caderno. – Vou embora.

- Mas Inumaru, você só resolveu o primeiro exercício! – Ayame reclamou.

- E to aqui há três horas, desisto – respondeu ele, pegou seus pertences e com um sonoro – Fui! – saiu da casa.

- Inumaru! Espera! – Kagome foi atrás dele.

O alcançou na soleira da porta – Inumaru?

- Hum? – ele perguntou sem se virar.

- O que há contigo? Está estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – ele disse.

- Tem certeza? – ela insistiu.

- Tô bem Kagome! Só estou triste.

- Triste por causa do fim do namoro? – ele não respondeu, diante do silêncio ela continuou - Tem certeza que é só isso? Você está tão quieto, eu...

- Pare Kagome! Por favor, me deixa, eu to bem! – ele disse e saiu intempestivamente da casa.

oOoooOoooOO

Kouga olhou para os cadernos e os amigos a sua volta e desistiu também – Ay, acho que vou embora também, não entendi nada na aula, nem agora e nem nunca vou entender.

- Mas Kouga é fácil olha – Ayame respondeu e resolveu o terceiro exercício da lista.

- Fácil para você querida – ele disse, deu um selinho na namorada e começou a recolher o material que levara.

- Espera eu vou com você – Ayame disse e juntos eles saíram da casa após se despedirem.

Kagome voltou ao local que os amigos estavam e ouviu Sango dizer:

- Que coisa, ein? Seu barulhinho chato espantou todo mundo Miroku. – ela afirmou, batendo na cabeça do namorado.

- Ai! – ele gritou alisando o local machucado – Você sempre me bate! Por queeeê? – exclamou olhando para o teto.

Kagome riu do casal de amigos que começaram a discutir e olhou para os exercícios, não conseguia se concentrar, pelo visto ninguém ouvira sua conversa com Inumaru.

oOoOOOoOOOoo

- Ah como é bom tomar banho! – Kagome exclamou saindo do banheiro. Passara toda a tarde estudando e depois de preparar um lanche para o casal de amigos e para si, fora tomar um quente e delicioso banho, afinal após uma tarde estressante nada melhor que um banho para relaxar e para pensar um pouco, o que estava acontecendo com o Inumaru? Não parecia somente magoa com o término do namoro, o garoto não era quieto daquele jeito...algo estava acontecendo...

- Hey – ela ouviu – Psiu!

Kagome foi até o quarto e viu Inuyasha do lado de fora da janela acenando para ela.

Sorte que levara as roupas para o banheiro. – ela pensou e foi abrir a janela, Inuyasha acabara de entrar quando ouviu:

- Kagome o jantar está pronto – A senhora Higurashi gritou ao longe.

Inuyasha estremeceu pensando que seria pego ali – Acho que vim em má hora – ele disse já se preparando para sair.

- Espera. – ela pediu – Desço para pegar meu jantar e depois eu subo.

- Mas... – começou ele. Kagome colocou um dedo nos lábios dele.

- Por favor, quero conversar com você.

Inuyasha sorriu – Conversar é? Aposto que não é bem isso.

- Bobo – ela deu um peteleco no braço dele – Já volto. – disse depositando um selinho nos lábios do garoto.

Depois de poucos minutos Kagome voltou com um prato bem cheio de ramen.

- Hmm...parece bom – Inuyasha comentou observando a garota comer.

- Quer um pouco? - ela ofereceu pegando um pouco do macarrão com os hashis.

Ele assentiu e Kagome levou os palitinhos até a boca dele.

- Hmmmm, sua mãe sabe fazer ramen como ninguém – comentou o garoto depois de engolir.

Kagome sorriu – Sabe mesmo, eu adoro! – afirmou.

Assim que o prato ficou vazio, Kagome o deixou no criado mudo e se sentou na cama, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira, Inuyasha se deitou com a cabeça no colo dela e a garota passou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, então ela falou o que a estava atormentando o dia inteiro:

- Inuyasha, sabe, estive pensando, você me disse ontem que o modo como você age no colégio é tudo uma fachada, mas é parte de você também, não é mesmo?

- Como assim?

- Ah é difícil de explicar, mas sei lá não é tudo mentira o jeito como você age fora desse quarto? É?

- Ah, acho que estou entendendo onde você quer chegar...bem, é claro que não é tudo mentira, o que eu disse ontem é que as vezes tomo algumas atitudes e faço algumas coisas que podem te confundir, e bem, faço coisas que eu mesmo não gostaria de fazer, mas é claro que não é tudo mentira, é isso que quer saber? – ele perguntou num jeito confuso.

Kagome suspirou e tentou explicar – Estive te observando, você age de modo bem diferente no colégio, todo sei lá, _durão, _aquele sorriso debochado, até o jeito que você fala muda, isso tudo é uma fachada somente?

- Ah tá! Não! – ele riu – Esse sou eu mesmo, durão, marrento, implicante, chato, sou eu mesmo, claro que com você... – ele parou e seu rosto ficou vermelho – Com você meus sentimentos são outros, eu fico pensando em outras coisas... – ele a fitou e Kagome se pôs a hiperventilar, entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer.

Ele sorriu e ergueu-se de modo quee sua boca cobriu a dela, Kagome sorriu e ele se aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo.

- Entendi – ela disse assim que eles se afastaram um pouco, os lábios dele ainda estavam bem próximos dos dela – Eu gosto do jeito que você é então, aquele sorriso debochado – ele sorriu e ela riu – Esse aí mesmo, fica tão lindo!

Ele sorriu mais ainda e a empurrou para a cama deitando-se sobre ela – Então gosta quando sou mal, é? Feh, que garota que não se sente atraída por um cara mal, uma vez na vida, não é mesmo – ele estava tão perto, seu corpo tão colado ao dela, tão quente! Ela olhou naqueles olhos dourados, o piercing na sobrancelha de algum modo fazia com que a expressão dele fosse meio predatória, e o jeito com que ele a estava olhando... – ele sorriu aquele sorriso safado dele – Quer um cara mal Kagome? – ele a beijou no pescoço e ela estremeceu – O quão mal, você quer? – ele sugou e mordiscou o pescoço dela, suas mãos estavam fixas na cintura dela, a afagando devagar, mas forte, no entanto sem sair do lugar.

- Inuyasha... – ela suspirou, seu corpo estava pegando fogo! Ela o abraçou apertado – Me beije.

- Onde? – ele perguntou sem deixar de lhe beijar o pescoço preguiçosamente.

- Na boca...

Ele sorriu e a olhou nos olhos antes de cobrir-lhe a boca com a sua.

Ele a beijou profundamente e logo as mãos dele começaram a vagar, a subir... e Kagome percebeu que as coisas estavam ficando fora de controle – Inu – ela o afastou – Estamos indo de pressa demais, não?

Ele respirou fundo e sorriu para ela, afagou-lhe os cabelos e virou-se de modo que ele estava deitado com as costas na cama e ela ficou ao lado dele.

Kagome suspirou, tentando acalmar seu corpo que estava fervendo. Depois de alguns minutos, seus pensamentos entraram em ordem e ela perguntou:

- Vai participar do festival do colégio?

- Vou. – ele assentiu e olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Que foi?

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Dizer o que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Esquece. – ele suspirou – Vou fazer uma surpresa para você. – ele sorriu.

- Que surpresa? – Kagome perguntou.

Inuyasha sorriu faceiro gostando do leve rubor que ainda estava nas bochechas dela.

- Você vai ver – Inuyasha olhou para o relógio no criado mudo e franziu a testa – É uma musica é óbvio, espero que você goste.

- Até agora gostei de todas as suas músicas e falando nisso ontem você não cantou para mim, né espertinho?

Ele sorriu – Mas o que você quer que eu cante?

- Ah não sei, algo novo que me revele um pouco dos seus sentimentos.

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, suspirou – Deixa eu pensar...queria ter meu violão aqui ou minha guitarra, mas..vamos lá...

I dreamed I was missing

**Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido**  
You were so scared

**Você estava tão assustada**  
But no one would listen

**Mas ninguém podia ouvir**  
'Cause no one else care

**Pois ninguém mais se importava  
**

(...)

When my time comes

**Quando minha hora chegar  
**Forget the wrong that I've done

**Esqueça os erros que eu cometi  
**Help me leave behind some

**Me ajude a deixar para trás algumas****  
**Reasons to be missed

**Razões para ser lembrado****  
**And don't resent me

**Não fique ressentida comigo****  
**When you're feeling empty

**Quando sentir-se vazia  
**Keep me in your memory

**Mantenha-me em sua memória  
**Leave out all the rest

**Esqueça todo o resto**  
Leave out all the rest

**Esqueça todo o resto**

(...)

I'm strong on the surface

**Eu sou forte na superfície**  
Not all the way through

**Não por completo**  
I've never been perfect

**Eu nunca fui perfeito**  
But neither have you

**Mas nem você foi**

[ Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park ]

- Wow, sua voz é mesmo linda Inuyasha e todas as suas musicas possuem tanto sentimento! É tão lindo! – ela exclamou e se ergueu sobre ele para que pudesse fita-lo nos olhos.

Ele sorriu – As vezes fico inspirado e as musicas saem assim, outro ponto alto da minha vida além de você é a musica. É um jeito de sei lá me libertar. Tenho mais uma que to com vontade de cantar:

When this began

**Quando isto começou**  
I had nothing to say

**Eu não tinha nada a dizer**  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

**E me perdi no nada dentro de mim**  
I was confused

**Eu estava confuso**  
And I let it all out to find

**E deixo tudo isso sair para descobrir**  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**  
****Que não sou a única pessoa com essas coisas em mente**  
Inside of me

**Dentro de mim**

But all the vacancy the words revealed

**Mas todo o vazio que as palavras revelaram**  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

**É a única coisa real que me resta para sentir**  
Nothing to lose

**Nada a perder**  
Just stuck, hollow and alone

**Simplesmente preso, vazio e sozinho**  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
**E a culpa é toda minha, e a culpa é toda minha**

I wanna heal, I wanna feel

**Quero me curar, eu quero sentir**  
What I thought was never real

**O que achei que nunca fosse real**

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

**Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que segurei por tanto tempo**  
Erase all the pain 'till it's gone**  
****Apagar toda a dor até que ela se acabe**

**[ Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park ]**

- Caramba Inuyasha, quanto sentimento! Queria entender o que você trás no seu coração que lhe causou tanto dor.

- Ah Kagome, você não faz ideia do que aconteceu na minha vida, tantas coisas que eu passei, eu te disse que eu mudei bastante. Eu cresci, mas não foi só isso, eu tenho motivos para ser do jeito que eu sou...

- Que motivos Inu? O que te aconteceu?

- Ah querida, se eu pudesse te falar, se eu não soubesse que você ia...

- Eu ia o quê? Não entendo!

- Ah Kagome, por favor, não dá para... – ele suspirou – Tenho que ir. Está tarde. – ele começou a se levantar.

- Já vai? Não pode ficar mais um pouco?

- Não posso Kagome. – ele bufou. Se pôs de pé e perguntou a ela: - Kagome você não vai contar nada sobre a gente à ninguém, né?

- Claro que não Inu – ela respondeu, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida – Olha, não _tô_ nada gostando disso de ficarmos juntos as escondidas.

- Eu sei – ele disse, e pareceu triste por alguns instantes, ela a puxou da cama para que ficasse de pé a frente dele e beijou-a apaixonadamente de novo, só então foi até a janela e a abriu. – Amanhã a gente se vê.

- Tchau. – Kagome disse vendo-o sair janela afora, sentindo o frio que se instalou no quarto depois que ele se foi.

* * *

Oie gente, segue mais um capítuloooo...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews pessoal, estou meio sem tempo e vou respondê-las no próximo cap...não sei se sai essa semana ainda...quem sabe...


	17. Capítulo 17 Finalmente Férias

**Um Estranho Conhecido**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**4º EDIÇÃO – 27/2/2014**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. **A história, sim é de **_**minha autoria**_**.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

* * *

**Capítulo 17 Finalmente férias!**

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

- Bom dia! – Kagome exclamou.

- Bom dia! – Sango e Miroku responderam. Estavam na praça perto da casa de Kagome, prontos para aproveitarem o primeiro dia das férias.

- Tenho uma boa nova! – Sango exclamou sorrindo – Ontem Rin voltou para casa na calada da noite!

- Ai que bom, San! – a morena disse sorrindo.

- É, senti muita falta dela, com minha mãe surtando, tive que agüentar poucas e boas – Sango respondeu, soando triste.

- Não fica assim Sango, pensa pelo lado positivo! – Miroku afirmou com um sorriso largo nos lábios – Acabaram as provas e você não tem que fazer nenhuma de recuperação! – ao contrário dele que na segunda-feira teria que ir ao colégio para realizar mais duas provas, juntamente com Kouga e Inumaru.

- É San, pelo menos nós duas não ficamos de recuperação e podemos aproveitar esse sábado tranquilamente.

- É – Sango assentiu – E você deveria estar estudando – acusou, colocando um dedo no peito do namorado.

Miroku sorriu – E como conseguiria estudar sabendo que minha adorável Sangozinha está aqui ao ar livre aos olhos de todos esses marmanjos! – ele olhou a volta e de fato havia muitos garotos na praça.

Kagome não podia evitar lançar um olhar sob a área à procura de Justin, porém o episódio fatídico ainda estava fresco em sua memória. De repente lhe ocorreu que queria que Inuyasha também estivesse lá, aproveitando a bela manhã com ela, como um casal, tal qual Sango e Miroku. Suspirou, como se isso fosse possível, as coisas nunca aconteceram como deveriam com ela e o garoto.

- _Psiu _– Kagome ouviu e olhou em volta a procura do dono daquela voz. – _Psiu_ – ouviu de novo, um movimento atrás de uma árvore lhe chamou a atenção, era um garoto, pelo que podia ver. Mais uma vez ouviu o psiu e viu parte do rosto da pessoa que agora lhe acenava. Kagome não acreditou no que via e sorrindo correu até a árvore, deixando seus amigos para trás.

- Shippo! – exclamou e o menino sorriu ao abraçá-la.

- Kagome!

- Quanto tempo não te vejo menino! – Kagome sorriu. – O Inu está com você? – perguntou sussurrando, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava ao redor deles, à procura.

O menino negou, balançando a cabeça.

- Ele não sabe que estou aqui.

- Ah – assentiu Kagome, um pouco decepcionada. – E aí como anda? – perguntou voltando a sorrir, sem deixar de abraçar o menino.

- Estou bem – Shippo respondeu, com um sorriso tímido. Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas sentira saudades da garota.

- E o Inu, está bem também? – Kagome não pode evitar perguntar, afinal amava aquele garoto.

- _Aham_, não conte a ele que eu vim, ok? – o menino olhou a volta para verificar se alguém conhecido os via ali atrás da árvore.

- Kagome! – ouviram Sango e Miroku chamar.

- Aqui! – Kagome saiu de trás da árvore e acenou. O casal foi até onde ela e Shippo estavam.

- Oi. – Shippo saudou com o rosto corado.

- Oi – Sango disse sorrindo e se inclinou um pouco para chegar ao nível do menino que era bem mais baixo que ela. A morena lhe acariciou os cabelos e perguntou: - Qual seu nome?

- Shippo – ele respondeu corando mais ainda.

- Ele é irmão do Inuyasha – Kagome afirmou.

Sango e Miroku a olharam intrigados, o menino não se parecia em nada ao irmão mais velho.

Miroku sorriu para o menino e perguntou:

- Quer sorvete?

Shippo olhou para Kagome incerto.

- Vamos lá – Kagome o pegou pela mão. Ele não era mais uma criancinha, afinal já devia estar com uns onze anos, porém estava tão tímido que parecia até mais novo do que de fato era.

Juntos os quatro seguiram até a sorveteria a uma quadra dali.

- E quem vai pagar, Miroku? – Sango indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha, já que sabia que o namorado estava totalmente sem grana.

- É... – Miroku sorriu sem graça.

- Deixa que eu pago. – Kagome falou.

Após pegarem os sorvetes, o grupo se sentou numa mesa na varanda da sorveteria.

- Kagome - Shippo chamou depois de engolir uma colherada de seu sorvete de chocolate – O meu irmão vai ir cantar no Dino Places hoje. É aniversário da banda. Você quer ir?

Kagome olhou para os amigos que a observavam, não poderia revelar que ela e Inuyasha de alguma forma mantinham contato, e não saberia dizer se era bom ela aparecer no show. Pelo que entendera do que Inuyasha dissera, não podiam ser vistos juntos.

Ela abriu a boca para responder quando ouviu:

- Aí está você seu moleque!

Um garoto vinha na direção deles, com uma expressão nada boa, parecia furioso.

- Nunca mais faça isso! – ele falou seriamente, pegando o menino pela orelha.

- Ai! – Shippo gritou – Desculpa, desculpa!

Só então Inuyasha pareceu reparar nos outros três pares de olhos que o observavam, arregalados.

- Feh – ele bufou – É..oi... - disse soltando a orelha do irmão e coçando o pescoço. Quando os outros continuaram simplesmente a olhá-lo, ele acrescentou – Vem Shippo.

Inuyasha estava com um boné vermelho na cabeça, quase na altura dos olhos, que encobria totalmente seus cabelos, encobrindo também parcialmente seu rosto, ao contrário da habitual roupa negra, vestia uma camiseta branca, calça jeans e uma mochila negra pendurada nas costas. Não se parecia em nada com o Inuyasha que estavam acostumados ver, a única coisa que não mudara, era o brinco de argola na orelha e o piercing na sobrancelha, o restante do visual estava totalmente diferente, parecia quase 'normal'.

Shippo se levantou, emburrado.

- Espera – Kagome gritou quando os dois se viraram para sair. – Seu sorvete – concluiu assim que os dois a olharam. Estava tão surpresa por vê-lo! E ainda mais com aquele visual diferente! Uau! Ele estava lindo!

Shippo pegou o sorvete de cima da mesa com a cabeça abaixada.

- I-Inuyasha? – a morena chamou.

O garoto a fitou por de baixo do boné. Kagome engoliu em seco, ele estava tão lindo! E ela ainda tinha a sensação de beijá-lo fresca na memória, apesar de já ter se passado duas semanas, mal podia esperar para beijá-lo de novo, porém sentiu-se insegura com o olhar que ele lhe lançava, indecifrável.

- Err...Shippo me convidou para o show no Dino Places, p-posso ir?

Inuyasha olhou para seu irmão por uns instantes, o menino se encolheu diante do olhar do mais velho e voltou a fitar o chão. Inuyasha olhou a sua volta, como se procurasse algo ou alguém e então respondeu. – Podemos conversar a sós? – ele olhou para os outros dois na mesa. O casal se entreolhou e voltou-se para Kagome.

- Claro – Kagome respondeu já se levantando. – Volto já. – se despediu.

Os três caminharam para a praça novamente. Assim que ficaram a uma distância considerável da sorveteria Inuyasha indagou ao irmão:

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- E-eu senti saudades. – o garoto respondeu olhando para os próprios pés.

- Inuyasha, ele não fez nada demais – Kagome interviu.

Inuyasha a olhou e suspirou. – Fique fora disso, Kagome.

- Por quê? – Kagome perguntou e cruzou os braços diante do corpo, pronta para discutir.

- Droga! – Inuyasha exclamou – Por que sim! Olha Shippo vá para casa agora! Depois a gente conversa.

Shippo olhou para Kagome com lágrimas brilhando nos olhos, mas engoliu o choro e abraçou a garota. – Tchau Kagome.

Kagome o abraçou de volta e perguntou a Inuyasha com um olhar feroz: - Por que ele tem que ir?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, perdendo a paciência. – Por que sim! Por que eu to mandando! Vá embora Shippo – gritou, olhou para ela e suspirou - Algum dia te explico. Vai Shippo. – disse num tom mais calmo.

Shippo tentou se soltar de Kagome, mas a garota o impediu. – Por favor Kagome, ele só quer o meu bem. – o menino pediu.

Kagome o soltou, comovida pelo que via no rosto do menino mais novo.

Shippo disse adeus mais uma vez e atravessou a praça rapidamente.

- Explica – Kagome exigiu, assim que ficaram a sós.

Inuyasha olhou em volta outra vez e puxou Kagome para mais perto, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a árvore, a expressão em seu rosto era feroz.

- Kagome – ele disse e a ficou olhando nos olhos por alguns instantes, ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e então sua expressão abrandou e ele a abraçou – Ele não deveria vir aqui e nem eu. Você sabe.

Kagome relaxou de encontro ao corpo do garoto que amava. – Já sei, você não pode me contar. – suspirou.

- Feh, isso é um saco né?- ele sorriu - Mas você não vai gostar mais de mim se eu te contar.

- Inuyasha, eu te amo. O que você pode ter feito de tão ruim que poderia mudar o que sinto por você? – ela perguntou angustiada, não queria ter revelado que o amava, mas simplesmente não conseguira se conter.

Inuyasha a fitou atônito, _ela o amava? E queria mesmo saber de tudo?_

Ele se sentiu torturado, se pudesse contar...

Então respondeu da única forma que podia, beijou-a. _Me perdoe Kagome_, pensou antes de se perder nos lábios da garota.

Era sempre tão bom beijá-la, podia relaxar e esquecer de tudo quando a tinha em seus braços. Kagome não ofereceu resistência e se entregou com facilidade as sensações dos lábios firmes, porém suaves sobre os seus, deixou que invadisse sua boca com uma fome feroz e correspondeu da mesma forma.

Um barulho fez com que interrompessem o beijo. Inuyasha relaxou quando viu que era só um cachorro correndo com um frisbe na boca.

- Kag – ele suspirou, encostou a testa na da garota e de olhos fechados continuou. – Você não pode ir ao show.

Kagome o olhou tentando entender. Ele abriu os olhos para ver a reação dela.

- Yura vai estar lá. – ele acrescentou revirando os olhos.

- Por que você fica com aquela garota? Não gosto de pensar que estou te dividindo e.. - Kagome retrucou, mas Inuyasha colocou um dedo nos lábios dela.

- Está com ciúmes? – perguntou sorrindo.

- É claro! – Kagome exclamou o empurrando para se afastar dele. Ele riu.

- O que é engraçado? – a morena perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Desculpa – disse e a trouxe para mais perto de si. – Não se preocupe com Yura, ela não é nada. É você quem eu amo, não se esqueça disso. – ele a beijou novamente, antes que ela reagisse ao que dissera. – Boba. – separou-se dos lábios dela por alguns centímetros, sorriu e então foi embora, deixando-a ali plantada, ainda sem reação.

oOooOOooOOoO

- E então? – Sango perguntou assim que avistou Kagome se aproximando da sorveteria.

- Bem...- Kagome começou, pensando no que poderia dizer, estava zonza pelas ultimas palavras que trocara com Inuyasha que ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça, _Eu te amo Kagome, não se esqueça disso._ – Eu não vou ir ao show, ele não quer me ver por lá – mentiu.

Sango arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada, porém não disse mais nada.

- Droga, meu sorvete derreteu – afirmou Kagome observando o que restara de seu sorvete.

O casal de amigos riu.

- Toma, compra outro – Miroku ofereceu uma nota de dois à ela.

Foi a vez de Kagome ficar desconfiada.

- Tá bem – ele deixou a nota na mesa, fingindo-se de emburrado e viu que a namorada também o olhava da mesma forma, ela sabia que ele estava sem dinheiro. – Eu não ia contar ainda, mas to trabalhando! – ele sorriu.

- Onde? – Kagome perguntou.

- Com o que? – Sango indagou quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Miroku sorria radiante. – To vendendo geladinho! – exclamou.

Kagome e Sango se olharam – **Geladinho? **– perguntaram incrédulas.

- Sim! Eu faço em casa e já faz uma semana que to vendendo na praça todas as tardes!

- E da onde tirou o dinheiro para fazer geladinho? – Sango indagou.

- Oras, eu achei umas moedas no sofá, comprei uns pacotes de suco de dez centavos, os saquinhos e to vendendo. Já juntei uma graninha nessa semana passada. Agora só falta mais trinta e seis e pago a multa! – olhou para Kagome e prosseguiu – Não te disse que tinha que pagar a multa? Achei uma forma!

Kagome fitou o amigo e riu, só Miroku mesmo para ter essa idéia. – Quer dizer que está sendo um sucesso? – perguntou rindo.

- Sim! – ele respondeu ainda com o sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Sango riu também e apertou as bochechas do namorado - Ai Mi só você mesmo – disse balançando a cabeça.

- Toma – Kagome devolveu o dinheiro – Precisa mais do que eu. Acho que perdi a vontade. – ela suspirou e cansada se sentou novamente.

- E agora? O que fazemos? – Sango perguntou depois que o silêncio se instalou entre eles. Kagome parecia imersa em pensamentos e Miroku continuava a sorrir, feliz com seu sucesso com os geladinhos.

- Já sei! – Miroku exclamou de repente. – Sangozinha minha flor a gente poderia ir naquele parque aquático, como é mesmo o nome?

- _Wild and wet_? – indagou, franzindo a testa.

- Esse mesmo! Por que nós três não passamos a tarde nos divertindo na piscina?

- Sei! O que você quer mesmo e ver garotas de biquíni! – Sango acusou cruzando os braços.

- Ah Sango, acho que ele quer é _te _ver de biquíni! – Kagome falou sorrindo.

Sango deu um cascudo no namorado quando a expressão dele revelou que era aquilo mesmo que tinha em mente.

Enquanto Miroku gemia de dor e esfregava a área atingida, Sango disse:

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia?

Kagome sorriu – Concordo! Que tal nos encontrarmos lá no ponto perto da minha casa, às duas horas? A gente pode ir de ônibus, é só uma condução até lá né?

- Mas com que dinheiro você vai? – Sango indagou o namorado.

- É _vintão_ não é? – perguntou. Sango assentiu – Então beleza, depois eu junto de novo. – o garoto deu de ombros.

Sango assentiu, dando de ombros também.

Sorrindo, as amigas se despediram, deixando Miroku sozinho na sorveteria. O garoto olhou para o local onde elas desapareceram se perguntando se era tão dispensável assim.

OOOOooOOooOOooO

- Oi pessoal, espero que não se importem, mas chamei amigos – Kagome falou para Sango e Miroku, apontando Ayame, Inumaru e Kouga que estavam logo atrás dela no ponto do ônibus.

- Claro que não tem problema! – Sango exclamou. O casal cumprimentou os outros.

- Será que vai demorar muito esse ônibus, San? – Miroku perguntou à namorada.

- Não sei, Mi, foi a Kag que ficou de ver o horário. O Kah – chamou.

- Hum? – Indagou distraída, olhando o movimento dos carros.

- Que horas o ônibus vai passar?

Kagome deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e respondeu – Daqui uns dez minutos.

Inumaru observava a garota conversando com os amigos a uns metros dele.

- Hey Inu – Ayame o chamou. – Não fica assim, né? – ela sorriu, solidária. Inumaru nem se quer olhou na direção da prima. Então o sorriso dela se tornou malicioso – Não vai estragar esse passeio que nem você fez quando fomos ao zoológico, né?

Aquilo chamou a atenção do garoto, porém os outros também olharam e Ayame se sentiu no dever de contar a todos uma das trapalhadas do primo.

- Vocês nem sab..-

- _Ayame._ – Inumaru alertou em tom de ameaça.

A ruiva sorriu e emendou – Sabem, uma vez quando nós estávamos na quinta série, tinha um passeio da escola para irmos ao zoo, né. Daí esse moleque aí – apontou. O garoto em questão se aproximou da prima ameaçadoramente. Ayame continuou sorrindo e passou a falar mais de pressa – Então, vocês sabem como ele é, nós tínhamos brincado de verdade e desafio no dia anterior ao passeio, e eu o desafiei a... – a ruiva se escondeu atrás do namorado, com medo da cara do primo e prosseguiu com a narração – tomar um milkshake de pimenta, ovos e catshup...

O ônibus que o grupo esperava chegou e Ayame foi logo entrando, com Kouga na cola dela, e Inumaru tentando alcançá-la, parecia engasgado de raiva, a olhando com fogo nos olhos. Ayame foi até o final do ônibus e se sentou na ultima cadeira do canto, o namorado sentando ao lado dela.

- Continua! – Miroku instigou assim que se acomodou numa das divisórias das cadeiras ocupadas, com Sango a sua frente, encostada nele. Inumaru se afastou o máximo que pode, e desistindo, decidiu fingir que não escutava.

- Daí – Ayame continuou – Ele como sempre, né, aceitou. Bebeu aquele treco inteiro e passou mal durante a noite, mas, como sempre foi muito cabeça dura, não quis contar nada para minha mãe, para poder ir ao zoo no dia seguinte, né. Gente, aquilo foi cômico! No outro dia nós fomos ao passeio, daí ele: Ô Ayame, acho que vou vomitar. Isso nós já estávamos a meio caminho do zoológico, no que ele disse aquilo, não se agüentou e vomitou, vomitou, vomitou, e vocês nem sabem aonde!– Ayame riu antes de continuar – No colo da garota que ele gostava! Aquilo tinha um cheiro horrível, todo mundo começou a passar mal, daí o menino sentado ao lado dele, vomitou também. Cara foi o pior passeio da minha vida, até hoje nunca me esqueci do fedor e a garota nunca mais chegou nem perto desse dali – a garota riu e o grupo a acompanhou nas risadas, olhando todos divertidos para o garoto que tentava passar despercebido encostado ao lado de uma senhora muito gorda. – No fim tivemos que voltar para casa, e todos ficaram muito bravos com ele! E ainda por cima ganhou o apelido de '_Hugo_', o colégio inteiro o chamava assim, foi hilário!Foi muito engraçado ! - concluiu, explodindo numa gargalhada, que foi seguida por muitos dentro do ônibus.

- Eu tenho mais histórias para contar! – a ruiva falou, depois de se recuperar do acesso de riso.

- _Ayame!_ – Kouga e Inumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo, um a repreendendo e o outro ameaçando.

- Eu também tenho muitas histórias hilárias suas para contar, e se você não quiser que todo mundo saiba que você fez xixi na cama e dormia abraçada com um urso chamado Toni até a quarta série, é melhor calar a boca! – Inumaru gritou.

O ônibus inteiro estalou em gargalhadas, enquanto Ayame desejava que o chão se abrisse a seus pés e a tirasse daquele inferno. Dentro de segundos ela se recuperou e despejou muitas outras histórias engraçadas sobre o primo. Os dois passaram o caminho todo contando os segredos mais sórdidos um do outro, divertindo a todos dentro da condução.

OooOOoOOOoOO

- Ah finalmente chegamos! – Inumaru exclamou quando eles desceram do ônibus em frente ao parque aquático.

- É chegamos sim, Senhor _Hugo_! – Miroku tirou sarro e levou um cascudo do outro. – Aí! Só a Sango que pode me bater! – reclamou.

- Pois então não mexe com quem ta quieto! – Inumaru respondeu, dando as costas.

- Bem, vamos para a fila então – Sango afirmou, nem ligando para o namorado que ainda resmungava de dor.

O grupo foi então para a fila e após pagarem a entrada, seguiram para os vestiários.

- Hey Kag! Que arraso esse seu biquíni! – Ayame exclamou, fitando o biquíni estilo cortininha de alça grossa manchado entre tons de roxo e azul que a amiga usava.

- Obrigada Ay! O seu também é muito lindo. – Ayame vestia um biquíni cortininha no mesmo tom de seus cabelos, vermelho-alaranjado.

Quando Sango saiu do cubículo onde se vestia, as duas amigas assobiaram.

- Meu Deus! Sango! Era por isso que o Miroku tava louquinho para vir aqui ein? – Kagome quase gritou enquanto observava à amiga. A morena usava um biquíni tomara que caia, trançado na frente com estampa tipo pele de cobra nas cores bronze, preto e ouro. Sango possuía um corpo de dar inveja a muitas mulheres, curvilíneo e sem nenhuma celulite ou estria.

- Nossa senhora! – Ayame exclamou olhando para seu próprio corpo que era muito magro. – Agora estou até envergonhada.

- Ah, parem com isso – Sango falou passando as mãos nos cabelos em desdém.

As três ficaram paradas por alguns instantes observando o reflexo de seus corpos no espelho.

- Com certeza a Sango é a que tem o corpo mais bonito de nós três. – Ayame afirmou observando com inveja a amiga.

- Nossa, obrigada Ayame! – Kagome reclamou com as mãos na cintura, em sinal de indignação.

- Desculpa, mas é verdade. – a outra respondeu sincera.

- Chega disso, né. Vamos passar bronzeador ou vamos primeiro para a água? – Sango perguntou.

- Água! – as outras duas gritaram.

Sorrindo as três guardaram as mochilas nos armários.

- Hey, onde vamos guardar essas chaves? – Ayame perguntou.

- Aqui na minha bolsa de praia. – Sango respondeu mostrando a bolsa que estava levando para a piscina.

- Mas você vai ficar carregando? Quero ir ao tobogã primeiro! – disse Kagome.

- Puts...não sei então.

- Que tal prendermos as chaves nessa sua argola? – Ayame sugeriu apontando para as argolas laterais da calcinha do biquíni de Kagome.

- Ótima idéia! – Sango exclamou - Como são tão pequenas não irão te incomodar em nada!

- Beleza! – a outra morena concordou. Sango guardou a bolsa e as três prenderam as chaves no biquíni de Kagome.

Saíram do vestiário e avistaram os meninos esperando por elas do outro lado do cômodo.

- Ai como a gente é burra. – Kagome exclamou batendo na própria testa – Por que não deixamos as chaves no bolso do shorts de um deles? – perguntou, observando os garotos que conversavam entre si, sem olharem na direção delas. Kouga estava com um shorts preto, Inumaru com um verde e Miroku vestia um azul.

As amigas reviram os olhos e rindo Sango ajudou Kagome a retirar as chaves.

- Meu Deus! – os meninos exclamaram juntos ao finalmente avistarem as meninas.

Inumaru quase babava observando Kagome, Kouga fitava sua namorada e Miroku a sua. Todos com expressões bobas na cara.

- Mi! – Sango gritou e se aproximou correndo do namorado – Podemos guardar as chaves no seu bolso?

- É..é...cla-claro. – gaguejou o outro, com os olhos fixos nos seios de Sango.

A garota guardou as chaves no bolso dele, fechou bem o velcro e finalmente lhe fitou os olhos. Reparou que ele parecia hipnotizado. Então sorriu, deu um passo para trás e deu uma voltinha perguntando – E aí que tal estou?

- Es-plên-di-da! – respondeu o garoto, pausadamente.

Sango sorriu. – Que bom, agora vamos logo! – pegou a mão do namorado e saiu arrastando-o atrás de si. Ayame seguiu o exemplo da amiga e pegou seu namorado.

Kagome se viu sozinha com Inumaru.

- Você está incrível! – ele elogiou.

- Obrigada – Kagome respondeu, remexendo numa mecha de seu cabelo timidamente, era estranho estar sozinha com ele novamente. – Vamos então?

Os dois seguiram atrás dos outros.

- Noooossa! – Kagome exclamou quando se deparou com o enorme tobogã em espiral. – Quero ir nesse!

- Olha só a fila! – Miroku reclamou.

- Então vamos logo! – Ayame gritou e o grupo seguiu atrás dela.

Assim que chegaram ao topo, Sango falou:

- Por que não vamos todos juntos como 'trenzinho' nessa primeira vez?

O grupo se olhou e sorrindo assentiram. Organizaram a 'formação' da seguinte forma, já que os garotos não queriam ir 'encoxando' um ao outro:

Sango foi à frente com Miroku sentado logo atrás dela, em seguida Ayame, Kouga, Kagome e por ultimo Inumaru que aproveitou para ficar bem agarrado ao corpo da ex-namorada.

Gritando os seis desceram o tobogã.

- Nossa! Foi demais! – Sango gritou saindo da água.

- Foi sim! – Ayame e Kouga afirmaram juntos.

- Põe demais nisso! – Miroku afirmou sorrindo maliciosamente. Inumaru concordou em pensamento, com o mesmo sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Sango beliscou o namorado.

- E agora aonde vamos? – Kouga perguntou.

- Aquele ali! – Kagome e Ayame gritaram juntas, apontando para um toboágua de pelo menos vinte metros de altura. O brinquedo tinha diversas entradas, para irem muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, portanto a fila era conseqüentemente menor. O grupo seguiu para lá então.

oOOooOOooOOoo

Depois de se divertirem muito com os tobagã e toboáguas do parque, o grupo se separou. Sango e Kagome foram tomar sol, enquanto Miroku boiava numa das piscinas, o restante do grupo seguiu para as piscinas olímpicas do outro lado do parque.

- Hey Kag, tava pensando. Você não vai querer participar do festival? – Sango perguntou.

- Não sei. Sabe, eu até queria, gosto muito de cantar, mas precisaria duma banda.

- Hey! Eu sei tocar bateria! – Sango exclamou empolgada – Bem, faz um ano que não toco nada – continuou um pouco sem graça, coçando a cabeça. – A Rin sabe tocar guitarra, o Inuyasha que a ensinou.

- Sério? – Kagome indagou interessada.

A morena assentiu – E o Mi, sabe tocar baixo. – apontou para o garoto na piscina próximo das cadeiras onde elas estavam deitadas.

- Pois é, sei tocar baixo, alto, até médio se você quiser! – afirmou o garoto balançando a cabeça e jogando respingos de água nas meninas.

- Dããã! – as duas exclamaram, tentando evitar com as mãos que os pingos as atingissem.

- Mas sabe que poderia dar certo. – Kagome falou, pensativa. – Eu como cantora, você na bateria, Miroku no baixo e a Rin na guitarra. Hummm, mas será que sua irmã pode participar? Afinal, ela não é aluna do colégio.

- É, não sei...mas a gente pergunta se ela pode participar, né. Por que acho que a Rin toparia. Só preciso ver com ela, poderia ser uma forma de passar algum tempo junto dela. E as inscrições vão até o final do mês, ainda dá tempo!

- Então ta decidido, vamos montar uma banda!

Kagome e Sango olharam para o garoto na borda da piscina, que fora quem afirmara, trocaram um olhar entre si e juntas correram até a água se lançando ao ar gritaram: Bomba! Molhando tudo que estava à volta.

Mais tarde naquele dia o grupo voltou exausto para casa.

oOooOoooOo

- Nossa, estou exausta – Kagome exclamou ao se jogar na cama.

- O que fez o dia inteiro para estar exausta? – Kagome soltou um grito e levantou-se de pronto, logo começou a relaxar ao ver Inuyasha sentado na arvore do lado de fora do quarto dela.

- Caramba Inuyasha! Quase me matou de susto! – ela disse e foi abrir a janela, o garoto saltou para dentro.

- Desculpe, não tive intenção, só que estou aqui a um tempinho já, esperando você aparecer e comecei a ficar impaciente.

- Ah desculpe, estava tomando banho.

- O dia foi bom? – ele perguntou de modo estranho.

- Foi...que foi Inuyasha?

- Nada, só que vi você saindo com seus amigos hoje de tarde. O Inumaru estava junto né...

- Ciúmes de novo? – ela perguntou.

- Feh! – ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

- Ah não, nem comece Inuyasha, não estou fazendo nada de errado, você que fica com a outra na minha frente e até agora não me explicou por que, só disse que ela não é nada para você, tá se ela não é nada por que você fica com ela?! – ela gritou.

- Sei que estou errado e que você não é obrigada a gostar dessa nossa situação, mas é complicado. Ela pensa que sou dela. – ele fechou a cara.

- Mas você não é dela! – Kagome se exaltou.

- Hey! Já te disse que ela não importa. E você fica atrás desse garoto por que ele se parece comigo não é? Você não pode negar que fisicamente somos parecidos! Ele podia ser meu irmão!

Kagome ficou sem graça - Sim, bem, mas ele não é uma imitação sua, e não faça essa cara de presunçoso como se eu tivesse ficado com ele pela aparência dele! Foi você que se afastou de mim, acabei conhecendo ele, e sem querer tive um relacionamento com ele, mas não foi por que ele me lembrava você! E pode parar de mudar de assunto! Você também não gosta que eu passe meu tempo com o Inumaru, sendo que nem se quer estou ficando com ele e você fica com a outra na minha frente! – acusou.

- Feh! Eu sei – ele bufou. – Vamos mudar de assunto ou vamos passar o resto da noite discutindo? – perguntou bravo.

- Me responde Inuyasha! Por que você fica com ela?!

- Não posso. – ele disse a contragosto. – Mas que droga, Kagome! Ela ta me _chantageando_! – ele soltou sobressaltado.

- Chantageando? Mas como?

- Feh, chantageando, _chantageando_ oras... – ele começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

- Me explica isso direito. – ela ordenou.

- É complicado...olha.. já deu por hoje, não quero mais discutir. – ele suspirou - Se for para ficar falando disso e começar com cobrança é melhor parar por ai... – ameaçou.

- Se não? – indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Se não, vou embora.

- Inuyasha...não sei o que fazer com você, por que não pode me explicar?

- Kagome...olha eu não quero brigar...eu não posso largar ela por enquanto...

Kagome suspirou, estava exausta e também não queria brigar – Olha, essa situação está me dando nos nervos...ok, não quero brigar por causa dessa garota, não sei o que te faz ficar com ela, mas não está com ela por que quer?

- Não, eu não quero ela, mas não posso deixa-la, as coisas ficariam ruins se eu a deixasse...

Kagome respirou fundo, ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes – Ok, se é desse jeito, e você não fica com ela por que quer...mas pare de sentir ciúmes do Inumaru ok? Ele é só meu amigo.

- Vou tentar... – ele bufou.

- É bom que tente mesmo, você não gostaria se a situação fosse inversa não é?

- Eu sei que você tem razão. – ele retrucou bravo ainda.

- Se serve de consolo, eu queria que fosse você que estivesse lá se divertindo conosco. – ela falou.

Inuyasha suspirou, relaxou um pouco e a abraçou – Eu queria poder passar o dia de boa contigo.

Kagome relaxou de encontro a ele e resolveu mudar de assunto - Hoje você estava tão diferente de boné vermelho e camisa branca. – afirmou, suas mãos acariciando as costas do garoto enquanto inclinava o rosto para olha-lo nos olhos.

- Sim, de dia minhas roupas pretas chamam muita atenção. – ele respondeu.

Kagome esperou que ele se justificasse, mas ele nada disse.

- Kagome, só vim te ver um pouquinho já tenho que ir – ele encostou a testa na dela e então se afastou um pouco - Desculpe por essa discussão, e tento segurar o ciúmes, mas poxa vida, não é fácil!

- Eu sei que não é fácil! Me corrói te ver com a outra todos os dias! – ela exclamou.

- Eu sei, me desculpe Kagome, mas realmente essa situação tem que ficar assim por enquanto, não posso...

- Já entendi, não sei quais são seus motivos, mas vou tentar te compreender, ok?

- Ok, isso já basta por enquanto. – ele se soltou dela e saiu pela janela antes que ela pudesse reagir.

Kagome o observou correr pela calçada, se sentindo confusa com as atitudes dele.

* * *

_Oiiiie pessoal! Estou sei lá, meio decepcionada com a pouca quantidade de gente demonstrando que está acompanhando...mas..bem...vamos lá né..._

* * *

_Antiga nota da autora:_

**Saibam que críticas construtivas, sugestões, idéias e dúvidas são sempre bem vindas e também muito importantes para o desenvolvimento da história. Por exemplo, eu não havia percebido que tinha escrito que a Kikyo estava quieta em certo dia, daí quando li as reviews comentando sobre ela, me lembrei de escrever o motivo, é que as vezes me ligo demais na trama principal, com o casal protagonista que posso deixar passar os acontecimentos com os outros, então as reviews me ajudam muito!**

Gente, algumas ideias que usei para escrever o cap surgiram atráves de dois seriados que assisto sempre que possível e que considero incríveis, apesar de serem antigos:_ Malcolm in the middle_, me deu a idéia sobre o parque aquático, o episódio 16 da primeira temporada, e _Todo mundo odeia o Chris_, o episódio que Drew desafia Tônia a beber um milkshake de pimenta e outras coisas estranhas!

.

_Obs: se houver qualquer erro de digitação ou português na história me avise! E para quem não sabe, 'Hugo' se refere a gíria/onomatopéia: ' Chamar o Hugo', ou seja, vomitar. O nome do parque eu tirei de um parque verdadeiro que fica em São Paulo, só que o nome certo é Wet and Wild e eu nunca fui lá, mas já ouvi falar ^^_

Isso é tudo por hoje!


	18. Capítulo 18 Ensaio

**Estranho Conhecido**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**4º Edição 27/02/2014**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. **A história sim, o enredo é completamente meu! XD**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

* * *

**Capítulo 18 Ensaio**

**De:** _festival . musica 'arroba' colegioestadualdetokio . gov . br_

**Para:** Kagome (_reggueradapaz 'arroba' terra . com . br_)

**Assunto: Res: Dúvida sobre o Festival**

_Bom dia, Kagome! *-*_

_Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, não-estudantes podem participar, porém com restrições, por exemplo, uma banda ou grupo com estudantes pode ter 1 integrante que não o seja. Para grupos ou bandas com mais de 6, contando no máximo com 10 integrantes, somente 2 poderão não serem estudantes._

_Sanei sua dúvida?_

_Estou a sua disposição para qualquer coisa que seja, ^^_

_Com carinho,_

_Houjo!_

Kagome sorriu ao ler o e-mail e clicou em responder, enviando de volta um obrigada repleto de emoticons, formando carinhas felizes.

- Ah que maravilha! Vou ligar para San agora mesmo! – ela sorriu para si própria, havia apenas alguns minutos que acordara e fora checar seus emails. Estava chateada com sua situação com o Inuyasha e não queria pensar nele hoje, trataria de esquecê-lo um pouco.

Levantou-se apressada e desceu as escadas rumo à sala para pegar o telefone sem fio. Retornou ao quarto com a mesma pressa já discando o número da casa da amiga.

- Oi! Posso falar com a Sango?

- Só um momento – uma voz triste respondeu, e então Kagome escutou quem atendera gritar: Sango! Telefone! – pelo tom de voz ela supôs que fora a mãe da amiga quem atendera a ligação.

Depois do que pareceram horas, a voz da amiga soou sonolenta do outro lado da linha:

- Oi...

- Oi San! Te acordei?

- É...- a outra respondeu.

- Foi mal. Olha o Houjo respondeu ao e-mail e a Rin vai poder participar sim! – disse animada.

- Sério? – Sango pareceu despertar – Nossa, que maravilha! Vou dizer a ela agora mesmo! Espera aí!

O telefone ficou mudo e depois de alguns momentos Kagome ouviu a amiga gritar:

- Ela ta feliz da vida por que deu certo! Nossa, Kah! Isso vai ser demais!

- Eu sei! Também to super feliz! Mas temos muitas coisas a decidir, né? Tava pensando, o Miroku pode nos inscrever amanhã já que ele vai estar no colégio fazendo prova.

- Boa idéia, vou falar para ele.

- E sabe o que mais, temos que ver onde vamos ensaiar né?

- Pois é, eu já comentei isso ontem com a Rin, e a gente pensou que o melhor lugar seria aqui em casa, porém tem minha mãe...e bem você já sabe...

- Puts... Hey! Pode ser aqui em casa!

- Pois é, mas tem um porém, como levaremos minha bateria para sua casa? O Mi não pode pegar o carro do pai dele, e minha mãe nos mataria se chegássemos perto do carro dela.

- Humm...entendo – Kagome pensou um pouco enquanto o silêncio permanecia do outro lado do telefone também – Acho que tenho a solução. Vou ver com minha mãe se ela pode pegar a bateria na sua casa hoje. Nosso carro é pequenino, mas dá para fazer _váárias_ viagens, né – ela riu.

- Pode ser! Se sua mãe concordar em levar, por mim tudo bem – Sango concordou. Teria que levar também a caixa de som e os microfones - Acho que nunca te contei, mas há uns anos atrás meu pai tinha investido em mim e na Rin, pensando que um dia poderíamos ser famosas...por isso comprou a bateria para mim e me mandou fazer aulas, para Rin uma guitarra, só que ela não quis fazer as aulas e acabou aprendendo de graça com o Inuyasha, no fim ela só fez as aulas de canto. E meu pai pensou que eu também poderia cantar...coitado, sou horrível, mas a questão é que temos dois microfones.

- Puxa, não sabia de nada disso! Que bacana essa idéia do seu pai. – ela disse e tentou não pensar em Inuyasha.

- É...pena que não deu muito certo...desisti depois de pouco tempo. Não agüentava mais e logo começaram os desentendimentos entre meus pais e daí foi tudo para o brejo. – suspirou - Ontem tava procurando minha bateria, encontrei ela na garagem virada no pó, coitada. – ela riu.

Kagome riu também – Pelo menos está funcionando? – perguntou.

- Está sim! Hey Kagome que tipo de música nós vamos tocar? Reggae é que não é, né? Não é por nada não, mas...

- Hey, calma San! Não tinha pensando em reggae não. Gosto muito, mas não daria certo e acho que você também não saberia tocar, nem o Mi e a Rin né? Por isso as músicas que tenho em mente são da Avril Lavigne, canto muito bem as músicas dela. - Kagome se gabou sorrindo.

- Da Avril? Hummm... acho que podemos pegar os acordes na internet. – Sango ficou em silêncio, como se o bocal do telefone tivesse sido tapado – A Propósito, Rin acabou de concordar!

- Sério? – Kagome se empolgou sentando-se de súbito na cama.

- Sim, sim, ela ta aqui do meu lado, em parte ela queria saber primeiro que tipo de música nós tínhamos em mente. – ouviu-se um barulho pela linha do telefone e em seguida a voz melodiosa de Rin soou nos ouvidos de Kagome:

- _Oiie_ Kag!

- Rin! Oi! Nossa! Quanto tempo não falo contigo ein?

- Pois é menina! Olha adoro as músicas da Avril e acho que poderia ser uma boa, na verdade têm algumas dela que até sei tocar. E o que você acha das músicas da Evanescence?

- Sério que você sabe tocar?

- Aham!

- Nossa! Que ótimo! Olha, eu gosto de algumas músicas da Amy Lee, mas não conheço muito bem a letra.

- Ah não se preocupe que eu sei, e não querendo me gabar, canto muito bem! – riu - Poderia ser nós duas no vocal, o que acha?

- Por mim está ótimo. Você ouviu minha conversa com a San sobre o local de ensaio?

- Ouvi sim, acho uma ótima idéia. É claro, desde que não seja incomodo para sua mãe.

- Não é incomodo não, minha mãe vai adorar poder ajudar. Quando podemos começar a ensaiar?

- Espera. Vou perguntar para a Sango. – houve silêncio por alguns instantes – Por ela pode ser hoje mesmo, temos que ver com o Miroku.

- Ok, então, fala para a Sango ver com ele e me retornar. Vou ir almoçar agora – falou se espreguiçando.

- Beleza! Tchau Kag!

- Tchau Rin! Foi bom falar com você novamente!

- O prazer foi todo meu! – Então o telefone ficou mudo.

Kagome sorriu esperançosa, algo lhe dizia que este festival ia ser maravilhoso.

Levantou-se de pressa e foi até o quarto de Souta acordá-lo.

- Acorda seu preguiçoso! – gritou, puxando as cobertas do menino.

- Ahh! – Souta exclamou puxando-as de volta – Me deixa dormir! – resmungou cobrindo a cabeça.

- Nada disso! Já são duas horas da tarde e como mamãe vai chegar só lá pelas três, nós mesmos teremos que preparar o almoço. Então tira essa bunda preguiçosa da cama e _vambora_para a cozinha. – Kagome sorriu, estava com vontade de preparar uma bela de uma lasanha, sabia que a mãe comprara os ingredientes há algum tempo e seria divertido preparar.

Os anos que passara nos Estados Unidos lhe vieram à mente, e lembrou-se de quando costumava preparar lasanha com o pai. Prato que haviam aprendido com os americanos. Subitamente, sentiu saudades dele. Evitava ao máximo pensar sobre seu pai, ainda era muito doloroso saber que ele trocara a família sem olhar para trás, abandonando-os e deixando-os a mercê de caras inescrupulosos e perigosos como Justin. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao lembrar-se do canalha. Morria de medo só de pensar no que poderia ter lhe acontecido se Miroku não aparecesse para salva-la. E pensar que ele estava solto por aí...Ainda era inacreditável pensar que ele cruzara o mundo atrás dela...

Afastando os pensamentos tristes com um balançar de cabeça, voltou-se a tarefa de acordar o irmão.

-Ah, Kag! – ele reclamou virando-se de costas quando Kagome roubou-lhe a coberta.

- Vamos, anda logo. Saia já daí! – ela gritou tirando-lhe o travesseiro.

- Droga! Já to de pé – o menino gritou de volta saltando da cama.

- Bom menino! – Kagome sorriu e saiu do quarto, Souta a seguiu de má vontade, esfregando os olhos de sono.

Os dois foram para a cozinha.

- Pegue a massa, o queijo, o presunto e a carne moída, Souta. Vamos fazer uma lasanha!

-Ok. – ele bufou.

Então os irmãos começaram a preparar a lasanha.

Uma hora depois Kagome ouviu:

- Kagome, Souta?

- Oi mãe, estamos na cozinha.

- Meu Deus! – a senhora Higurashi exclamou ao entrar no cômodo.

- Desculpa a bagunça – Kagome sorriu sem graça.

Haviam conseguido sujar toda a cozinha com pedaços de queijo, presunto, e molho.

- Vamos limpar, eu prometo!

Rumiko olhou para a bagunça e então de volta aos dois filhos. – Tudo bem. – deu de ombros saindo do local para ir trocar de roupa.

- Mãe! – Kagome chamou indo atrás dela secando as mãos com um pano de prato. – Espera.

Rumiko parou no corredor com Kagome logo atrás dela e virou-se para fitar a filha.

- Fale querida.

- Queria um favor seu...é que sabe vamos participar do festival, né. Daí a gente precisava de alguém para trazer a bateria da Sango para cá para podermos ensaiar...

A mãe pareceu pensar por uns segundos e então abriu seu sorriso mais brilhante – É claro que posso fazer isso. Nosso carro não é lá essas coisas, mas damos um jeito.

Kagome retribuiu o sorriso e abraçou a mãe – Você é a melhor! _Muuito_ obrigada! – exclamou e então voltou-se a tarefa na cozinha.

oOooOOoOOooO

Mais tarde Kagome ligou para Sango combinando o horário do ensaio e o transporte dos instrumentos. Depois de tudo pronto se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida e assim que se trocou ouviu a campainha soar.

- Deixa que eu atendo! – gritou.

Kagome desceu as escadas correndo.

- Oi! – saudou quando abriu a porta e se deparou com Ayame.

- Oie! Vim saber o que você vai fazer hoje. – a outra disse passando por Kagome. – Kouga foi viajar, só volta mais tarde – justificou-se e acrescentou em pensamento: _E não agüento mais a cara de tacho do Inumaru._

- Ah. Nós não te contamos né? – Kagome fitou o rosto confuso da amiga e explicou – É que vamos participar do festival do colégio. Eu, Miroku, Sango e a irmã dela vamos montar uma banda.

- Sério? Que massa! Mas só vocês quatro? – a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha - Vão tocar que tipo de música?

- Rock...tipo, estamos vendo ainda. Mas achamos que músicas da Avril e da Evanescence.

- Sério? Na banda da Avril são dois guitarristas, um baterista e um baixista. Será que vai dar certo só com vocês quatro?

- Puts. Não havia pensado nisso, só temos uma guitarrista.

- Pois é, e olha acho que sei alguém que poderia te ajudar – Ayame afirmou pensativa. Sorriu então para amiga quando a outra continuou a fita-la. – o Inumaru é claro! Ele sabe tocar guitarra!

- Sério mesmo? E será que ele topa?

- Claro! – a ruiva quase gritou de felicidade, assim matava dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Livrava-se do primo rabugento e fazia-o feliz por mantê-lo junto à garota amada!

- Então será que pode ver com ele? Primeiro vou perguntar para a Sango. – Kagome foi até o telefone enquanto Ayame assentia, sorrindo feliz.

Sentindo-se em casa a ruiva sentou-se no sofá e ficou observando Kagome conversar com Sango.

- Ok...você fala com ele? – a morena indagou ao desligar o telefone.

Ayame levantou-se. – Agora mesmo! – bateu continência como um soldado – Sim senhora! – e abrindo a porta deixou a casa.

Kagome riu da atitude da amiga e voltou a seu quarto, pensando que novamente Inumaru estaria na sua casa todos os dias...o Inuyasha não ia gostar nada de saber. Percebendo o que acabara de pensar, ela ficou brava, não estava fazendo nada de errado! Inuyasha não tinha nenhum direito de ficar com ciúmes! E chega de pensar nele! – ela se ordenou – Conectou-se então a internet e passou a pesquisar as músicas, letras e acordes de Avril Lavigne, já tinha em mente duas músicas que gostaria de cantar e não valia a pena ficar perdendo tempo tentando compreender o Inuyasha.

Mais tarde a campainha soou novamente e dessa vez foi Souta quem atendeu.

- Oi. – o menino disse fitando um garoto alto e com uma guitarra nas costas.

- Oi. Érr...a Kagome está aí? – Inumaru perguntou sem graça, nunca conversara com o irmão de Kagome.

- Tá. Kagome! – ele gritou.

- Hey Souta! – Sango saudou aparecendo atrás de Inumaru. – Oi Inumaru.

- Oi. – ele respondeu.

- Oi Sango, Miroku e você é? – Souta perguntou olhando para a moça alguns centímetros mais alta que Sango.

- Rin, sou irmã dessa aí – a garota apontou para a outra com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ah! Oi, sou irmão da Kagome. – ele estendeu a mão.

Rin bateu na mão dele e perguntou – Podemos entrar?

- Claro! – disse o garoto constrangido – Podem entrar – deu passagem.

Miroku e Rin carregavam seus instrumentos nas costas, enquanto Sango trazia uma mochila com suas baquetas e os microfones.

- Vocês chegaram! – Kagome gritou descendo as escadas. – Vou chamar minha mãe para irmos buscar sua bateria San. Já venho.

Kagome deu a volta e em poucos segundos voltou com a mãe a seu lado.

- Olá meus queridos. – Rumiko saudou. – Bem, vamos então Sango? Acho melhor você ficar aqui com eles, filha. – Kagome assentiu.

- Claro! - Sango estendeu a mochila na direção de Kagome que agarrou-a.

- Já voltamos. – as duas então deixaram a casa.

- Bem, vamos lá. Eu to na internet pesquisando músicas. – Kagome falou e começou a subir as escadas, sendo seguida pelo grupo.

Enquanto Kagome sentou-se de frente para o computador, Rin, Miroku e Inumaru sentaram-se na cama.

- A Ayame me disse que vocês vão querer tocar músicas da Avril. – Inumaru afirmou.

- Sim. – Kagome respondeu – Você sabe alguma?

- Sei mais ou menos.

- Bem, nós vamos ter que aprender. O Rin que música da Amy Lee você tem em mente?

- Sabe aquela _'Sweet Sacrifice'_ ? Sei tocar e cantar.

- Sei! Essa é muito massa. – Kagome procurou então a música e colocou para tocar - O que vocês acham meninos?

- Essa eu também sei tocar – Inumaru falou.

- Eu posso aprender – Miroku disse.

- Então beleza, vamos tocar essa?

O grupo assentiu – Será que a Sango topa? – Kagome perguntou.

- Topa sim – Rin respondeu.

Kagome pesquisou os acordes e cifras dos instrumentos e imprimiu um para cada um.

- Beleza, vamos então lá para fora que vou mostrar onde vamos ensaiar.

Pegaram os instrumentos e seguiram então para os fundos da casa. Havia uma pequena casa nos fundos do terreno, Kagome guiou-os até lá e abriu a porta.

- Aqui vamos poder ensaiar – ela disse quando entraram no cômodo espaçoso que continha apenas um sofá e um tapete.

O grupo se organizou então e começaram a estudar os acordes.

- Hey. Chegamos. – Sango anunciou carregando uma parte de sua bateria.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Miroku perguntou.

Sango assentiu, passando por Kagome e entregando o instrumento a Miroku.

- No fim coube tudo – Rumiko falou atrás de Sango carregando o prato da bateria.

- Menos mal – Kagome sorriu.

O grupo todo se pôs ajudar a carregar os instrumentos para dentro da casa.

- Beleza – Kagome afirmou observando o local com os instrumentos já instalados.

- Se precisarem de mim estou na cozinha – Rumiko afirmou saindo do local.

- E então? – Sango perguntou. – Já decidiram o que vamos tocar?

Kagome repetiu a conversa que tivera com o grupo em seu quarto e eles voltaram a estudar os acordes.

Depois de um tempo Inumaru começou a tocar, demonstrando que sabia bem aquela música, e Rin cantou enquanto ele tocava.

- Muito bom! – Kagome aplaudiu quando eles pararam.

- Hey, vou começar – Sango falou e começou a tocar também – Que tal? Para quem tocou essa música uma vez na vida, não estou tão ruim, né?

- É sim, Sango, mas foi um pouco rápido demais. Tenta assim – Rin foi até a bateria e demonstrou o que queria.

- Hey como você sabe tocar? – Sango perguntou.

- Um dia vi o Bankotsu tocando essa música.

- Será que a banda do Inuyasha vai tocar essa música? – Kagome perguntou.

Inumaru fechou a cara à menção do nome do 'rival'.

- Acho que não, mas posso ver com ele. – Rin respondeu.

- Você conhece bem aquele idiota? – Inumaru perguntou, não agüentando ficar calado.

- Claro. E ele não é idiota. – Rin afirmou, olhando furiosa para Inumaru.

Inumaru deu de ombros.

- Vamos voltar ao ensaio? – Miroku sugeriu.

O grupo assentiu e cada um voltou a estudar os acordes e tocar separadamente.

oOOooOOooOOOoOOOo

- Nem acredito que conseguimos! – Sango afirmou jogando-se no sofá.

- Pois é, mas você ainda está um pouco rápida demais. – Rin falou sentando-se no tapete ao lado da irmã.

- Vou conseguir – Sango deu de ombros.

- Chega por hoje né? – Kagome perguntou. Haviam passado a tarde inteira trabalhando na música.

- É. – eles assentiram.

- Vou indo então. – Inumaru afirmou se levantando do chão onde estava sentado. – Quando vamos ensaiar de novo e ver as outras duas músicas?

- Amanhã, aqui às duas horas. Todos os dias. – Kagome falou, estava cansada por ter feito a segunda voz para Rin quando tocaram todos juntos.

- Ok. – então ele se foi.

- Cara esquisito – Rin afirmou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ah ele não é esquisito não, é só que ele é meu ex, e o clima ainda está um pouco estranho entre nós. – Kagome respondeu.

- Ah. – Rin falou olhando para Kagome de um jeito estranho.

- Vou ao banheiro. – Miroku se levantou.

- Pensei que você estava com o Inuyasha. – Rin afirmou.

Kagome a fitou surpresa olhou para Sango e viu que a amiga escutava a conversa fingindo estudar os acordes novamente.

- Como?

- Bem, pensei que você estava ficando com o Inuyasha, mas posso ter me enganado – Rin falou de um jeito que Kagome percebeu que ela tentava fugir do assunto.

- Como assim? Você...você sabe de alguma coisa? Ele te disse algo?

- Não..é que...bem...vamos esquecer que eu disse alguma coisa...Que músicas da Avril você tem em mente?

Kagome a fitou e logo compreendeu que a outra estava agindo como o Inuyasha, dizendo coisas e então mudando de ideia em seguida. Ela bufou, algo estava muito estranho...por que Rin saberia o que acontecia entre ela e o Inuyasha? Então lembrou-se que Rin era namorada do outro irmão do Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru. Viu voltando no tempo e recordou-se de Sesshoumaru, o cara era um mala, sempre implicava com o Inuyasha quando eram crianças, era tão frio e distante! Se parecia muito com o pai deles, quase nunca trocara uma palavra tanto com um quanto com outro, lembrou-se que era bem vinda na família somente quando o pai não estava em casa, somente Izayoi, Shippo e Inuyasha a recebiam.

Rin notou que Kagome parecia perdida em pensamentos e a chamou – Kagome?

Kagome a olhou, voltando ao presente, viu que Rin ainda esperava uma resposta e disse – É..bem das musicas né...Uma delas me faz lembrar muito do meu pai...mas não é por isso que quero cantá-la, é por que sei bem a letra. E a outra me lembra..o Inuyasha, Rin o que você sabe sobre nós? – ela indagou novamente, admitindo que havia um 'nós'.

Rin suspirou enquanto Sango as fitava em silêncio.

- Não sei de nada Kagome, é que estou sempre com ele e o meu namorado, e bem, ah, eu sei algumas coisas, eu sei que ele tem te visitado, ele gosta de você e isso é uma situação difícil por causa da Yura e _todo_ o resto.

Sango olhou para a irmã sem acreditar que a outra nunca havia lhe contado nada disso.

- Que resto? Como assim? O que ele tanto esconde? O que você está escondendo?

- Ah Kagome, isso não posso te contar. Se ele não te contou, não sou quem vai contar. Mas só te digo uma coisa, ele não é mal, como às vezes faz parecer. Escolhi essa música da Evanescence pensando nele. – _Algumas frases me fazem lembrar da situação deles._

_-_ Como assim? A letra fala de medo e de sacrifício. – Kagome franziu a testa.

Rin bufou negando-se a responder – Um dia acho que você vai entender.

Kagome bufou também, conformada com a mesma resposta que recebia sempre, apenas com algumas alterações. _Não posso dizer. Um dia você vai entender. Não posso contar._Já estava cansada de tanto mistério.

_A outra música que escolhi também me lembra um pouco do Inuyasha "Fall to pieces da Avril Lavigne"_, Kagome pensou, após um minuto de silêncio. **_Wanna know Who you are, wanna know where to start, I wanna know what this means, I wanna know how you feel, wanna know what is real, I wanna know everything..._**_ Quero saber quem você é, quero saber onde começar, quero saber o que isso significa, quero saber como você se sente, quero saber o que é real, eu quero saber tudo..._**_ Quero saber tudo…_**

Depois que o grupo foi embora Kagome voltou ao quarto imersa em pensamentos, tentando entender o que na música "Sweet Sacrifice" poderia demonstrar algo sobre Inuyasha.

oOOooOOOo

- Ah! – Kagome exclamou jogando-se com vontade na cama após mais um longo dia de ensaio. Havia duas semanas que estavam ensaiando e finalmente parecia que tudo iria mesmo dar certo. Ela ainda tinha que melhorar um pouco, já que Rin insistia em dizer que ela estava cantando meio tom abaixo do que o ideal.

Fazia duas semanas que não sabia nada do Inuyasha e estava preocupada, o ultimo encontro deles fora tão estranho.

- Hey! – ela ouviu uma voz vindo da janela.

- Inuyasha... – ela suspirou e pensou - _eu aqui pensando nele...e ele aparece!_ Levantou-se sem pressa e abriu a janela.

Inuyasha entrou sem fazer cerimônia.

- E aí? Como você está? – perguntou ele a abraçando pela cintura como se a ultima discussão deles não tivesse acontecido.

- Estou bem – ela sorriu colocando os braços no pescoço dele – Senti saudades de você.

- Eu também...não tive tempo de vir aqui antes, as coisas se complicaram um pouquinho...

- Como assim?

- É...deixa quieto – ele disse hesitando um pouco.- E você o que andou fazendo?

- Ensaiando – Inuyasha franziu a testa. – Vem – Kagome pediu, sentando-se à cama e puxando-o para que se sentasse com ela. – Também vou participar do festival. Vou competir com você.

- É mesmo? – ele sorriu também e Kagome prendeu o fôlego. O sorriso dele era lindo. Parecia tão mais novo quando sorria, tão feliz. – E o que vai cantar? Reggae?

- Não, rock como você, mas não vou contar que músicas.

- Hummm. – ele assentiu e sorriu – Acho que tenho uma idéia, a Rin andou sondando se iríamos tocar uma música da Evanescense, ela está na sua banda, não é?

- Ah Inuyasha! Que droga assim não vale – ela emburrou-se.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso largo, fitou o bico que ela estava fazendo e num impulso colou seus lábios aos dela.

Kagome ofegou surpresa, mas em segundos estava correspondendo ao beijo feliz da vida.

Inuyasha sorriu sem separar os lábios dos de Kagome.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome suspirou separando-se dele em busca de ar.

Ele riu – Você adora meus beijos não é mesmo?

- Você é muito arrogante sabia!

O garoto riu mais ainda e Kagome lhe deu um beliscão. – Ai!

- Bem feito.

- Hey! Por que me beliscou?

- Por que você mereceu! – exclamou ela, pensando que fizera aquilo por impulso. Isso que dava conviver com a Sango e assistir ela bater sempre no namorado.

- Tá...ta... - ele disse e ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Me desculpe pelo outro dia...eu tava nervoso.

- Tudo bem...eu também acho que reagi mal...sei lá...é difícil...estranhei você ter sumido de novo.

- Senti sua falta também, eu tive que me ausentar um pouco, tinha umas coisas para fazer e ficou complicado de vir te ver, mas não se preocupe que você não estava desprotegida.

- Como assim?

- Bem, é...você não estava sozinha.

- Tem alguém me vigiando? – ela perguntou e foi até a janela.

- Hey, calma, o Ban esteve por perto, só isso.

Ela relaxou um pouco.

- Então de algum modo sabe o que ando fazendo...

- É..bem, eu meio que sei que seus amigos tem estado aqui todos os dias, e que tem algo haver com musica.

- Ah Inuyasha! Então fingiu que não sabia que eu vou participar do festival?

- Eu.. – ele a fitou sem graça – Olha é para sua segurança somente, eu juro! Nunca faria nada que fosse te prejudicar, nem estava te espionando, nada disso!

Kagome sorriu – Hey! Tranquilo, acredito em você, é bom saber que tem alguém zelando por mim. – ela sorriu. – E não precisa mentir para mim como fez a pouco, sobre não saber nada da banda...

- Eu sei, desculpe, não sabia como você ia reagir, e achei melhor fingir, mas tudo bem, não quero mentir para você.

- É, só omitir né?

- Kagome...

- Ok, ok, fiquei preocupada que você sumiu esses dias, pensei que não viria mais, a nossa ultima conversa foi estranha...

Ele suspirou – Não vou deixar de vir te ver sempre que puder, não foi por nossa conversa que sumi por uns dias.

Kagome suspirou mais aliviada – Ok, então, o que conta?

- Eu? Ah, nada, também tenho ensaiado um pouco pro show...

- Hummm.

- Hey, vem cá. – ele disse e a abraçou – Senti bastante sua falta.

Kagome sorriu e aproveitou do abraço, quando seus lábios se tocaram, uma onda de calor a atravessou. Agarrou-lhe os ombros com força e entreabriu os lábios, se perdendo num beijo faminto. Sentira falta dele nesses dias, oh, como sentira.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha percorrerem a extensão de suas costas, subirem novamente em um afago e então voltarem a descer.

Inuyasha colou seu corpo ao de Kagome, querendo-a sentir por inteiro através do tecido fino do pijama que ela vestia. Os dedos dele tocaram-lhe a pele sob o tecido, roçando os seios, para logo então voltarem a descer pelo corpo feminino.

Quando ele lhe agarrou o traseiro com firmeza Kagome não protestou e agarrou-se com mais força aos ombros largos de Inuyasha.

De repente Inuyasha sentiu a porta a suas costas, não havia reparado que haviam se movido, então mudou o curso levando Kagome até a cama.

Kagome sentiu o colchão a suas costas e foi como se um balde de água gelada lhe atingisse a cabeça, as coisas estavam indo longe demais. Inuyasha deitou-se por cima dela e pousou os lábios sob os seus, no momento que ela abrira a boca para retrucar. Em seguida os dedos dele lhe roçaram o seio novamente.

Antes de que a consciência lhe abandonasse de vez, Kagome empurrou-o.

Inuyasha a fitou assustado, voltou o olhar para a porta a procura de algo errado e viu que a mesma continuava fechada e estavam sozinhos.

Então a olhando novamente compreendeu que havia ido rápido demais. Saiu de cima dela com cuidado, sentou-se ao pé da cama, balbuciando: M-Me perdoe.

Kagome sentou-se. – Não, me perdoa você. – ela pediu envergonhada, escondendo o rosto, apesar dele não olhar na direção dela. – Você deve me achar uma idiota né, mas não é isso...- num rompante começou a explicar-se - É só que não me sinto pronta e depois do que quase passei com Justin...eu.. – ela parou quando sentiu o dedo dele sob seus lábios.

- Não diga mais nada. – ele pediu, sentindo a dor na voz de Kagome, o medo dela. E uma raiva incontrolável de Justin, de tudo.

Inuyasha a abraçou com carinho, afagou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa. – Tranquila, não corre perigo nenhum comigo. Afinal, sou eu, não é mesmo? Seu amigo de infância, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo?

Kagome assentiu e brindou-lhe com um sorriso terno.

- Te amo, sabia?

- Também te amo, Kagome. – Inuyasha inclinou-se sob ela e tocou-lhe os lábios de leve com os seus. Voltou então a somente a abraça-la.

Kagome aconchegou-se nos braços dele.

- Hey Kah, vem jantar – Souta disse abrindo a porta – Ah oi Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu para o garoto sentindo o rosto esquentar. Olhou para Kagome e viu a vermelhidão se espalhando rapidamente sobre o rosto dela.

- É-É...Janta com a gente Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou se desvencilhando dos braços dele.

- Na verdade já tenho que ir – ele se levantou. Beijou a testa de Kagome e se despediu de Souta com um aceno de cabeça.

- Hey, vai sair pela janela? Não é mais fácil usar a porta? – Souta perguntou.

- A janela está mais perto. – Inuyasha afirmou. Sorriu para o casal de irmãos e saiu com pressa pela janela.

oOOooOoOOoOooO


	19. Capítulo 19 Festival Parte 1

**Um Estranho Conhecido**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**4. Edição – 27-02-14**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e as músicas, não me pertencem.** A história sim!**

oOOooOoO**OoOooO**

Todas as músicas que constam abaixo** estão postadas apenas alguns trechos que são pertinentes a história.**

**Leiam! As músicas representam muitos sentimentos dos personagens!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 Festival parte 1 – Show de talentos**

- Bom dia senhoras e senhores! Sejam bem-vindos ao Festival do Colégio Estadual de Tókio! – a plateia aplaudiu – Começaremos com as apresentações de dança. O primeiro estilo de hoje é hip hop! – mais aplausos - Tenho o prazer de chamar o primeiro o grupo: _The Hip hop Girls _- o diretor saiu do palco ao som dos aplausos.

As cortinas foram abertas e um grupo de cinco garotas vestindo calças pretas e largas, tops rosa pink, e boné da mesma cor ficaram a vista. Todas estavam com a cabeça abaixada, os cabelos presos em tranças e as mãos nas costas, o que impedia a plateia de reconhecê-las.

Então a música _Promiscuous Girl _da Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland começou a tocar e as meninas a dançar.

- Não acredito! – Kagome exclamou com a mão na boca, incrédula.

- Que foi Kagome? – Sango perguntou. As duas estavam a poucos metros do palco com Miroku, Inumaru, Ayame e Kouga.

- É a Kikyou! – gritou não acreditando no que via.

- Meu Deus! É mesmo! – Sango gritou reconhecendo Kikyo e suas amigas, Tsubaki, Yuuka, Abbi e Masako.

- Nossa! Elas estão incríveis! – Miroku exclamou empolgado e Sango o acertou com um cascudo.

- Desculpa aí meninas, mas elas estão mesmo incríveis! – Kouga concordou.

- Kouga! – Ayame reclamou.

- Mas é verdade! – ele deu de ombros e abraçou a cintura da namorada à frente dele. – Não sou cego. Mas você continua sendo a mais linda! – sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Ayame sorriu bobamente.

Kagome riu. A diferença de um casal para o outro era notável. Balançando a cabeça voltou a assistir ao show.

Elas estavam mesmo maravilhosas, Kagome não se lembrava de Kikyou ser dançarina de Hip hop.

Enquanto todos assistiam maravilhados à apresentação, Inumaru fitava a ex-namorada. Kagome estava de jeans como os outros, porém vestia uma baby look justa que lhe realçava o corpo e ele não conseguia deixar de olhar.

- Ai! – ele gritou de repente – Ayame! – reclamou quando viu que a prima fora quem o acotovelara.

- Mais um pouco e você caia de boca nos peitos da Kah – Ayame sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Kagome estava alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. Estava procurando Inuyasha, o localizou a uns vinte metros dali, do outro lado da platéia. Ela observou Bankotsu e viu que o garoto estava boquiaberto fitando o palco. Em seguida Inuyasha lhe disse algo e os dois riram. Kagome sorriu. Como amava o sorriso dele, era maravilhoso. Reparou que ele estava com a mochila negra nas costas. _Estranho, não há ninguém de mochila hoje..._ Deu de ombros, só Deus sabia o porquê dele estar carregando uma mochila. Voltou-se então para assistir a apresentação.

_O título da música, caiu como uma luva na Kikyo –_ ela pensou. _Apesar de que desde que ela entrou nesse colégio não a vi com nenhum garoto, exceto Bankotsu..._

Kikyo e as amigas foram aplaudidas e saíram sorridentes do palco. A apresentação fora um sucesso e as cortinas foram fechadas.

- Obrigado _Hip Hop Girls_, pela esplêndida apresentação. –disse o diretor e depois de alguns minutos, continuou - Vamos agora para a segunda dança do dia, o grupo _Back to Black_. – a platéia aplaudiu e novamente as cortinas foram abertas, revelando um grupo de seis rapazes, que logo começaram a dançar ao som de 50 cent.

- Hey, Kikyou – Kagome chamou ao avistar a garota descendo pela lateral do palco.

Kikyou aproximou-se com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios.

- Parabéns pela apresentação! Foi demais! – Kagome cumprimentou, sendo sincera.

- Obrigada, Kagome! – Kikyou sorriu e se afastou.

- O que foi? – Kagome perguntou quando ao virar-se ver seu grupo de amigos parados e de olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Sango perguntou – Você acaba de parabenizar a Kikyou! E o mais estranho: ela não disse nada ofensivo ou soou arrogante!

- Isso é um milagre! – Miroku exclamou.

- Só fui sincera. – Kagome deu de ombros – E acho que ela também. – concluiu um pouco pensativa. Kikyou parecia _diferente_.

Kagome procurou a antiga rival, encontrou-a próxima ao local que avistara Inuyasha e Bankotsu, porém eles não estavam mais lá e Kikyou parecia muito decepcionada. Sentiu pena dela, parecia que havia se apaixonado de verdade por Bankotsu.

Depois de mais cinco apresentações de dança, Kagome e seu grupo passaram pela lista de chamada.

- Bem, vamos indo, Kah. Tchau, galera. – Sango se despediu, juntamente com Miroku.

- Tchau, San, Mi. – Kagome e os outros se despediram do casal e seguiram para o metrô.

- Foi muito massa as apresentações de hoje, né? – Inumaru comentou.

- Pois é não esperava isso da Kikyo – Kagome respondeu automaticamente, estava observando Ayame e Kouga namorando perto deles._ Ah como eu queria ter algo assim com o Inuyasha, _suspirou tristemente, queria tanto um namoro de verdade. Poder beijá-lo no colégio, conversar com ele, abraçá-lo.

- É, foi legal a apresentação dela. – Inumaru falou sem reparar que Kagome não prestava atenção no que ele dizia.

- É.

Inumaru finalmente percebeu que Kagome observava Ayame e Kouga.

- Que foi? – ele indagou.

- Ãhn? – Kagome o olhou – Nada não. Só to preocupada com a nossa apresentação amanhã – mentiu.

- Sei – Inumaru arqueou a sobrancelha. – Hoje é nosso último ensaio.

- É.

Inumaru calou-se e se afastou.

Kagome lembrou-se dos beijos e carinhos trocados no seu último encontro, como sentia saudades, e vergonha por não ter sido capaz de seguir adiante. Mas não teria dado certo, Souta os teria pegado em flagrante e a noite teria sido um desastre._ Além disso, havia pouco tempo que estavam se relacionando e não era nem um namoro comum, não tinha se quer o namorado para si mesma! O dividia com Yura! Ai que raiva sentia de vê-los juntos! O que será que ela sabia dele para estar o chantageando?_

Kagome saiu do metrô com os amigos, se despediu vagamente e seguiu para casa imersa em pensamentos.

- Já cheguei! – gritou ao entrar em casa.

- Oi filha, como foi o festival? – Rumiko perguntou, saindo da cozinha.

- Foi demais – respondeu acordando de seus devaneios – A Kikyou fez uma apresentação de hip hop que foi o máximo.

- Kikyou? Aquela que você bateu no ano passado?

- Essa mesmo. Achei que já tinha te contado, faz séculos que estuda na minha sala. Vou tomar uma ducha e já desço para almoçar, mãe.

- Ok, filha, seu almoço já está pronto, espero que não se importe por termos almoçado antes de você.

- Sem problema. – Kagome respondeu e subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

- _Ah!_ – exclamou se livrando da camiseta apertada ao passar pela porta, fechou-a e foi direto a gaveta pegar roupas limpas.

- Devia ser mais cuidadosa antes de entrar desse jeito.

Kagome virou-se assustada. Inuyasha riu observando-a cruzar os braços na frente do sutiã, numa tentativa de cobrir-se.

- Inuyasha! O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? E como você chegou antes de mim?

- Feh! Não assisti todas as apresentações e te respondendo...Vim te desejar sorte na apresentação de amanhã.

- Ah... – virou-se novamente e pegou uma camiseta larga, vestindo-a seguiu até a cama onde ele estava sentado. – Gostou das apresentações de hoje? – sentou-se perto dele.

- Uhum. – ele assentiu abraçando-a de encontro ao peito.

- Senti sua falta – ela suspirou – Queria tanto poder namorar você de verdade, que nem o Miroku e a Sango, que podem passar todos os momentos juntos – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Feh... Eu também, mas é complicado. Já sabe disso. – Inuyasha encostou sua testa na dela, fitou-lhe os olhos por alguns instantes e beijou-a.

Kagome se deixou envolver pelo calor já característico que a atingia quando ele a beijava. Era sempre tão bom. Os beijos de Inuyasha nunca eram iguais, dependiam sempre do sentimento dele no momento, às vezes eram ferozes, famintos, outras eram doces, gentis. O beijo de agora era uma luxuriante mistura de sentimentos, ambos sentiam-se embriagados pelo outro.

- Droga! – Inuyasha murmurou.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, roçando os lábios nos dele novamente.

Inuyasha segurou-lhe o rosto – Você me deixa louco.

Kagome reparou que as pupilas dele estavam levemente dilatadas, as íris douradas brilhavam de excitação. Sabia que se olhasse no espelho seus olhos estariam iguais, mas não conseguia e nem podia seguir adiante.

- Ah Inu... – ela beijou-o novamente. As mãos dele seguiram para seus quadris numa carícia suave. Kagome agarrou os ombros dele e traçou os contornos dos músculos dos ombros, dos braços, seguiu então para o tórax e arrepiou-se quando sentiu-o estremecer.

Inuyasha segurou as mãos dela – Pare. Assim você me mata – murmurou beijando de leve seus lábios.

Ele suspirou – Não posso ficar muito tempo. – Kagome o fitou interrogativa.

- Tenho um... – hesitou – Ensaio agora.

Kagome o olhou, desconfiada da hesitação dele. Ele viu que ela não havia acreditado.

- Feh... Boa sorte amanhã. – ele disse se levantando.

- Hey espera. – chamou – Não mereço um beijo de boa sorte?

Ele riu – Claro que merece!

Kagome sorriu e se aproximou dele cobrindo-lhe a boca com a sua.

Ele se separou dela, encostou seus lábios uma vez mais e virou-se para sair.

- Amanhã você vai se apresentar também? – ele a olhou – Vi o nome da banda_ The Hunters_ escalado para amanhã.

- Vou sim. O nome da sua é _The Black Rose_, não é?

Kagome arregalou os olhos – Como você sabe?

- Rin – ele respondeu, piscando para ela. Inuyasha sorriu e saiu pela janela.

Com relação ao nome da banda fora difícil escolher e convencer Inumaru a aceitar, mas ele não tivera outra opção melhor.

Kagome pegou suas roupas então, e seguiu para o banheiro.

Depois de tomar banho e almoçar foi conferir o figurino para o dia seguinte.

Uma calça jeans preta e justa, um par de botas estilo coturno, que Rin lhe emprestara, um cinto estilo rock, um top preto com pequenos detalhes em vermelho e prata, a corrente que usaria como colar e o kit de maquiagem. Estava tudo ali, pronto dentro do armário. Respirou fundo.

Haviam decidido o figurino da banda apenas há alguns dias, todos usariam preto com algum detalhe em vermelho e prata, sendo que Rin seria a única que usaria saia e meia-calça arrastão quadriculada.

**oOoooOooOooO**

_No dia seguinte..._

- Uma salva de palmas para a banda _Fallen Angels _por esse show maravilhoso! – Kagome escutou a voz do diretor soar no alto falante ao seu lado e quando a cortina se fechou, viu a banda recolher os equipamentos utilizados.

- Nervosa? – Inumaru perguntou. Kagome estava linda com os olhos pintados de negro, os lábios carnudos, vermelhos e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Muito – Kagome respondeu, suas mãos tremiam, eram os próximos a se apresentar.

Kagome observou Rin e Miroku checando os equipamentos. Sango estava batendo as baquetas no ar para extravasar a tensão.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo – Inumaru falou afagando seus ombros.

_Queria que fosse Inuyasha que estivesse aqui me dando apoio,_ ela pensou tentando relaxar.

- E se eu esquecer a letra? – perguntou.

- Tá, até parece. Você tava maravilhosa no ensaio ontem. Vai ficar tudo bem, você não vai esquecer. Acalme-se, ok? – Inumaru a abraçou.

Kagome respirou fundo, sabia que era injusto com Inumaru, mas mesmo assim imaginou que era Inuyasha quem a abraçava.

- Agora é vocês, _The Black Rose_? - uma das organizadoras perguntou.

Inumaru assentiu.

- Ok. Podem ir para o palco agora. – A mulher chamou os ajudantes e eles levaram os equipamentos para o local.

O grupo se preparou então, todos com a respiração acelerada.

- Estão prontos? – eles assentiram - Ok. – a mulher saiu então e fez sinal para o diretor.

- Agora então teremos a segunda apresentação de rock de hoje, com a banda _The Black Rose. _– a platéia aplaudiu e as cortinas foram abertas.

Kagome inspirou e expirou vagarosamente, agarrou o microfone e anunciou:

- Bom dia gente! Vamos começar com _Sweet Sacrifice_, da Evanescence.

Eles começaram a tocar. Kagome olhou para Rin, a garota mais velha acenou de leve com a cabeça e juntas começaram a cantar:

It's true, we're all a little insane

**É verdade, todos nós somos um pouco insanos**

But its so clear, now that I'm unchained

**Mas está tão claro, agora que eu estou desacorrentada**

Fear is only in our minds

**Medo está apenas em nossas mentes**

Taking over all the time

**Tomando lugar o tempo todo**

Fear is only in our minds

**Medo está apenas em nossas mentes**

But it's taking over all the time

**Tomando lugar o tempo todo**

_[...]_

Kagome olhou para Rin. A garota cantava com todo seu coração, dava para ver isso. Chegou então à parte onde faria a voz ao fundo e ela começou a cantar:

[I dream in darkness

**[Eu sonho na escuridão**

I sleep to die

**Eu durmo para morrer**

Erase the silence

**Apague o silêncio**

Erase my life

**Apague minha vida**

Our burnnig ashes

**Nossas cinzas em chamas**

Blacken the day

**Escureça o dia**

A world of nothingness

**Um mundo de nada**

Blow me away]

**Me exploda]**

Do you wonder why you hate?

**Você imagina porque você odeia?**

Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

**Você ainda é muito fraco para sobreviver aos seus erros?**

You poor sweet innocent thing

**Pobre coisinha doce e inocente**

Dry your eyes and testify

**Seque seus olhos e testemunhe**

You know you live to break me

**Você sabe que vive para me corromper**

Don't deny, sweet sacrifice

**Não negue, doce sacrifício**

Eles terminaram de tocar e a platéia aplaudiu enlouquecida.

Kagome sorriu e falou ao microfone: Obrigada! Obrigada! Vamos tocar agora: _Losing grip_, da Avril Lavigne.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?

**Você tem ideia de como me faz sentir, baby?**

right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real

**Agora eu me sinto invisível para você como se eu não fosse real**

[…]

Why should I care?

**Por que eu deveria me importar?**

Cause you weren't there

**Porque você não estava lá**

When I was scared

**Quando eu estava com medo**

I was so alone

**Eu estava tão sozinha**

You, You need to listen

**Você, você precisa ouvir**

I'm starting to trip

**Estou começando uma viagem**

I'm losing my grip

**Estou perdendo meu controle**

And I'm in this thing alone

**E estou nisso sozinha**

[…]

You used to love me

**Você costumava me amar**

you used to hug me

**Você costumava me abraçar**

but that wasn't the case

**Mas esse não era o caso**

everything wasn't okay

**Tudo não estava bem**

[…]

Why should I care?

**Por que eu deveria me importar?**

if you don't care

**Se você não se importa**

then I don't care

**Então eu não me importo**

we're not going anywhere!

**Não estamos indo a lugar algum**

Kagome sentiu lágrimas nos olhos quando ouviu os aplausos, adorava aquela música. Cantara com o coração sangrando, aquela música estava repleta dos sentimentos que sentira quando seu pai abandonara a família.

Ela agradeceu novamente e anunciou a ultima música: _Fall to pieces_, também da Avril Lavigne.

Procurou Inuyasha antes de começar, queria cantar para ele. Encontrou-o a uns dez metros do palco. Ele sorriu e Kagome fez sinal para que começassem a música.

I looked away

**Eu olhei em volta**

Then I looked back at you

**Então olhei de volta para você**

You tried to say

**Você tentou dizer**

Things that you can't undo

**Coisas que você não pode apagar**

[…]

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

**Eu não quero cair aos pedaços**

I just wanna sit and stare at you

**Eu só quero sentar e te olhar**

I don't wanna talk about it

**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**

And I don't wanna a conversation

**Eu não quero conversar**

I just wanna cry in front of you

**Eu só quero chorar na sua frente**

I don't wanna talk about it

**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**

'Cause I'm in love with you

**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você**

[…]

Wanna know who you are

**Quero saber quem você é**

Wanna know where to start

**Quero saber por onde começar**

I wanna know what this means

**Eu quero saber o que isto significa**

Wanna know how you feel

**Quero saber como você se sente**

Wanna know what is real

**Quero saber o que é real**

I wanna know everything

**Eu quero saber tudo,**

Everything

**Tudo**

[…]

Because I'm in love with you

**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você**

I'm in love with you

**Eu estou apaixonada por você**

I'm in love with you

**Eu estou apaixonada por você**

O grupo sorriu quando os aplausos estouraram em seus ouvidos.

- Obrigada! – Rin e Kagome gritaram juntas ao microfone. A platéia aplaudiu.

- Muito obrigada _The Black Rose!_ Pela excelente apresentação! – o diretor parabenizou e as cortinas foram fechadas.

Inumaru bateu nas costas de Kagome.

- Viu? Estava maravilhosa! – ele sorriu.

Kagome sorriu.– Você também, aliás, todos nós! – exclamou.

Sango a abraçou e Miroku gritou – Abraço coletivo! – o grupo se abraçou sorrindo.

- Vamos dar espaço para a próxima apresentação. – Rin alertou.

Os ajudantes já estavam recolhendo a bateria da Sango e ela correu até lá para ajudar.

Retiraram os instrumentos do palco, Kagome e o grupo ajudaram Sango a carregar o instrumento para o carro da mãe de Kagome.

- Você estava linda filha! – Rumiko exclamou abraçando a filha. – Todos vocês! – concluiu sorrindo para eles.

Eles sorriram de volta e guardaram os instrumentos no carro.

- Ixi mãe. Você vai ter que voltar sozinha, por que não cabe mais ninguém no carro – Kagome afirmou quando todos os equipamentos foram guardados no carro, ocupando inclusive o banco dianteiro do passageiro.

- Vamos voltar para assistir as outras bandas? – Miroku perguntou.

Ayame e Kouga chegaram cumprimentando-os.

- Parabéns! – Ayame exclamou.

- Foram maravilhosos! – Kouga concordou.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! – Miroku agradeceu por todos.

Eles foram abraçados pelos amigos e depois voltaram à platéia.

Uma banda tocava músicas da Pink.

- Muito Obrigado! Por mais uma belíssima apresentação! – o diretor saudou ao som dos aplausos. Em poucos minutos anunciou: - Agora uma banda que compõe suas próprias músicas._The Hunters_!

Kagome sorriu, chegara a tempo de ver a apresentação de Inuyasha.

- Obrigado diretor! – a voz de Inuyasha soou nos alto falantes – Vamos começar com uma que eu e meu amigo Bankotsu compomos, se chama _In the end._

E então a banda começou a tocar.

It starts with one...

**Isso começa com um...**

One thing,

**Uma coisa,**

I don't know why

**Eu não sei por que**

It doesn't even matter how hard you'd try

**Não importa o quanto você tente**

Keep that in mind

**Mantenha isso em mente**

I designed this rhyme

**Eu fiz esta rima**

To explain in due time

**Para explicar em devido tempo**

All I know...

**Tudo que eu sei...**

[…]

It's so unreal...

**É tão irreal…**

You didn't look out below

**Você não olhou para baixo**

Watch the time go right out the window

**Observe o tempo indo direto pra fora da janela**

Trying to hold on, to didn't even know

**Tentando se manter, nem mesmo sabia que**

I wasted it all just to

**Eu desperdicei tudo isso só para**

Watch you go...

**Ver você ir...**

I kept everything inside

**Eu mantive tudo dentro**

And even though I tried,

**E mesmo eu tendo tentado,**

It all fell apart

**Tudo desmoronou**

What it meant to me will eventually

**O que significou para mim será eventualmente**

Be a memory of a time when

**Uma memória de uma época quando**

I've tried so hard

**Eu tentei tão duro**

And got so far

**E cheguei tão longe**

But in the end,

**Mas no fim,**

It doesn't even matter.

**Não importa mesmo.**

I had to fall

**Eu tive que cair**

To lose it all

**Para perder tudo**

But in the end,

**Mas no fim,**

It doesn't even matter**.**

**Não importa mesmo.**

[…]

I've tried so hard...

**Eu tentei tão duro...**

In spite of the way you were mocking me

**Apesar do jeito que você estava zombando de mim,**

Acting like I was part of your property

**Agindo como seu eu fosse parte de sua propriedade**

Remembering all the times you fought with me

**Lembrando de todas as vezes que você lutou comigo**

I'm surprised, it

**Estou surpreso,**

Got so far...

**Cheguei tão longe**

Things aren't the way they were before

**As coisas não são mais do jeito que eram antes**

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

**Você nem sequer me reconhece mais**

Not that you wouldn't knew me, back then

**Não que você não me conhecia naquela época,**

But it all comes back to me

**Mas tudo voltou para mim**

In the end...

**No fim...**

[…]

I've put my trust in you

**Eu coloquei minha confiança em você**

Pushed as far as I can go

**Empurrado até onde posso ir**

For all this

**Por tudo isso**

There's only one thing you should've know

**Há apenas uma coisa que você deveria saber**

[…]

To lose it all

**Para perder tudo**

But in the end,

**Mas no fim,**

It doesn't even matter.

**Não importa mesmo.**

Quando eles terminaram de tocar a gritaria e os aplausos estouraram.

Inuyasha agradeceu sorrindo – Valeu galera! A música que vamos tocar agora também é de minha autoria, para vocês:_ Going Under._

Sayumi tomou a frente e começou a cantar:

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

**Agora vou lhe dizer o que eu fiz por você**

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

**Eu chorei cinquenta mil lágrimas**

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you

**Gritando, enganando e sangrando por você**

And you still won't hear me

**E você ainda não me ouvirá**

Going under

**Afundando**

Don't want your hand

**Não quero sua mão**

This time I'll save myself

**Desta vez, eu me salvo sozinha**

Maybe I'll wake up for once

**Talvez eu desperte de uma vez**

Not tormented daily

**Não atormentada diariamente**

Defeated by you

**Derrotada por você**

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

**Apenas quando eu pensei que havia chegado ao fundo**

I'm dying again

**Eu estou morrendo de novo**

I'm going under

**Estou afundando**

Drowning in you

**Me afogando em você**

I'm falling forever

**Estou caindo para sempre**

I've got to break through

**Eu tenho que me libertar**

I'm going under

**Afundando**

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

**Obscurecendo e confundindo a verdade e as mentiras**

So I don't know what's real and what's not

**Assim, eu não sei o que é real e o que não é**

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

**Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça**

So I can't trust myself anymore

**Desse modo, não posso confiar em mim mesma**

I'm dying again

**Estou morrendo de novo**

[...]

I'm going under

**Estou afundando**

I'm going under

**Estou afundando**

Os aplausos estouraram mais uma vez, acompanhados de gritos e assobios. – Muito obrigada galera! – Sayumi gritou – Nossa ultima música também é uma composição do Inuyasha. Chama-se _Crawling._

- Na verdade essa música é uma parceria minha com uma amiga que não quis revelar o nome. – Inuyasha falou antes de começar a música.

Crawling in my skin

**Rastejando dentro da minha pele**

These wounds they will not heal

**Essas feridas não irão se curar**

Fear is how I fall

**O medo é o que me derruba**

Confusing what is real

**Confundindo o que é real**

There's something inside me

**Há algo dentro de mim**

That pulls beneath the surface

**Que puxa abaixo da superfície**

- Kagome! – Sango chamou puxando o braço dela – É sua música Kagome!

- Como assim minha? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- Aquele dia... Você escreveu! – Sango exclamou, Kagome continuou parecendo confusa e ela continuou – Escreveu no dia que você fez o desenho! É sua música!

Kagome a olhou atônita, _fora ela quem escrevera aquilo? Era ela a amiga?_ _Não se lembrava..._

Kagome voltou a olhar o show e viu Inuyasha acenar levemente com a cabeça quando avistou seu olhar interrogativo, ele sorriu e continuou a cantar:

Consuming, confusing

**Consumindo, confundindo**

This lack of self control I fear is never ending

**Temo que esta falta de auto-controle nunca acabe**

Controlling, I can't seem

**Controlando, eu não pareço**

To find myself again

**Me encontrar de novo**

My walls are closing in

**Minhas paredes estão se fechando**

Without a sense of confidence

**Sem um senso de confiança**

And I'm convinced

**E estou convencido**

That there's just too much pressure to take

**De que há muita pressão para eu aguentar**

I've felt this way before, so insecure

**Eu me senti desse jeito antes, tão inseguro**

[...]

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

**O desconforto se depositou em mim eternamente**

Distracting, reacting

**Distraindo, reagindo**

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

**Eu fico contra minha vontade ao lado do meu próprio reflexo**

It's haunting, how I can't seem

**É assustador como parece que não consigo**

[…]

Controlling

**Controlando**

Confusing what is real

**Confundindo o que é real**

Assim que a banda terminou e os aplausos soaram uma vez mais, Inuyasha e seus amigos se despediram e deixaram o palco.

- Muito obrigado _The Hunters_ por essa apresentação incrível! – alguns minutos depois, o diretor anunciou – Por favor, assistam agora a ultima banda do dia:_ The Tigers!_

Sango olhou para Kagome que parecia imersa em pensamentos.

Lentamente um sorriso se abriu no rosto da amiga.

- Não acredito! Essa era a surpresa... Ai! Esse Inuyasha! – ela falou.

- Engraçado. Pensei que você não tinha nada com ele – Inumaru atiçou, enciumado.

Kagome percebeu o que dissera e pensou numa forma de consertar:

- Não tenho nada com ele. – hesitou – Ele só tinha me dito uma vez... – ela suspirou e deu de ombros, desistindo de explicar-se. – Deixa para lá, vamos ver o show.

A banda estava tocando músicas do Offspring.

Inumaru balançou a cabeça e saiu dali sentindo-se furioso.

- Aonde você vai? – Ayame segurou o braço dele.

- Vou embora. Depois me faz o favor de pegar minha guitarra na casa dela – pediu apontando para Kagome que prestava atenção no show, ignorando-o. Ele puxou o braço e deu as costas para a prima saindo dali com pressa.

Kagome suspirou assistindo Inumaru ir embora. Droga, não queria magoá-lo, simplesmente não pensara no que dissera ou em quem poderia estar escutando.

Ela avistou Inuyasha e lhe brindou com um sorriso, ele sorriu de volta e de repente Yura o agarrou, tomando-lhe a boca num beijo feroz.

Kagome arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que via. Olhou de esguelha para Sango e a amiga estava boquiaberta observando o beijo.

Kagome tentou não sentir raiva ou dor, mas era demais...Tudo bem, sabia que estava dividindo-o com a outra, e que ele de fato não queria Yura, queria ela, mas vê-lo com a ruiva era agonizante. Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos numa tentativa de afastar a visão da mente, mas foi em vão, a imagem se repetia em sua mente como num filme.

Ela agüentou firme. Não ia chorar, ninguém sabia que estavam se relacionando, portanto, não havia razão para chorar, pelo menos não na frente dos outros. Voltou então a assistir ao show em silêncio.

* * *

**Obs: Todas as músicas utilizadas na história não me pertencem! Todas estão postadas somente alguns trechos e não na íntegra. Nomes e bandas: Sweet Sacrifice e Going Under – Evanescence. Losing Grip e Fall to pieces – Avril Lavigne. In the end e Crawling– Linkin Park.**

**.**

**Clica aí na frase abaixo! Não custa nada! xD**


	20. Capítulo 20 Sentimentos

**Estranho Conhecido**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**4º EDIÇÃO – 27-02-2014**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. **A história sim, é minha.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Sentimentos**

Depois de há muito custo assistir todas as apresentações do dia, Kagome voltou para casa e seguiu direto para o chuveiro.

Sentia raiva de Inuyasha, raiva de si mesma por aceitar aquela situação com ele.

Porém, o que mais poderia fazer? Não sabia o que ele escondia. Não sabia o que se passara na vida dele, porque algo muito ruim tinha que ter passado para ele escrever músicas tão revoltadas, tudo indicava que alguém lhe fizera algo, alguma coisa muito ruim.

E Yura sabia, Rin sabia... Todo mundo sabia! Menos ela.

Sentiu mais raiva por ele não confiar nela o suficiente para contar, mas pensou, _deve ser algo realmente grave..._

Será que ele era um assassino, ou algo do tipo? – assustou-se com o pensamento.

Não, não poderia.

Caramba! Ela o amava! Mesmo sem saber quem realmente ele era!

Agoniada, se esfregou debaixo do chuveiro, as lágrimas se misturando ao fluxo d'água quente.

Não! Chega de chorar! - pensou. Não era para tanto, afinal ela já sabia que ele ficava com a outra, não é mesmo?

Depois de enxaguar-se, cobriu-se com a toalha e seguiu para o quarto.

- Droga! – exclamou quando ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Inuyasha encostado na parede ao lado da janela.

Ela pegou a roupa e saiu do quarto batendo a porta antes que ele tivesse tempo de abrir a boca.

Voltou em poucos minutos vestindo uma camiseta branca e um short. Bateu novamente a porta com força à suas costas.

- Kagome. – Inuyasha chamou.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

- Merda, Kagome! Porra meu! Não era assim que eu imaginava que ia te encontrar hoje! – ele desabou na cama dela, coçando a cabeça em indignação.

- Ah é? E como você imaginava? Me diz!

- Feh! Algo mais _romântico_. – ele disse soando sarcástico, franziu a testa. – Olha, eu sei que não é fácil essa nossa situação. Você acha que eu gosto?

- Não sei... Deve ser bom ficar com ela... Quem sabe? Com certeza ela te deixa _avançar o sinal._

- Kagome – ele falou em tom de aviso – Pelo amor de Deus! Da onde tirou uma idéia dessas? Poxa meu! Já te disse que ela ta me chantageando, na verdade ela está é me ameaçando! – concluiu exasperado.

- Ameaçando, é? Com o que? Contar seu segredo para mim? Por que você não tem coragem de contar você mesmo?

Inuyasha a olhou espantado, não esperava uma reação tão tempestiva da garota.

Ele fechou a cara. – Mas que droga! Se fosse tudo tão simples... – ele suspirou – Não é nenhuma brincadeira, Kagome! Poxa! Não quero que nada te machuque! É sério isso! Não brincaria com uma coisa dessas!

Kagome parou para pensar no que ele dissera.

- Espera. Ela está _me _ameaçando? – concluiu.

- Feh! – ele se levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Kagome. Por favor, vamos parar de falar nesse assunto?

- Você nunca quer falar! Por que tenho que deixar assim? Não quero ficar com um garoto que tem outra!

- Meu Deus! Você está cega de ciúmes! Tá bom que deve ter sido horrível ver ela me beijar, mas poxa não posso evitar!

- Mas você correspondeu! – acusou furiosa.

- Claro! Ela desconfiaria se eu não correspondesse!

Kagome calou-se por alguns instantes. Sentou-se então na cama e tentou colocar alguma ordem em seus pensamentos. Ele tinha razão, estava enlouquecida de ciúmes, mas quem não estaria na situação dela?

Respirou fundo.

- Ah que droga, Inuyasha. Aquele beijo estragou meu dia. – falou de cabeça abaixada.

- Eu sei – ele suspirou e se aproximou dela – Me perdoa? – pediu, sustentando o queixo dela com as mãos.

Kagome olhou nos olhos dourados dele, viu que ele estava sendo sincero, que sofria com a situação tanto quanto ela.

- Por favor?

- Ah Inuyasha – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço – Não suporto mais essa situação.

- Eu sei. – ele a abraçou de volta – Mas não posso fazer nada por enquanto. Há muita coisa em jogo.

Kagome relaxou nos braços dele.

- Queria tanto que você me contasse.

- N-Não posso. – ele sussurrou – Não quero te perder Kagome.

Ela respirou fundo, temia estar sendo muito mole com ele, mas também não queria perdê-lo - Tá bom Inuyasha. E-Eu me rendo. – ela suspirou cansada, desistindo de insistir no assunto, perguntou – Me diz o que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim te dar os parabéns pelo show. Estava fantástica! – ele sorriu aliviado pela mudança de assunto, acomodou-se na cama e puxou-a para seu colo.

- É mesmo? – ela sorriu tristemente.

- Uhum – ele assentiu, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. – Ah Kagome, relaxa, me desculpa, ok? Eu tento não te machucar, mas parece que não consigo! As vezes eu acho que.. – ele se afastou dela, colocou-a na cama e se levantou – Acho que isso não está dando certo..que eu devia me afastar...

- Não! – Kagome exclamou se levantando e indo abraça-lo – Por favor, não faça isso! Eu odeio essa situação, sei que fiquei furiosa, mas não quero que você me deixe, eu..te amo tanto, não suportaria não te ver mais, não poder te abraçar, mesmo que seja assim as escondidas..eu..

- Hey, calma. Eu também sofro com essa situação, acha que não? Ter que suportar aquela vaca daquela garota, além de tudo que eu tenho que passar...e também sofreria se me afastasse de você, só que seria mais seguro não te ver Kagome, não quero trazer meu mundo até você.

- Seu mundo?

- É...Meu mundo, ele é sombrio..e tão diferente de quando estou contigo...

- Ah Inuyasha, você me confunde...não sei o que pensar...o que há de tão errado contigo?

Ele suspirou – Esquece Kagome, não posso contar.

Ela bufou e resolveu mudar de assunto mais uma vez - Você estava maravilhoso naquele palco, estava tão lindo! – ela falou tentando soar empolgada.

- Gostou da surpresa? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, percebia que ela se esforçava para não demonstrar sua mágoa.

Kagome virou-se de frente para ele – Na verdade eu nem me lembrava que tinha escrito aquilo. – ela tentou sorrir – A Sango tinha lido e me alertou que era minha letra.

- Mas você gostou? – perguntou preocupado - É que é algo tão pessoal... Eu só fui pensar nisso depois que terminei de escrever e colocar a melodia.

- Gostei sim. Teve muito sentimento, aliás, todas as músicas que vocês tocaram estavam cheias de sentimentos. É como você se sente não é?

- É... Algumas vezes. – ele desconversou.

Kagome respirou fundo, prevendo que ele não falaria mais nada sobre aquilo. – Acho que é capaz de você ganhar o festival.

- Sério?

- Claro! Vocês foram maravilhosos! A galera vibrou muito! – se animou.

- Com vocês também.

- Não tanto quanto com vocês.

Inuyasha sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela – Você tem uma voz linda, sabia?

Kagome correspondeu ao sorriso e inclinou-se para que seus lábios tocassem os dele.

Ele recebeu o beijo de bom grado, intensificando-o logo em seguida.

Amava-a tanto. Era uma pena que não pudesse contar para ela. Não ainda, tinha muita coisa em jogo no momento, não queria que ela corresse perigo.

Kagome separou os lábios dos dele por alguns milímetros e olhou-o nos olhos.

Inuyasha sorriu por um instante e então o sorriso desapareceu – Não posso ficar muito tempo.

Kagome o fitou seriamente e traçou o contorno do rosto dele delicadamente, querendo memorizá-lo. _Seu _Inuyasha era tão lindo. _Meu sim_, pensou. _Não importa que ele esteja com outra, por mais que isso me dê raiva, por mais que eu sofra por causa disso...quando olho nos olhos dele posso ver que ele me ama, de verdade._

- Queria que pudéssemos ser um casal normal – desabafou.

Inuyasha a fitou com um olhar triste – Eu também. – a abraçou.

- É tão estranho te ver no colégio e não poder falar contigo, estar perto de ti. – Kagome comentou.

- Eu sei, também é muito difícil para mim e lidar com a Yura me tira a paciência.

- Por favor, não fale dela. – ela pediu.

- Desculpe, e-eu não quis trazê-la para a conversa, simplesmente..

Kagome o interrompeu – Deixa para lá. Eu só queria que pudéssemos ficar juntos, sem ser as escondidas, que pudesse te contar sobre o meu dia e..

- Hey, você pode me contar sobre o seu dia, eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas...

- Sim, mas não deixa de ser algo unilateral, você não me conta nada e...

- Kah, por favor. – ele falou suplicando para que não o pressionasse.

Ela suspirou – Ok. Eu estava tão nervosa com a apresentação, foi o Inumaru quem estava lá para me apoiar e eu senti sua falta.

Inuyasha resolveu ignorar a parte sobre o Inumaru, não queria discutir por causa dele. – Não precisava ficar nervosa, você estava excelente.

- Para você é fácil falar, já está acostumado com o palco, o público...

- Eu sei, mas não deixo de sentir um frio na barriga toda vez, é sempre diferente, a música é uma coisa maravilhosa, faz minha vida valer a pena, por muitas vezes ela foi minha força para continuar em frente, toda vez que... – ele parou percebendo que ia revelar alguma coisa, suspirou – Senti tanto a sua falta nesses últimos anos, se você estivesse aqui tanta coisa poderia ter sido diferente...

- Inuyasha, o que aconteceu contigo nesses últimos anos?

- Kagome, se eu conseguisse, se e-eu pudesse te falar. Eu pensei tanto em você, senti tanto a sua falta, eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, o dia que te conheci foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, finalmente eu tinha uma amiga, uma pessoa que me compreendia sem pedir explicações, sempre foi tão linda – ele tocou nos cabelos dela – Quando você partiu eu achei que ia morrer, fiquei sem ninguém e logo as coisas...mudaram tanto...eu te beijei aquele dia por que achei que era minha ultima chance, tantos anos de insegurança sem saber se você gostava de mim e eu era tão novo, tão inseguro, não tinha coragem, tinha medo de perder sua amizade que era uma das únicas coisas boas da minha vida. – ele pausou e Kagome permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o ouvia confessar seus sentimentos – Quando você voltou... eu nem acreditei que era você, num impulso eu te beijei naquele dia, sentia tanta saudade de você, mas também tive medo, por isso me afastei um pouco e de repente não suportava ficar longe de você, não sabia como me aproximar, não fazia ideia se você tinha mudado ou não, o quanto tinha mudado e parti para a ofensiva, te chateando fazendo tudo para te chamar a atenção, estava tão carente de ti, que nem dei atenção para a Yura, para ninguém, fui atrás de você...achei que podia...mas, não deu, tive que me afastar nunca tive a intenção de te magoar, eu só esqueci quem eu era por um tempo, achei que poderia ser normal, só para variar...e fui obrigado a cair na real, Kagome eu não sou bom, eu não presto para você.

- Inu, claro que você é bom! – ela exclamou segurando o rosto dele para que pudesse olha-o nos olhos. - Você sempre foi tão doce, eu te amo tanto!

Ela a beijou então, seus lábios se unindo com força aos dela, num beijo feroz, ele a agarrou levantando-a com ele, seus lábios nunca deixando os dela.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo – ele sussurrou os lábios junto aos dela – Te quero tanto Kagome. - Ele voltou a beija-la.

Aos poucos ele foi se afastando, - Eu tenho que ir Kagome, já passa da minha hora – ele suspirou - Você vai ir amanhã? Assistir o festival? – perguntou.

- Vou sim, por quê? –perguntou ela, confusa pela mudança de assunto.

- Estarei lá também, assim poderei te ver, mesmo que de longe.

Kagome acariciou o rosto dele e ambos ficaram em silêncio abraçados somente sentindo o calor do corpo do outro.- Fique mais um pouquinho – ela pediu – Por favor?

Inuyasha suspirou, olhou para o relógio e assentiu, deitou-se com ela à cama e abraçou-a apertado. - O que não faço por você né? – ele sorriu e Kagome correspondeu ao sorriso.

Depois de um tempo Kagome comentou:

- Sabe, estive pensando muito nesses últimos tempos e relembrando quando éramos crianças, tenho uma saudade dessa época, éramos tão felizes, eu não fazia ideia dos seus sentimentos por mim, eu era completamente apaixonada por você desde aquela época e também me sentia muito insegura, quando tive que partir, meu mundo caiu, não queria te deixar...os anos passados nos Estados Unidos foram muito tristes, no começo eu fiquei muito emburrada, nem saia de casa, por insistência da minha mãe, eu comecei a sair, depois quando conheci meu primeiro namorado eu vivia o comparando a você, sentia tanto a sua falta...e depois quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, eu pensava em como podia ter me enganado tanto, eu sempre amei meu pai, nunca tinha percebido quão facilmente ele podia ser manipulado, o quão facilmente ele podia esquecer dos filhos dele, deixar-nos para trás como um pano velho que não tem mais uso.

- Eu entendo essa sua raiva pelo seu pai, mas tudo que ele fez não chega nem perto do que o meu fez...ele...

- Como assim? – Kagome perguntou e viu como ele se retraía novamente.

Ele suspirou fundo – Não quero falar sobre isso, Kah, esse assunto...eu... – ele disse a empurrando para que pudesse se levantar - bufou – Tenho que ir. – ele se desvencilhou dela. Acariciou-lhe os lábios com o dedo indicador, beijou-a uma vez mais e começou a se afastar.

Kagome o segurou pelo abraço – Espera, fica mais um pouco, e-eu não tive a intenção...

- Kag, não é por isso que estou indo - ele olhou para o relógio - já está na minha hora, tenho..coisas para fazer, e vou me arrepender de chegar atrasado de novo, alguém pode desconfiar e... – ele disse e coçou a cabeça.

Kagome suspirou ao ver que ele parava de falar novamente, sempre quando achava que ele revelaria algo, ele se retraía mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo e mudou de assunto – Inu, quando iremos nos encontrar novamente? Eu não tenho nem seu telefone...não sei como te encontrar...

- Kah, não precisa disso, eu venho te ver...T-Tem que ser assim, ok?

Kagome assentiu mesmo estando contrariada. Ele a beijou novamente – Não se esqueça que eu te amo – ele disse – Você é tudo para mim Kagome. – e com isso ele saiu janela afora sem lhe permitir responder nada.

Kagome deixou-se cair deitada na cama com seu coração apertado, amava tanto aquele garoto! E ele a amava com tanta força! Era evidente em seus olhos e em suas palavras e mesmo assim sentia tanto medo do que ele escondia...

**.**

_õ__**-o-õ-o-Õ-o-õ-o-**__õ_

* * *

_Oi galera! Esse capítulo era bem maior, mas resolvi quebrá-lo em dois, resolvi fazer um capítulo mais dedicado ao casal...assim a história passou a ter uns 28 capítulos mais ou menos, não sei se farei um epílogo..._

_Bem, **tenho algumas surpresas reservadas para o próximo cap**, desse modo acabei prorrogando o suspense mais um pouco! Kkkk Brincadeira gente! Eu simplesmente achei melhor separar assim, e amadurecer mais os sentimentos do casal, sei lá._

_Booom, bjones e até breve!_

_._

_Leu?_

_Clica aí na frase abaixo e me diga o que achou! xD_


	21. Capítulo 21 Festival parte 2

**Estranho Conhecido**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**4º EDIÇÃO – 27-02-2014**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. **A história sim, é minha.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

**Capítulo 21 – Festival parte 2 - Pânico**

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome acordou pensando em Inuyasha, isso começava a virar rotina, sempre estava pensando nele, ele sabia como pega-la de jeito com seus gestos e palavras, se apaixonara por ele de um jeito que se sentia perdida só de pensar em não tê-lo em sua vida, tudo entre eles era tão incerto, mas os sentimentos envolvidos eram tão fortes! Tão intensos! – ela suspirou e preparou-se para mais um dia do festival da escola e seguiu silenciosa para o colégio na companhia da sempre alegre Ayame e do, ultimamente, sempre emburrado Inumaru. O garoto não superava a separação deles e isso a incomodava.

OooOoooOoooooooo

Estava tão distraída lembrando-se dos momentos que passara com Inumaru e os comparando com Inuyasha e as últimas discussões que tiveram que se assustou quando Sango gritou à seu ouvido - Cara o Houjo até que não canta mal! – A banda de Houjo havia acabado de se apresentar cantando músicas do _Simple Plan_ e_ My Chemical Romance_.

- Pois é... Quem diria! – Kagome gritou de volta sorrindo.

-_ Aham!_ Nossa nem acredito que nós já tocamos ontem! – Sango exclamou.

Miroku sorriu também – E vocês acharam que eu não ia conseguir né?

Kagome abriu mais o sorriso para os amigos, também não acreditava que havia conseguido cantar, sempre fora um de seus sonhos e jamais pensara que se realizaria, mas era apenas um festival e tinha certeza de que a banda vencedora seria a do Inuyasha, portanto seria ele a ganhar a bolsa de estudos e ter a chance de se tornar profissional. Estava feliz por ele, o que mais queria era vê-lo bem.

Naquele exato momento ficaria contente se pudesse tê-lo como namorado de verdade. Amava-o tanto que chegava a doer. Lembrou-se dele cantando a letra que ela escrevera, nunca teria pensado que aquele - _extravaso_ - de sentimentos rabiscados no papel poderia ser transformado em uma música, muito menos numa tão boa.

A imagem da discussão deles no dia anterior lhe assomou a mente. Não era nada fácil viver daquela maneira, mas não via outra solução.

Lembrou-se então dos beijos que trocara com ele ao longo daquele ano. Fora tudo tão maravilhoso!

- Sango! Vou ao banheiro!– gritou.

Havia um banheiro a uns metros dali do palco e Kagome se dirigiu a ele. Chegando lá notou a fila enorme que estava à porta. – Ah não! – exclamou em pensamento – Estou muito apertada! – Estava segurando a vontade desde antes da apresentação de Houjo que insistira para que ela o visse cantar. De repente lembrou-se que havia um banheiro nos fundos do colégio e correu para lá.

Passou por milhares de adolescentes que gritavam ao som da música, deu a volta no prédio onde ficava as salas de artes e se dirigiu ao banheiro no fim do corredor.

Sempre achara aquele local horrível, muito isolado._ Mas bem, pelo menos esperava que não tivesse fila!_ – pensou.

Kagome sorriu aliviada quando avistou a porta do banheiro. Vazio! Que maravilha assim evitaria fazer xixi nas calças.

Ela correu para a porta, chegou ao cubículo sentindo-se aliviada e foi então que gelou ao ouvir a porta por onde entrara batendo, e o som que ecoou quando foi trancada.

Olhou para trás assustada, com medo de que alguém a tivesse trancado lá dentro.

Abriu a boca para gritar que tinha gente e seus os olhos se arregalaram de puro terror._ Não! De novo não!_ – sua mente gritou.

- Devia ser mais cuidadosa, garota. Por que vai sozinha a locais tão afastados?

Ela não teve tempo de pensar. Justin estava ali! Ele a havia seguido!

Em câmera lenta ela assistiu ele se aproximar.

- Não! – gritou forçando a voz, de repente presa, a sair da garganta. – Alguém! Socorro! Não! Por favor, não!

Justin riu, ele não se parecia em nada com o homem que ela vira há pouco tempo atrás. Os cabelos loiros estavam tingidos de preto, suas roupas eram claras e, com certeza, passara despercebido entre os adolescentes.

- Ouve o barulho que ta isso aqui? Ninguém vai te ouvir. – ele sorriu e deu alguns passos na direção de Kagome com uma faca em riste, a mesma que usara da ultima vez, pronta para cortá-la se fosse preciso.

Justin aproximou-se rapidamente. Fitou os olhos apavorados da garota e antes que ela percebesse quais eram suas intenções, esmurrou-a com a mão esquerda, jogando a faca no chão em seguida.

Kagome se afastou o máximo que pode gritando de dor, colocou a mão na área atingida e sentiu a parede fria à suas costas.

Justin se aproximou novamente e a esmurrou no rosto uma vez mais. Quando ela caiu sentada, ele retirou do bolso uma fita adesiva e tapou-lhe a boca.

O homem sorriu. - Vadia – sussurrou no ouvido dela. Kagome tentou chutá-lo, mas ele a impediu. Segurou a perna dela apertando-a com força. A garota gemeu de dor.

Justin imobilizou-lhe os braços enquanto ela se contorcia tentando segurar a perna dolorida. Ele prendeu as mãos dela com a fita atrás das costas e virou-a de costas para ele.

- Levanta! – gritou. Kagome estremeceu e pensou em não fazer o que ele lhe ordenava, lágrimas lhe turvavam a visão, tudo que enxergava era o borrão que era a parede a sua frente. Estava em pânico! Preferia morrer a deixar que aquele canalha a violasse!

Quando Kagome demorou demais a obedecê-lo, Justin forçou-a a levantar-se a puxando pelos cabelos.

- É hoje, minha princesa! É hoje que você será minha. – sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Kagome chorou mais quando sentiu a excitação dele pressionando suas costas.

Justin apalpou com força seus seios até vê-la se contorcer de dor, então sorrindo se afastou para tirar as calças. Pegou a faca que deixara no chão depois de esbofeteá-la e começou a desnudar-se.

**- Larga agora essa faca.** – uma voz fria ecoou pelo cômodo.

Justin parou com a calça no meio das coxas, virou-se lentamente na direção da voz que o advertia. Quase riu quando se deparou com um garoto, então arregalou os olhos ao ver o que ele tinha nas mãos.

- Larga agora essa faca seu canalha ou eu te mato. – Inuyasha falou lentamente.

Justin hesitou. Será que o garoto teria coragem?

Inuyasha sorriu percebendo o que o pervertido estava pensando.

- Duvida? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Justin fechou os olhos ao ouvir o som do tiro que ecoou em seus ouvidos.

- O próximo é bem no meio da testa. – ameaçou - Larga agora essa faca!

Justin lentamente largou a faca percebendo que a bala passara apenas alguns centímetros de sua cabeça, chutou a faca na direção do garoto.

Inuyasha se aproximou segurando firme o revólver em suas mãos, apontando para a testa do sujeito, chutou a faca para o mais longe possível.

Parou a meio metro de Justin, prevendo um possível ataque. Justin ameaçou agarrar a arma e Inuyasha chutou-lhe na virilha.

Enquanto o homem caía no chão se contorcendo de dor, o garoto lhe deferiu um golpe na cabeça com o punho do revólver, deixando-o inconsciente.

- Kagome? – Inuyasha chamou, ele não prestara atenção nela até aquele momento, com medo de que alguma distração o atrapalhasse.

Avistou-a caída no chão. Correu até ela, e viu que ela desmaiara em algum momento.

- Ah Kagome... – murmurou tristemente.

- Inuyasha, rápido! Tem gente vindo para cá! – Bankotsu avisou aparecendo na porta.

- Ok. Ajuda-me aqui então, a amarrar esse cara.

Inuyasha deitou Kagome no chão com cuidado. E junto com Bankotsu amarrou as mãos e pés de Justin.

- Liga para a polícia e depois para o Ramires e pede para ele avisar os seguranças do colégio.

- Ok. – Bankotsu assentiu e saiu do banheiro com o celular já em mãos.

Inuyasha olhou para o corpo inerte de Kagome e depois para Justin.

Sentiu a raiva lhe corroer as veias pensando no momento que vira aquele canalha tirando as calças. Sorte que estava sempre cuidando dela – pensou. Quando vira Kagome indo para o banheiro mais afastado e um homem alto segui-la, teve certeza de que se tratava de Justin, chamou Bankotsu e os dois seguiram a direção que Kagome tomara.

Quase sufocara de ódio ao ver a porta trancada e levara um tempo brigando com a fechadura com medo de que o barulho fizesse com que o homem se sobressaltasse e acabasse por ferir Kagome. Graças a Deus conseguira entrar no momento certo!

Inuyasha abaixou-se diante do corpo do canalha e socou-lhe o rosto duas vezes.

Guardou então a arma na mochila, pegou uma faca e foi até a parede tirar a bala que acertara no local, depois guardou a faca e a bala na mochila e colocou-a nas costas novamente.

- Inuyasha – ouviu Bankotsu chamar.

Os seguranças e Ramires finalmente haviam chegado. Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e aflito observou as marcas vermelhas dos socos que ela levara.

**oOOoOOOOoO**

- Kagome filha, calma está tudo bem agora. – Rumiko falou acariciando os cabelos da filha que chorava em seu colo.

Kagome não acreditava que aquilo lhe estava acontecendo novamente, mais memórias horríveis para guardar na caixa escura no fundo de sua mente. Meu Deus, o que fizera para merecer aquilo? Ter um maníaco a perseguindo? Louco para violentá-la.

Rumiko tentara dispensar os amigos de Kagome logo depois da explicação que haviam dado a ela por trazerem a garota desmaiada para casa, porém Sango e Miroku haviam insistido em contarem eles mesmos a Kagome e certificarem que ela estava bem, por isso haviam esperado ela acordar.

- Ah mãe foi tão horrível! Pede para eles irem embora... – pediu chorando, escondendo o rosto no colo da mãe, sentia-se muito mal, sua mente estava um caos, o medo ainda percorria suas veias, o frio que se instalara em seu corpo quando vira Justin ainda circulava dentro dela.

Acordara confusa e dolorida. Morrendo de dor e de medo ouvira quando Sango lhe explicara o que acontecera. Inuyasha e Bankotsu haviam lhe salvado, Inuyasha tinha rendido Justin e Bankotsu chamara a polícia. No dia seguinte ela teria que ir a delegacia prestar depoimento enquanto seus _anjos da guarda_ haviam ficado por lá para prestarem os seus. Justin fora preso novamente!

A última coisa que se lembrava era da voz de Inuyasha dizendo a Justin para largar a arma, ela ficara petrificada onde estava e lembrava-se de ter caído ao ouvir um som que lembrava muito o de um tiro, então tudo ficara escuro.

- Eu acho que vamos embora agora – Sango falou se sentindo destroçada ao ver a amiga daquele jeito, quebrada e amedrontada novamente. Kagome estava se escondendo dela! Meu Deus! O monstro responsável pelo estado que sua amiga se encontrava deveria morrer por ser capaz de respirar o mesmo ar que Kagome!

Miroku olhou triste para a amiga nos braços da mãe e apertou o ombro de Sango que estava sentada na beirada da cama com as duas.

Sango o olhou e se levantou.

- Pode me ligar para o que quer que você precise. – disse para Rumiko. A mulher mais velha assentiu com a cabeça e lágrimas escorreram por sua face. Era tudo culpa dela, se ela não tivesse conhecido Justin, sua menina nunca teria passado por uma coisa como aquela.

Depois de chorar muito nos braços da mãe, Kagome ficou abraçada com seu irmão por mais um longo tempo. Souta lhe disse palavras consoladoras, tentando acalmá-la, porém ela se recusava a fazê-lo, havia mais de cinco horas que estava naquele estado.

- Por que você não toma um banho e tenta relaxar? – perguntou a irmã.

Kagome fitou seu irmão, e se sentiu suja ao lembrar-se que Justin a havia tocado. Precisava banhar-se, tentar lavar do corpo e da alma mais um momento terrível que lhe acontecera, levantou-se de pressa e correu para o banheiro.

A garota ligou a água e se enfiou de baixo dela, esfregou com força o corpo, até quase machucar-se. Olhou-se no pequeno espelho da parede e mais uma cascata de lágrimas se confundiu com a água do chuveiro. Por que aquele cara era tão obcecado por ela? Logo ela, que não tinha nada de especial em seu rosto ou corpo que a tornassem bela ou desejável. Era uma garota comum.

Não queria perder-se novamente no estupor inicial que a apoderara ao despertar. Mandara embora seus melhores amigos por sentir vergonha do que lhe acontecera!

Daquela vez a memória era ainda pior do que as anteriores, nos seus dois últimos encontros com o padrasto, ele não a agredira, não a apalpara como fizera dessa vez, não a fizera sentir como o excitava. Arrepiou-se ao lembrar-se disso e uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas escorreu por sua face.

Estava pior, mais determinado a tomá-la, mais insano. Contorceu-se de dor ao esfregar o rosto dolorido. Sua perna também lhe estava doendo.

A compreensão e o alívio lhe inundou as veias depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Estava viva, estava intacta. Ele mais uma vez não alcançara seu intento. Escapara por muito pouco.

_Inuyasha_... – suspirou. Ele era seu salvador, seu lindo anjo caído.

Precisava encontrá-lo, agradecê-lo por impedi-la de sofrer algo terrível nas mãos daquele canalha. Pelo menos agora, sabendo que ele estava preso, poderia relaxar um pouco e rezar para que a cadeia onde estivesse instalado fosse suficientemente eficaz em mantê-lo preso, o que o sistema dos Estados Unidos não fora capaz meses atrás.

Estou cansada de chorar - pensou, afastando as lágrimas dos olhos com o dorso da mão. Cansada de sofrer, cansada de ter medo, cansada de tudo.

Kagome sorriu tristemente para seu reflexo no espelho. As lembranças nunca poderiam ser apagadas, porém faziam parte do passado. E assim como a palavra, passado é para ficar exatamente assim, no passado. Podemos tentar esquecê-lo ou aprender com ele. No entanto já bastava de sofrer por causa disso.

Sentindo-se mais calma e um pouco revigorada, desligou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e ao sair do Box reparou que em sua pressa não pegara roupas.

Então se secou e enrolada na toalha seguiu para o quarto.

Um grito ameaçou lhe escapar dos lábios quando viu alguém sentado em sua cama.

Sorriu de alívio quando reconheceu Inuyasha, seu sorriso não foi correspondido, o garoto estava mortalmente sério.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Kagome assentiu – Melhor agora. Nunca poderei lhe agradecer o suficiente pelo que fez por mim hoje, Inuyasha.

- Feh – ele bufou, sem saber o que responder. Um ' não foi nada' ou 'não há de quê' não se encaixariam como resposta ao que se passara. Finalmente ele pareceu notar que a garota estava com a toalha envolta no corpo, seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho. Levantou-se da cama bruscamente e virou-se para a janela – Se vista! – murmurou.

Kagome percebeu que ainda segurava a toalha de encontro ao corpo e fitou o reflexo de Inuyasha através do vidro da janela, ele estava de olhos fechados. Rapidamente largou a toalha na cama, e pegou as roupas no armário. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que sua perna dolorida lhe permitiu.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos ou ouvir um gemido de dor.

Virou-se a tempo de ver uma parte da roupa debaixo da garota antes da camisola a cobrir por inteira.

- Pegou emprestado da sua avó? – perguntou tentando fazer graça.

Kagome olhou para a camisola florida que vestira. A roupa lhe cobria até os calcanhares. Sorriu para Inuyasha. Pegara a primeira roupa que encontrara e por ventura era justo a mais longa que tinha.

- Na verdade sim. – o sorriso esmoreceu em seus lábios – Tive tanto medo Inuyasha.

O garoto abriu os braços e aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a em seguida.

- O importante é que cheguei a tempo. – ele sussurrou com a voz embargada de emoção.

- C-como você sabia onde eu estava? – Kagome indagou levantando o rosto que escondera na curva do pescoço dele para fita-lo nos olhos.

- Eu te disse que estaria de olho. Que não permitiria que lhe fizessem mal. A droga é que me enrolei com a fechadura e permiti que ele lhe fizesse isso – concluiu pegando no queixo dela com gentileza.

Kagome gemeu baixinho.

- O importante é que não aconteceu mais nada. – ela suspirou e relaxou de encontro ao corpo do garoto. Seu porto seguro.

- Não mesmo? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não – ela negou – Não deu tempo de que...

- Ah Kagome – a abraçou com força – Acho que nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida como de quando vi aquela porta se fechando. Deixando você sozinha com aquele maníaco. Acho que nem quando vi... – ele calou-se, o rosto se contorcendo numa careta de dor.

- Viu o que?

- Nada. Deixa quieto. – Inuyasha levou-a até a cama e deitou-a, deitando a seu lado em seguida. Aconchegou-a em seus braços.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Inuyasha? – chamou.

- Hum?

- Ouvi um barulho estranho antes de apagar. O que era? – Kagome virou-se de frente para ele ao sentir o corpo dele se tornar tenso de encontro ao seu.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro de exasperação e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. Kagome fez o mesmo, virando-se de modo a ficarem frente a frente.

- Torci para que você não se lembrasse disso – ele passou a mão pelo rosto, num gesto de cansaço – Foi um tiro.

- O quê? – ela quase gritou eufórica. Os olhos castanhos se arregalando de surpresa.

- É! Isso mesmo, um tiro. – suspirou. - Atirei na parede para amedrontá-lo.

- Mas por que você estava armado? – perguntou confusa.

- Não podemos deixar para conversar sobre isso num outro dia? – ele perguntou, os olhos suplicantes.

- Não! – ela exclamou – Vai me contar agora! Por que estava armado, Inuyasha? – exigiu.

- Droga! Tive pesadelos por meses sobre esse dia. – ele declarou, virou o rosto para não encará-la - Quando teria que lhe contar a verdade. – suspirou novamente, então voltou o olhar de modo a fitar o teto. – To envolvido com traficantes. – murmurou.

- O quê? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, atônita.

- É... você ouviu. – ele a olhou, tentando enxergar através da expressão dela o que estava pensando sobre tudo aquilo.

- Mas você está envolvido com drogas?

- Não, não sou drogado, se é isso que está me perguntando... – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, desafiando-a silenciosamente a duvidar – Quase fui. Mas desisti antes de experimentar.

- Mas então como está envolvido? – ela estava atordoada, era muito para um dia só.

- Sou um deles. – quando ela abriu a boca ele continuou de pressa - E olha não vou te responder mais nada. Você não deveria saber, é perigoso. Não quero envolve-la nisso. Por enquanto isso é tudo que você vai saber. – ele se levantou e rapidamente se dirigiu a janela.

- Inuyasha! Por favor, espera! – ela chorou – Por favor, não me deixe sozinha. – estava tão confusa.

O garoto voltou-se lentamente e se pôs a fita-la. Parecia novamente destroçada, doía-lhe o coração vê-la daquela maneira.

- Por favor – ela sussurrou. Inuyasha voltou a sentar-se na cama e a abraçou.

- Hey, calma. Ainda estou aqui. – ele gentilmente sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, afagando suas costas.

- E-Eu não me importo com o que você está envolvido. – ela sussurrou de repente, quase que inaudível. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados, se sentia estranha, como se estivesse fora de si, não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Seu cérebro parecia entrar em curto, lágrimas lhe escorriam livremente pelo rosto.

- O que? – Inuyasha perguntou, em parte por que não escutara direito e em parte por não acreditar no que tinha entendido.

Kagome afastou as lágrimas dos olhos com violência e agarrou o queixo de Inuyasha para que conseguisse olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos – Não me importo com isso! Não me importa se você é traficante ou drogado, ou não...- tomou fôlego - E-Eu...N-Não me importa mais nada! Nada! Contanto que não me deixe! Q-Quero ficar ao seu lado, não importa...n-não importa...n-nada importa...

- Mas... – ele começou se sentindo confuso.

- D-Disse que não importa... – ela reafirmou trêmula e sofregamente tomou-lhe a boca com a sua, num gesto de desespero. O garoto não hesitou e beijou-a com fervor. Todos os sentimentos conflituosos daquele dia se esvaindo através do contato dos doces lábios de Kagome contra os seus. Kagome fechou os olhos com força, forçando-se a esquecer de tudo que passara naquele dia, mas não conseguia, seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, tudo era um caos. A única coisa que parecia fazer sentido era beijar Inuyasha...

Naquele dia, Kagome chorou mais do que chorara sua vida inteira. Ele se foi tão confuso quanto ela, e Kagome obrigou-se a dormir para tentar esquecer-se daquele dia, porém, havia duas coisas que ainda estavam processando em seu subconsciente: A eterna memória de Justin e a triste notícia que seu melhor amigo e amado era um traficante.

_Fim do capítulo._

* * *

**Boa tarde gente, hoje trabalhei um pouco no capitulo 26 que a principio era o penultimo cap da história, bem, não sei ainda quantos caps vão ser, mas tenho uma boa noticia, já tenho uma ideia mais ou menos de como terminará a fic, então fic atentos que dessa vez eu acho que termino ela! kkk**

**Bem devido a quantidade de visitas a fic tem tido com relação a quantidade de reviews deixadas, tomei uma decisão, o próximo capitulo só será postado se esse cap receber pelo menos 5 reviews decentes, enfase no DECENTE!, quero saber a opinião de vocês, dá um trabalho gigante escrever para ficar tão feliz em ver que tem uma nova review chegar lá e ler um simples e morto: _continue, to adorando..._**

**Escrevam o que acharam realmente do cap com detalhes, não custa né, afinal estou aqui me dedicando tanto a uma história para receber um retorno tão sem sal desse... é desanimador...**

NOTA ANTIGA DA AUTORA:

Esse cap sinceramente foi difícil de fazer, confesso que quando escrevi a cena entre Kagome e Justin, me senti muito estranha, com uma sensação ruim e sombria e achei isso muito massa *-* hehe. Finalmente vocês descobriram qual é a 'ocupação' e segredo do Inuyasha, mas isso é só o princípio. O que será que o levou à isso? Não vou revelar ainda =X

A ultima parte do cap pode parecer confuso, mas é essa a intenção, para demonstrar o quão atordoada Kagome se sente nesse momento!

Como Kagome reagirá a tudo isso só saberão no próximo capítulo!

**Esse cap deu uma trabalheira danada para fazer e saibam que guardarei ansiosa as reviews de vocês!**

_Obs: créditos da ultima frase: meus e de Nathi Duarte._

**.**

**Aviso: Por favor, quero saber a opinião de vocês, com justificativas do que gostaram e do que não gostaram no cap! É muuuito importante para mim saber! Foi muito trabalhoso fazer esse cap, e adorei faze-lo, me orgulho muito do resultado final e para mim é essencial que digam com muuitas justificativas o que acharam do cap ok?**


	22. Capítulo 22 Sofrimento

**Estranho Conhecido**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**4. Ed – 27/02/14**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. **A história sim, o enredo é completamente meu! XD**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Para quem quiser ouvir, indico a música _'Inuyasha OST - The soul power'_ para leitura desse cap, é só procurar no youtube^^

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Sofrimento**

Kagome acordou assustada e pensamentos confusos lhe invadiam a mente. Não conseguira dormir direito... Cochilara poucas vezes e acordara assustada e confusa. Duas palavras passaram a martelar sem cessar em sua cabeça:_ Justin_ e _Traficante._

Um a um, todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior foram surgindo, como bolhas emergindo das profundezas de um lago, mostrando-lhe a dura realidade de sua vida.

Vagarosamente começou a analisar cada palavra, gesto ou expressão que vira ou ouvira no dia fatídico.

Kagome agarrou o travesseiro com força ao relembrar das cenas. O que mais lhe faltava acontecer?

O padrasto ser louco por ela, tentar violentá-la. Ser salva por seu anjo caído que na verdade é um traficante...

... Um traficante...

O que é um traficante? Alguém que é culpado pelo vício dos outros, alguém que é a causa da desgraça alheia. Um destruidor de vidas inocentes...

Meu Deus o que fizera para merecer isso? Amar alguém assim.

Ela gritou. Abafando o grito com o travesseiro. Meu Deus do céu! Amava tanto aquele garoto. Mas o que ele fazia? Disse que não era drogado... Mas, era culpado por viciar outros, arruinar vidas...

_Inuyasha_... Quando garoto, ele era tão tímido, tão fofo. E então quando o reencontrara, ele se mostrou diferente, às vezes meigo e engraçado, às vezes cheio de força e revolta.

E daí agora vinha à bomba, ele era um traficante! Seu Inuyasha, traficante! Malfeitor, ele andava armado! Um pensamento a assustou: Será que já matara alguém? Sua experiência com filmes a fazia crer que sim.

Calma! – ordenou-se. Ele não disse nada disso! Só disse que estava envolvido! Não disse como, nem quando, nem por quê. O que fazia ao certo continuava uma incógnita.

Kagome desatou a chorar. Por quê? Por que tudo aquilo acontecia com ela? Confusa tinha dito que não se importava com o que ele era, mas como não importar-se? Tinha sangue nas veias. Como ignorar algo como isso?

Descobrir tudo isso no dia que tinha a memória fresca do horror que passara nas mãos de Justin, era ainda muito pior! Passara meses tentando saber quem era Inuyasha, seu amado, seu _príncipe encantado. _E agora isso, descobria que seu 'príncipe 'não andava por aí num cavalo reluzente e carregava uma espada, bem, disso ela já suspeitava. Imaculado ele não era. Só não imaginara aquilo. Ele andava com um revólver por aí, traficando drogas! Será que eram só drogas? Afinal, ele andava armado! Será que traficava armas também?

Kagome sentou-se na cama, de repente lembrando-se que não trancara a janela. Correu até lá e passou a tranca. Espera! Inuyasha já estava dentro do quarto dela no dia anterior! Ele sabia entrar! Jogou-se contra a gaveta e pegou uma fita adesiva, com raiva, com os sentimentos virados num caos, cobriu toda a janela com a fita.

Queria morrer – pensou ao encarar seu feito. Mais uma vez estava destroçada, trancada dentro do próprio quarto. Sentia-se sufocada!

Jogou-se no chão. O que faria agora? Justin estava preso, mas será que por muito tempo? Dissera a Inuyasha que não se importava, mas...

Sentiu o coração apertado. Podia superar isso? Passar uma borracha em tudo que acontecera? Esquecer da dor, do medo? Esquecer-se que Inuyasha, seu amado... Era impuro, vil...

A dor, o medo e a confusão pareciam querer virar algo permanente em sua vida. Já perdera o pai que amara tanto e agora se sentia como se tivesse sido traída, Inuyasha, ele não era o que ela pensava ser...

Por que agora? – ela perguntou-se, estava indo tudo tão bem! Apesar de saber que ele tinha outra, seu coração parecia entender que esse era só o menor de seus problemas, mesmo antes de saber a verdade sobre ele.

O que faria agora? Continuaria com ele? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? E Justin? Meu Deus do céu será que seria capaz de ficar livre dele de uma vez por todas?

O que fazer? Não sabia...

Sua mente parecia estar viajando em espiral, sentia-se morta por dentro, como se uma nuvem densa e negra tivesse tomado conta de sua vida e não houvesse para onde fugir, não havia luz, não havia nada.

Estava sozinha, perdida num mundo onde ninguém tinha acesso, era como se tudo que conhecia toda a luz e alegria de sua vida, tivessem acontecido há muitos e muitos anos, parecia que nunca mais seria feliz. Estava presa junto com seus medos e pesadelos, Justin, o canalha e Inuyasha, seu amado traficante.

Kagome observou seu quarto bem arrumado, limpo e cheio de cor. Para ela tudo parecia sem vida, tudo era escuro, como se de agora em diante vivesse num filme em preto e cinza, não era nem branco, era cinza.

Cansada de ficar olhando para suas coisas que para ela pareciam não significar mais nada, decidiu tomar um banho, lá pelo menos poderia chorar sem ninguém ouvi-la, lá a água poderia trazer um pouco de paz para seu coração e mente atormentada, sempre se sentia melhor quando a água quente banhava-lhe o corpo.

Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos, os músculos rígidos, precisava colocar em ordem seus pensamentos, tentar sair da escuridão onde se encontrava. Seu rosto todo doía por causa dos socos do canalha e do choro.

Deu uma volta pela casa a procura de sua mãe e lembrou-se que Souta estava na escola e sua mãe estava trabalhando por isso encontrava-se sozinha em casa, um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha ao constatar isso.

Calma – ordenou-se – Estou sozinha, não tem ninguém aqui, estou segura – se convenceu. Abriu a porta do banheiro, despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro.

Kagome deixou a água quente a envolver e no mesmo instante se sentiu um pouco mais lúcida. Ela permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem com a água e concentrou-se em relaxar, em pensar sobre os momentos bons com Inuyasha, queria escapar da dor, e pensar sobre Justin só faria com que se sentisse pior. Com Inuyasha tudo fora tão maravilhoso, estar abraçada a ele, beijá-lo, olhar nos olhos dourados e se sentir amada. Mas não conseguia. O medo e a sensação de desolação a assomaram de novo, os bons tempos pareciam-se afogar-se na onda de mágoa e medo em volta dela. Nem o banho conseguia fazer com que saísse daquele lugar.

Ela respirou fundo e de repente se pegou pensando sobre as músicas que ele escrevera. Talvez pudesse entendê-lo através delas.

Kagome bateu o punho contra o azulejo a sua frente, sentiu-se agoniada por não conseguir se lembrar das letras. Tinha algo sobre medo... Sobre tentar, cair, perder, morrer... E algo mais, mas nada parecia fazer sentido naquele momento.

Lembrou-se de repente que naquele dia teria que prestar seu depoimento, e estremeceu com a idéia de estar novamente numa delegacia. Mas não tinha saída, teria que fazê-lo – pensou agoniada.

Saiu do chuveiro, secou-se e colocou uma camiseta larga e uma calça jeans, olhou no relógio, eram quase dez da manhã.

Kagome foi à cozinha tomar um leite antes de sair e deixar um recado para a mãe na geladeira. Não havia notado antes, mas havia um bilhete lá.

_Filha, não pude faltar ao serviço, por favor, não saia de casa, mamãe ama você._

_Ps: tem ramen na geladeira._

_Ps2: Souta queria faltar à escola para cuidar de você, mas ele tem prova._

_Com amor, Mamãe._

Kagome sorriu, tinha sorte de ter uma mãe e um irmão tão queridos, que se preocupavam realmente com ela.

Pediu desculpas por sair através do recado.

Kagome saiu de casa depois de trancar todas as portas e janelas e conferir duas vezes cada uma.

Tinha acabado de entrar no metrô quando ouviu seu celular apitar.

Pegou-o e viu que era uma mensagem.

_Kagome, como você está? Por favor, se precisar de qualquer coisa pode contar com a gente. Te amo, Sango e Miroku._

Sorriu, sim, tinha que lembrar-se disso, tinha amigos. Kagome observou as pessoas no metrô, alguns conversavam animados e outros ficavam ali simplesmente olhando em completo silêncio.

Percebeu que todos ali poderiam ter um problema, talvez até mais grave que o dela, talvez não.

Mas o que importava era que não era a única. Respirou fundo, iria sobreviver à ida a delegacia.

Chegou ao pequeno prédio onde ficava instalada a delegacia da cidade, respirou fundo mais uma vez e entrou pela grande porta de metal, apresentou-se para um homem fardado:

- Sou Kagome Higurashi vim prestar meu depoimento contra Justin Treiton.

O homem observou Kagome por alguns instantes.

- Acompanhe-me. – pediu com a voz grave.

OooOOoOOOOoO

Meia hora depois saiu do prédio se sentindo novamente na escuridão. Relembrar e narrar tudo que acontecera não fora fácil. Era doloroso, chorara muito durante a narração, não conseguira se conter.

Kagome pegou o metrô de volta para casa, precisava se recompor, organizar as idéias e decidir o que faria.

Estava cansada de sofrer, de ter medo, de sentir tanta dor. Não podia ficar o resto de seus dias presa naquele estado, mas não conseguia, tudo parecia não ter sentido. Estava perdida - constatou desolada.

oOooOOooO

* * *

Oi gente, esse cap é bem deprê, mas não tinha como ser diferente né...fiquei surpresa com o surgimento de alguns leitores kkkk

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio: Luisa, gab, katara, tara, kime, mia-chan e Kagsama2026**

**...**

**Bom, agradeço a todos que lêem essa minha fic, que é meu orgulho e peço mais uma vez àqueles que lêem e nunca comentam que por favor comentem vez ou outra! Ficarei feliz em saber a opinião de vocês!**

**.**

**Clica aí na frase abaixo! Não custa nada! xD**


	23. Capítulo 23 Lembranças

**Um Estranho Conhecido**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e as músicas, não me pertencem.**A história sim!**

oOOooOoO**OoOooO**

_Indico a música 'Inuyasha OST - Traveling time Kagome', para as cenas das lembranças, foi ela que me inspirou nessa parte^^ é só procurarem no youtube^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 23 Lembranças**

Depois de passar uma semana mergulhada nos sentimentos conflituosos, Kagome tomou uma decisão: Serei forte – pensou. – Vou superar tudo isso. Esquecerei de Justin e vou descobrir de uma vez por todas tudo o que Inuyasha fez nesses últimos anos!

Como o banho sempre a ajudava a organizar as idéias, Kagome levantou-se da cama que fora seu refúgio durante aqueles dias e seguiu para o banheiro, tirou as roupas sem pressa e em segundos sentia a água quente lavar-lhe o corpo.

Esforçou-se em vasculhar suas memórias, as músicas que Inuyasha cantava eram repletas de sentimentos, precisava encontrar algo que lhe desse uma luz do por que de ele ser um traficante, por que ele era isso. Já tinha conseguido absorver esse fato, por mais que isso não fizesse sentido algum. – Pense bem! – ela conversou consigo mesma – Há cinco anos ele vivia bem com a família, num bairro muito bom, e tudo parecia em ordem, sabia que era muito amado pela mãe, o pai sempre parecera distante, - se lembrou – E quanto aos irmãos, Shippo sempre fora um amor e Sesshoumaru ela nunca chegara a conhecer direito. – refletiu.

Kagome encostou a testa no azulejo gelado e tentou ordenar os pensamentos, quase escorregou quando em um flash de memória lembrou-se de algumas frases das músicas de Inuyasha: I'm tired of being what you want me to be. **Eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja**. All I want to do **Tudo que eu quero fazer **Is be more like me **É ser mais como eu **And be less like you. **E ser menos como você.** I put my trust in you. **Coloquei minha confiança em você.**

Espera! Ele deve ter sido obrigado a ser um traficante! Ou algo assim... É! Isso mesmo! Não fazia isso por querer, algo o forçava! Só podia ser isso! _Tinha _que ser isso! Mas por quem? Por quê? – pensou em desespero.

Os pais dele? Será?

Teria que tirar isso a limpo, de uma vez por todas! – pensou afastando as lágrimas que nem sequer percebera que escorriam por sua face. Finalmente parecia que via uma luz no meio daquela escuridão!

No entanto, se sentia tão sem forças.

Não! Tinha que tirar isso a limpo! – se ordenou.

Iria investigar! Aproveitar os últimos dias do festival para dar uma sumida, poder refletir com clareza e então descobrir o que de fato acontecera na vida de Inuyasha desde o dia que ela partira.

Kagome saiu do banho e foi à cozinha comer alguma coisa, preparou cereais para si e voltou ao quarto com a tigela.

Estremeceu ao notar a janela coberta com fita adesiva.

Iria deixar daquela maneira, assim Inuyasha não conseguiria entrar.

Ela não queria vê-lo agora, só faria com que ficasse confusa e tinha medo de perdoá-lo caso ele aparecesse. Seu coração era muito mole e não raciocinava direito quando se tratava de Inuyasha.

Kagome respirou fundo e escolheu roupas para sair.

Pegou uma calça jeans negra e uma camiseta regata da mesma cor, porque era assim que se sentia por dentro, como se tudo fosse negro. Colocou óculos escuros e vasculhou o alto do seu armário a procura de um tênis confortável, achou um all star preto que não usara desde que ganhara e admirou-se por ele ainda servir.

Trocou de roupa, prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e procurou por uma bolsa pequena.

Achou uma pequena bolsa negra, onde guardou sua identidade, celular e dinheiro.

Observou-se no espelho, os óculos escuros escondiam as olheiras acumuladas naquela semana. Respirou fundo sentindo-se fraquejar.

Não! – obrigou-se a acalmar-se. Respirou fundo. Não fraquejaria, iria investigar, começaria pelo lugar que vira Inuyasha pela ultima vez antes de sua mudança.

Iria a antiga casa onde morara e descobriria as circunstâncias da mudança da família de Inuyasha.

Tomou fôlego mais uma vez, colocou a bolsa no ombro e foi até a cozinha deixar um recado na geladeira. Escreveu que logo voltaria para casa e que precisava espairecer, pediu para que não se preocupassem e assinou.

Kagome observou a cozinha de sua casa e respirou fundo. Saiu de casa e pegou o metrô sentido ao bairro que morara durante tantos anos.

Iria descobrir tudo de uma vez por todas. Esqueceria de Justin por enquanto e se focaria em Inuyasha. – pensou.

Dentro de quinze minutos desceu na estação que fazia cinco anos que não passava por lá.

Tudo parecia exatamente como se lembrava. Caminhou pelas mesmas ruas e sentiu-se aquecida, fora tão feliz naquele lugar, os melhores momentos de sua vida haviam acontecido ali.

Finalmente chegou a frente da casa onde havia morado. Pouca coisa havia mudado, as paredes antes brancas estavam pintadas de azul claro, mas no restante era a mesma casa, parecia irradiar harmonia e paz.

Kagome sorriu, lembrou-se de quando costumava brincar naquele jardim com Inuyasha.

- _Kagome! Ah, não vale você subir nessa árvore! Sabe que eu não consigo!_

_Kagome sorriu, subira ali por aquela razão, Inuyasha quebrara a perna tentando andar de skate e agora lá estavam brincando de pique-esconde._

_- Feh! Ganhei o jogo, já que te achei! Agora desce já daí! – O menino de longos cabelos claros gritou, com os olhos mais dourados que o sol escurecidos de fúria._

_- Não desço! – a Kagome de nove anos gritou._

_- Vou falar para sua mãe que você não quer brincar direito e fica implicando com a minha perna e que me chamou de idiota._

_- Ai Inuyasha! Você ta parecendo a Chiquinha choramingando! – ela riu, fazendo com o menino emburrasse ainda mais._

_- Feh! Fique aí então, vou para a minha casa! – gritou ele, virando-se de costas e caminhando com dificuldade com a muleta._

_- Hey, espera Inu. – ela gritou, apressando-se em descer a árvore._

_Quando chegou perto do garoto, ele a surpreendeu pulando em cima dela, fazendo com que ambos caíssem._

_- Tá com você – ele gritou rindo._

_- Ah não vale seu espertinho! – ela reclamou, empurrando-o._

_Inuyasha sorriu e falou – Conte até cem._

_- Isso é injusto sabia! Porque eu tenho que contar até cem se quando é a sua vez você conta só até cinqüenta? – reclamou cruzando os braços._

_- Claro que não é injusto, afinal estou com a perna estourada por culpa sua, foi você quem insistiu em aprender a andar de skate!_

_Kagome fez cara de emburrada e empurrou Inuyasha para longe dela._

_- Hey! – ele gritou._

_- Vamos brincar de outra coisa? – perguntou ela aproximando-se dele na grama depois de alguns segundos._

_Inuyasha sorriu e Kagome sorriu para ele._

Aquele dia fora muito especial percebera o quanto gostava da companhia daquele garoto, na realidade já era apaixonada por ele – constatou. Olhou então para a casa do outro lado da rua, essa sim tinha mudado. A casa onde Inuyasha havia morado estava abandonada, ervas daninha cobriam todo o quintal da frente, como se ninguém morasse lá há muitos anos.

Kagome comparou o imóvel à sua frente àquele que tinha guardado em sua memória, antes a casa era muito bela, na cor creme, com flores sempre bem cuidadas pela bela senhora, Izayoi Taisho.

O que será que acontecera?

Ficou a observar a construção abandonada por uns instantes e lembrou-se do dia que conhecera Inuyasha naquela mesma calçada há tantos anos.

- _Mamãe! Não gostei dessa casa, ela é muito feia! – a menina morena de apenas sete anos de idade reclamou com a mãe._

_- Filha, essa casa é linda! Muito mais bonita que a nossa antiga, você vai ver, seremos muito felizes aqui. – Rumiko falou carinhosamente, se abaixando para ficar no mesmo nível que a menina._

_Kagome emburrou-se e cruzou os braços em frente ao pequeno corpo._

_- Deixe-a aí, querida – Keitaro falou. – Vá cuidar de Souta, que eu descarrego o carro._

_Rumiko sorriu docemente e desarrumou os cabelos da filha, assentiu para o marido e foi ao carro pegar a criança de quatro anos que estava adormecida, em seguida entrou em casa com o menino nos braços._

_Kagome observou os pais e foi sentar-se na calçada para olhar a rua. Não queria ter se mudado, havia deixado todos seus amigos para trás, e agora o que faria sem amigos?_

_Foi nesse momento que percebeu um menino sentado na calçada oposta, ele parecia triste, estava com a cabeça abaixada. Kagome atravessou a rua e sentou-se ao lado dele._

_Reparou no tom quase esbranquiçado dos cabelos dele, nunca vira alguém com aquele tom de cabelo e ficou fascinada._

_- Hey, seu cabelo é branco – falou sorrindo, pegou uma mecha dos longos cabelos para analisar mais de perto._

_O menino ergueu a cabeça só um pouco e seus olhos vermelhos de choro ficaram a mostra._

_Então o sorriso no rosto de Kagome desapareceu dando espaço para uma expressão preocupada, ela largou o cabelo assustada quando ele gritou:_

_- Vá embora! – o menino girou o corpo para o outro lado._

_- Hey! Você é tão mal educado! Só queria conversar! – exclamou a menina se levantando e em seguida se ajoelhou na frente do garoto._

_Kagome segurou o rosto dele e obrigou-o a fita-la nos olhos._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou._

_O menino olhou naqueles olhos castanhos e duas gotas redondas desceram por sua face._

_- Hey, calma – Kagome pediu comovida e o abraçou. Logo os dois estavam chorando abraçados._

_- Por que você ta chorando? – o menino resmungou._

_- Porque te ver chorar me deu vontade de chorar! – ela berrou, abraçando-o mais apertado._

_Inuyasha congelou no lugar. Essa menina estranha estava chorando por causa dele?_

_- Kagome! Já para dentro de casa, vá ajudar sua mãe a fazer o almoço! – Kagome ouviu o pai gritar ao longe, separou-se bruscamente do menino e viu que seu pai estava voltado para dentro do capô do carro descarregando as coisas._

_- E-eu tenho que ir... – sussurrou para o garoto à sua frente e correu para dentro de casa._

Kagome sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer por seu rosto, aquele dia fora tão triste, porém nos anos que se seguiram aquela recordação passara a ser boa, por que fora o dia que conhecera Inuyasha. Lembrou-se também que aquele dia fora um dos únicos que o vira chorar, expor seus sentimentos sem medo ou timidez. Percebeu então que nunca soube a razão dele estar chorando quando o conhecera. Ele nunca contara.

Kagome olhou uma vez mais para a bela casa onde morara e avistou uma roseira, o cheiro doce das rosas sempre a fazia lembrar-se daquele momento. Ela sentiu-se mais uma vez inundada pelas lembranças.

_- Hey Kagome, você acha que um dia vai se casar? – O Inuyasha de oito anos perguntou a ela, ambos haviam passado o dia brincando de boneca e estavam deitados na grama ao lado da roseira observando as nuvens._

_- Acho que sim, mas tem que ser com meu príncipe encantado. – ela declarou sonhadora, o doce perfume das rosas amarelas inundou seu olfato e ela inspirou alegremente._

_- Feh! Não existe essa coisa de príncipe, não sabe que todos eles viraram sapo e nunca se transformaram de volta? – ele perguntou apoiando o rosto na mão para poder olhar Kagome._

_A garota o imitou e sorriu para ele – Seu bobo! É claro que eles ainda existem, mas estão disfarçados. Você poderia ser um e nem saber disso. – ela sorriu zombeteiramente. – 'Você poderia ser o meu' – pensou._

_- Feh! Até parece. Isso é coisa de menininha boba. – ele retrucou, remexendo nos cabelos bagunçados._

_Kagome sentou-se – Eu não sou nenhuma menininha boba viu! – ela gritou, empurrou Inuyasha e ele caiu deitado na grama – Eu te odeio! – Kagome gritou correndo para dentro de casa._

_- Hey! O que foi que eu fiz? – o menino gritou de volta se levantando, mas ela já entrara em casa e fechara a porta._

Kagome riu com a lembrança, naquela idade, já se descobrira apaixonada por ele, é claro que nunca pensou que fosse algo sério, apenas paixão de criança, típico da idade de se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo. Tentara esconder até os doze anos, e então Sango descobrira.

Balançou a cabeça, Inuyasha sempre fora um enigma, tão meigo com ela, tão bobo e mesmo assim tão tímido com estranhos.

Sentindo-se perturbada pelas memórias, ela se sentou na calçada em frente à antiga casa onde morara e se pôs a refletir.

Sempre amara Inuyasha. Ele havia sido e ainda era seu melhor amigo.

Sempre companheiro, sempre lá para ajudá-la. Aqueles cinco anos nos Estados Unidos não haviam sido suficientes para esquecê-lo. Sentira tanta falta dele, de Sango também. Porém dele sentira mais falta ainda, ela passou a mão pelos lábios lembrando-se do dia que partira para ir morar no exterior. Naquele dia estava tão triste, não queria perder Inuyasha. Nunca tivera a força e a coragem necessárias para dizer a ele o quanto o amava e então antes dela partir, ele a beijara, como naquela vez no jogo de verdade ou desafio. Fora tão especial, tão maravilhoso. Depois de Inuyasha todos os garotos que conhecera nunca foram o que ela procurava.

Percebeu que nunca nenhum de seus namoros havia dado certo por que nunca se entregara de corpo e alma com nenhum deles, somente com Inuyasha, mesmo sem ter tido um relacionamento de verdade com ele. Se bem que no ultimo mês, eles estavam meio que namorando escondidos, concluiu.

_Inuyasha_...ele era o único que fazia seu coração se acelerar quando o via, que podia derrete-la com um sorriso. Beija-lo era como provar do manjar dos deuses, seus lábios eram tão doces, sua expressão quando a fitava com todo o amor refletido naqueles olhos dourados era de desmanchar o coração.

Ela suspirou. Lembrou-se de seu ultimo encontro com ele, quando ficara sabendo que ele era traficante. Não sabia ainda o que pensar sobre o assunto, chegara à conclusão de que não era por querer, algo o levara àquilo. Mas o que?

Não queria pensar sobre isso, estava ali para investigar, para descobrir e não para fazer suposições. Mas como começaria?

Perguntando para alguém?

Kagome levantou o rosto e permitiu que o sol lhe aquecesse. Decidiu aproximar-se da antiga casa onde Inuyasha morara. O fato dela estar abandonada a intrigava.

Ela atravessou a rua e aproximou-se da residência dos Taisho. De perto o aspecto de abandono era gritante. Estava observando o matagal e a sujeira acumulada na frente da casa, tentando imaginar por que ela estava daquela forma, quando ouviu alguém chamando:

- Hey moça? – Virou-se na direção da voz. Um velho senhor apoiando-se numa bengala olhava para ela a poucos metros dali. – Está interessada na casa?

Kagome assentiu. Por alguma estranha razão um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha e sua voz ficou presa na garganta. A expressão no rosto do velho senhor a intimidou.

- Não aconselharia. – ele balançou a cabeça – O lugar é assombrado.

Kagome olhou novamente a casa e as cortinas esfarrapadas pareceram se mover, ela deu um passo para trás, assustada. Provavelmente fora só uma impressão, causada pelas palavras do homem, mas mesmo assim a assustou.

O velho relampeou o olhar entre a moça e a casa e continuou – Uma mulher foi assassinada aí dentro e dizem que a alma dela ainda vaga por essas paredes... – ele falou com tom sombrio.

A morena permaneceu olhando para as cortinas por mais alguns instantes e virou-se para perguntar ao homem.

- Você... – ela se interrompeu arregalando os olhos, o senhor não estava mais lá, Kagome voltou-se a avistou-o caminhando uns metros mais a frente dali, indo para longe.

Estremeceu – Só era o que me faltava, assombrações e velhinhos que desaparecem! – pensou. – Bem, ele só me deixou falando sozinha – constatou tentando ser racional.

O que será que acontecera ali? – pensou. – Mulher assassinada? Que coisa esquisita.

Teria que pesquisar mais a respeito desse suposto assassinato, estremeceu. Será que tinha algo haver com Inuyasha? Não, não podia ser.

Um pensamento estranho lhe cruzou a mente, percebeu que havia entrado naquela casa poucas vezes durante aqueles cinco anos e nessas visitas Sesshoumaru e o pai, nunca estiveram presentes.

Aquilo era muito estranho, nunca prestara atenção nesses detalhes. – notou.

Kagome olhou a sua volta e avistou uma senhora caminhando do outro lado da rua.

- Oi! Por favor, poderia me dar uma informação? – perguntou, atravessando a rua novamente.

- Claro minha jovem.

- Sabe quem foram os últimos donos daquela casa e o que aconteceu?

A senhora fitou a casa que a garota apontava e assentiu.

- Sim, faz uns cinco anos que essa casa está abandonada dessa maneira, há muitos boatos a respeito, mas todos dizem que uma senhora foi assassinada ali e por essa razão a casa nunca foi vendida.

- E quanto aos donos? A senhora sabe o nome? – indagou, sentia o coração bater forte no peito, tinha medo da resposta. Fazia cinco anos! Ela se mudara há cinco anos! Será que era alguém da família de Inuyasha?

A senhora pareceu pensar por alguns segundos – Acho que era Taishu ou Taishi. Algo assim.

- Taisho? – sugeriu, rezando para que ela dissesse que não.

- Isso. Era esse o nome. – Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar, ficou estupefata, será que se tratava de Izayoi? Não! Não podia ser!

- Algo mais? – a senhora indagou.

Kagome fitou a mulher a sua frente, por uns segundos havia se esquecido dela – Err... Não! Só isso. Espera! – gritou quando a senhora começou a se afastar. – Você sabe quais foram as circunstâncias desse assassinato?

- Isso eu não sei, mas sei que... Quer dizer, comenta-se que o assassino foi preso, mas são somente boatos.

- Ok, obrigada pelas informações.

Kagome voltou a fitar a casa. Estava com mais dúvidas do que antes de sair de casa.

Precisava falar com Inuyasha, só ele poderia responder com toda certeza. Mas como encontrá-lo?

Pegou o metrô de volta, refletindo sobre o que descobrira naquele dia. Será que a mãe do Inuyasha havia sido assassinada? Era o mais provável, já que o nome era Taisho e só havia Izayoi de mulher na família, deveria ser isso... Mas como? Por quê? Por quem? – sentiu um arrepio perpassar pela espinha, não podia acreditar que aquela doce mulher estivesse morta. Não, tinha que ser outra pessoa - tentou se convencer.

Analisou que Inuyasha não quisera falar da família depois de seu reencontro com ele, o que era muito estranho. Não, não podia ser. - repetiu para si. Os boatos tínham que ser falsos. Não podia ser a mãe de Inuyasha a mulher que fora assassinada. Não podia!

Porém, algo de muito ruim acontecera logo depois dela se mudar, disso tinha quase certeza. A mulher dissera que o assassinato acontecera há cinco anos, então as datas batiam. Ela se mudara e a mãe de Inuyasha morrera. Será? Era difícil acreditar que Izayoi estava morta, tinha que ser mentira.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Kagome voltou duas vezes mais à antiga casa dos Taisho, interrogou vários vizinhos, mas sempre obtinha as mesmas informações, todas eram boatos, nada era certo.

Pesquisou na internet, mas não encontrou nenhuma informação diferente das dos boatos. Porém confirmara o nome, _Taisho._ Kagome se sentiu gelada, não restavam dúvidas de que alguém da família de Inuyasha morrera naquela casa.

Mesmo torcendo para que não fosse Izayoi, Kagome decidiu que só tinha uma saída para descobrir tudo de uma vez por todas, teria que confrontar Inuyasha.

Pensou em ir atrás dele, e então se lembrou do que ele dissera, ela estava sendo ameaçada. Não queria colocar-se em perigo novamente e muito menos queria que algo de ruim acontecesse a Inuyasha, afinal ainda o amava com todo seu coração. Por mais que tentasse arrancá-lo do peito, era impossível. O amor persistia.

Irei esperar por ele, uma hora ele aparecerá – pensou.

_No entanto não foi o que aconteceu..._

* * *

Oi povo!

Bem, como o 22 era meio deprê resolvi postar o 23 também logo de uma vez, informo que estou na edição do 26, já tenho um esboço do 27 e 28, e tenho já uma ideia do 29 que vai ser o ultimo, pelo menos se eu não mudar de ideia e colocar mais caps...vai... kkkkkk

tenho algumas surpresas agradáveis e outras bem desagradáveis pela frente, e confesso que estou morrendo de medo da reação de vocês =X

Boooom...

Obrigada pelo apoio e sejam bem vindos novos leitores e muito obrigada aos antigos que não desistiram da fic!


	24. Capítulo 24 Descobrindo o passado

_**.**_

_**Um Estranho Conhecido**_

_**4ª edição – 13-03-14**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha não me pertence. A história sim._

_*****__O__*****__O__*****__O__*****__O__*****__O__*****__O__*****_

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Descobrindo o passado parte 1**

Kagome amanhecera nervosa, hoje voltaria a comparecer as aulas, o festival acabara e não tivera nenhuma notícia de Inuyasha.

Será que o encontraria no colégio? E como faria para que conversassem sem que ninguém soubesse? – perguntou-se.

Vestiu-se novamente de negro, não sabia por que, mas não sentia a mínima vontade de fazer uso de cores, sentia-se que não era mais a mesma pessoa que havia sido antes daquele dia fatídico no festival.

Respirou fundo. Tinha que ir a aula, enfrentar os amigos e tentar não mergulhar em depressão ao passar por perto do local onde quase fora violentada. – arrepiou-se, não devia pensar nisso. – se repreendeu.

Desceu as escadas de sua casa e encontrou-se com a mãe e o irmão para o desjejum.

Os dois já haviam se acostumado com o jeito estranho que ela adquirira nas ultimas duas semanas, nunca mais usara roupas coloridas, estava mais silenciosa e reservada.

A morena não contara a ninguém sobre o segredo de Inuyasha, e seu coração pesava sempre que pensava nele e nas descobertas que fizera na semana anterior.

Depois de um desjejum silencioso, Kagome se despediu dos familiares e saiu de casa.

oOoooOoOOo

- Kagome! – Sango gritou a abraçando em seguida – Você está bem?

Kagome olhou para o casal de amigos à sua frente e sutilmente indicou que não estavam a sós, Inumaru e Ayame estavam ali e eles não sabiam de nada do que tinha acontecido a ela.

Pelo menos não sabiam que a tentativa de estupro que ocorrera durante o festival tinha tido Kagome como vítima.

- Ah oi Ayame, oi Inumaru – Sango e Miroku cumprimentaram.

Inumaru bufou e saiu sem falar nada.

Ayame sorriu – Oi! Hey San, você sabe por que essa mocinha aqui faltou todos esses dias? Insisti o caminho todo para que ela me contasse, mas ela só disse que foi viajar. – declarou com os olhos brilhando de uma falsa inocência.

Sango elaborou um pequeno sorriso – Oras Ayame, se ela disse que foi viajar é por que foi né? Você foi visitar seu pai nos Estados Unidos, certo?

- Claro que fui – Kagome assentiu, aliviada com a desculpa inventada. Fora um sacrifício o caminho até o colégio, Ayame a enchera de perguntas e Inumaru nem se quer olhara-lhe na cara, mas com isso já estava se acostumando. Depois de tudo que passara, Inumaru era o menor dos seus problemas, na verdade iria tratar de ignorá-lo, não era importante.

Miroku decidiu se intrometer então – Hey Ayame o Kouga já chegou e está te esperando lá na sala.

- Sério? – perguntou a ruiva – Ai! Então eu vou indo, finge que acreditei ta? – Subiu as escadarias deixando o trio a sós.

- Como você está? – Sango e o namorado perguntaram à Kagome em uníssono.

- Estou bem, não se preocupem duas semanas de deprê foram o suficiente.

- Sua mãe te disse que eu liguei? – a morena perguntou.

- Sim, ela disse, desculpa por não ter atendido, não queria falar com ninguém. – respondeu Kagome. - Sango, você tem notícias de Inuyasha?

- Não falei com ele, mas ele apareceu no festival, quase todos os dias. Tenho para mim que foi para não reprovar por faltas, porque ele já deve estar cheio delas.

Kagome assentiu pensativa. Então, ele viera. Será que hoje estaria ali no colégio também?

- Vamos subir então? – Miroku que permanecera calado enquanto as garotas conversavam, perguntou olhando no relógio de pulso.

- Vamos. – o trio subiu as escadas e Kagome observou os corredores à procura de Inuyasha.

Já estava nervosa com a expectativa de revê-lo, afinal não tinha notícias dele desde aquele dia.

Sentia o coração na garganta, quando finalmente passaram pela porta da sala, ela soltou o ar que não percebera que estava segurando. Inuyasha não estava lá.

Kagome passou a primeira aula se perguntando se ele apareceria, precisava tanto falar com ele! O colocaria contra a parede de uma vez por todas! Saberia de tudo!

Assim que o sinal do término da primeira aula soou, Inuyasha e Bankotsu entraram na sala.

Inuyasha nem se quer olhara na direção onde Kagome sentava e ela se sentiu deprimida. Será que estariam de volta à estaca zero? Ele a ignorando?

Kagome continuou fitando enquanto ele se sentava no lugar de sempre.

Então ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça e os olhos dourados se iluminaram ao encontrar-se com os castanhos.

Porém ele não sorriu como de costume, continuou apenas a fitando intensamente e Kagome assentiu com a cabeça. Ela olhou em volta para ver se tinha alguém a observando e quando não viu ninguém fazendo isso, ela fez mímica com os lábios: _Precisamos conversar. Mais tarde vá lá em casa. É importante_ – concluiu.

Inuyasha assentiu de leve dando a entender que compreendera o recado e voltou a conversar com Bankotsu.

Kagome o observou por alguns instantes e ficou imaginando o que ele fazia da vida.

Será que vendia drogas? Bem, ele sabia atirar.

Não – ordenou-se – Não vou pensar nisso.

Ela se pôs então a olhar a sala, reparou que Ayame e Kouga estavam mais unidos do que nunca. Sango e Miroku conversavam no maior amor e percebeu que Inumaru não se sentava mais ao lado deles. Procurou o garoto com os olhos e encontrou-o do outro lado da sala, conversando com a monitora Jessy que era skatista como ele.

Kagome ficou feliz, tinha a impressão de que agora ele seria capaz de esquecê-la, não queria vê-lo sofrer por causa dela. Seu coração já tinha dono, e era de Inuyasha.

A aula de filosofia passou num borrão, Kagome passou a aula inteira prestando atenção nas pessoas à sua volta. Notara que Kikyou estava de volta ao seu eu de sempre, parecia uma patricinha conversando com as amigas, o sorriso debochado enquanto apontava para uma ou outra pessoa. No entanto, ela estava diferente, não era mais a megera, parecia um pouco melhor. Só um pouco. Um brilho na mão de Kikyou lhe chamou atenção. Uma aliança! Kikyou estava namorando? Quem será? Afinal havia pouco menos de duas semanas que vira a garota suspirando por Bankotsu.

Ela riu com o pensamento, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar do que em Kikyou e seus namoros. Voltou a olhar Inuyasha e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Ela não soube o que pensar, os olhos dourados eram intensos, mas indecifráveis. Ela se perguntou o que ele estava pensando.

A manhã se passou daquela maneira, silenciosa, monótona e repleta de troca de olhares entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

oOooOOooOOoOOoOOoo

Kagome voltou para casa com o coração batendo acelerado de expectativa, mal podia esperar confrontar-se com Inuyasha. Esperava ser forte!

Ela correu para dentro de casa e foi ao quarto retirar a fita da janela.

Estremeceu ao encarar o seu feito, aquilo é que era um extravaso de sentimentos. Não queria sentir-se daquela forma nunca mais.

Depois de jogar toda a fita usada no lixo, ela voltou à cozinha onde encontrou a mãe preparando o almoço.

- Olá filha. Como foi à aula? – Rumiko perguntou, cortando um tomate.

- O de sempre. Cadê o Souta?

- Tá lá no quarto dele, estudando. O coitadinho ainda tem mais essa semana de prova.

- Tadinho nada. – Kagome retrucou – Queria eu voltar a ter a idade dele. As aulas da oitava série eram muito mais tranqüilas. Precisa de ajuda mãe?

- Não filha – respondeu a mãe, mais aliviada por ver a filha um pouco mais parecida com o seu estado normal.

- Vou subir então – Kagome afirmou.

Subiu as escadas de sua casa e foi ao quarto esperar por Inuyasha. Será que conseguiria ser forte o suficiente para agüentar saber de tudo sem sucumbir?

Parecia que sua vida se resumia à '_Serás_._'_

Não sabia mais de nada ultimamente. Tudo era tão incerto.

Rumiko a chamou para almoçar, e depois do almoço Kagome retornou ao quarto.

Já estava ficando agoniada! Cadê o Inuyasha?

Ela estava deitada na cama desenhando o semblante dele quando ouviu um barulho na janela, no mesmo instante se sentiu ofegante e nervosa. Levantou-se devagar e olhou na janela. Lá estava ele.

Ela abriu a janela e permitiu que ele entrasse.

- Oi – ele disse afagando os cabelos sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

- Oi, senta aí – ela apontou para a cama.

Ele se sentou e continuou a fita-la, do mesmo modo que de manhã cedo. Kagome o observou sentindo-se nervosa, respirou fundo e começou:

- Inuyasha – ela suspirou – Eu quero que você me conte tudo, mas_ tuuudo_ mesmo, não me esconda nada.

- Kagome – ele resmungou – Foi para isso que me chamou aqui? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Foi e você não vai sair daqui enquanto não me dizer tudo. – ela se colocou entre ele e a janela.

Já havia trancado a porta previamente, portanto estavam os dois presos ali dentro.

- Você vai me contar tudo, por que eu preciso saber, não quero mais segredos entre nós.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado – _Nós?_ – perguntou confuso. – Ainda quer ter algo comigo? Mesmo sabendo que sou um _traficante_ – ele sussurrou a ultima palavra. Ele pareceu triste por uns segundos.

- Você disse que é traficante, mas por que não pode simplesmente deixar de ser? – ela indagou séria.

Inuyasha observou-a melhor, ela parecia mudada, mais decidida.

- Kagome... – ele a fitou por alguns instantes. – Não é assim tão fácil e muito menos simples... – ele se sentou na cama dela e ficou a olhar para as próprias mãos.

- Inuyasha – ela começou de novo e sentou-se ao lado dele – Olha para mim. – pediu.

E ele olhou. Kagome arrepiou-se ao fitar a expressão de Inuyasha. Ele era lindo demais com aqueles olhos dourados, as roupas negras, o cabelo espetado em todas as direções. Magnífico. Hipnotizante. Comparou-o com o Inuyasha criança no qual ela relembrara na semana anterior. Ele era a mesma pessoa. – seu coração dizia isso. Ele não havia mudado. Só fazia-se de diferente, na essência, no que realmente importa, ele era o mesmo.

Eles continuaram a se olhar por alguns instantes.

Kagome reparou que o olhar dele percorreu lentamente seu rosto para concentrar-se nos seus lábios. _Ah que saudade que tinha de beijá-lo_. – pensou sentindo o ar faltar.

Ela mordeu o lábio ligeiramente ofegante. – Inuyasha...

Ele se aproximou lentamente e Kagome se rendendo a uma força imaginária inclinou-se na direção dele.

Quando os lábios se tocaram, Kagome sentiu seu coração acelerar. Inclinou-se mais de encontro à ele buscando apoio e repousou os braços ao redor do pescoço masculino.

Kagome sentiu as mãos dele em suas costas e permitiu-se somente sentir a boca dele contra a sua, não deixando nenhum outro pensamento tomar conta de sua mente.

Perdeu-se na sensação de beijar aquela boca novamente, de sentir o calor que irradiava do corpo dele. Ela afagou os ombros fortes e sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas. Kagome inspirou pelo nariz e concentrou-se em senti-lo com as mãos, acariciou o pescoço dele, e desceu pelos ombros largos, passeou pelas costas, sentindo cada músculo. Ofegou quando as mãos fortes agarraram seu traseiro impulsionando-a para ele, sentiu seus seios prensados contra o peito masculino e uma onda de calor a atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que ambos se arrepiassem.

As mãos dele apalparam-na por alguns instantes para logo tomarem o caminho de volta pelas costas dela. Kagome sentiu uma mão quente em seu pescoço, puxando-a mais ainda de encontro a ele e sobressaltou-se ao sentir a outra afagar suas costelas e roçar seu seio.

- Inu...yasha – ela murmurou ofegante contra os lábios dele. Kagome abriu os olhos e observou as íris douradas dele aparecerem nubladas.

- Inuyasha – repetiu fitando-o nos olhos – Eu... – ela sentiu as mãos dele se afastarem e então subirem e acariciarem seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele traçava os contornos delicados do rosto feminino.

Inuyasha repousou um dedo sob os lábios dela e ela o olhou.

Kagome observou o olhar dele sob seus lábios e não resistiu, um suspiro longo escapou por entre eles.

- Kagome – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. Ela o viu respirar fundo, fechar os olhos e se levantar repentinamente.

Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ele a olhava por alguns instantes. O calor do toque dele ainda estava queimando-a por dentro.

Inuyasha virou-se de costas e perguntou respirando com dificuldade, apoiando a testa no armário, ele sussurrou - O que você quer saber?

- Tudo. – ela respondeu respirando fundo, estava um pouco tonta, o coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito.

- Desde o começo? – ele sussurrou se recompondo.

- Sim. – sussurrou ela seguindo o exemplo dele.

Sentindo-se ofegante por causa dos beijos e das carícias, ela respirou fundo e ordenou-se para que pudesse pensar sobre as coisas que queria saber.

Afinal, por que ele não podia simplesmente mudar de vida? O que o levara à ser um traficante?

Kagome esperou por alguns minutos enquanto os dois se acalmavam. E ele nada disse.

- Por favor – ela pediu – Quero fazer parte da sua vida – sussurrou.

Inuyasha voltou-se para ela. Ele suspirou e sentou-se no chão com as costas encostadas no armário.

- Tem tanta coisa que eu nunca te contei...Nem à você...nem à ninguém. – ele tomou fôlego, como se estivesse buscando forças para fazer algo realmente difícil. - Desde pequeno...meu pai sempre foi um cara esquisito. – começou ele. – Ele sempre tratara Sesshoumaru melhor do que a mim e Shippo, mas...eu não ligava muito para isso...com o tempo você se acostuma...o problema eram as brigas... – ele fitou o chão e continuou com a narração – Sempre que eu e Sesshoumaru brigávamos, eu apanhava. Por mais que eu estivesse certo e ele errado, meu pai sempre batia em mim – Kagome viu ele fechar as mãos em punhos, sentindo raiva do que lhe acontecera há tantos anos – Minha mãe...

Kagome assistiu o rosto dele se contorcer numa máscara de dor à menção da mãe, e sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela não queria interromper a narrativa, mas a morte da mãe dele estava martelando em sua cabeça fazia dias. Indecisa pegou-se dizendo:

- Ela e-está morta, não é? – gaguejou com a pulsação acelerada. Os sentimentos em conflito. Tinha medo de confirmar e sentia dor ao vê-lo sofrer.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.- C-Como você sabe? – perguntou atônito.

- Eu fui até o bairro onde nós morávamos. – ela afirmou, sentindo-se petrificada. Era verdade, Izayoi estava morta. Morta...

Kagome se sentiu zonza e estremeceu.

Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava passando mal e correu em seu auxílio, segurou-a para que não caísse.

- Você... não sabia. – compreendeu ele, sentando-se na cama com ela.

- E-Eu não tinha certeza – ela afirmou com olhos lacrimejantes. Não podia crer que Izayoi estava mesmo morta.

- Ah Kagome... – ele soluçou. E ela viu quando as lágrimas apareceram nos olhos dele. – S-sim. Ela está morta... – ele confirmou abraçando-a apertado.

Kagome deixou que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pela face, envolveu o corpo dele com os braços e permitiu-se dar vazão as lágrimas. Não podia crer que aquilo era mesmo verdade...

Ela inspirou com força o ar e tentou se recompor em quanto os minutos passavam lentamente. Ela virou o rosto e encostou a testa na de Inuyasha.

Fazia muito, muito tempo que não via os orbes dourados molhados de lágrimas. – percebeu.

Permaneceram daquela forma por mais alguns instantes. Inuyasha sentindo toda a dor do passado, como se uma faca tivesse sido encravada nas feridas que ainda sangravam em seu peito. E Kagome sentia-se ainda atordoada, _Izayoi estava mesmo morta._..não conseguia acreditar.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele contra seus lábios quando ele respirou fundo.

- Kagome...deixa eu te explicar desde o começo. – ele afirmou, afastando-se um pouco para que pudessem ficar frente a frente, sentados no colchão.

Kagome afastou as lágrimas com as mãos e Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

- Feh...fazia tempo que eu não chorava – ele reclamou.

Kagome sorriu fracamente. Inuyasha respirou fundo e começou mais uma vez:

- Minha mãe, desde que eu era pequeno sempre tentou me proteger do meu pai. E mais tarde proteger a Shippo. Ela encobria as bagunças que nós fazíamos...para ele não ficar sabendo e nos bater depois... Mas, naquela época as surras eram todo meu problema...eu mal esperava que coisas piores estivessem por vir... – ele fez uma pausa – No dia que eu te conheci, e-eu estava chorando...Sesshoumaru tinha quebrado meu brinquedo favorito e meu pai tinha me dado uma surra por eu ter ficado reclamando, ainda me lembro das palavras dele: _Você é muito criancinha! Pare de chorar por causa de um brinquedo estúpido. Vê se cresce! Não quero ver você chorando nunca mais!_ – E a partir daquele dia eu nunca mais chorei.

- Eu percebi isso – Kagome disse. – Me lembrei que havia pouquíssimas vezes no qual tinha te visto chorar.

- É – ele bufou – Aquele foi um dos últimos dias. Mas nem vale de nada, o quanto que chorei depois da morte da minha mãe, não está escrito – ele balançou a cabeça e abaixou os olhos fitando as próprias mãos. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e então continuou– Durante toda a minha vida eu pensei que não era amado. Sabe...Achava que minha mãe ia ser sempre tudo para mim, a única coisa boa na minha vida. E então você apareceu. – ele riu sem emoção. E Kagome observou que mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele. Ela limpou as lágrimas dele com suas mãos e tentou impedir que as suas escapassem dos olhos.

Inuyasha a olhou e acariciou o rosto de Kagome – Ah Kagome...você sempre foi o raio de luz na minha vida sombria.

- Inuyasha, você também é meu raio de luz, eu t-te amo. Não vou deixar de te a-amar, não importa o que aconteça – ela soluçou sentindo uma necessidade extrema de deixar isso claro para ele. Inuyasha sorriu tristemente.

- Também te amo Kagome, você não imagina o quanto. – ele suspirou e encostou a testa na dela. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ele continuou – Sabe...Minha mãe sempre foi meu sol, mas aos poucos eu observei o quanto ela estava se apagando... Meu pai tinha outras mulheres... Sabe, Shippo é meu meio irmão.

- Como assim? – Kagome perguntou atônita afastando-se dele para poder fita-lo nos olhos.

- É verdade – ele assentiu – Ele é filho do meu pai com uma prostituta. Por isso não se parece comigo ou com Sesshoumaru. Ele só é filho do mesmo pai.

- E-eu não acredito. – ela murmurou estática. Sempre estranha o menino não se parecer com os irmãos..mas...

- Mas é verdade! - ele gritou alterado - Minha vida é uma merda Kagome. - ele tentou se acalmar e respirou fundo.

Inuyasha continuou - Sempre foi. Me lembro como se fosse hoje o dia que ele trouxe o bebê para casa...eu tinha apenas 6 anos, foi um ano antes de você se mudar para a casa de frente à minha...

_- Izayoi – o homem alto de cabelos claros e curtos, olhos âmbares mais frios que gelo chamou ao entrar em casa com um embrulho nos braços._

_A mulher saiu da cozinha no qual preparava o jantar e sorrindo foi até a sala encontrar o marido._

_Inuyasha que estava assistindo televisão na sala ergueu os olhos ao avistar os pais, enquanto Sesshoumaru que jogava pacman no vídeo game continuou alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta._

_- O que é i-isso? – a mulher gaguejou, a expressão mudando para uma confusa e frágil enquanto fitava o embrulho nos braços de Inutaisho._

_- Isso. É seu novo filho – disse ele estendendo o bebê envolto numa coberta para a mulher._

_Izayoi mesmo confusa pegou o bebê no colo e com o olhar confuso indagou ao marido._

_- Seu novo filho, Shippo – disse o homem largando a maleta em cima da mesa. Olhou friamente para os filhos na sala e para a mulher parada com o menino no colo e continuou seu caminho escada acima para os quartos. – O que tem para jantar? – perguntou sem olhar para trás._

_Izayoi ainda estava paralisada. Ela olhou para o bebê ruivo e de olhos verdes em seu colo e então para as costas do marido e balbuciou – Ramen e sashimi._

- Minha mãe deixou o bebê com Sesshoumaru e voltou à cozinha para terminar a janta. Ela sempre foi assim, nunca dizia nada ao que meu pai fazia. Mais tarde naquele dia eu ouvi meu pai gritando com ela. Pelo que eu entendi, ela perguntara quem era a criança. - ele balançou a cabeça - Ele _sempre_ gritava com ela, e minha mãe abaixava a cabeça, ela voltou à sala e pegou o bebê... Depois ouvi o choro do bebê...e ela ninando-o. Ela nunca, nunca disse nada para ninguém sobre isso e sempre tratou Shippo como se fosse filho dela.

- Eu to sem fala – Kagome conseguiu dizer. – Sua mãe era submissa ao seu pai? E-ele batia nela?

- Ela sempre foi submissa, e sim ele bateu nela, apenas uma vez... - ele voltou a olhar para as próprias mãos fechadas em punhos contra seu corpo.

- Eu nunca percebi nada. - Kagome resolveu dizer, sofria por vê-lo daquele jeito - E-Eu..Quer dizer, eles pareciam felizes e quanto a Shippo sempre estranhei ele ser tão diferente de você e Sesshoumaru...

- Todo mundo sempre achou estranho – ele revirou os olhos – Mas ninguém nunca questionou abertamente. Só mais tarde eu fui entender, o que era aquilo, que aquele bebê era meu irmão eu já concluíra, mas não imaginava que era filho de uma prostituta, fiquei sabendo depois de uns anos, quando ouvi uma conversa entre eles, numa das únicas vezes que minha mãe o retrucou. Eu achava que era normal minha mãe ser tão submissa, meu pai sempre foi frio e distante daquele jeito. Eu já estava acostumado. Sabe, eu achava que era tudo normal, é claro que eu via na TV outras coisas e na sua casa também. - ele olhou nos olhos dela - O amor sempre reinou na sua casa, mas eu imaginava que era tudo de faz de conta, assim como meus pais eram na frente dos outros.

- É, naquela época o amor reinou de verdade lá em casa – ela concordou amarga.

- Por isso quase não acreditei quando você me contou que seu pai largara sua família – ele respondeu olhando fixamente para ela.

- Eu sei, é difícil mesmo de acreditar. Mas Inuyasha, por que você nunca me contou nada?

- Feh, por vergonha. - ele deu de ombros - Não queria que ninguém soubesse do que eu sofria dentro de casa. Você acha que está sendo fácil para mim, me abrir agora? – ele indagou.

- Não, é lógico que não. Mas, sei lá quem sabe eu não poderia ter feito alguma coisa?

- Feito o quê? – ele resmungou – Não tinha o que ser feito. E foi melhor assim, não gosto que tenham pena de mim. - ele cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

Kagome assentiu. – Você quer continuar falando? Ou é doloroso demais? – ela perguntou num fio de voz.

Inuyasha respirou fundo – Agora que comecei vou até o fim. Bem, assim os anos foram se passando. Meu pai batendo em mim e em Shippo por besteiras, minha mãe calada num canto enquanto nós sofríamos calados e Sesshoumaru – ele bufou – Esse aí é outro, você já tinha percebido que ele e eu não nos dávamos não é?

Kagome fez que sim e ele continuou – Pois bem, ele sempre foi distante, não estava nem aí se eu apanhava ou não. Depois da morte da nossa mãe foi que ele me surpreendeu, ele mudou completamente – ele respirou fundo e Kagome ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ela não fazia idéia do quão dura tinha sido a vida dele. Para ela, ele sempre fora um garoto com pais normais, numa vida normal como a dela, nunca percebera que ele apanhava, que a mãe era submissa ao pai e tudo o mais. Izayoi ao seu ponto de vista, sempre fora uma mulher amável, tímida e contida.

Mas só isso, nada mais.

- O que houve quando eu parti? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

Inuyasha olhou nos olhos da garota amada e de relance para o relógio em cima do criado-mudo e então ele levantou-se.

- Droga! Olha a hora, eu tenho que ir embora! Tenho coisas a fazer! – ele exclamou.

- Que coisas Inuyasha? – ela indagou.

Olhou para a garota na frente dele, deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela e falou:

- Olha, tenho que ir. – ela tentou interromper, mas ele continuou rapidamente – De noite eu volto e continuamos a nossa conversa.

Kagome olhou para ele receosa e Inuyasha reafirmou: - Eu volto, te juro. De noite eu venho aqui e continuo a te contar tudo.

Ela observou ele abrir a janela e sair por ela. - Oooww! - ouviu ele gritar e correu até o beiral.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ela preocupada, vendo-o estatelado no chão. Ele tinha caído da árvore.

- Estou! - ele gritou passando a mão no joelho. - Merda - exclamou antes de se levantar e sair correndo.

Kagome sorriu assistindo ele desaparecer na esquina. Balançando a cabeça, ela trancou a janela.

Amava tanto esse garoto, estava horrorizada em saber o quanto de sofrimento ele já passara sem ela nem mesmo perceber. E o que será que aconteceu quando ela partiu? Como Izayoi morrera? - ela se perguntou, antes de voltar a deitar-se na cama. Perdida em pensamentos.

* * *

Oi gente, segue mais uma pequena parte da fic!

Obrigada pelas reviews, e vamos descobrindo o que o Inu sofreu...


End file.
